Tsuki no Hikari
by LauAkiko
Summary: Humana y Youkai... Enfrentan un gran desafio... Para estar juntos o para separarse... Lo que suceda será para siempre... Que pasara? Continuacion de "Solo quiero que seas feliz" Ojala y les guste!
1. El plan de acción

Disclaimer: Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

Hola!!! Aquí esta como les prometí a las que me dejaron su opinión en el oneshot de "Solo quiero que seas feliz" la continuación desde el punto de vista de Sesshomaru y Rin.

Les informo que estuve pensando hacer esta historia como un oneshot también o como una historia d 2 o 3 capis, pero luego recordé que también quería hacer un fic grande de esta pareja con algún toque de acción… y obvio romance, así que pensé… Por qué mejor no lo pongo todo junto? Ahorro tiempo y además aprovecho para seguir escribiendo como loca antes d que sea marzo y entre a la universidad después de unas largas vacaciones ^_^

Advertencia de Spoilers: A consejo de Sango24, les digo que este fic sigue la historia después del final del manga. Si quieren saber en que termina búsquenlo en el internet, ahí esta para q lo lean y así puedan entender mejor!!!

Sin decir más las dejo leer…Espero que mi historia les guste!!!!!

* * *

Capitulo 1: El plan de acción

Tres años…

Tres años habían pasado…

Para él, un Daiyoukai, esa cantidad de tiempo no significaba absolutamente nada, era como el simple paso de tres días… Pero sabía que para cierta humana, no era así. El factor tiempo era todo para ella.

Pero por qué había pasado estos últimos tres años sin ver a su protegida? Por qué evitar a Rin?

Su mente decidió viajar en el tiempo… Para recordarlo

* * *

Hacía 13 años había tenido una pelea con su tonto hermano hanyou Inuyasha por la katana herencia de su honorable padre; la Tessaiga. En un desafortunado giro del destino ( o eso era lo que pensaba en aquellos momentos) Inuyasha pudo descubrir la corriente del viento que hacía que su energía y la de él chocaran provocando la ruptura que le permitía ver el Kaze No Kizu, y ejecutó dicha técnica con mucha fuerza, empujándolo con potencia y acabando casi con su vida. Si no hubiera sido por el otro colmillo heredado de su padre, Tenseiga, que lo protegió creando un campo protector alrededor suyo, probablemente estaría muerto.

Aun así, el arma no pudo evitar que saliera herido y que su armadura se destruyera por completo. Cuando se transporto del lugar de la batalla, cayó en un árbol y decidió descansar allí, mientras recuperaba sus fuerzas.

A pesar de que estuviera lastimado, sus sentidos youkai estaban activos, pendientes de cualquier amenaza. Así que no le fue muy difícil escuchar unos pequeños pasos avanzando escondidos detrás de un arbusto. Notó el aroma de un humano… Una niña humana específicamente. Vio que no tenía ningún sentido matarla así que solo decidió espantarla mostrándole su fiero rostro de monstruo. Pero no contaba con que la pequeña no se asustaría, al contrario, se acercó a él y le vació un recipiente con agua en la cabeza.* No le habló en ese momento, pero pensó

"_Ella… quiere ayudarme?"_

Al rato, sintió que venía de nuevo, esta vez traía consigo una hoja con comida humana. En su mente, eso le hizo un poco de gracia. La chiquilla depositó los alimentos en el suelo y se dispuso a marcharse, pero se detuvo al escuchar

- _No es necesario que hagas eso. Si hay algo que detesto es la comida que ingieren los humanos_

La niña solo lo miró tristemente, recogió la hoja y se marchó.

Él le había dicho eso realmente para que ya no volviera más. En cierta forma lo incomodaba pero no lo desagradaba del todo. Por un breve instante se preguntó el porqué no habría dicho ninguna palabra. Desecho el pensamiento y siguió descansando.

A la mañana siguiente pudo sentir como se acercaba de nuevo, con otra hoja en la mano y con diferente comida*. Esta vez, había algo diferente. Pudo oler ciertos rasgos de sangre seca en su cuerpo… Además por el rabillo del ojo había visto que uno de sus ojos estaba cerrado e hinchado

- "_No quiero"- _le había dicho, ella mudamente insistió-

- "_Ya te dije que no quiero nada"_

Noto que ella bajo su cabeza en señal de derrota. En ese momento, sintió un impulso extraño…

- "_Quién te hizo eso en el rostro?" –_ella solo lo miró expectante, no le contestó de nuevo-

- _Está bien, no es necesario que me lo digas_

De pronto pasó algo que sin duda él no se esperaba. En el momento en el que volvió a verla, la pequeña niña le sonrió tiernamente.

Eso tocó algo en su interior…

- _Por qué te pones feliz? Solo te pregunte como estabas_

La niña es extraña, pensó. Él nunca en todos sus años de vida había recibido la cálida sonrisa de una niña, mucho menos una humana.

Siempre las expresiones que había recibido de dichos seres tan repulsivos eran de odio o pavor, pero nunca, nunca, una de felicidad.

La niña se marchó y él solo pudo observarla irse… Descansó un poco más y luego se dispuso a marcharse. Después de encontrarse con su molesto sirviente pudo percibir un fuerte aroma a lobo y dentro de eso el aroma de sangre humana… Uno en particular.

De forma automática siguió el rastro que le trajo el viento y allí la encontró. La niña estaba llena de sangre tirada en el piso con múltiples heridas y apestando a saliva de lobo. La escena era grotesca en si. No escuchó cuando Jaken le pregunto si la conocía, en ese momento solo una imagen se le vino a la cabeza.

La niña sonriéndole

Por alguna extraña razón, su mente maquinó el pensamiento de que era una lástima que esa pequeña no volviera a sonreír. Él nunca había sentido lastima por alguien más, mucho menos por un sucio humano, pero por unos segundos se permitió el obviar ese detalle. Además… ella era la única persona que no le había demostrado miedo, si no que le había brindado una atención… aunque fuera inútil.

De repente recordó que la Tenseiga no mataba, pero podría traer a los muertos a la vida, siempre y cuando los sirvientes del Meikai estuvieran aún cerca del cadáver. Desenvainó y los vio. Decidió que aprovecharía la oportunidad para probar esa katana y ver de qué era capaz realmente.

Blandió y eliminó a tan asquerosos seres. De nuevo impulsivamente se arrodillo para poner a la niña en su regazo esperando que el efecto curativo de la espada hubiera dado resultado. Sorpresivamente escuchó unos leves latidos y luego… Unos ojos cafés se posaron en los suyos y lo miraron con sorpresa.

Le mantuvo la mirada por un momento y luego la dejo levantarse

El mismo se levanto sin decir una palabra y se fue, dejando atrás a la reciente resucitada y al llorón sapo. Pensó en que la espada le pedía que salvara a los humanos… Eso era simplemente ridículo… ¿El? ¿Salvando humanos? Imposible. Había revivido a la niña solo para poner a prueba su katana. Eso se dijo y siguió caminando

Por alrededor de 2 horas caminó y se dio cuenta que la niña los seguía a él y a Jaken. El pequeño youkai por todos los medios le decía a la pequeña que se fuera, pero ella parecía no escucharlo. Iba caminando ida viendo la figura del imponente mononoke.

Recordó que Jaken no se callaba y seguía insistiéndole que se marchara, en un momento la amenazó con el báculo de dos cabezas y en el instante en que iba a lanzar fuego lo detuvo autoritariamente

- "_Jaken! Déjala"_

Su sirviente no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿Por qué su amo le permitía a una chiquilla humana que lo siguiera? Esa inquietud se quedaría con el por el resto de sus días.

La niña solo le limito a sonreírle de nuevo y mirarlo con gratitud.

Siguieron caminando y para cuando llegó la noche, escucho un leve rugido proveniente del estómago de la niña

- "_Si tienes hambre… Procúrate tu propio alimento"_

De nuevo lo miro y sonrió. Asintió y se dispuso a caminar, pero paró en seco y lo miró de nuevo, expectante, como queriendo preguntar algo, pero no podía. Al parecer la niña era muda totalmente. Recordó también que Jaken se exasperó

- _"Uy niña tonta! Por qué te quedas parada ahí sin decir nada? Pero que chiquilla de lo más rara amo bonito… Oye ya te dijeron que si tienes hambre que busques tu comida, o no me digas que le piensas decir al amo que te la traiga? Por que eso sería el colmo de los colmos, tu solo eres una…"_

_- "P-p-po-por… Por qué me dice tonta?! Mi nombre es Rin!!!" _

En ese momento la había mirado. Al fin había hablado e incluso dijo su nombre. Uno muy corriente por cierto.

A partir de ese momento, la niña nunca se separó de su lado. Conforme pasaban los días se iba enterando de cosas, que no le interesaba, pero las escuchaba de todas formas por que ella se las contaba a Jaken. Escuchó que su familia había muerto terriblemente a manos de bandidos y que ella desde ese día vivía sola y que no hablaba desde entonces, hasta ahora. Además que no le gustaban mucho las personas y menos los lobos.

Sesshômaru pensó en que debía dejarla en una aldea humana pero al oír que ella más bien les tenía algo de miedo decidió que no tenía nada de malo que ella los acompañara. Mandó a que Jaken le trajera ropa nueva y le presentara al dragón Ah-Un, el cual de inmediato hizo migas con ella.

Pasaron los meses y ella siguió ahí, como si nada, hasta que un día una de las extensiones del hanyou Naraku, la dominadora de los vientos Kagura se la llevo en su ausencia utilizándola como señuelo para que matara a Inuyasha.

Sesshômaru se rio mentalmente de la idea considerando que era ridículo que usaran a una niña indefensa para ordenarle el hacer algo. Definitivamente iría a matar a Naraku por su atrevimiento. Se habían burlado de él.

Después de batallar e intercambiar un momento con su medio hermano. Se dirigió silenciosamente a buscar a la niña, ya que escucho que Naraku había preparado todo para que fuera asesinada. La sola idea de verla muerta nuevamente no le agradó en lo más mínimo. Siguió su olor y la encontró inconsciente a los pies de otro niño que sostenía un arma de exterminador. El niño lo desafió y cuando lo iba a atacar Inuyasha intervino separándolo. Pero el lo mataría sin duda. Cuando lo tomo del cuello, su mirada fría le provocó repulsión y se dio cuenta que era lo que Naraku quería. No iba a caer en su juego así que lo soltó para que escapara.

Más tiempo siguió pasando… Ahora perseguía a Naraku y Rin seguía a su lado. Pronto más de sus enemigos se dieron cuenta de que la chiquilla podía ser usada para amenazarlo. Tal como lo hicieron dos de los siete guerreros. Esto lo llenaba de furia… ¿Cómo era posible que lo subestimaran de esa manera? Y lo peor de todo que usaran a una niña humana para lograr sus cometidos?... Era ridículo, aunque una parte en su interior se decía que no podía abandonarla a su suerte. No entendía por qué.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y la niña seguía ahí, y a él parecía no molestarle. La verdad es que no le prestaba mucha atención, pero a veces, esa niña le rompía sus preconceptos de ciertas cosas de una forma inesperada.

Como cuando la vio escalar un risco muy alto para conseguir una planta para salvar a Jaken de un envenenamiento o cuando le deseo buena suerte cuando se adentró en las ruinas del Monte Hakurei para buscar a Naraku. Pero el momento en el que si lo desubicó por completo llegaría un día en que la fue a buscar cuando la secuestró el youkai Ongokuki.

Cuando volvieron y mandó a Jaken a buscar a Ah-Un, ella corrió hacia unas tumbas olvidadas y susurró…

- "_Oiga, Sesshômaru-sama…"_

_- "Qué?"_

_- "Algún día, cuando yo muera… Le promete a Rin que no se olvidara de ella?_"

Nunca se había preguntado eso anteriormente, y eso lo dejo sin habla por unos segundos. En ese momento le respondió que no preguntara tonterías, pero en su interior se dijo a si mismo que eso no era ninguna tontería… Al contrario

_¿_Qué pasaría cuando Rin muriera?

Recordó que un extraño sentimiento lo embargó… Temor…

Inmediatamente lo suprimió y se dijo a si mismo que el no sentía miedo de que una simple criatura humana muriera… Era por demás ridículo y estúpido.

Pronto se daría cuenta que no era ridículo…

Cuando visitó a su madre para saber más de Tenseiga y como usar su nueva técnica, el Meidô Zangetsuha, un perro del Meikai se llevó a Rin y al niño exterminador Kohaku, que ahora por azares del destino los acompañaba a ese horrible lugar. Él por supuesto no tardó en ir hacia allá para fortalecer su katana y de paso sacar a Rin de allí. Cuando logro extraerla del estómago de ese perro se sintió tranquilo al ver que seguía con vida, vio que el niño se levanto y le dijo que la cargara. Pero mientras caminaban mas adentro en la oscuridad…

- _Sesshômaru-sama… Rin no respira_

Su mundo se detuvo momentáneamente al escuchar la frase "Rin no respira", retomo su forma estoica y fría y se dispuso a revivirla de nuevo. Cual fue la horrible sorpresa de que no habían sirvientes del Meikai que cortar, por ende, no podía revivirla. Se arrepintió de haberla dejado venir con él… Que hubiera sido lo mejor que se quedara en una aldea humana…

No pudo pensar mucho más porque la oscuridad arrastro el cuerpo inerte de la niña hacia el fondo. No dudo en correr por ella al escuchar que ella podía ser revivida si cortaba al guardián del Meikai. Derrotó al sujeto y sostuvo a Rin esperando que despertara. Pero nada… Luego escucho a su madre decir nuevamente que si había sido traída a la vida con anterioridad por Tenseiga no reviviría más…

No podía salvarla… No podía salvar a Rin…

Soltó su espada y la contemplo muerta con la cabeza apoyada en su mokomoko… No había cosa más horrible que eso…

Había permitido que muriera y todo por entrenar una espada, y ahí fue cuando pensó la verdad más absoluta de su vida

- "_Nada puede valer más… que la vida de Rin"_

Y así era… Ahora la vida de una humana se había convertido en lo más valioso de su existencia… Por más que quisiera, el Daiyoukai no podía escapar de esa realidad.

Volvieron al final al mundo real. Después de escuchar las palabras de aquella fría mujer que le decían que debía tener compasión a la hora de pelear y que no era ningún dios para evitar la muerte cuando él quisiera, vio como ella lo miró y se dio cuenta de que había tristeza en su corazón.

Lo siguiente que observo fue a ella acercándose a Rin mientras le colocaba la piedra esa… Una luz apareció y de repente… Ella abrió sus ojos.

No lo pensó dos veces y puso una mano en su rostro y la miró fijamente, complacido de verla con vida nuevamente. Ella le sonrió de nuevo y él sintió un ápice de felicidad en su interior. La ayudo a incorporarse y se marcharon

Después de eso… Meditó cual era la acción correcta que debía hacer con la niña. Era peligroso que siguiera a su lado pero tampoco la podía abandonar. Además ella era ahora algo valioso para él… Y si moría de nuevo… Ya no la podría traer de vuelta.

Así que cuando Naraku murió… El tomo una determinación.

Rin viviría en la aldea de Inuyasha… Para que no corriera peligro.

Al comunicar la noticia a la pequeña, esta se negó rotundamente, gritaba y lloriqueaba rogándole que no la dejara ahí, que no era lo que quería, que ella quería estar siempre a su lado.

Sus fibras emocionales (si es que tenía alguna) se volvieron a resquebrajar otra vez… Si bien no mostraba ninguno de estos sentimientos físicamente, en su mente, Sesshômaru se debatía entre dos voces que le decían que la llevara consigo y que la dejara allí. Su orgullo lastimado le gritaba que era un débil.

Él era un Daiyoukai. El mononoke más fuerte. No podía confundirse por una simple humana.

Pero él sabía que no sería correcto desligarse para siempre de ella. Así que le prometió visitarla de vez en cuando y que tal vez algún día, ella tomaría la decisión de si quería vivir ahí o seguirlo de nuevo. Eso pareció tranquilizarla y acató la orden dada por su señor.

Así, transcurrieron los años, y él, Jaken y Ah-Un la visitaban de vez en cuando. Siempre que iba le llevaba un kimono nuevo. No sabía a ciencia cierta por qué pero lo hacia. Simplemente le nacía. Además él no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a nadie. Era un Lord

Recordaba que Rin siempre se alegraba mucho por dichos regalos y les contaba anécdotas que incluían desde las labores que Kaede-sama le decía que hiciera hasta momentos chistosos involucrando a Inuyasha y más recientemente a su hija Izayoi , pero un día cuando tenia 15 años y medio le dijo

- _"Sesshômaru-sama, el mejor regalo que me puede dar es que ud venga a verme…"_

Una vez más… Rin le rompió sus ideas.

Cuando la niña cumplió 17 años, notó algo diferente en ella.

Ya no tenía el cuerpo escuálido y delgado de antes. Era una niña alta de piernas bien formadas. Su cabello había crecido hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura y no lo ataba en su mechón característico hacia un lado, sino que ahora estaba suelto. Su torso también al parecer estaba a punto de terminar de formarse por completo y sus ojos, si bien aún reflejaban su inocencia innata, tenían un brillo más maduro. Además toda la contextura de su cuerpo era más fuerte, ya que la miko pareja de Inuyasha le había enseñado a usar el arco. Al parecer Rin tenía un poco de poder espiritual también. Toda la imagen era destacada con un kimono lila con detalles blancos muy hermosos. Obsequiado por él claro

Ahí se dio cuenta de algo determinante. Eso si lo había asustado…

Le dijo a Jaken que era hora de marcharse y emprendió su viaje.

El ver a la chiquilla de esa manera lo desconcertó…

En que momento Rin se había convertido en esa mujer tan endemoniadamente hermosa?

No podía dejar de pensar en ella… Simplemente no podía, así que decidió no acercarse a la aldea hasta que tuviera sus ideas y sentimientos claros.

Evaluó cual era la forma en la que él veía a la joven. Como una hija nunca la había visto, eso le quedaba claro. Tal vez pensó que era como una ahijada o algo así, pero eso tampoco encajaba en su concepto. Como cuando era una niña no le prestaba mucha atención supuso que era esa la razón. Si bien era lo más importante en su vida, no podía decir que la quería como a una hija o a un familiar.

Entonces cómo demonios la quería?

A su mente venían una y otra vez las imágenes de esa Rin convertida en casi una adulta. Su cuerpo de mujer vistiendo esos hermosos kimonos que el le obsequiaba, con su cabello al viento y sus ojos viéndolo fijamente

Se detuvo ahí, y pensó:

- _"Rin… me atrae?"_

Se sintió raro y asqueroso al mismo tiempo ya que recordó que Rin, aunque fuera hermosa, era humana…

_Humana_

La palabra recorría su mente, era imposible para él guardar tales sentimientos hacia una humana. Él repudiaba a la raza, le parecían todos un montón de ineptos sin ningún valor. Sin habilidades naturales con las cuales defenderse. Hipócritas, poco leales y cobardes.

Pero Rin era así?

Estaba claro que no

Rin era la excepción a la regla. Era más dulce que la miel y más pura que el agua. Su sonrisa iluminaria al mismo sol y su capacidad de ver por encima de las apariencias era impresionante, es decir, nunca le tuvo temor a él, un mononoke poderoso.

No era como los de su especie… Pero seguía siendo humana, y él no podía mezclarse con ellos... Odiaba a dichas mezclas… Los Hanyou

¿o no?

De repente recordó a Inuyasha. Lo había detestado toda la vida por ser hanyou y por poseer a la poderosa katana Tessaiga, herencia de su padre el comandante Inu no Taishô. Siempre lo consideró una vergüenza para la familia y que su sangre humana lo hacía un ser insignificante y débil, pero en algunas ocasiones lo había sorprendido, ya que a medida que transcurrió el tiempo su medio hermano había probado ser el verdadero dueño del arma y había incrementado sus poderes considerablemente. Por mucho tiempo pensó que el obtener a la Bakusaiga había hecho que ese odio hacia su hermano desapareciera, pero mas adelante se daría cuenta que el nunca en realidad pudo odiarlo… Tal vez solo estaba algo resentido por que pensó que su padre nunca lo había reconocido adecuadamente. Siempre le había guardado mucho respeto a su figura paternal, era un gran Daiyoukai, pero a la vez tenía ese extraño sentido de protección a los humanos. No lo entendía muy bien, pero ahora después de conocer a Rin, comprendía mejor las cosas., aunque no del todo.

Incluso también vino a su mente la pequeña hija de Inuyasha y la miko, que llevaba el nombre de aquella mujer de la que se enamoro su padre, Izayoi. La niña tenía los rasgos característicos de Inuyasha, cabello plateado, ojos dorados un poco más oscuros y las orejas de perro. La única diferencia eran dos mechones negros contrastando con el pelo casi blanco. Aun así su olor era más humano que el del hanyou, lo cual denotaba una mezcolanza mas profunda de sangre. Nunca le había llamado la atención conocerla pero en una de las visitas que hizo a Rin algunos años atrás, vio como la niña de 4 años no se separaba de su protegida, mirándolo con ojos curiosos y tímidos. El le dirigió su característica mirada fría, pero la pequeña no se intimido, sino que le sostuvo dicha mirada, con algo de miedo, pero curiosidad. Rin estaba parada sin saber que hacer o decir, aunque no tuvo que hablar, el mononoke se le adelantó

- _Tu nombre_

_- Eh?_

_- Dime tu nombre_

La niña había mirado a Rin como preguntando; y ahora qué?. La joven la animo a que respondiera.

- _Anda vamos, dile tu nombre_

_- Bueno… Mi… mi nombre es Izayoi, señor_

_- Izayoi…_

_- Oiga, mmm… este… le puedo pedir algo?_

El guardo silencio

- _Ud es hermano de mi padre cierto? _

_- Que es lo que quieres?_

_- Pues yo… vera… le puedo decir ojisan?_

La pregunta de la niña lo había tomado por sorpresa. No le agradaba del todo que se tomara esa confianza de buenas a primeras, incluso ya estaba escuchando a su sirviente Jaken reclamando que eso era una falta de respeto y que era una niña tonta y un estorbo. Ese sapo podía ser muy imprudente…

- _Silencio, Jaken_

_- Eh? Si si disculpe amo bonito._

Las dos niñas lo miraban con incertidumbre, aguardando su respuesta, miró a Rin un momento, al parecer ella le pedía con los ojos que accediera a la petición de la menor. Al final, no le agradaría, pero si a Rin la hacía feliz…

- _Haz lo que quieras _–le había dicho-

Esas simples palabras al parecer habían alegrado a su sobrina enormemente, ya que salió saltando y gritando feliz de la vida que había conocido a su tío y que era grandioso. Pero también vio que Rin le sonreía y le agradecía el gesto.

Como era posible que algo tan sencillo la hiciera sentirse feliz? La dicha de otros al parecer también se convertía en suya. No terminaba de conocer a la humana, pensó.

Su mente regreso de nuevo al tema de inicio.

Qué exactamente sentía el por Rin ahora? Se habría enamorado de ella?

Eso era estúpido e impensable. Él era el Lord Daiyoukai de las tierras del Oeste. Simples enamoramientos no tenían cabida en su ser. Eso era de los débiles como Inuyasha. Además, ella era una humana. Con mucha menor razón era posible una unión con ella.

Pero de nuevo… Era Rin… No una humana ordinaria.

* * *

Tres años habían durado estas contemplaciones. Para él, ese tiempo no significaba nada, era como el paso de días o semanas, pero para Rin, eso no era así. Para los humanos el tiempo era crucial y pasaba por ellos con rapidez. Además que ella podría dar una interpretación equivocada de su ausencia. Podía creer que se había olvidado de ella, lo cual no tenía sentido, ya que todo este tiempo no había hecho otra cosa si no era tenerla en su memoria constantemente, meditando, decidiendo…

Cuando al fin su cerebro le dio la respuesta definitiva, decidió que era el momento de visitarla nuevamente.

Se puso en marcha junto a Ah-Un y Jaken, a quien mando que trajera un kimono y una peineta nueva. No llevaría un regalo solamente. Esta vez serían dos.

Pudo sentir su olor cerca y reconoció también el del resto de humanos que vivían ahí, así como el de los dos hanyous y el kitsune. También percibió el arma de una nekomata y el de aquel chiquillo Kohaku, muy cercano al de Rin. Esto le causo incomodidad inmediata. El exterminador no había sido de su agrado nunca, debido a que por órdenes de Naraku había intentado matar a su protegida, aunque después a petición de la humana, lo había salvado del miasma inyectado por las serpientes de Byakuya de las ilusiones meses después. El niño los había acompañado incluso durante su estancia en el Meikai. Rin le tenía aprecio, y si eso era así, pues debía aceptarlo. Pero ahora que había crecido, noto en las veces que visitó la aldea y él se encontraba ahí que miraba a la chica con ojos ilusionados, ojos de enamoramiento. La sola idea de que le pidiera a Rin que se uniera a él le pareció repugnante. Pero en el fondo sabía que Rin no lo aceptaría. Por que se había dado cuenta la última vez que la vio, que ella se ponía nerviosa con su presencia.

No era temor, solo un nerviosismo extraño. Incluso veía como en ocasiones se sonrojaba más de la cuenta y hablaba tartamudeando. Su cara de felicidad ya no era la misma de cuando era una niña, ahora tenía un significado diferente. Lo cual hacía muy obvio lo que sentía.

Ella se había enamorado de él, un mononoke. Era muy evidente.

Eso lo confundía aun más, e incluso le infundía cierto temor, pero no por él, por ella. Sabía que el amar a un youkai traía graves consecuencias para una humana. Eran rechazadas y despreciadas, y en el peor de los casos; amara a un mononoke traía la muerte. Mentalmente se reprendió, él nunca permitiría que Rin pereciera por algo así. No valía la pena morir por amor.

Al fin llego cerca del riachuelo que pasaba por la aldea. Como era usual desde que Izayoi lo llamara ojisan, fue la primera en salir a recibirlo. Seguía siendo una niña, solo que ahora más crecida, de 9 años calculó.

- Sesshômaru-ojisan!! Que bueno que has llegado!!!

- Izayoi

- Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que venías a visitarnos!!-ella siempre estuvo convencida de que venían a verla a ella también- Hola Jaken-sama!!!

- Si, si, oye chiquilla no grites tanto! Que insoportable eres!! Sin duda alguna eres igualita al tonto de tu padre, no puedo creer como mi amo bonito te permite esas confiancitas de "ojisan" y no se que, yo si estuviera en su lugar te…

- Jaken!

- S-s-si Sesshômaru-sama

- Silencio

- Ay si, perdón amo!!

- Rin se pondrá muy feliz de que hayas vuelto!! Te ha extrañado muchisisisisisimo

Como usual, Sesshômaru no dijo nada, solo se le quedo viendo y pensando si realmente eso era cierto. Izayoi seguía curiosa y ahora le intereso saber el contenido de la caja en la espalda de Ah-Un

- Jaken-sama, esa caja en la espalda de Ah-Un trae un kimono para Rin cierto?

- Pues claro, como siempre, oye que no estas más grande que la última vez que nos vimos?

- Obvio, han pasado años, que esperaba que me quedara igual que antes?

- Niña insolente!! Te voy a…

- Jaken

- Ayy!! Si amo?

- Saca la peineta de Izayoi de la caja

Los irises ámbar de la niña se iluminaron al instante, ¿le trajo un regalo a ella también? Que felicidad!!!

Sesshômaru siempre noto que la niña miraba por largo rato los kimonos y peinetas de Rin y siempre le pedía que se los prestase, esta vez ya no tendría que hacerlo.

De repente Izayoi recordó que en las ocasiones en las que su célebre tío venia debía hacer algo…

- RIN-CHAAAAN!!!! Sesshômaru-ojisan esta aquí!!!!!!!!

La niña se le adelantó, así que después de decirle que se quedara con Jaken y el dragón allí, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba su protegida. Mientras caminaba, escuchó que Izayoi le contaba a su sirviente que la miko Kaede había muerto recientemente.

La anciana era la encargada de la custodia de Rin mientras permaneciera allí. Sesshômaru lo había dispuesto así ya que notó que esa mujer era la más venerada, por decirlo así, del lugar y era quien daba ciertas órdenes, como una líder.

Su plan de acción no cambiaba mucho con este evento, pero debía ser un poco más sutil a la hora de ponerlo en práctica.

Lo primero que quería ver era a Rin, no tardó mucho. Ella lo veía sorprendida y pudo oler que la emoción la embargaba, a su lado estaba Kohaku, quien lo miró con rencor. Vio que tuvo el impulso de detener a la joven y eso lo enojó. Quien rayos se creía ese niño que era? Optó por darle una mirada amenazadora intentando decirle "Lárgate" y se la sostuvo. Pero en cuando vio a Rin al frente suyo, tuvo que modificarla.

Vio que ya no había ningún vestigio de su niñez. Ya era toda una adulta. Ligeramente más alta que la ultima vez y en la plenitud de su desarrollo físico. Incluso su semblante era diferente, mucho más maduro que antes, pero que conservaba la pureza de siempre. Pudo notar momentos después como Kohaku se alejaba de ahí, pero Rin ni atención le puso. Era lo mejor

Ninguno de los dos parecía querer hablar, así que ella decidió romper el hielo.

- Sesshômaru-sama… Que alegría que este aquí… -sus ojos brillaban como nunca-

- Rin… has estado bien?

- Si, si mi señor he estado muy bien. Ha pasado mucho tiempo… desde la última vez que nos vimos.

- Así parece.

- Y… usted… ha estado bien?

Pudo oler la esencia de sal en sus ojos. Se dio cuenta que estaba reteniendo las lágrimas para que no la viera llorar.

- Si

- Que bueno… Y Jaken-sama y Ah-Un? No vinieron?

- Están atrás con Izayoi

- Oh, ya veo

Hasta su voz era diferente… Sonaba alegre, pero más elegante. El cambio sin duda era radical. Ya Rin no era la misma de siempre. El sentimiento del que se dio cuenta hacía tres años apareció de nuevo

- Sesshômaru-sama…

- Que?

- Ya se entero de que Kaede-sama…

- Si, ya lo se

- Entiendo… Dígame… Ahora que pasará conmigo?

- A que te refieres?

- Bueno, cuando usted me dejó aquí me dijo que algún día yo debía tomar una decisión, si quedarme o seguir a su lado, yo quiero saber si aun puedo tomar esa decisión, o usted ya ha decidido algo?

Lo miro con cierto grado de tensión, esperando la respuesta

- No

- De acuerdo

- Tú tienes que decidir eso

- Disculpe?

- Te doy 3 días para que lo pienses

- Pero señor yo…

- Piénsalo bien, la determinación que tomes será definitiva.

- Y usted se quedará aquí esos tres días

- Si, por los alrededores

- Que bueno, al menos no se irá…

Después de eso, le dijo que podía ir a ver a Jaken y su mascota dragón. Sesshômaru quería que ella estuviera totalmente segura de lo que iba a hacer. Tal vez si lo seguía a él extrañaría a las personas con las que vivía ahí, pero si se quedaba, él no volvería más, y ella no querría eso.

Pensó en darle menos tiempo, pero dadas las circunstancias prefirió esperar. Además no debía ser sencillo para ella y honestamente no se lo quería hacer más difícil. Pero no evito sentirse impaciente y hasta ansioso de saber que escogería ella. Claro, esto nunca lo mostró externamente. Su semblante estoico y frío era algo que no perdería nunca.

Así que resolvió aguardar los tres días, esperando la decisión de Rin.

Continuara...

* * *

Ahhhh ya termine. Escribir esto me llevó 2 días, pero espero que el esfuerzo haya valido la pena y les haya gustado

Agradezco a todas las chicas que me pidieron la continuación en el oneshot anterior a esta loca historia… Esto es para ustedes.

Se que tal vez lo que escribí no concuerde con la personalidad del enigmático y repapacito Lord del Oeste… Pero lo importante es que nunca expreso abiertamente sus sentimientos, solo los pensó, y lo que esta en la mente no lo podemos controlar jeje

* Eso de que le hecho agua encima se ve en el manga, en el anime no. Me parecio lindo incluirlo!!! ^_^

Me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, donde sabremos la decisión que tomará Rin… Cual será?!?! Ni yo lo se… (aja…)

Gracias nuevamente!!


	2. Indecisión

Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Tsuki No Hikari

Cap 2: Mi decisión

- _"Tu tienes que decidir eso"_

_- "Disculpe?"_

_- "Te doy tres días para que lo pienses"_

Tres días… Tres días…

Para que necesitaba ella tres días, si todo estaba tan claro… Ella no necesitaba ni siquiera tres segundos para expresar que lo único que quería era estar siempre al lado de su amo. Si desde que era una niña pequeña viajando a su lado rogaba a las estrellas fugaces permanecer junto a Sesshômaru-sama por el resto de su existencia

Por qué le habría dicho que lo pensara si para ella la decisión ya estaba tomada…

O no?

Durante esa primera noche desde su arribo decidió que no era el momento de meditar dicho predicamento. Era mejor disfrutar de la compañía del Lord, Jaken y Ah-Un ahora que estaban allí. Fue a saludar al pequeño demonio sapo y a su mascota dragón y con alegría abrió la caja que contenía su nuevo kimono. Como siempre, la prenda era hermosa, pero esta vez destacaba por encima de las otras. Era de color azul oscuro con detalles blancos como puntitos simulando las estrellas del cielo y lo que parecía como el contorno de una luna llena en la parte superior izquierda frontal además de un obi plateado muy fino. No creyó haber visto en su vida un traje tan extraño y a la vez tan perfecto. Una pieza única en el mundo. Y lo mejor de todo, era un regalo de su señor.

Vio también con mucho agrado como la pequeña Izayoi también recibió un pequeño obsequio. Era una peineta blanca algo sencilla con ciertos detalles de flores y estrellas metálicas muy bonita. Le alegraba saber que la carismática hanyou era aceptada por Sesshômaru-sama. Desde el día en que fue "oficialmente reconocida" la chiquilla le decía a todo ser que se topaba que su tío era maravilloso. Sabía que para Izayoi-chan ese gesto significaba mucho e incluso para Inuyasha-sama, aunque nunca lo admitiera.

Eso contribuyó mucho para que se enamorara más de tan enigmático personaje.

Cuando fue la hora de dormir, le preguntó a su amo si tal vez era posible que se quedara con ellos. Pasaría más frío, pero a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Desde que Kaede-sama había fallecido, dormía en la misma cabaña de la miko pero ahora las gemelas de Miroku-sama, Izayoi-chan y Shippou-kun (cuando venia de visita a la aldea) habían decidido hacerle compañía. Y al parecer nadie se oponía.

Pero ese día, quería aprovechar al máximo el hecho de que Sesshômaru-sama se quedaría por tres días. Sus visitas nunca pasaban del día, así que ahora debía tomar ventaja. La única respuesta de su señor fue el típico "Haz lo que quieras". Eso era suficiente para hacerle la existencia más feliz. Izayoi había reclamado que ella también quería dormir con ellos, pero Rin le recomendó que era mejor que durmiera en la cabaña de sus padres, debía extrañarlos y ellos a ella. Sabía también que a Inuyasha-sama no le gustaría mucho la idea y era capaz de armar un alboroto, además al parecer al Lord tampoco le hacía mucha gracia. Al final pudo convencerla.

Después de una corta charla con Jaken-sama y acariciar a Ah-Un, el cual le recordaba a una especie de cachorrito gigante, les dio sueño y decidieron dormir. Se arrecostó encima de su "mascota" y noto como su amo se separaba del grupo para dar lo que ella creía era una caminata nocturna. Se pregunto si alguna vez dormía. Pero le restó importancia al hecho por que ahora debía enfocarse en algo más determinante.

¿Cuál seria la decisión que tomaría ahora?

Aunque al principio se dijo a si misma que todo estaba decidido ya, ahora que lo pensaba con la cabeza un poco mas fría y menos sorprendida, resolvió que debía pensar y analizar con detalle las dos opciones que tenía.

Primero: La vida en la aldea

A pesar de que al principio no estaba nada contenta con la idea que tener que vivir ahí con gente que, aunque conocía, le seguían pareciendo extraños, luego poco a poco se fue acostumbrando. Los primeros meses fueron difíciles, pero Kaede-sama se encargaba de hacerla sentir más cómoda. Empezó a apegarse mucho a ella no solo por que vivía a su lado, sino que también estaba aprendiendo acerca de plantas medicinales e incluso le enseñaba a utilizar el arco al ver que al parecer tenia cierto potencial espiritual, pero este no era después de todo su pasatiempo favorito, sus preferencias eran más pacíficas.

Tres años después, Kagome-sama regresó y eso también ayudo a que se adaptara mejor. La joven siempre había sido muy amable con ella y se habían convertido en buenas amigas. Con el correr de los años vio como los hijos de Sango-sama y de Kagome-sama nacían además de que cumplía con otras tareas domésticas como limpieza de las cabañas y del templo, además que en ocasiones se encargaba de cocinar para todos ( y según Inuyasha-sama y Shippou-kun era muy buena) Además, también disfrutaba mucho las visitas de su mejor amigo Kohaku, era muy agradable pasar un rato con él. De repente se acordó que ella estaba con el en el momento que Sesshômaru-sama llegó. Estaba tan emocionada que olvido por completo a su amigo. Supuso que él había vuelto con Sango-sama. Mañana le pediría una disculpa.

Vio también su supuesto poder espiritual crecía con los años. Pensó que era similar al de Kagome-sama pero vio que era de una naturaleza diferente, ya que dependiendo de sus estados de ánimo, disminuía o aumentaba. A Kaede-sama esto la intrigaba mucho y por eso le había dicho que debía cultivar el uso del arco y otras disciplinas, pero a ella no le llamaba mucho la atención, además de que era algo torpe y en la mayoría de las ocasiones se lastimaba la cara por que tensaba mucho la cuerda y a la hora de soltarla iba tan fuerte que los golpes eran inevitables.

Algo que le llamó mucho la atención acerca de este tema fue una vez cuando tenía 19 años y escucho una conversación entre las 2 mikos de la aldea

* * *

-_ Kagome, creo que te has dado cuenta ya_

_- De que Kaede-sama?_

_- Los poderes espirituales de Rin han bajado su intensidad de un tiempo para acá_

_- Ahora que lo menciona tiene razón, probablemente sea por que no les presta mucha atención, realmente nunca ha mostrado gran interés_

_- Puede ser, aunque a mi se me ha ocurrido una teoría que tiene mucho sentido… Esta relacionada con Sesshômaru_

_- Sesshômaru?_

_- Así es_

* * *

Rin se concentró mejor sus orejas para escuchar, pero en ese momento Sango-sama la llamo para que la fuera a ayudar con unas sabanas que tenía que tender y ya no pudo escuchar que fue lo que dijo su tutora, se sintió muy frustrada y fue a hacer la labor renegando en su mente, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro para no ser descubierta.

Eso la llevo al segundo punto que debía analizar

Sesshômaru-sama

Desde que lo conoció, le pareció una persona muy misteriosa pero muy "bonita" si así se le puede decir. Al verlo lastimado en aquel árbol le dio cierta lastima y le recordó un poco a si misma… Pensó que no seria lo correcto abandonarlo ahí, así que le llevo alimento, aunque el lo rechazó al principio.

Al día siguiente de nuevo fue a visitarlo, solo que esta vez estaba muy lastimada debido a que los aldeanos la encontraron tomando un pez del lago. Ahora que era mayor y entendía las cosas, sintió ira hacia ellos, pero a la vez lastima, al fin y al cabo, muchas personas eran así. Cuando vio que el "señor" volvió a rechazar la comida se sintió triste, pero de pronto

- "_¿Quién te hizo eso en el rostro?"_

Eso la agarró por sorpresa

- _"Esta bien no es necesario que me lo digas"_

Recordó que sintió una felicidad indescriptible. Desde que sus padres y hermano habían muerto nadie le había preguntado por como se encontrara o que le había pasado, la gente tendía a ignorarla o a maltratarla, pero él… se había interesado por ella… Solo pudo sonreír…

Pero luego los lobos llegaron y acabaron con todo y con todos. Solo atinó a correr para escapar, tal vez si buscaba a aquel señor, él la protegería, pero no pudo llegar a tiempo.

No recordó sentir dolor, solo se cayó y luego sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, eso la dejo inconsciente y muerta. Desde ahí no vio nada más, solo un camino oscuro y al parecer una especie de luz al final, pero luego sintió que una fuerza grande la jalaba hacia atrás y luego solo atinó a abrir los ojos… Y verlo a él.

Se extraño mucho, pero luego se sintió muy agradecida con él. Al verlo alejarse… solo atino a seguirlo. Ella no tenía a nadie, y él le había salvado la vida. En su mente infantil, él era su todo ahora.

Quería con todas sus fuerzas poder hablar, pero le era imposible hacerlo desde que había presenciado aquel hecho macabro que le había arrebatado a su familia. Al seguirlo solo podía verlo a él… Era como un héroe salido del mejor cuento de fantasía que jamás hubiera escuchado. No era tonta, sabía que no era un humano… Se notaba por la luna rara en su frente y sus orejas, pero a ella eso no le importaba. Total, los humanos la habían decepcionado… Y este youkai no parecía malo, al contrario…

Noto como el sirviente del señor no paraba de decirle que se fuera y que le decía tonta y otras cosas. Además escuchó el nombre de su ahora héroe.

_Sesshômaru-sama_

Sabía que el nombre estaba relacionado con la muerte, pero era solo un nombre…

Luego sintió que tenia hambre, su amo al parecer le dio cuenta y le dijo que buscara su comida. Ella se dispuso a ir pero no supo que camino tomar, cuando oyó al pequeño sapo quejarse una vez mas, quería preguntarle por qué le decía tanto tonta… así que sin darse cuenta, habló

- _"P-p-po-por… Por qué me dice tonta?! Mi nombre es Rin!!!"_

Hasta ella misma se sorprendió de que pudiera hablar… Más feliz se puso.

Así fueron transcurriendo los días y los meses al lado de los tres demonios, por que luego vio a un dragón muy grande de dos cabezas llamado Ah y Un. A ella le hizo mucha gracia y simpatizo con el mononoke de inmediato.

Conforme avanzaban los días se iba enterando de ciertas cosas acerca del youkai. Que realmente era un Inuyoukai y tras de eso el Lord de las tierras occidentales. Pero eso no cambiaba nada honestamente.

Recordó con cariño que su señor siempre la rescataba de todo peligro, ya fuera la vez que Kohaku casi la mata por ordenes de Naraku o cuando la secuestro un youkai tocador de flauta y luego un monje extraño la quería llevar a una aldea de humanos.

Ella creía que hasta el momento todo iba bien, pero cuando Naraku fue derrotado, su señor le había dicho algo que la entristeció en lo mas profundo de su ser

* * *

- _"Rin, tu vivirás aquí ahora, ya no me seguirás mas"_

_- "Qué?" Aquí?"_

_- "Si"_

_- NO YO NO QUIERO!!! SESSHÔMARU-SAMA!!! LLEVEME CON USTED!!_

_- Chiquilla malcriada!! Estas loca?!?! Como le vas a gritar así al amo?!?! Ya mismo te daré tu mere…_

_- Jaken!! Silencio_

_- Si amo, dis..discúlpeme_

_- Déjanos solos_

_- So…solos?_

_- Largo_

_- Si, si señor!!_

Ella no quería alejarse de él nunca, le rogaría todo lo que fuera necesario, tal vez el entonces cambiaria de idea

- _Por favor Sesshômaru-sama, no aparte a Rin de su lado –_ya estaba llorando- _Rin quiere estar con usted para siempre!! Onegai Sesshômaru-sama, Onegai!! No me abandone!!!_

El Lord la detuvo

- _Silencio Rin, no llores –_ella de inmediato dejo de suplicar, pero seguía llorando-

- _Y ya no volverá nunca?_

- _Si volveré_

_- De verdad? Me lo promete?_

_- Si, y un día tu elegirás si quieres vivir aquí para siempre o que es lo que quieres realmente…_

_- De acuerdo, entonces yo esperare ese día._

* * *

Desde ese día, su Lord nunca le había fallado, siempre venia acompañado de Jaken-sama y sus queridísimos Ah y Un, además que le traía obsequios, eso no era tan malo.

Pero un día, cuando tenía más o menos 16 años, se dio cuenta de que pensaba en el youkai más de la cuenta. Pero de una forma diferente.

Se imaginaba su silueta parada al pie de un risco con el viento ondeando su cabello blanco como la nieve, su armadura tan fuerte adornada por el hermoso obi amarillo y las dos katanas más poderosas del Sengoku-Jidai, Bakusaiga y Tenseiga. Envueltas en 2 fundas negras y beige lo que hacía un contraste perfecto. Imagino su rostro, las marcas violetas que lo adornaban presentes también en sus ahora dos brazos y esa luna en cuarto creciente en su frente, pero el mejor detalle de esa cara que parecía cincelada por ángeles eran los ojos dorados penetrantes que la adornaban. El sol seria fácilmente opacado por esos irises tan enigmáticos y simplemente bellos…

Ahí se dio cuenta de algo

Estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sesshômaru-sama.

Primero se asustó. Como era eso posible, si ese demonio era como su padre? Pero luego razonó

- _Pero él…realmente no es nada mío… Además, si alguien me trato como un padre fue Jaken-sama, muy regañón, pero siempre se aseguraba de que comiera y me comportara… En cambio Sesshômaru-sama… Él es diferente…_

Sencillamente el mononoke nunca la trato como a una hija, o al menos ella no lo sentía así. Además si el la veía así… Entonces la esperanza que albergaba en su corazón desaparecería por completo

- _Pero espera?_ –pensó- _esperanza? De que se fije en mi? Que estoy realmente loca?_

Como iba a esperar ella que el Lord se fijara en ella? Era ridículo

Primero, él era un Lord, y segundo, no era un humano, y odiaba las mezclas de humanos y youkais. Lo sabia por que Jaken-sama se lo vivía recordando todo el tiempo cuando hablaba de Inuyasha-sama.

Pero… a ella no parecía odiarla

Si no, por que se tomaría la molestia de ir siquiera a visitarla? Simplemente la pudo bien dejar ahí y ya nunca volver, pero él no era así

Él era su "príncipe azul" como decía Kagome-sama

Decidió que este sentimiento no debía compartirlo con nadie. Era su secreto más valioso y no se lo diría a nadie. Además, lo más probable era que se rieran en su cara y no le creyeran.

Así que, cuando su Lord vino de visita de nuevo, cuando tenía 17 años, puso su mejor esfuerzo para no sentirse nerviosa con la presencia de él, aunque claro, sabiendo lo que sabía, eso era casi imposible.

Vio como él de un momento a otro decidió que era tiempo de marcharse… Tan pronto? Por qué? Pero no lo cuestiono, de todas formas, no tenia ninguna autoridad para hacerlo.

Supuso que él volvería en un tiempo… Pero los meses fueron pasando y cuando se dio cuenta se convirtieron en años…

Que estaba pasando? Seria que ahora si se había olvidado de ella?

Eso le carcomía el alma, ahora él ya no volvería más. Seguramente se dio cuenta de su inevitable nerviosismo y decidió que ya ella no valía la pena. A lo mejor el sintió asco de ver aquella escena.

Después de todo, era una simple chiquilla humana. Que atractivo podría ella tener? Era obvio que ninguno.

Pero aun así, el sufrimiento era inevitable, no podía dejar de pensar en el, por que no volvería? Ya no la quería mas, no le era de utilidad, eso fue lo que razonó.

Unos meses antes de que muriera, Kaede-sama vio como la pequeña se la pasaba suspirando todo el día tristemente. Nadie en la aldea quería recordarle a Rin al Lord y por eso no hablaban del tema, para que no se sintiera triste, pero ella como su tutora, sintió que debía intervenir. O al menos eso fue lo que supuso…

* * *

- _Dime pequeña Rin, que es lo que afecta a tu corazón?_

_- De que habla Kaede-sama?_

_- Te conozco, se que sabes de lo que hablo_

_- Pues…-_suspiro, no quería hablar de eso- _lo extraño Kaede-sama, no le voy a mentir_

_- Entonces mis suposiciones eran correctas_

_- Suposiciones? De que habla?_

_- Rin, yo se que estas enamorada de Sesshômaru desde hace tiempo ya_

Ahhh que tonta era, ni siquiera sabia guardar un secreto bien…

- _Kaede-sama… Lo sabe_

_- Si lo se… Es un poco evidente, aunque me pregunto.. Por que no me lo dijiste? No confías en mi?_

_- No es eso… Es que yo…_

_- Te entiendo… Cariño te diré algo_

Puso atención

_- Yo no se si él va a volver alguna vez, pero creo que si lo hará, después de todo tu eres importante para el, aunque nunca lo exprese._

_- Importante? En serio?_

_- Si. si no fuera así, no te hubiera dejado aquí, sabes, el hizo eso para protegerte del peligro_

_- Protegerme? –_estaba intrigada-

_- Si, sabes no es fácil andar viajando con un Daiyoukai, más con uno tan reconocido y fuerte como él. Ellos tienen muchos enemigos y estos muchas veces suelen atacar a cosas o personas que ellos aprecien para lastimarlos y así derrotarlos, si no me crees mira el caso de Naraku, todas las cosas tan malvadas que hizo. Creo que esa es la razón de tu estadía aquí, para que estés protegida. Además el te dijo que no sería para siempre, que algún día tu escogerías que querías en realidad. Pero creo que tu ya elegiste_

* * *

Y era verdad, ella sabia que cuando el día llegara, ella seguiría a su señor adonde él fuera. Pero… algo la inquietaba.

Había ganado grandes amigos y los quería mucho; Kagome-sama, Inuyasha-sama, Miroku-sama, Sango-sama, las gemelas Chiharu* y Chinatsu* y su hermano Matsuda*, Shippou-kun, Izayoi-chan (a la cual le tenia un especial afecto) y Kohaku que a pesar de que no vivía ahí era su mejor amigo, siempre lo había sido. Y si se iba… tal vez no los volvería a ver más. Eso no lo quería. Ellos eran una parte importante de su vida y perderla así por que así era algo que le dolía.

Por que era posible que si se iban, el no la dejaría volver más. Eso la inquietaba mucho. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Al día siguiente despertó y vio como felizmente sus acompañantes de la infancia seguían allí. Se excuso por unos momentos para ir a la aldea para asearse y cumplir con sus deberes de siempre. Le pidió a Jaken que la acompañara, también le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. A pesar de que al principio había dicho que no, al ver la mirada reprobatoria y… asesina de su amo, no le quedó mas remedio que aceptar.

Mientras hacia todas sus actividades y las compartía con Jaken y la pequeña Izayoi, quien se les había unido desde temprano, meditaba sobre la decisión que tomaría… Ella creía que estaba segura, pero después de analizar bien sus opciones, se había confundido totalmente.

* * *

Por otro lado, Sesshômaru experimentaba algo lo cual no era muy común en el. Impaciencia.

Si bien en su semblante no había ni señas de esta, internamente su cabeza le jugaba un mal rato.

Qué pasaría si Rin diría que se quedaría a vivir ahí?

Si eso sucedía el naturalmente se desentendería por completo de ella. Ya no sería su protegida y el nunca más volvería a verla. Era lo más lógico. Pero en el fondo de su ser, esa idea no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Como era posible que se impacientara por la decisión de una simple humana? Se sentía humillado por estar en dicho predicamento, pero resolvió que ya nada podría hacer al respecto.

Solo podía esperar

* * *

Rin se enteró que Kohaku había partido y no le había avisado a nadie. Por qué sería eso? Probablemente tuvo una emergencia y no le dio tiempo de avisar, ahora ya no podría disculparse con él. Una razón más para sentirse incómoda por su "inminente partida".

Muy pronto el resto de habitantes de la aldea se enteraron de la venida del Lord y como era usual solo continuaron sus vidas normalmente, lo que los había sorprendido es que él se quedara más tiempo

- Tal vez lo hace por que se ausentó por mucho tiempo –comentó Kagome quien se encontraba recolectando algunas hierbas medicinales- Además lo viste Inuyasha, hasta le trajo un obsequio a Izayoi

- Keh! Pues nadie se lo pidió honestamente- la verdad él estaba muy consternado por ese hecho. Por qué alguien como Sesshômaru haría algo así? Será que por fin los había aceptado a él y a su hija como su familia. Tonterías, eso nunca pasaría, y a él… pues no le importaba.-

- Inuyasha!! No seas grosero, además sabes que Izayoi le guarda mucho afecto y respeto.

- Desafortunadamente…

- Ay tu nunca vas a cambiar verdad?

- Keh!! –y miró indiferente hacia otro lugar-

* * *

El día pasó sin mayores complicaciones y de nuevo llegó la noche, volvió a dormir con Ah-Un y Jaken pero esta vez vio como el Lord no se iba hacia ningún lugar, sino que se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y cerró los ojos

- "_Irá a dormir?"_ -pensó-_ "no, no creo…"_

Se dedicó a contemplarlo así, se veía tan bello… Era imposible no enamorarse más al observarlo así, tan apacible, tan…

- Rin –la voz autoritaria la sorprendió- Se te ofrece algo? –dijo sin abrir los ojos-

_- "Cómo se dio cuenta?" –_pensó sonrojada- No, n-no Sesshômaru-sama, disculpe… Buenas noches –dicho esto se dio la vuelta, se sentía muy tonta, pero este no era el momento de ponerse en evidencia, no frente a él, sino se daría cuenta.-

* * *

El Lord abrió sus ojos en el momento en que ella se volteó y admiro aunque fuera solo su espalda y su cabello. Él pudo sentir la mirada de la chica desde que ella empezó a mirarlo y pensó en que tal vez debería abrir los ojos y encararla, pero tal vez se asustaría más de la cuenta. Así que solo opto por preguntarle si quería algo.

No verla era algo imposible para él, su imagen de mujer aparecía en su mente más de lo que quería, pero no se la podía sacar. Era como si se hubiera aferrado a lo mas profundo de su ser. Que demonios le estaba pasando?

* * *

El segundo día llegó, y todo volvió a transcurrir normalmente, pero sabía que mañana tenía que tenerle una respuesta a su señor. Y todavía no sabía que hacer!!!!

Estaba segura de su amor por él, pero a la vez sentía que no podía desligarse de sus amigos… Su cabeza daba vueltas sin control…

Al caer la noche decidió que ya no podía guardarse sus dudas más, así que pensó en pedirle consejo a la única persona que tal vez podría ayudarla… Después de todo, esa persona sabía todo acerca de tomar determinaciones importantes

Continuará….

* * *

Bueno, aquí termino el segundo capitulo. Se que la vez anterior dije que en este revelaría la decisión de Rin, pero mejor lo dejo para el tercero jejeje

Muchas gracias a Celeste-Hikari, sango24, arale norimaki, kittirasi y ClausXD x sus comentarios y a los que han hecho de esta su historia favorita… (No recuerdo los nombres… Pero muchas Gracias!!)

*: Los nombres de Matsuda, Chiharu y Chinatsu se me ocurrieron xq en el manga no les dieron nombre a los hijos de Miroku y Sango (o eso creo), ahí me disculpan si están muy feos

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!!!


	3. El Consejo de Kagome

Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Capítulo 3: E l consejo de Kagome

No tenía otra opción… Era eso o quedarse con la espina de la duda para siempre.

Antes de irse a dormir con sus acompañantes, le pidió a Jaken, quien la acompañaba (a regañadientes) desde la mañana, que por favor le regalara un momento, por que debía hablar con alguien. El sapo protesto un poco diciendo que él no tenía el tiempo para esperarla, pero no le quedó remedio más que decir que si, quién sabe que le podría pasar si su amo se enteraba que le había hecho un desplante a la chiquilla. El youkai sapo la esperó acompañado de Izayoi, quien le hablaba sin parar.

- "_Me recuerda mucho a la mocosa" –_pensó Jaken-

Rin caminó hasta la cabaña, era muy sencilla como todas pero un poco más espaciosa que la de Kaede-sama, Inuyasha y Miroku habían hecho un buen trabajo al construirla.

Entró y se la topo, pensó que tal vez estaba siendo inoportuna, pero su consulta era mu importante. Y ella era la única persona que podría tal vez ayudarla, ahora que Kaede-sama no estaba y no podía aconsejarla.

- Kagome-sama…

- Ah Rin eres tú, pensé que estarías con Sesshômaru.

- Ah si en un momento regreso con él, pero es que yo…

- Dime en que te puedo ayudar –respondió la miko amablemente-

- Yo…-estaba nerviosa, pero decidió ser valiente- necesito su consejo

- Mi consejo? Claro, de que se trata?

- Ay… bueno… es algo… complicado para mi

- Aquí estas con una amiga Rin-chan no te preocupes. Yo te ayudare en lo que pueda

Las palabras reconfortantes de Kagome le dieron impulso

- Muchas gracias… Bueno mire. Ahora que Kaede-sama ha fallecido pues yo ya no tengo tutor aquí en la aldea…

Kagome escucho y asintió

- Y pues… ahora que Sesshômaru-sama ha vuelto pues…

La miko empezó a comprender el camino de la conversación

- Él me ha dicho que debo tomar la decisión de quedarme aquí o volver a su lado

Kagome se sorprendió "_¿Realmente Sesshômaru le dijo eso?"_

- Rin-chan, él te dijo eso usando esas palabras?

- No, no precisamente. Yo le pregunté que qué pasaría conmigo ahora y él me dijo que eso era mi decisión, y me dio tres días para pensarlo, y mañana se cumplen esos tres días

Ahora sabía perfectamente a que se refería Rin

- Y yo siempre pensé que cuando el día en el que yo tenía que escoger que camino tomar llegara yo elegiría seguir a su lado, pero ahora estoy confusa, por que yo amo mucho mi vida en la aldea pero también amo MUUCHO a Sesshômaru-sama y…

Rin se detuvo en seco. Se le había salido el secreto.

Kagome solo la siguió mirando. Ahora todas sus sospechas por fin habían sido resueltas, aunque la verdad ella siempre estuvo segura de que Rin guardaba sentimientos "especiales" por el mononoke. Era muy obvio.

La más joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse y de inmediato empezó a maquinar una excusa, aunque lo que le salía de la boca no sonaba muy coherente

- Bueno lo que yo… ay pero es que… Kagome-sama… no vaya a pensar que yo… Este… -estaba muy acongojada-

A Kagome le hizo gracia en su interior verla en ese estado, sabía por lo que la chica pasaba por que ella también era una mujer enamorada. Y entre mujeres enamoradas es muy fácil identificarse.

- Rin-chan tranquilízate, está bien, no tienes por que avergonzarte, es perfectamente natural

"_¿También Kagome-sama lo sabe? Que soy tan evidente?" Soy un fracaso!! –_pensó una agobiada Rin-

Solo pudo bajar la cabeza resignada, Kagome sonrió levemente y le dijo

- Anda tranquila, por que mejor no me sigues contando si?

Rin la miro y asintió

- Y el punto es –retomó- que yo siento que si me voy nunca los voy a volver a ver y si me quedo nunca lo voy a volver a ver a él –ante esta última idea, un escalofrío recorrió su columna- Y eso es lo que me tiene triste y confundida.

Kagome supo casi de inmediato lo que tenía que decirle. A pesar de que ella tenía en muy alta estima a Rin, sabía que no sería lo correcto decirle otra cosa, además si la quería, debía hacer lo indicado.

- Mira Rin-chan, tu has hablado de esto con alguien más?

- No, esta consulta yo solo se la quería hacer a usted y…

- No, no me refiero a eso, yo hablo de si le has comentado a alguien tus sentimientos hacia Sesshômaru

- Nunca lo hable directamente, pero Kaede-sama lo supo

- Y ella que te dijo en esa ocasión?

- Bueno, a decir verdad no mucho, solo me dijo algo de que él me había dejado aquí para protegerme, pero que no seria algo permanente.

- Pues, -dijo la miko poniendo una mano en su mentón- eso tiene sentido si lo miras desde esa perspectiva.

Kagome pensó en que no era probable que el Lord correspondiera al amor de Rin, es decir, era ridículo pensar que un DaiYoukai como él pudiera guardar pensamientos de esa clase por su amiga, pero también hubiera sido ridículo pensar hace algunos años que había acogido bajo su "protección" a una niña humana. Las personas cambiaban, y él no era la excepción. Decidió proseguir con sus palabras

- De acuerdo Rin-chan esto es lo que te puedo decir.

Rin se preparó para escucharla

- Tu ahora te debates entre dos situaciones que consideras muy valiosas para ti, la vida en la aldea o la vida con Sesshômaru, y debo mencionar que se que no es una determinación fácil de tomar pero mira. –tomo aire y continuó- Si tu te vas con él es probable que te sientas muy nostálgica por que a decir verdad has vivido más tiempo con nosotros que con él, con nosotros has compartido momentos maravillosos y se que nos quieres tanto como todos te queremos a ti. Probablemente cuando estés lejos vas a querer vernos, y nosotros a ti, y es normal, pero debes saber, que a pesar de la distancia, el amor de tus amigos no disminuye, a menos que no sea una verdadera amistad. Mira te lo pongo de esta manera. En mi época deje a algunas amigas y a mi familia los cuales son personas muy queridas para mí. Con ellos pasé la mayor parte de mi existencia, y si te soy sincera los extraño mucho, pero al mantenerlos aquí –Kagome puso su mano en su corazón- ellos siempre están conmigo y no me siento sola en ese sentido.

La joven solo podía escucharla, estaba maravillada con sus palabras

- Pero si tú eliges vivir aquí para siempre y desligarte de Sesshômaru, por que sabes que eso es lo que pasará, tu corazón nunca estará tranquilo, al contrario. Puede ser que vivas con un gran arrepentimiento en tu interior y eso tal vez nunca te lo puedas perdonar. Te pongo otro ejemplo, ¿recuerdas los tres años que estuve ausente justo después de la batalla con Naraku?

Rin asintió

- Durante ese tiempo yo estaba con mi madre, mi abuelo y mi hermano y mis amigas también. Pero me sentía incompleta, algo me faltaba. Había un gran hoyo en mi corazón, y eso era por que Inuyasha no estaba a mi lado. Me di cuenta que lo único que yo quería en la vida era estar a su lado para siempre, no conseguía olvidarlo, estaba presente en cada minuto del día. Cuando tuve la oportunidad de volver y el pozo me mostro el camino de nuevo, mi mamá estaba a mi lado. Siempre recordaré las palabras que me dijo y que ahora yo te recitare:

La memoria de Kagome viajo hasta ese momento en un segundo

- _"Kagome, hija, ahora ha llegado el momento de que sigas a tu corazón, él es el que te tiene la respuesta definitiva, la que guarda el secreto de tu felicidad"_

Los ojos de Rin brillaron, ahora su mente empezaba a librarse de las brumas de la confusión

- Yo no se cuanto ames a Sesshômaru, pero he de imaginar que es mucho

Ella no vaciló en asentir firmemente. Esa era la única duda que no tenía.

- Mira quiero que me muestres algo

Rin preguntó que era

- Ven sígueme

Las dos salieron y se dirigieron hacia el recinto de Kaede-sama que ahora Rin ocupaba. Kagome le pidió que sacara las cajas que contenían sus kimonos

La chica lo hizo, sacó todas las 9 que tenía, incluso las peinetas también y otros objetos. Kagome buscó una en particular, entregada en su cumpleaños número 15. La abrió y develo el único furisode en su colección. Era azul celeste con imágenes de flores rosa y un obi dorado, en las mangas y bordes era azul oscuro. Una pieza hermosa sin duda alguna. Por eso casi nunca lo usaba, por miedo a dañarlo.

- Quiero que mires este Kimono, tú sabes quien te lo dio, y por eso le has dado un significado muy especial –dijo- Alguien que te hace feliz

- Si, así es –de inmediato la imagen de Sesshômaru se coló en su recuerdo-

- Entonces, debes buscar lo que te de absoluta plenitud Rin-chan, y no te detengas por nuestra causa. Nosotros somos tu familia y siempre estaremos aquí para apoyarte

Rin hacia un gran esfuerzo por contener las lagrimas, pero era casi imposible. Kagome-sama le había dicho las palabras más dulces y llenas de ternura que hubiera escuchado jamás. Le recordó mucho a su madre, y a Kaede-sama también.

- Kagome-sama, no tiene una idea de cuanto le agradezco lo que me ha dicho, sus palabras me llenan de motivación, puedo abrazarla?

La miko sonrió de nueva cuenta

- Pero por supuesto que puedes, más bien me enojaría si no lo hicieras –dijo e tono gracioso-

Rin se levanto y la abrazó fuertemente. Sintió un gran compañerismo y cariño provenientes de aquella mujer. Supo entonces que sería una de las personas que más extrañaría.

Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida por aquel gesto. Rin le parecía una joven carismática y llena de vitalidad. Sabía que se merecía lo mejor del mundo, y si bien no podía asegurar que su "cuñado" sería capaz de darle eso, por lo menos la confortaba el hecho de que para Sesshômaru, sin importar cuanto lo negara silenciosamente, Rin era lo más importante.

La susodicha se levanto con mucha alegría, dio las gracias nuevamente y las buenas noches y fue afuera de la cabaña. Kagome solo podía sonreír al ver a su amiga tan feliz. De repente pensó en su propia hija Izayoi, que en ocasiones le recordaba mucho a Rin. Ella esperaba que su pequeña creciera con una personalidad similar, aunque claro, sabía que eso era casi seguro. Izayoi también guardaba sentimientos puros maravillosos en su interior. Y ella como madre, se sentía muy orgullosa.

Rin estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, dejando atrás el semblante de confusión y duda en el que se encontrara estos últimos días. Llego hasta donde estaba Jaken y de inmediato vio que la niña lucía muy diferente

- Oye, y por que vienes tan feliz?

- Ay Jaken-sama, no puedo sonreír ya?

- Lo he dicho antes y lo repito, eres el ser más raro que conozco –el no comprendía el cambio de humor tan repentino, sabía que la chiquilla andaba un poco triste desde el día anterior y no se explicaba por qué. Para el era un misterio-

Buscaron a Ah-Un y pronto estaban de nuevo al lado de su amo.

Inmediatamente el noto la gran diferencia en el comportamiento de su protegida. Sabía que la rapidez con la que fue impulsada a tomar su decisión la había desconcertado y a él lo había invadido de incomodidad, pero ahora ella se veía diferente. A lo mejor ya sabia que era lo que quería

Por un segundo, a él fue quien lo invadió la duda

¿Y que tal que Rin dijera que viviría en la aldea?

- "_Pues, muy fácil –_pensó- _me voy, y eso es todo, pero…"_

Sabía lo que ese "pero" significaba… Lo disgustaba en absoluto tener ese sentimiento, era repulsivo

Inseguridad

¿Por qué demonios el, Un Inuyoukai se sentía inseguro por la decisión de una humana?

Eso se lo decía su orgullo, pero muy en el fondo había otra voz que decía

- "_Pero no es una humana cualquiera… Es Rin"_

El hecho de que fuera Rin cambiaba las cosas. Pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente incomodo. Además, no le iba a agradar el hecho de tener que romper lazos por completo con ella. Por supuesto el nunca mostraba sus emociones ni las compartía con nadie. Ante todo estaba su naturaleza, la cual dictaba que el era un Lord, que debía mantener su posición en todo lugar y en toda situación. Eso no iba a cambiar nunca, aunque fuera por Rin.

Mientras la observaba dormir encima de Ah-Un, minutos después, decidió que dejaría de pensar en todas esas molestas contemplaciones y se dedicaría a mirar su rostro.

Por alguna razón que el no comprendía bien, ella lo llenaba de una paz increíble. Lo hacia sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Era como si cada vez que el viera la cara de la niña, todas sus preocupaciones se iban por un precipicio y lo dejaban tranquilo. Nada podía tortúralo mientras el pudiera ver ese rostro, particularmente dotado de una sonrisa muy apacible y llena de vida. Eso le recordó a la primera risa que recibió de ella. Tan dulce y contagiosa. Ahora en la adultez, tenía un matiz diferente. Más hermoso y radiante.

De repente, al ver sus labios que emitían exhalaciones tranquilas, sintió un deseo grande de besarla, de poseer sus labios. Pudo ver la escena en su cabeza

El se levantaría de su lugar en el tronco, silenciosamente, se posaría muy cerca de ella, admiraría su rostro una vez más y luego acercaría el suyo propio. El plan resultaba perfecto. El dragón ni siquiera despertaría ya que tenía el sueño pesado y si ella lo hacía, él sabía que no se negaría, por que era algo que de cierta forma deseaba también. Nadie nunca lo sabría.

Pero en el momento en que se iba a levantar, se detuvo mentalmente.

_- "Una vez más mi orgullo me ha salvado de cometer una tontería" _–pensó-

* * *

El tercer día amaneció. Los rayos de sol anunciaban que sería un día caluroso, pero al mismo tiempo la brisa del viento dibujaba un ambiente fresco.

Rin fue la primera en despertarse, vio a Jaken roncando de lo lindo igual que el gigante y noble dragón, no pudo evitar reír ante la escena que le pareció muy graciosa

- Buenos días Rin –la seria voz la hizo darse vuelta de inmediato-

- Sesshômaru-sama! Buenos días para usted! –era raro que el dara los buenos días, pero prefirió no darle importancia al asunto, total, él era muy impredecible- Como se encuentra esta mañana? –Intentó ser cortes-

El youkai solo la miro de reojo, conservando la expresión fría de siempre. Una vez más, el plan que se había ingeniado anoche volvió a atacarlo, aunque el escenario era diferente

- Bien –respondió escuetamente, reprimiéndose internamente por pensar en "tonterías" nuevamente- tu?

- Yo…estoy bien, gracias –no iba a ponerse nerviosa a media mañana, además no quería que se burlara internamente de ella y ahora si se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él- Disculpe, puedo ir a buscar algunas frutas para comer?

El no dijo nada, solo llamó a Jaken para despertarlo y que la acompañara. En el fondo le gustaba torturar a su sirviente, y que mejor manera que mandarlo con Rin a todos lados

- Jaken! Despierta! –dijo fuertemente pero sin gritar-

El demonio sapo en cambio parecía estar en el séptimo sueño, más bien roncaba más fuerte y se movía hasta quedar de cabeza. Ah-Un estaba en iguales condiciones. Rin solo veía la escena riendo internamente. Ella también intento despertarlo, pero tampoco había dado resultado

- Cin… co… min…utos más… –decía bien dormido-

Rin no pudo contener la risa al verlo así. Era muy gracioso

Al ver que no despertaba, Sesshômaru optó por la única alternativa que le quedaba, y de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, el demonio sapo se espabiló de inmediato sobando su cabeza con dolor. Confundido por el grito de Jaken Ah- Un también despertó y al hacerlo, no pudo evitar caer encima del pobre sirviente, el cual terminó aplastado bajo el gran mononoke. Ahora las carcajadas eran inevitables para Rin, quien tuvo que sostenerse el estomago al ver tal espectáculo. Al rodar su cabeza para ver a su amo, vio que el ya no estaba allí

- "_Típico" _–pensó y siguió riendo-

Después de escuchar los quejidos y reclamos del pobre Jaken, ambos fueron a buscar el desayuno a la aldea.

Rin estaba feliz, no solo por el rato cómico de hacía unos minutos, sino porque hoy era un día crucial. Y ya había tomado una decisión.

Permanecer con el amor de su vida

Era tan lógico, se sintió tonta por no verlo antes. Las palabras de Kagome la convencieron por completo. Ya no había ni un ápice de duda en su mente.

Ahora lo que quedaba era comunicar la noticia a sus amigos y a su señor.

Imagino que era lo más seguro que él no se emocionara en lo absoluto, y estaba bien, por que así era su personalidad. Seguramente él ni siquiera pensaba en eso.

Lo que ella ignoraba era que Sesshômaru empezaba a sentirse más ansioso conforme avanzaban los minutos del día. Aguardando la decisión de aquella humana tan perturbadora para él.

Continuara

* * *

Hola chicas!! Aquí les dejo este capitulo que espero que les haya gustado.

Unas cortas notas

Este capi me vino en un super flash de inspiración y simplemente no me pude contener y empecé a escribir jejeje. Así que ahí me disculpan si me quedó muy feo… (Yo espero que no!!) X eso estoy actualizando tan rápido, lo cual no es muy común en mí. X eso les digo ahora mejor…

Ahora, lo de Sesshômaru y su impulso extraño… pido disculpas si eso no se parece en nada a la personalidad del Lord, yo creo que si por que nunca llego a hacer nada (tonto… jijiji) pero di… Yo solo pregunto. Lo q m hace gracia es verlo todo desesperado por saber que va a decidir la Rin jajaja, x eso lo escribí así. Y lo de perturbadora... No es en mal sentido

Por cierto Furisode para las que no saben, es un kimono formal que usan las mujeres solteras. Si quieren ver la prenda que yo describí en este capi, les digo que se vayan a google y pongan furisode y en la PRIMERA pág. d imágenes, el último kimono en la esquina inferior derecha ese es. Cuando vi la prenda me enamore. No les pongo el link xq no estoy segura si esta pág. lo permite. Si alguien sabe si realmente se puede me avisa please y yo se los pongo en el sigte capi

Como siempre dar las gracias a Celeste-Hikari, ClausXD, arale norimaki, sango24, niña feliz y nelliel x sus comen y a Tsuki Lawliet y Rin Tsuki quienes hicieron de esta historia una d sus favoritas y las invito a que me dejen un review!! . Gracias a todas!! Ya siento que las quiero!!!

Ya las dejo en paz. Nos leemos (espero) muy pronto!! Cuídense!!


	4. Nuevo Camino

Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Capitulo 4: Nuevo camino

Ya era medio día y todo en la aldea parecía ser normal. Miroku e Inuyasha se encontraban fuera realizando uno de sus famosos "exorcismos" acompañados por Shippô en una aldea cercana, los cuales eran sumamente costosos –esto a causa de los exagerados precios que demandaba el monje- Kagome decidió ayudar a su amiga Sango con el cuidado de sus niños y la joven Rin se encontraba con sus labores diarias siendo asistida por la pequeña hanyou Izayoi y el amargado Jaken quien no hacía más que quejarse y regañar a las jovencitas, especialmente a la menor, quien le respondía por todo

- Uy!! Jaken-sama!! Así no es como se hace!!

- Pero quien te crees mocosa para gritarme? Eres igual de malcriada e insolente que tu pulgoso padre!!

- Pulgosa su abuela!!!!! –reclamó la pequeña- A ver quien es el irrespetuoso!!

- Ahora si te daré tu merecido!! De esta no te salva nadie!!!!

En el momento en que ambos se disponían a "combatir" una voz autoritaria se dejo escuchar

- Bueno ya basta!!! No quiero escuchar mas reclamos ni pleitos!! Hay que concentrarse en lo que estamos haciendo.

Izayoi y Jaken pararon en seco y miraron estupefactos a Rin. Usualmente era una joven muy dulce y pacifica y nunca alzaba la voz. Era raro escucharla de repente hablar así. A Jaken por un momento le recordó a las reprimendas que le daba su amo. Se escalofrió de la cabeza a los pies.

- Y ahora? Por que me miran así?

- No!! No por nada!!! –contestaron al unísono y retomaron sus labores-

Rin se quedo muy extrañada pero opto por sonreír y continuar.

En cierto momento observo a la pequeña Izayoi y se sintió invadida por un sentimiento de nostalgia. Era una de las niñas más apegadas a ella prácticamente desde que nació y siempre que estaba a su lado se sentía muy a gusto, tenía muchas locas ocurrencias y siempre la hacía reír, aunque hacía muchas travesuras que la metían en problemas con sus padres, pero ella la salvaba de por lo menos más de la mitad de ellas. Extrañaría mucho a la adorable niña cuando se marchara, por que ya estaba decidido. Ese sería su ultimo día como habitante de aquella aldea. Pero primero debía comunicar la noticia…

El asunto era… a quien le decía primero? A su amo o a sus amigos? No estaba para nada segura.

Probablemente algunos como Inuyasha harían un alboroto… Tomando en cuenta que fue él quien hizo la fallida predicción de que Sesshômaru no volvería más y de que ella ahora era parte de la familia. Nunca lo admitiría, pero al hanyou le era difícil desprenderse de aquellos a quienes consideraba familiares.

Pero también debía decírselo al Lord, aunque en realidad era mejor preguntarle, tal vez ya se había arrepentido de dejarla tomar una decisión y al final él decidiría que ella seguiría viviendo en aquel lugar. Inmediatamente deshizo el pensamiento… Después de todo él fue quien le dio tres días para pensarlo y supuso entonces que él estaría de acuerdo con que volviera a su lado.

De nuevo se armo una confusión en su cabeza, así que en el momento en el que Izayoi fue a pedirle a su madre algo de comer durante un descanso vespertino del trabajo domestico, aprovechó la oportunidad y cuestionó a Jaken al respecto. Seguramente no era el más indicado para tal labor, pero resolvió que no tenía nada que perder.

- Oiga Jaken-sama, venga acá…-lo llamo con una seña-

- Qué quieres? Oye a que hora vamos a regresar con el amo? Mira que ya se cumplieron los tres días que te dio de tiempo y…

- Si eso ya lo se!! Pero necesito preguntarle algo

- A quién? A mi?

- Pues claro!! O usted ve a alguien más aquí? –respondió con ligero sarcasmo-

- Uy mocosa esta!! A ver habla ya!! Y mas vale que sea importante!!

- Mire, yo ya tome una decisión… Me regreso con ustedes –dijo con una sonrisa-

Jaken no se sorprendió, de cierta forma sabía que ella querría acompañarlos de nuevo, después de todo había hecho un gran escándalo cuando la habían dejado allí.

- Me lo imaginaba… Pero de una vez te advierto, esta vez deja de molestar tanto al amo y a mi también!! Ya no eres una niña pequeña, aunque sigues siendo una mocosa eso si tenlo presente! Y…

- Jaken-sama! Ni siquiera le he hecho la pregunta!!

- Bueno bueno pregunta!!

- Usted a quien cree que debo decirle primero? A Sesshômaru-sama o a mis amigos?

- De verdad que ahora si te volviste loca de remate!! Como vas a dudar eso!! Por supuesto que Sesshômaru-sama debe enterarse primero!!! De todos modos la decisión final recae en él!!! Sería una falta de educación el dejarlo en segundo plano! Y no solo por ser Sesshômaru-sama… Cualquiera que estuviera en su lugar.

- Creo que tiene razón Jaken-sama, pero de todas formas… -en ese momento salió corriendo y dejo a Jaken "botado"

- Oye!! No me dejes hablando solo!!! –renegó el youkai-

Rin se dirigió a toda velocidad a donde se encontraba Kagome y se la encontró con Sango quienes observaban a sus hijos jugar animadamente a una distancia considerable.

- Kagome-sama, Sango-sama –dijo agitadamente-

- Hola Rin-chan!

- Rin respira un poco...-recomendó Sango-

- Si… Corrí… muy…rápido –decía entre suspiros, al rato se repuso-

- Sucedió algo Rin-chan?

- No Kagome-sama, es que yo…-dudo un momento debido a la presencia de Sango, pero al final todos se enterarían, además era una persona de confianza- tengo algo que informarles

Sango le presto atención. Kagome supo de inmediato de que se trataba

- Kagome-sama, Sango-sama, me marchare de la aldea junto con Sesshômaru-sama –habló con decisión-

Sango se quedo muy atónita por lo que acababa de escuchar, realmente nunca pensó en que eso ocurriría. Kagome por el contrario no mostro sorpresa, todo lo contrario. Después de su conversación la noche anterior, era muy claro el camino que Rin elegiría. Se sintió muy feliz por la joven. Sabía que ese era su más gran deseo y que debía ser cumplido.

- Rin, tu estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres? –se aventuró a preguntar Sango-

- Por supuesto Sango-sama, no tengo la menor duda, lo he estado pensando mucho y eso será lo mejor para mi, aunque eso no quiere decir que no los vaya a extrañar a todos.

- Pero no es algo precipitado? –siguió insistiendo-

- Yo no lo creo así Sango-chan –respondió la miko- Creo que Rin-chan se ha tomado el tiempo necesario para pensarlo bien y si esa es la decisión que tomó, debemos respetarla.

- Pues… si… supongo que estas en lo correcto Kagome-chan. Pues Rin, entonces debes hacerlo. Pero dime, ya se lo dijiste a Sesshômaru?

- Pues no aún. Pero ahora mismo lo buscaré, solo que no se adonde está… Pero creo tener una idea…

- Así es, puedo sentir su presencia youkai cerca… Anda ve, y luego vuelves aquí para decirle a los demás de acuerdo?

- Si, y muchas gracias por su apoyo, ambas. Con permiso.

Rin se marchó y Kagome y Sango se quedaron hablando del tema. Ambas dirigieron la mirada hacia sus hijas quienes se acercaban y optaron por guardar silencio. Kagome sabía que era probable que su pequeña hija hubiera escuchado la conversación debido a sus agudos instintos hanyou. Rogó que no fuera así

- Oka-san! Pude oler el aroma de Rin-chan y vinimos, pero donde está? –las gemelas y Matsuda preguntaron lo mismo-

- Rin-chan se acaba de ir a hablar con Sesshômaru

- Oh! Está con mi oji-san! Yo también iré!

- No Izayoi lo mejor es esperarla aquí

- Pero por qué? –cuestiono-

- Yo sé por que te lo digo, ahora obedéceme y quédate aquí –ordenó Kagome-

Izayoi solo pudo obedecer

Mientras tanto, Rin se dirigía al lugar donde ella creía podía estar la persona que buscaba. Primero se dirigió al lugar donde habían estado durmiendo estos días, pero no lo encontró. Luego pensó en que tal vez estuviera cerca del rio, pero tampoco lo encontró. Nunca deseo tener instintos youkais tanto como ese día, así le hubiera sido más fácil. Pero no se rindió. Fue más allá hasta llegar a un claro en el bosque el cual daba hacia un precipicio… Sin resultados positivos. La frustración empezó a invadirla. Justo cuando se iba a sentar derrotada, como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, su mononoke apareció de la nada al frente suyo. Una vez más no pudo evitar el innato nerviosismo que aqueja a las mujeres enamoradas… Pero fingiría cuanto pudiera para no exponerse.

- Sesshômaru-sama!!! Que bueno que lo encontré, o mejor dicho… que usted me encontró a mí… _"pero que tonta!! Como dices eso?!" –_pensó-

Guardo silencio por un momento. Se había dado cuenta de que Rin lo buscaba desde hace un rato, y aunque primero tuvo el impulso de mostrarse ante ella de inmediato, mejor decidió ver que era lo que iba a hacer, además ella era quien lo buscaba a él…

- Que es lo que quieres? –le preguntó-

- Pues… este… yo… -era sin duda alguna una tonta, pero se envalentonó- Ya tome una decisión señor.

Como era de esperarse, el daiyoukai no mostró un ápice ni de curiosidad, pero en su interior se mantuvo a la expectativa. Por fin la chiquilla había tomado una resolución. Pensó que iba a tomar más tiempo, pero así era mejor

- Dila entonces

- "_Bien Rin, tu puedes!"-_sedio apoyo a si misma- Yo quiero permanecer a su lado Sesshômaru-sama

Una vez más, el silencio incómodo hizo su aparición. Pero realmente era incomodo? Para Rin si que lo era, especialmente cuando los ojos que estaban fijos en ella de repente vieron hacia el horizonte, mirando el atardecer, completamente perdidos en él.

Rin se desilusionó de inmediato, eso significaba que él –como ella sospechaba- se había arrepentido de hacerla escoger y ya no la aceptaría más… La tristeza y la impaciencia por saber que iba a decir él se hicieron mayores

Nuevamente, decidió mejor ser valiente

- Sesshômaru-sama?

El mononoke se sintió extraño… Después de todos sus predicamentos internos ella había dicho lo más predecible. Definitivamente todas sus dudas habían sido tonterías ahora que lo veía en retrospectiva.

- Es esa tu decisión final Rin? –preguntó-

- S-si, absolutamente. Solo Kagome-sama y Sango-sama lo saben, me falta decírselo a los demás, me preguntaba si usted tal vez me

- Mañana partiremos a primera hora –la cortó- Procura realizar tus despedidas esta noche.

Rin solo se quedo mirándolo, después de un rato asintió y pidió permiso para retirarse a buscar a Jaken.

Sesshômaru solo se quedó ahí de pie mirando al horizonte, aunque pendiente en todo momento de su protegida. Un sentimiento de complacencia lo invadió. De cierta manera, se sintió aliviado y…feliz. Pero de inmediato enfoco su mente en otras cosas que no fueran esas "sandeces"

* * *

Al caer la noche, Rin sintió que debía comunicarles a todos las grandes noticias. Así que una vez que Inuyasha y el monje Miroku llegaron, les dijo a todos incluyendo a los niños y a Jaken que tenia algo que hablar con ellos. Todos se reunieron en la vieja cabaña de Kaede-sama como era costumbre y escucharon a Rin

- Miren, como saben Sesshômaru-sama ha estado aquí varios días ya y me ha dicho que debía tomar una decisión acerca de que iba a hacer ahora que Kaede-sama ha fallecido. Pues lo que les quiero informar es que yo me iré con el mañana por la mañana

Las personas presentes solo abrieron los ojos enormemente y no dijeron nada. Era algo que no se esperaban tan pronto, pero era muy obvio que eso pasaría algún día. Los niños particularmente no comprendían muy bien que era lo que ocurría.

El primero en hablar fue Miroku

- Pues Rin, si esa es tu decisión, nosotros la respetaremos y apoyaremos

- Así es, Houshi-sama tiene razón

- Sango-sama, le puedo pedir un favor?

- Dime de que se trata

- Me gustaría que me despidiera de Kohaku. Se fue sin decir nada y es una lastima realmente. Sería posible?

- Dalo por hecho Rin, no te preocupes –respondió amablemente la exterminadora-

Hasta ese momento los demás no habían dicho una sola palabra. Kagome considero que ya todo lo había dicho, pero siempre era importante mostrar su apoyo a su amiga, pero antes de que pudiera hablar…

- Y de verdad tu estas segura de eso? Eso es lo que en realidad quieres? No crees que te precipitas? Y el idiota te acepta de nuevo? –preguntaba Inuyasha insistentemente. Ya consideraba a Rin una parte de la "gran" familia y no le agradaba mucho la idea de que se fuera realmente-

- Oye!! Más respeto con Sesshômaru-sama!!! –reclamó Jaken-

- Contigo no estoy hablando Jaken!!

- Inuyasha por favor! Yo estoy segura que esta es la decisión adecuada. Si bien es cierto que todos extrañaremos mucho a Rin-chan cuando se vaya, también es importante tomar en cuenta sus deseos!

- Inuyasha-sama… Yo se que usted debe pensar que estoy loca realmente, y no lo culpo –se defendió Rin- pero sepa que en verdad lo pensé mucho y es lo mejor para mi. Y como les dije a todos, no es que me estoy quejando de mi vida aquí, al contrario estoy muy agradecida con todos! Pero es que…

- No tienes que explicar nada más Rin, nosotros comprendemos y aceptamos tu decisión. Estamos felices por ti. Recuerda que somos tu familia, y las familias se apoyan en todo, verdad Inuyasha? –dijo mirando de reojo al hanyou-

- Keh! Haz lo que te plazca entonces… Pero si el idiota te hace algo, no dudes en llamarme y yo le daré su merecido!

- Uy!! Pero que falta de respeto!! Sabes que mi amo te haría puré en el tiempo en que…-el pobre Jaken fue silenciado de golpe por Inuyasha-

- Ay que molesto eres!!

- Eres un abusivo Inuyasha… Te pasas –dijo Shippo- Ay Rin… te vamos a extrañar mucho! –los hijos de Sango asintieron al unísono-

- Yo también a ustedes… Izayoi-chan… estas muy callada, no has dicho una palabra.

La pequeña hanyou tenía su mirada fija en el suelo y estaba silenciosa. De repente en un rápido movimiento, salió de la cabaña con una mirada de pocos amigos y se echó a correr a todo lo que le daban las piernas. Todos se quedaron viendo y Rin decidió ir detrás de ella. Inuyasha y Kagome también fueron.

Vieron como se dirigía a algún lugar en específico y entonces Inuyasha comprendió siguiendo la trayectoria de olor que iba hacia donde estaba Sesshômaru.

- Pero que intentará hacer? Izayoi!!!

- Izayoi-chan!!! Ven acá!!!. Inuyasha-sama! Que intenta hacer?

- Sea lo que sea va hacia donde esta Sesshômaru… Eso no me gusta, mejor hay que alcanzarla!

Izayoi corría muy rápido, por eso al hanyou le costaba un poco de trabajo poder interceptarla. Además de que llevaba a Rin y a Kagome en su espalda y le era un poco más complicado moverse libremente. Estaba algo asustado de ver ese comportamiento… Pero era probable que se debiera a que le había afectado el hecho de que Rin se marchara y a lo mejor se le había ocurrido reclamarle… Eso era muy grave sin duda.

Cuando de repente la pequeña se detuvo en seco cerca de unos árboles, al igual que él. Sesshômaru había aparecido nuevamente de la nada.

- Sesshômaru-ojisan…

- Sesshômaru-sama…

- Sesshômaru-ojisan, debo hacerte una pregunta!!

El youkai la miro directo a los ojos

- Pregunta –respondió-

Inuyasha estaba muy nervioso… Aunque no lo mostrara. Temía que a Sesshômaru de repente no le agradara el tono de la pequeña y se le ocurriera hacerle algo. Kagome también estaba nerviosa, pero confiaba en que no sucedería nada malo. Rin por su parte solo observada algo anonadada la escena.

Izayoi seguía mirando a su tío fijamente y formulo la cuestión

- Si te llevas a Rin-chan… Eso significa que nunca más te volveré a ver?

Si estaban nerviosos antes, ahora estaban fríos. No podían creerlo

Sesshômaru también se sintió un poco desconcertado ante la pregunta de la hanyou. No era que le hubiera ganado cariño, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a verla y a escucharla cuando iba a visitar a su protegida. En ese momento la niña le recordó a Rin, cuando era más pequeña y le preguntaba cosas raras, al menos para él

- Respóndeme!!!

- Izayoi!! No le hables así –dijo su padre-

- Pero es que no es justo… Rin-chan ya esta segura de que se va contigo, y yo no quiero! No solo por que me va a hacer falta, sino también por que ya no vas a venir aquí. Y eso tampoco lo quiero!!!

- Izayoi-chan –Rin se decidió a hablar- Tu no tienes por que preguntar esas cosas. Es más, yo te prometo que aunque me vaya, yo vendré a visitarte de vez en cuando, y te prometo que Sesshômaru-sama vendrá conmigo, verdad? –miró al mononoke-

Este no respondió, solo miro hacia el otro lado musitando un Hmp! Lo cual fue interpretado como un si por las jóvenes que lo miraban

- De verdad lo prometes Rin-chan?

- Si, pero debes prometerme que no te sentirás triste y no le reclamaras más a tu tío de esa manera de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo, pero mira que si no la cumples…

- La cumpliré… No te preocupes por eso. Sera nuestra promesa!

El ver a Rin tratando con tanta diligencia a la menor lo hizo pensar en que en verdad la muchacha estaba dejando a gente muy valiosa para ella atrás por seguirlo una vez más… Por un segundo se sintió culpable, aunque luego no le encontró razón lógica.

- Ven Izayoi vámonos –le dijo su madre-

- Si, muchas gracias Sesshômaru-ojisan!!

El mononoke solo la miro nuevamente y asintió levemente para gusto de la niña. Inuyasha y su familia se retiraron dejando a Rin con él.

- Sesshômaru-sama, espero que usted me permita visitarlos de vez en cuando. Yo le dije eso a Izayoi-chan para tranquilizarla, pero ella aprecia mucho cuando usted viene. Le guarda mucho afecto y respeto y disfruta mucho los cortos momentos en los que lo ve. Ojala y no haya sido una grosería o algo parecido o…

- Muy de vez en cuando, Rin. –fue lo único que dijo-

- Gracias Sesshômaru-sama!! Muchísimas gracias!!! –ese era el youkai amable que ella adoraba, como no amarlo más? Simplemente era imposible-

Al ver el rostro de Rin rebosando de felicidad, Sesshômaru sonrió internamente. Al fin y al cabo, esto lo hacía por ella. Pero nunca lo admitiría.

La noche transcurrió con normalidad, solo que esta vez Rin prefirió dormir en la aldea, acompañada de sus amigos, a Sesshômaru no pareció molestarle y Jaken aunque se quejo como era lo usual, vio que no tenía sentido refutar nada, así que optó por callarse.

La mañana llego rauda y algo fría. Rin se levanto con mucha emoción y desayuno algunas frutas. Luego de lo que calculo fue una hora después, Jaken llegó para informarle que era hora de marcharse.

Todos se reunieron y empezaron los consejos y buenos deseos por parte del monje, de Sango-sama y del ya no tan pequeño kitsune

- Rin-chan!! Te extrañaremos muchísimo!!

- Yo también Chiharu-chan, Chinatsu-chan y a ti también Matsuda-kun!

- Y a mi no me extrañaras? –preguntó angustiada Izayoi-

- Tu sabes que si! Y recuerda nuestro acuerdo eh?

- Hai!!! Puedo darte un abrazo?

- Pero claro!! –después del efusivo estrujón que recibió, se dirigió a Kagome-

- Muchas gracias por sus consejos Kagome-sama! De verdad

- No es nada!! Mira quiero que te lleves esto –le entregó un arco y varias flechas, pertenecían a Kaede-

- Pero Kagome-sama yo…

- Se muy bien que aunque aprendiste a usarlo no te gusta, pero creo que debes tener este no solo por tus poderes espirituales. Pertenecía a Kaede-sama y se que a ella le gustaría que lo tuvieras. Además esto te servirá para que tengas una parte de todos nosotros contigo.

Rin se conmovió ante el recuerdo de su amable tutora y decidió que lo aceptaría. Decidió que no se llevaría todos los kimonos por que sencillamente no tenía lugar para ellos, así que solo se llevó el furisode celeste, su última adquisición y el que llevaba puesto, el cual era un komon verde sencillo.

- Ya lo sabes Rin…

- Si Inuyasha-sama, ya lo se!! Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad!!

- Ándale Rin!! Vámonos ya!! El amo espera!!!-decía un impaciente Jaken al lado de Ah-Un-

- Si si ya voy Jaken-sama!! Bueno, creo que eso es todo… Nos veremos pronto!! Cuídense mucho!!!

Se subió en el dragón que inmediatamente alzo el vuelo dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el inuyoukai, mientras se iba, vio como todos se despedían agitando las manos, lo cual ella imitó. En unos segundos vieron a Sesshômaru que esperaba a la salida de la aldea. Ah-Un descendió e iniciaron el camino

- Vámonos –dijo Sesshômaru, los otros dos asintieron-

- Como en los viejos tiempos no cree Jaken-sama?

- Solo espero que esta vez no me causes tantos problemas, mocosa.

- Ya vera que no –rio levemente y observo a su señor, tan impasible caminando adelante como siempre, ya no se encontraba triste por dejar a sus amigos atrás, mientras estuviera al lado de su señor, todo estaría bien-

Él, por su parte, se sentía satisfecho, más de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Supuso que eso se debía a la presencia de Rin…

- "_Tonterías…" –_pensó-

Lo que ambos ignoraban, era que en una región algo lejana, un peligroso acontecimiento se cernía en su contra…

- Sesshômaru… Te arrepentirás de haber tomado la tonta decisión de mantener a esa humana a tu lado…

Continuará

* * *

Bueno, aquí termino el 4to capi, espero que les guste!

Una vez más no se si me pase con la personalidad de Sesshomaru… Por favor díganme si me la pele (como decimos en mi país!)

Quiero dedicarle este capitulo a Sango24 la cual ha seguido este fic y el de "La unión de nuestras vidas" y me dejo un lindo msj un día d estos, q cuando vi en su perfil me di cuenta de que es de Chile. Espero que este bien!! Y a todos los chilenos que me hayan leído y la población en general! A la cual espero que Dios ayude en este momento tan trágico!

Agradecer como siempre a Luz Celestial (xq t cambiaste el nombre?!) ClausXD (arigatou!!), Arale Norimaki (caerá en la tentación!! No te creas!!) y Nelliel (a mi también!!) por sus reviews y a los q hacen d esta su favorita!! Y a niña feliz también… aunq no m dejo comen!! Jaja. Chicas a todas las estimo mucho!!!! Y por favor!! Díganme como m quedo el capi!! Ah y como hizo Luz Celestial, todas pueden decirme Lau! Con confianza!!

Se aceptan nuevos reviews también no crean. Además si no tienen cuenta en la Pág. No importa!! Pueden dejar su nombre con el comentario y a mi m llegan! Y créanme q los necesito! P mejorar!

Nos leemos pronto!! Cuídense!!


	5. Mizuko, una youkai amable

Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Capitulo 5: Mizuko, una youkai amable

Inuyasha se sentía incómodo. Nunca pensó realmente que llegaría el día en que vería como Rin partía de la aldea. En los últimos años le había ganado aprecio a la carismática joven, la veía como a una hermana menor y le agradecía el que fuera tan cercana a Izayoi. Pero lo que lo sorprendía de Rin era que era la única humana conocida que se hubiera acercado a Sesshômaru sin salir lastimada. Más sorprendente aún, que se convirtiera en su protegida. Si le hubieran dicho eso tiempo atrás probablemente se hubiera muerto de la risa ahí mismo.

- En que piensas? –preguntó Kagome- Estas muy callado

- No, en nada en particular…

- Rin-chan estará bien, no te preocupes –intuyó ella. Sabía que el hanyou consideraba a la chica como parte del "equipo"-

- Si… Eso ya lo sé… Es solo… que me parece raro…

- Que te parece raro?

- No, no me hagas caso –dijo él-

- De acuerdo –respondió conciliadora- me lo dirás luego, cuando pase la confusión –e hizo un gesto con las manos. Inuyasha sonrió. Su esposa lo conocía mejor de lo que el mismo se conocía. Por eso la amaba demasiado. La vida sin su Kagome sería tan gris, igual que sin la niña más linda de todo el Sengoku, su pequeña hija.

- Izayoi? Donde está?

- Creo que con las gemelas. Es bueno que se distraiga un poco. Estos primeros días sin Rin-chan serán muy difíciles para ella

- Tienes razón. Debemos animarla bastante, no me gustaría verla triste. Eso me mata.

Kagome se conmovió ante el comentario. Era increíble como Izayoi tenía un efecto tan calmante en el hanyou. La adoraba más que a nada en el mundo. Sin duda no tendría pretendientes fácilmente. El amor que sentía por su hija y por ella hacía que el suyo propio se incrementara cada día más.

- Oye Kagome, por cierto… Por que le diste el arco de Kaede-baba a Rin? Solo como recuerdo?

- En parte, además es importante que lo tenga, por sus poderes

- Pero a ella nunca le ha gustado usarlo, además esos poderes de los que tu hablas pues, no creo que le interesen mucho. Nunca les prestó atención.

- Si lo sé, pero ella no sabe cuál es el origen de esos poderes… Además aunque no necesariamente tiene que usarlo para lastimar. Sabes que las mikos usamos esa arma para mucho más que eso.

- Y… cual es ese origen? –preguntó intrigado-

- No estoy del todo segura de ello, pero antes de que Kaede-baba falleciera, ambas habíamos conversado acerca de ellos y de cómo se manifestaron tan repentinamente. A ella se le ocurrió una teoría muy interesante, la cual tiene muchísimo sentido, más ahora –explicó-

- Más ahora? A que te refieres con eso?

- Bueno, te explicaré… Pero no me interrumpas cuando hable

- Ay!! –se quejó- Bueno, pero ya cuéntame.

Kagome empezó a hablar, y mientras avanzaba, los ojos de Inuyasha se abrían desmesuradamente.

* * *

Rin se sentía tan feliz. Al final Kagome-sama tenía razón. No se arrepentía en lo absoluto de la decisión que había tomado de seguir a Sesshômaru-sama nuevamente, todo lo contrario, era muy ameno embarcarse en un viaje por diversos y hermosos paisajes. Acompañada de su mascota gigante y Jaken-sama, al cual ella consideraba una especie de tío regañón, pero de buen corazón en el fondo. No importaba que fuera un youkai sapo. Pero definitivamente no había un mejor acompañante que aquel Inuyoukai de belleza indescriptible. De vez en cuando durante el día se deleitaba viéndolo por largo rato caminando delante del grupo. Aunque solo veía su cabello color de la plata, para ella eso era suficiente. Cada rincón de aquel enigmático personaje era hermoso, pero lo mejor eran sus ojos. Dos diamantes dorados y profundos que podían transmitir frialdad y al mismo tiempo calidez –aunque esa calidez solo ella la había experimentado- Por eso cada vez que el le dirigía la mirada, sentía que en su rostro algo se incendiaba, pero debía aprender a controlarlo mejor, sino pasaría una gran vergüenza. Y eso ya sería demasiado desastroso. Tal vez al Lord se le ocurría devolverla a la aldea… Y eso sería terrible, no por sus amigos, sino por el hecho de separarse de él.

Sesshômaru por su parte, se sentía algo contrariado. Era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba.

La presencia de Rin lo ponía algo nervioso. Era como si deseos acumulados en su interior quisieran aflorar todos al mismo tiempo. Si fuera humano, ya probablemente se hubiera puesto al descubierto, siendo aquel espectáculo muy impropio de él. Por eso se sentía sumamente afortunado de ser un Daiyoukai. Eso le permitía mantener su imagen fría e inmutable de siempre.

Pero debía admitirse que ahora que ella había vuelto a su lado estaba de un humor muy agradable. Nadie se daba cuenta claro, pero ahora estaba más tranquilo y más a gusto con la vida. Le resultaba extraño que todo eso se debiera a Rin, aunque eso si era algo que no podía darse el lujo de pensar. Era ridículo considerar que una niña humana pudiera ponerlo en estados emocionales tan diferentes. Primero, él no era emocional. Los Daiyoukais no lo eran y segundo, su orgullo se golpeaba ante tales hechos. Así que cada vez que llegaba a la conclusión de que Rin era la culpable de tantos pensamientos raros se reprendía internamente. Al Gran Sesshômaru nadie lo confundía, menos su protegida.

Después de varios días de viaje a Jaken se le ocurrió preguntar cual sería su misión ahora

- Sesshômaru-sama, disculpe, hacia donde nos dirigiremos ahora? No le quise preguntar antes para no incomodarlo pero pues…

A Rin también le intereso saber cual sería su destino ahora

Sesshômaru guardo silencio

- Sesshômaru-sama? Adonde iremos? –se atrevió a preguntar ella-

- Lo sabrán cuando lleguemos –fue su única respuesta-

- Y cuanto falta? –volvió a preguntar Rin-

- 5 días

Desde ahí guardaron silencio nuevamente.

El resto de los días estuvieron muy callados. A Rin le costaba trabajo adaptarse a ello nuevamente, ya que en la aldea el ruido era lo más común. Pero también se sentía algo intimidada por la presencia de su señor. Ya no era una niña, por eso le costaba trabajo siquiera mirarlo por mucho tiempo, además cuando estaba comiendo o hablando con Jaken, sentía en ocasiones su mirada fija en ella, como si esperara a que cometiera una falta o dijera algo inapropiado que la delatara por completo. Por que ella sospechaba en todo momento que el ya estaba completamente enterado de todo.

Eso no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Él ya estaba casi seguro de que Rin sentía atracción por él. Era más que obvio, al menos es sus ojos. Pero lo que le causaba gracia era como ella intentaba ocultarlo. Tratando de dominar su nerviosismo. Le era entretenido verla en ese estado, el cual se hacía más notorio cuando la observaba. Escuchaba los latidos de su corazón acelerarse y la sangre agolparse en su rostro velozmente. Podía oler las ansias, aunque también notaba que ella lo trataba de esconder a toda costa, fingiendo lo mejor que podía. A lo mejor para no incomodarlo a él y a ella misma. Eso de cierta forma lo hacia sentirse orgulloso de ella.

Los cinco días pasaron sin complicaciones. El viaje había sido placentero en cierta medida, ya que aunque no se habló mucho durante el recorrido, al menos el traslado hacia el lugar misterioso fue tranquilo y no se presentaron contratiempos ni enemigos de ningún tipo.

Jaken había pasado "meditando" mucho acerca del lugar al cual llegarían, tal vez no era un sitio fijo, sino que sería alguna misión de su amo para encontrar alguna arma nueva y poderosa o tal vez el derrotar a algún enemigo. Aunque la última opción le pareció poco probable ya que ahora la mocosa los acompañaba. A pesar de que le parecía que a veces Rin era un estorbo, no podía negarse el hecho de que le había hecho falta regañarla y contarle de sus anécdotas, aunque ella no le pusiera mucha atención. Incluso Ah-Un se mostraba dócil y feliz ahora.

- "_Hasta Sesshômaru-sama se ve de mejor humor ahora… Y todo por la mocosa..." _–pensaba-

Luego, basándose en la dirección que habían tomado, solo pudo ocurrírsele otro lugar…

* * *

A lo que parecía ser el medio día del quinto día, Rin y Jaken pudieron escuchar la voz del Inuyoukai

- Ya hemos llegado

Lo siguiente que vieron fue que se acercaban a los dominios de un palacio. Lo divisaron desde lejos, tan hermoso e imponente.

Vieron que este era diferente de la residencia de la madre del amo. El cual era un tanto más frío y nublado. Este en cambio parecía ser más colorido, incluso el clima era más agradable en toda la región. El sendero que llevaba hacia el palacio en sí estaba rodeado de muchos árboles de Sakura y de Momo, dándole un toque más pintoresco a todo el lugar. Habían guardias también mas allá en las puertas. Inmutables y serios

- Sesshômaru-sama… Que lindo lugar!! –dijo una anonadada Rin subida en Ah-Un- Este es su palacio cierto?

- Pues claro que sí tonta!! Estamos en el palacio del Oeste!! Cierto amo bonito? –dijo Jaken-

- Si

- Pues es la cosa más hermosa que haya visto. Mire Jaken-sama, esa laguna en el jardín!!

- Si, si ya la vi… Haces bien en estar impresionada –se paró Jaken para dar su discurso-, solo una persona excelentísima como mi amo tendría un castillo tan majestuoso y digno de su alcurnia y de su rango y de su –cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que lo habían dejado considerablemente atrás- Oh!! Sesshômaru-samaaa!! Espéreme!!! No me deje aquí!!!

* * *

- Mira eso Mizuko… No te parece sorprendente viniendo de Sesshômaru-sama?

- Pues la verdad si

- Había escuchado los rumores acerca de una protegida humana… Pero traerla aquí? Eso rebasa todo…

- Ay no exageres Kakashi,

- Tu crees que sea una situación similar a la del General?

- Inutaisho? Pues quien sabe… Yo no creo, por lo que Irasue me contó, era una niña pequeña cuando la vio, aunque de eso ya paso algún tiempo y por los rumores que he escuchado, ella no estuvo a su lado durante estos últimos años. Me pregunto, como será esa niña? De aquí no la puedo distinguir bien…

- Habrá que esperara que lleguen del todo. Oye y tú de donde te enteras de tantos chismes?

- Ahh! Tú que te piensas… Yo tengo mis contactos por aquí y allá… Siempre estoy enterada de lo que ocurre con este muchacho atolondrado

- Atolondrado? No crees que a él le molesta que te tomes tantas confianzas?

- Por favor! Yo a ese niño lo crié desde que era un cachorro… Lo conozco incluso mejor que su madre

- Si Irasue-sama te oyera…

- Me diría que tengo la razón, y ya mejor en lugar de perder el tiempo aquí vayamos a recibirlos… Después de todo es el amo no?

Los dos youkais que conversaban dentro de la mansión se dirigieron a la entrada. Asi como un pequeño desplegado de guardias quienes hacían una reverencia mientras el Lord hacía su ingreso a tan estrafalarias instalaciones junto con su sirviente sapo, el dragón de dos cabezas y la humana, quien era la que más atraía miradas curiosas, pero disimuladas.

Al llegar a los pequeños escalones del palacio, Rin descendió de Ah-Un y caminó detrás de Sesshômaru y Jaken. Los guardias presentes no eran todos de la raza inuyoukai, habían de toda clase, pero conservando una figura humanoide. Al frente pudo ver a dos más que los miraban expectantes. Al parecer esos dos si eran Inuyoukai aunque no tenían el cabello de color plateado. Uno era un hombre alto y fornido, con vestimentas similares a los que vestían los centinelas en el castillo de la madre de Sesshômaru-sama pero un poco más ataviado y sin las lanzas con cuchilla en forma de luna, las cuales notó eran inexistentes en las manos de los otros soldados. Tenía el pelo marrón no tan largo atado en una cola simple, ojos bronce, tez blanca y un temple impecable. La otra youkai era una mujer que por alguna extraña razón le trajo nostalgia, era muy hermosa. Tenía el cabello rojo atado en un moño que dejaba caer un mechón atrás en el centro del moño. También de piel blanca y ojos cobre claro, vest6ia un komon que no tenía nada de simple, por que era muy bonito, de color amarillo y obi rojo, con detalles simples en el mismo color que el cinturón.

Al llegar arriba ambos hicieron una reverencia al amo

- Es un gusto tenerlo de vuelta por acá Sesshômaru-sama –dijo él-

Él no respondió nada

- Y sus acompañantes quienes son Daimio? –preguntó Mizuko-

Una vez más el mononoke no dijo una palabra, así que Jaken decidió tomar la iniciativa

- Hmmm –dijo tosiendo levemente con el puño en la mano- Yo soy el sirviente de confianza de Sesshômaru-sama, el gran y maravilloso Jaken!!

Mizuko y Kakashi intercambiaron miradas cómplices que expresaban un _" maravilloso?"_

_- _Y tú niña? Cuál es tu nombre? –cuestionó la mujer a Rin-

Rin no la escuchaba, estaba demasiado distraída y nerviosa con todos aquellos guardias mirándola exhaustivamente

Sesshômaru pudo ver una vez más la congoja de ella, pero esta vez no le era gracioso. Cuando la iba a reprender, Jaken se le adelantó

- Mocosa!! –ella se sobresaltó- Te están hablando!!

- Eh? Ay! Disculpen! Mi nombre es Rin! Mucho gusto! –dijo realizando una pequeña reverencia-

A Mizuko le pareció chistosa la niña, pero debía esperar a conocerla mejor, pero por lo que veía, ya le empezaba a agradar.

El Lord predijo que en cualquier momento los demás le preguntarían el por que traía consigo a la chica, así que mejor se adelantó.

- Como ya escucharon, el nombre de la mujer es Rin, y no será molestada de ninguna forma por absolutamente nadie dentro de mi territorio. Eso va para todos. Ya pueden irse

Todos los soldados y sirvientes asintieron y se retiraron. Acto seguido, dirigió su mirada al interior de la casa nuevamente. Rin se sintió apenada y al mismo tiempo muy feliz de que su señor se tomara esa molestia para con ella. Era increíble ver como su enamoramiento crecía cada día más.

- Daimio, alguna orden más en particular? –Preguntó Kakashi-

- Todo sigue igual que antes, nuestra llegada no cambia nada en particular. Mizuko –llamó- prepara dos habitaciones más

- Como usted ordene Daimio. –él se dirigió adentro- Oye, tu te llamas Jaken cierto?

- Jaken-sama para usted! –respondió indignado el sapo-

- Como sea, mira ve con esa sirvienta, ella te asignara un cuarto. Ayaka, por favor llévalo a una habitación. –ordenó- Mmm, en el segundo piso. Y tú, Rin… -puso una mano en su mentón- también iras al segundo piso, pero vendrás conmigo. Por favor, traigan las cosas que están en la espalda de Ah-Un, son tuyas asumo –le dijo-

- S-s-si, muchas gracias!! –dijo con entusiasmo-

Ambas caminaron hacia dicho piso. Mientras iban, se maravillaba con una mansión tan maravillosa, donde podía ver algunas pinturas de perros gigantes y detalles hermosos en las paredes, pasaron por un pasillo que llevaba hacia una especie de salón principal pero no entraron. Al llegar al segundo nivel, Jaken se desvió a su habitación junto con la empleada y luego Mizuko la llevó a ella a la suya. Primero uno de los soldados entró y dejo las pocas cajas y el arco con las flechas.

- Bueno, aquí es… Encontraras que es acogedora, no muy pequeña ni muy grande.

Rin una vez más se encantó de ver aquel lugar tan cómodo. Tan diferente a la cabaña de Kaede-sama y al futón donde dormía, el cual era de bambú y una sabana. Este en cambio era grande y acogedor, blanco con un dibujo de árbol de momo muy bello. Era amplia y de color claro. Ideal en todo sentido.

- Esto es… impresionante

- Digamos que si… Supongo que tendrás hambre –señaló su estómago- Lo escucho rugir

La pobre de Rin se avergonzó

- No te preocupes, conmigo estás en confianza.

- Disculpe… Es que todo esto es mucho para mi.

- Y donde vivías antes? –la inquirió-

- En una aldea un poco alejada de acá… Aunque no tanto

- Eres una miko o algo así? Lo digo por el arco

- No, no para nada. Es un obsequio de una amiga que si es miko. Yo tengo un poco de poderes espirituales pero no son muchos la verdad, además no es algo que me interese mucho.

- Siempre es bueno cultivar las habilidades que tenemos –le aconsejó- Pero en fin, eso es decisión de cada quién. Por ahora dejaré que te instales y en unos momentos te traeré algo de comer…

- Muchas gracias por su amabilidad Mizuko-sama –agradeció Rin-

- No es nada… y oye –la llamó- no te preocupes por nada, si Sesshômaru-sama dio la orden de que no fueras molestada, ninguno lo hará. Nadie se atrevería a desobedecer una orden del Daimio

Rin la miró intrigada

- Pude notar que te pusiste nerviosa cuando llegaste… Es normal, una humana rodeada de otros que no son de su especie, puede ser intimidante.

- Si… pero no es por el hecho de que todos sean youkai. A mi eso no me molesta –afirmó la joven con una sonrisa-

- Pues eso es tener buen espíritu niña. Con permiso me retiro. –Mizuko salió-

Rin solo pudo ir hacia una ventana y mirar el paisaje… Todo el acontecimiento era fabuloso. Aunque el lugar no era de importancia. Mientras estuviera al lado de Sesshômaru-sama… Una cueva o un claro en el bosque más aterrador era una locación hermosa.

- Que cómodo se ve este futón –dijo acostándose en el- Ahh…

Sin darse cuenta, se fue quedando dormida, estaba algo cansada de dormir en el suelo todos estos días, y su nueva "cama" era perfecta para descansar…

* * *

Mizuko subió hasta el tercer nivel, el más alto y reservado solo para los amos del palacio. Pasó por la habitación principal que fue la del General Inutaisho, al recordarlo se lleno de nostalgia y buenos recuerdos. Pero continuó y llegó a su destino. El siguiente cuarto, ocupado por el hijo del antiguo mononoke… Ese que ella consideraba aun un mocoso. Ni siquiera llamó antes Le tenía demasiada confianza. Después de todo, ella lo vio crecer ante sus ojos. Lo vio ahí sentado en una especie de sillón, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

- Sabes? El decirte Daimio me incomoda muchísimo… No debería ser así.

- Pues te tendrás que aguantar

Sesshômaru sentía mucho respeto por aquella mujer. Desde que nació, ella y su padre eran las dos figuras más sobresalientes en su vida. Su madre no contaba mucho. Nunca habían tenido relación alguna más que las formalidades del caso, pero con Mizuko era diferente. Además que ella lo conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo, no podía ocultarle nada. Lo cual le resultó siempre inquietante, pero al final nunca podría desligarse de ella.

- Pues que fastidio –siguió ella- Oye esa espada es nueva? –dijo señalando a la Bakusaiga- Se ve bien… Escuché que es poderosa.

- Viene de mi interior, es la mejor.

- No has cambiado en nada Sesshômaru-kun… Arrogante como siempre

Al escuchar el apelativo "kun", volvió a verla desaprobatoriamente.

- Se que no te gusta que te diga así… Pero no hay nadie cerca… Así que te digo como yo quiera… Alguna objeción?

- Yo diría

- Pues te la tragas… La niña humana… Es muy graciosa –metió otra conversación- La encuentro adorable, no crees?

El no respondió y volvió a su posición original

- Irasue me habló de ella… Dice que la fuiste a recatar al Meikai cuando un perro se la tragó… Pero para aquella época, solo tenía unos 7 u 8 años.

- Cuando hablaste con ella? –quiso saber-

- Poco después de eso. Me aburría aquí y fui a visitarla… Y ahí fue donde me entere de tu vida. No creas que haces cosas y no me doy cuenta

- Me controlas Mizuko? –preguntó fríamente-

- No, solo me informo… Tú ya nunca volviste aquí… Han pasado como 200 años… Descuidas mucho tu casa no crees? Y a mi también… No tienes consideración por mí. Por eso salí a ver que ocurría contigo…

Una vez más, no respondió nada

- Oye… esa niña también es… muy bonita –lo miro directo a los ojos- No te parece?

- Y que con eso?

- Yo solo comento…

Volvió la mirada hacia la ventana

- Lo sabía… Tú a mi no me engañas…

- No crees que estas yendo demasiado lejos? –la reprendió-

- Esta bien… Por hoy lo dejaremos hasta aquí. Le dije a Rin que le llevaría algo de comer, se esta muriendo de hambre. Ya luego me contarás más… Digamos. –sonrió- Bueno me voy… Nos vemos luego "Daimio" –se despidió irónicamente y salió-

El mononoke se levantó y miro por una de sus ventanas. Incluso Mizuko se daba cuenta de la importancia que Rin tenía para él, pero como ya se había dicho en ocasiones anteriores, ya era algo que no podía negar, aunque lo que si no quería admitir era la transformación que sufrían esos sentimientos.

Pero todos aún seguían ignorantes a la maldad que empezaba a surgir en su contra… La cual iba a ser determinante en el destino que les esperaba a ambos.

Continuará

* * *

HOLA!! Espero que todas estén bien y les haya gustado mucho este capitulo. Particularmente no avanzo mucho en la historia, pero este más que todo es un capi que introduce personajes salidos de mi loca imaginación. Aunq al final también le pertenecen a Rumiko-sensei… Por que yo se los regalo!! Por cierto… Díganme q opinan de Mizuko y el nombre q l puse a la mama de Sesshi

**Les prometo un momento de interacción romántica de Rin y Sesshi en el próximo capi. Tómenme la palabra!!!!**

Les tengo **NOTICIAS** no muy agradables (digo yo) Como ya entre a la universidad, se me va a hacer difícil actualizar. M voy a tardar un poco más y por eso les pido paciencia. Pero prometo hacer todo lo posible por mantener el ritmo.

Obvio los agradecimientos del capi anterior. Sango24, Arale Norimaki, Nelliel, a mi compis San y a Luz-Celeste, para la cual son dedicados los mega mini momentos InuxKag, ya que ella m había puesto antes que era su pareja favorita

Ah una ayudadita q les tengo q pedir!! En mi perfil m pusieron que mi país es USA pero yo no soy d ahí!! Soy d Costa Rica!! Y no se como cambiarlo… Si me pueden ayudar con eso les estaría eternamente agradecida.

Se aceptan nuevos reviews como siempre!! Y si no les gustó, siéntase libres de criticarme constructivamente, que esas críticas son siempre muy bien recibidas. Pero si no les gusta dl todo… También pueden tirarme piedras, tomates, y lo que se les ocurra.

Creo q hoy si m pase con mis notas… Ya no molesto más!!

**CHILE ESTAMOS CONTIGO!! Y TAMBIEN HAITI**!! (aunq ya ha pasado tiempo, la ayuda se sigue necesitando) **DIOS LOS BENDIGA MUCHO!!**

Nos leemos pronto y cuídense. Cambio y fuera… (q ridícula yo…)


	6. Acción

Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Cap 6: Acción

Ya había pasado una semana, y todo transcurría como debía pasar en los palacios.

La calma era envidiable y el clima también

Pero por otro lado, cierta humana no se sentía tan en casa…

Si bien aquella mansión tenía todas las comodidades y recibía las atenciones más respetuosas, Rin no podía evitar sentirse incomoda. Mucha de su infancia y toda su adolescencia la paso en aquella aldea con sus amigos, era lógico que los extrañase, en ocasiones le hacían mucha falta los consejos de Kaede-sama y Kagome-sama, las constantes peleas de Inuyasha-sama y Shippô, las artimañas de Miroku-sama y el ver a Sango-sama perseguir a sus traviesos hijos, además de jugar con Izayoi-chan. Pero una de las cosas en las que pensaba más a menudo era en las conversaciones que sostenía con Kohaku cuando visitaba el pueblo. Era sin duda su mejor amigo, pero nada más

Por que su corazón ya estaba ocupado, por un mononoke muy particular… El cual para variar no se encontraba cerca, lo cual la entristecía.

El tener tantas cavilaciones sin sentido en su cabeza no le ayudaba mucho a superar la nostalgia, así que mejor buscó que hacer. Si bien ella no era ninguna especie de sirvienta, no le agradaba estar quieta sin hacer nada. Además el distraerse con algo era la medicina perfecta para matar el aburrimiento.

- _Hay que conservar un espíritu positivo Rin!!"- _se dio ánimos y se puso en marcha-

Llegó a un corredor y vio que habían dejado la escoba* ahí, dispuesta a ser utilizada, pero no había nadie. Resolvió que no tenía nada de malo barrer ella, así que la tomó y empezó, de todas formas estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. Ella solía ser la encargada de la limpieza de la cabaña y el templo en la aldea.

- Pero Rin-sama! Que hace? –dijo Ayaka, una de las empleadas-

- Ayaka-san! Disculpe, es que estaba algo aburrida y pensé que tal vez podría ayudar en algo, la verdad no es nada importante, para mi barrer es algo muy común –respondió con una sonrisa-

- Usted no entiende Rin-sama, si el Daimio se entera de que le impusimos una labor doméstica se enfadará mucho. –la mujer realmente temía por su vida-

- Ay Ayaka-san!! No se preocupe por nada –contestó una despreocupada Rin haciendo un gesto con las manos- Primero no creo que a Sesshômaru-sama le moleste, y mire, el no está aquí

La sirvienta pensó en insistir, pero fue interrumpida

- Rin tiene razón Ayaka, anda mejor ve a la cocina y ve si todo está preparado para el almuerzo –ordenó Mizuko-

- Como usted diga Mizuko-sama, con permiso Rin-sama –hizo una reverencia y se marchó-

- Usted cree que se haya molestado Mizuko-sama? No fue mi intención –preguntó apenada-

- Ay por favor! Que se va a molestar ni que se va a molestar!! No le hagas caso… Pero si me sorprende que te intereses en las labores del hogar, si yo fuera tú, me la pasaría todo el día metida en las aguas termales… Ahhh relajándome… y sin preocuparme por absolutamente nada –dijo haciendo un gesto chistoso-

Rin no pudo evitar reír, aquella mujer era muy amable con ella y además notó como tenía un cierto nivel de autoridad en la casa, incluso Sesshômaru-sama se dirigía a ella de una forma diferente, más respetuosa.

- Eso suena agradable, pero a mi me gusta mantenerme ocupada en alguna cosa

- Entonces si ese es el caso, ten –y le entrego una pequeña montaña de ropa- Ven y ayúdame a tender estas sábanas

- E-esta segura? No son muchas?! –dijo dudándolo-

- Ya sabia que esa seria tu reacción… Pero aun así, mejor vente conmigo, así me sigues contando un poco más de ti… Ayer nos quedamos varadas

No sabía por que, pero esa youkai le infundía un nivel de confianza que ni siquiera tenía con Kagome. La hacia sentirse segura y lo mejor de todo era que la escuchaba con mucha atención, y eso le agradaba el doble.

Ya le había platicado de su familia asesinada, aunque no mucho, ya que un tema aun delicado y trágico, y ella no era partidaria de las tragedias. Pero también le conto de la primera vez que vio a Sesshômaru y el inicio de su viaje, luego de la aldea, de sus amigos y de Inuyasha.

- Así que Inuyasha… -dijo Mizuko- Mmm… Recuerdo a su madre, era una princesa humana muy hermosa, tuve la dicha de verla una vez, sin duda que valía el corazón de Inutaishô.

- Y dígame Mizuko-sama –quiso saber- Como era el padre de Sesshômaru-sama?

- Oh, pues era el youkai más fuerte e integro que jamás he conocido. Valeroso, dedicado, pero también muy maravilloso, lleno de buenos sentimientos

- Y eran parecidos?

- Sesshômaru e Inutaishô? Si, especialmente cuando se muestran enfadados, tienen el mismo gesto… Pero Inutaishô no tenía la luna en la frente…Y la frialdad esa… Eso vino de Irasue…

- Ese es el nombre de la madre de Sesshômaru-sama?

- Si, así es… Suele ser algo melodramática a veces–rió- pero si es muy inteligente

- Y bonita –concluyó la humana, recordando a aquella inuyoukai tan bella-

- Si, pero a veces es mejor ser lindo por dentro, lo de fuera no vale la pena. Siempre recuerda esto Rin, no importa que tan hermosos seamos por fuera, si tenemos malos sentimientos en nuestro corazón, eso nos terminara pudriendo por completo.

Rin escucho el consejo y lo recibió en el fondo de su ser

- Lo recordaré Mizuko-sama

- Bueno, ya terminamos con estas sabanas, vamos a la cocina… No se tu, pero yo si tengo hambre -expresó la youkai-

Ambas fueron a dicho lugar

* * *

Otra semana transcurrió, y aun no podía evitar sentirse rara, pero ahora al menos empezaba a amoldarse mejor.

Pero una de las cosas que la llenaba de tristeza era el que no veía casi nunca a Sesshômaru-sama.

Si el chiste era volver con él, entonces por que ahora se ausentaba tanto. Aunque a decir verdad el del palacio no había salido.

Sin embargo ese día agradeció no verlo, ya que la última vez fue algo vergonzoso… Dos días atrás

* * *

Rin venia saliendo de la cocina y vio que aquel soldado llamado Kakashi hablaba con su amo, medito mucho que hacer, pero se dio cuenta que ellos ya debían haberse enterado de que estaba allí, de nada valía fingir. Así que salió al encuentro de los youkais y se sentó en una de las bancas cercanas simulando indiferencia.

Kakashi eventualmente se retiró y Sesshômaru se quedo ahí parado observando a su protegida. Era muy fácil para el darse cuenta de que ella fingía no haberlos visto, río interiormente, y decidió que seria divertido ponerla a prueba

- Rin –llamó-

- Eh? Si señor? –dijo dubitativa pero tratando de sonar segura-

- Dime que has escuchado de la conversación

Realmente no le había puesto mucha atención

- N-nada, no se preocupe.

- Y entonces? A que has venido aquí? – enfatizó-

- Venia saliendo de la cocina, no fue mi intención interrumpir

- Tienes acaso algo que decirme o que pedirme? –insistió-

Rin sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a poner tan roja como un tomate, sino peor, pero no daría el brazo a torcer, corría el riesgo de que su secreto se viera revelado.

- No, no nada, más bien ya me iba, puedo retirarme? –le dijo viéndolo a los ojos, lo cual nunca debió hacer-

La mirada dorada estaba fija sobre la suya, ella nunca lo creyó posible, examinaba cada uno de sus movimientos de la forma más exhaustiva. En la vida había visto tal cosa, y lo peor del caso, su señor se veía más atractivo que nunca, el oro de sus ojos brillaba y su expresión era fría como siempre, pero con un aire de satisfacción y seguridad, la que a ella le encantaría tener. Ella solo agitó su cabeza fuertemente al piso con un sonrojo muy evidente ya.

- Está bien –volvió la cara y se marchó-

* * *

Pero que estúpida!! Se había puesto al descubierto totalmente, y solo por una mirada suya!! Tenia un poder hipnótico sobre ella, la hacia sucumbir. Y para rematar el asunto, en los últimos días había tenido sueños muy extraños, en donde el se acercaba hacia ella con suma sutileza y gallardía, y luego la besaba delicadamente, y en minutos las situaciones del sueño se hacían cada vez más intensas, pero al llegar a ciertas "partes" el bendito sueño se terminaba. Eso era muy lamentable en realidad.

Todo eso no le ayudaba en nada, más bien, la hacia sentirse más tonta que nunca.

Era una noche fría, pero apacible, así que se sentó en una de las rocas del jardín, que daba justo a un lago, con la luz de la luna llena reflejada en su máximo esplendor sobre la superficie del agua, un ambiente hermoso. Era perfecto para reflexionar sobre muchas cosas

No muy lejos de ahí, la sombra de la silueta del Daiyoukai se ocultaba detrás de un árbol, observando largamente a Rin… Nunca en su vida creyó tener una visión más bella de algo hasta ese día

La figura de Rin era casi perfecta, ahí sentada con su rostro apoyado en una pierna que se encontraba un poco descubierta del kimono azul, su último presente, mirando hacia la nada, y la luz de la luna hacía que su cabello negro se iluminara intensamente y el viento contribuía a su movimiento. Ya no estaba amarrado, ahora era una melena libre.

Desde hacia muchísimo tiempo no entraba en contacto con su piel, prácticamente desde que era una niña. Se la imaginó más suave y más incitante… Era una tentación en la que el estaría dispuesto a caer gustoso… Inconscientemente se fue acercando hacia ella, hasta quedar a su izquierda, viendo hacia la misma nada

- Sesshômaru-sama –se exaltó Rin- Que hace aquí? –se levanto de pronto-

- Tu que haces aquí? Es tarde, no te parece?

- U-un poco… -de nuevo nerviosa, y tras de eso, sus sueños la atacaron nuevamente- Pero no podía dormir

- Mmm…-fue su única respuesta- Me enterado que has estado realizando labores de empleada junto a Mizuko

- Ella dijo que no había problema, además es algo que me gusta hacer –se apresuró a responder- Por favor no la regañe, yo también insistí mucho y…

- Por que lo haces? –quiso saber de pronto-

- Que por qué?, pues yo… La verdad… Me gusta estar ocupada en algo, además estoy acostumbrada a limpiar y me gusta ayudar en lo que pueda –dijo eso para evitar decirle que se moría del aburrimiento a veces- Ojala y no le moleste, si quiere que ya no lo haga pues

- Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras –la interrumpió- A mi no me interesa

Se sintió aliviada pero contrariada, esa última frase le pareció algo grosera, pero en fin, era Sesshômaru-sama… que se le iba a hacer

El silencio reino nuevamente por algunos minutos, y como no era muy fanática de ellos, se le ocurrió hacer conversación de algo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo, se le adelantaron

- No te lo habías puesto

Lo miró confundida… Qué no se había pues…? Y entonces se acordó que era la primera vez que se ponía el kimono azul de puntos blancos, su más reciente regalo. Mejor le decía algo antes de que pensara que no le gustaba

- Ah si! Es una pieza maravillosa y no quería dañarla, pero hoy la vi y pensé que sería adecuado usarla, no crea que no fue por que me gustó –bajo la mirada- todo lo contrario, es hermosa. Solo usted podría regalarme obsequios así y yo le estoy muy agradecida y…

Sesshômaru volvió sus ojos para encararla, quería que lo mirara de nuevo, tomó su barbilla e hizo que la mirara.

Rin se sonrosó de inmediato. Pero los ojos dorados no estaban dispuestos a ser evadidos

- Te queda perfecto –susurró misteriosa y casi sensualmente acercando su rostro al de ella-

El momento que tanto había soñado estaba aquí, no era una artimaña de su imaginación, EN REALIDAD ESTABA PASANDO! Sesshômaru-sama iba a cumplirle la fantasía más grande de su vida, iba a besarla. Y ella vio como su vergüenza era masacrada por aquel deseo tan grande.

El mononoke sentía que era atraído por fuerzas sobrenaturales hacia ella, que lo empujaban a continuar cualquiera que fuera el plan marcado en su destino.

En un pasillo del castillo, Mizuko iba caminando con destino a su habitación, cuando de repente vio la escena que se desarrollaba muchísimos pasos adelante, afortunadamente su visión de youkai le permitía ver más claro el asunto. Ya podía corroborar al fin los sentimientos de su Sesshômaru-kun hacia la joven humana. No pudo evitar sentirse feliz, pero también rezó que no pasara lo que creía que podía ocurrir…

De repente en el momento en que Rin entrecerraba sus ojos preparada para recibir el toque de sus labios, el cuerpo de Sesshômaru paró en seco, una orden directa de su orgullo Inuyoukai lo hizo detenerse. Soltó el rostro de Rin y le dijo

- Ve a dormir, no estés perdiendo el tiempo aquí

Se dio la vuelta y se marcho por el mismo camino por el que llegó

Mizuko renegó en su posición en el pasillo

- Mocoso tarado!! Pero que estás haciendo?! Regresa!! –susurraba enfadada-

Mientras tanto, Rin no sabía que hacer, si reír o gritarle que la esperara o qué, estaba demasiado sorprendida como para decir algo.

- _" Que rayos fue eso?"-_pensó- _Que fue lo que ocurrió? El estaba a punto de…besarme?"_

Pero la gran pregunta era… Por que se arrepintió al ultimo segundo?

- A lo mejor, -se dijo a si misma- recordó que…soy humana… _"y él…odia a los humanos"-_le dijo su conciencia-

Una lágrima recorrió su rostro, y lo único que pudo hacer fue tirarse en el césped y mirar el rastro que él dejó

Por otra parte, Sesshômaru se encontraba confundido por todo lo sucedido…

Tan grande era el deseo que sentía por Rin?

Definitivamente ya no era una niña, eso estaba claro. Era una mujer adulta, e infernalmente hermosa. Con razón aquel idiota de Kohaku estaba embobado por ella.

Se alejó lo más que pudo del castillo a toda velocidad. Permanecía sereno pero en su cabeza se debatían mil ideas a la vez. Necesitaba concentrarse y ver como salía de este "aprieto", por que ahora se había expuesto en frente de ella, lo cual era imperdonable.

Necesitaba estar un tiempo alejado de allí, para meditarlo todo bien.

Pero esa acción, le llegaría a costar muy caro al Lord de las Tierras del Oeste.

Continuará

* * *

Hola! Espero que todas estén muy bien y como siempre que este capi les haya gustado

Si les confieso algo, yo siento que me quedo medio extraño, pero me vino un flash de inspiración y no m pude contener. Por cierto, que bueno q les agrado Mizuko!!!

Esta vez, los tomatazos mándeselos a Sesshômaru por favor!! Él es el culpable!!!! Jajajajaja

Agradecer como es usual a Nelliel (gracias x leer "La unión de nuestras vidas"), Etsu-Hikari (me gusta est nuevo nombre…), Sango24 (tengo 18 años… creo q t lo había dicho ya, no recuerdo la vdd jeje) y a Arale Norimaki (tu sabes q yo a tu fic lo AMO!! Es genial!) y a Rachisessho q me dejo un fantástico msj!!!

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, el cual les adelanto NO QUERRAN PERDERSELO!!

Bueno ya m voy… Cuídense mucho chicas!!!

Nos leemos!!!! God bless!!


	7. Ataque

Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

**LEAN LAS NOTAS DE ABAJO!! PLEASE!!!**

* * *

Capitulo 7: Ataque

Era una tonta… ¿cómo pudo haber esperado que él la besara?

Definitivamente sus aspiraciones eran más grandes de lo que deberían ser. Ahora estaba ahí, tirada en la hierba, sintiéndose como si fuera un simple objeto de diversión. El paisaje que era tan hermoso se había convertido radicalmente en una imagen dolorosa, haciéndola revivir el momento en que la tomo suavemente del mentón y la miró con aquellos ojos de sol tan llenos de algo que no era común en él: Expresión. Toda su mente daba vueltas y su corazón se retorcía inquieto, pero no por buenas razones.

Mizuko sintió que su sangre hervía mientras veía a aquella pobre niña sentada en el suelo con la vista perdida en la nada, y todo por culpa de la indecisión del tonto de Sesshômaru.

- "_Baka, baka, BAKA!! Cuando regrese me las paga!!! Como que me llamo Mizuko!!" –_pensaba mientras se acercaba con cautela a la escena

- Rin –empezó lo más calmadamente que pudo- no es bueno que te quedes aquí, ven vamos adentro, es tarde

- Mizuko-sama? –le dijo mirando aun el rastro que dejó al marcharse- Usted… lo vio todo?

- Mmm… Digamos que si… Pero solo fui yo no te preocupes, no hay nadie más cerca. Como te sientes?

- No se, estoy… confundida… Quiero irme, quiero irme de aquí –pidió con cierta desesperación-

- Ven, te acompaño a tu cuarto

Ambas mujeres se retiraron del lugar. Rin se encerró en la habitación y no quiso salir por dos días, solo Mizuko podía entrar para dejarle comida

Jaken pasaba mucho tiempo preguntando por el paradero de su amo y del por qué la mocosa no salía del cuarto. Pero al amanecer del tercer día, mientras estaba recostada en el futón, Rin llegó a una conclusión mientras se levantaba y abría la ventana para ver el horizonte.

- "_No importa… Lo que pasó fue un simple accidente, esto no puede derrotarme. Además fue una sincera falta de respeto de mi parte. Cuando regrese, le pediré una disculpa, y esto… Nunca sucederá de nuevo. Después de todo, no quisiera que esto me separe de su lado. He sido una tonta. No puedo esperar que él sienta nada por mí. No es su obligación, mas yo en cambio… Lo amaré en secreto todos los días de mi vida."_

La chica se cambió a un kimono limpio y salió de la habitación, en cuanto se topaba a los sirvientes les sonreía a todos, ellos solo se limitaban a dejarle el paso libre con leves reverencias. Mientras iba se encontró con Jaken

- Mocosa!! Hasta que por fin sales de ahí!! Pensé que te habías hecho de piedra ahí adentro!!

- Pues como ve no fue así, no me gusta estar mucho encerrada

- Te ves re fea!! Por que no te vas a bañar?!

- Pero que youkai tan insolente!! –interrumpió Mizuko quien de inmediato lo golpeó en la cabeza con el báculo de dos cabezas que le arrebató-

- Como te atreves a golpearme de esa manera?!?! Y con el báculo que me regalo el amo?!?! Vieja loca!!!!

- Anda a decirle loca a tu abuela!!! –y lo golpeó de nuevo-

- Por favor ya basta –pidió Rin con una sonrisa- Jaken-sama, discúlpese con Mizuko-sama o sino el castigo será peor, hágame caso –le dijo mientras se hincaba para quedar a su altura-

- Ay… Dis…cul…pe…me… -decía Jaken mientras veía muchas aves rondando su cabeza y al borde de la inconsciencia-

- Bueno, al parecer aprendió su lección, me alegra que hayas salido al fin de la habitación Rin, aunque, y no puedo creer que diga esto, pero Jaken tiene un poquito de razón, te ves algo demacrada, pero admito que tu semblante es mejor.

- Si, no podía quedarme en el cuarto toda la vida, que falta de respeto!! –respondió tratando de ser entusiasta-

- Eso esta mucho mejor, y para animarte, te pediré que me ayudes en la cocina, pero después del desayuno!

- Eso suena excelente!!

- Ay… Es cierto mocosa! –dijo Jaken emergiendo de su febril estado- No sabes donde está Sesshômaru-sama?!? Lo he buscado por todos lados y no lo encuentro

Mizuko sentía que ahora si lo iba a matar, es que era un imprudente!! No era muy recomendable hablarle a Rin del Daiyoukai, eso podría deprimirla nuevamente lo cual sería desastroso, pero para su sorpresa

- Pues no lo se –respondió ella naturalmente- Pero a lo mejor regresa pronto, usted ya sabe como es él.

- Tal vez tengas razón…Bueno yo me voy a desayunar, me muero de hambre!! –finalizó Jaken retirándose-

La youkai estaba sorprendida, el espíritu de esa niña era fuerte. Aunque no la conocía del todo aún, se notaba que adoraba a Sesshômaru, y lo que él le había hecho esa noche bastaría para lastimar el corazón de cualquiera. Además estos dos últimos días había estado confinada a su habitación, pero ahora, le daba a entender que era como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Le agradaba mucho que la joven tuviera tal determinación, pero ella era una youkai con vasta experiencia de la vida, no la engañaban tan fácilmente…

- Me sorprendes Rin, pensé que te daría nostalgia el que mencionaran su nombre

La humana la miró

- Sería muy extraño mostrarme dolida cada vez que lo mencionen, además, no es que me haya hecho algo terrible. En parte fue culpa mía…

- Culpa tuya? Y a ver como?

- No… debí ilusionarme más de lo que debía, al menos en ese momento. Creo que en mi mente tuve expectativas más altas de las que debía, y por eso me dolió tanto creo.

- Pero mira como lo defiendes… Si el que te intentó besar fue él, no tú. No pero es que cuando llegue ese mocoso malcriado me va a escuchar… Sesshômaru-kun es un tonto!!!

Rin se sorprendió

- Se…Sesshômaru-kun?

Mizuko se tapó la boca y miró a Rin, se le fue el secreto.

- Ay se me olvidó!! No le puedo decir así en frente de la gente… Pero en fin! Eso es lo menos importante

- Usted… tiene ese nivel de confianza con Sesshômaru-sama –quiso saber Rin-

- Confianza? Yo a ese niño lo críe desde que nació. Lo conozco desde la punta del pelo hasta las puntas de los pies. Y por eso te digo que no lo defiendas, él es culpable de todo, no tú. Y mejor vámonos ya para que comas y me ayudes!! Anda vamos!!

Rin se quedó al lado de Mizuko durante todo el día haciendo quehaceres en los cuales Jaken las acompañaba en algunos, hasta que empezó a anochecer.

* * *

Muy lejos del castillo, pero aún en las tierras del Oeste, Sesshômaru aún estaba consternado por todo lo que había ocurrido al pie de un risco.

No sabía si sentirse feliz o no por no haber concretado el intimo acercamiento con su protegida.

El olor de esa niña era embriagante y cuando toco su piel, corroboró sus pensamientos acerca del cambio. Era más suave y más fina que la seda, cremosa y cálida. El tacto más hermoso que pudiera haber experimentado jamás. Aún lo tenía marcado en su mano, y eso que solo fue un superficial contacto en la barbilla, no quería imaginarse el resto del paquete.

Por más imposible que sonara, un molestar en su cabeza empezó a afectarle, así que se sentó y arrecostó su espalda en una roca, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de una leve brisa. Eso ayudaba a calmarlo mucho.

Casi nunca dormía por que no lo necesitaba, pero en esta ocasión no pudo evitar sentirse un poco somnoliento, no sentía ningún peligro cercano, así que no reparó en que hubiera algo de malo en descansar un poco.

Mientras estaba ahí sentado, con su brazo izquierdo apoyado en su rodilla también izquierda flexionada con sus irises cubiertos por los párpados, una imagen empezó a rondar su mente algo adormilada

Una silueta empezaba a dibujarse en un campo, estaba sentada. De repente se levantó y lo miró, él empezaba a acercarse por que no distinguía bien. Después de acortar la distancia se encontró con que aquella silueta le pertenecía a Rin.

Vestía un kimono de líneas lilas y violetas con mariposas dibujadas en todos lados con un obi rosado casi rojo. La primer prenda que le dio cuando la dejó en la aldea, solo que en su visión tenía la misma edad de la actualidad.

Aquella Rin lo miraba con tristeza y desaprobación, inmóvil. De repente el hermoso lugar floreado fue invadido por llamas incesantes y gritos, cuando miró a la joven, el fuego empezaba a rodearla en un círculo de llamaradas que se elevaban. Divisó su rostro claramente una vez más y escuchó su débil voz

- _Sesshômaru-sama… Ayúdeme por favor_

El mononoke abrió los ojos y se desestabilizó momentáneamente, para recuperar la compostura una vez más, se levanto y miró hacia el horizonte.

- "_Qué diablos fue esa pesadilla?" _–pensó extrañado- _"Nunca había tenido una antes… Que significará?" –_de repente sus sentidos lo alertaron, alguien se acercaba a él, escuchó la voz emergiendo de las sombras de los arboles. Ni siquiera se inmutó

- Qué ocurre Sesshômaru? Te noto algo tenso

Sesshômaru observó en la dirección del sonido y luego vio como se materializaba, tomando la forma de un InuDaiyoukai

- Jiromaru –espetó-

- Aún recuerdas a tu tío, que bueno

Jiromaru era el hermano menor de su padre. Aunque este tenía el cabello corto, una mirada algo sadista en ocasiones y el mokomoko algo más grueso, rodeando su cintura. La vestimenta y armadura eran similares a las de su padre, solo que la hakama y el haori eran negros, la armadura era un poco más pequeña y la cinta alrededor de ella era verde y solo llevaba una katana... Pero que valía por mil. Tsukisaiga*. Mortífera y misteriosa, su funda era de azul oscuro y compartía ciertas similitudes con la Souunga, con la diferencia que el circulo que adornaba la base del mango era negro. Nunca había visto su hoja, pero una vez había escuchado decir a su padre que era una katana perversa, la cual no debía ser prácticamente usada por nadie, pero ahí estaba, en el cinto de aquel youkai. Sabía que la espada no le pertenecía por derecho propio, ya que era originaria del clan de los Inuyoukai de la Luna, la familia de su madre.

Si bien no le interesaban mucho los embrollos familiares, él le debía cierto respeto a la figura de ese hombre, después de todo, era hermano de su padre

- Qué haces aquí? –se atrevió a preguntar-

- Te buscaba sobrino, me alegra haberte encontrado. Han sido muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos. Si mal no recuerdo nuestro más reciente encuentro fue poco después de la muerte de tu padre. Oh, he escuchado rumores acerca de esa katana tuya, Bakusaiga. Oí que es la más poderosa de todas, con un efecto destructor memorable. Sin duda alguna has superado a Inutaishô. Te felicito

- Que es lo que quieres conmigo? –preguntó Sesshômaru viendo hacia otro lado-

- Sesshômaru, vengo a advertirte acerca de un peligro latente –respondió seriamente-

- Peligro?

- Debes tomar acción, y arrancar de una vez por todas con este mal, el cual te esta aquejando

- _"De que habla?" –_pensaba Sesshômaru-

- Se trata de la humana que tienes en tu palacio.

Sesshômaru volvió su mirada hacia él

* * *

Ya estaba un poco entrada la noche, fría de nuevo

Los oficios que impuso Mizuko sin duda alguna resultaron ser grandes distractores para Rin, quien estaba agotada. Se dio un baño y fue directo a su cuarto. Corrió la puerta y una vez más miró fuera de la ventana, esperando que Sesshômaru regresara.

Su determinación le estaba fallando, ya que era inevitable el recordar aquel funesto pero bello momento, en el que el hermoso rostro se acercaba hacia ella a punto de unir sus labios. Era tal y como en sus sueños, pero el problema, fue que no se hizo realidad… Eso la entristecía en sobremanera.

Se dirigió a un armario que había allí y vio algunos kimonos, todos muy lindos. En eso divisó uno que se parecía mucho a aquella prenda morada que su señor le había llevado en una de sus primeras visitas. Nunca reparó en que se parecía al kimono de Irasue-sama, pero ahora que veía este, que en lugar de tener rayas violetas eran una especie de rojo oscuro tirando a rosado, noto que las mariposas que los adornaban eran similares. Una sonrisa nostálgica se coló en su cara, acompañada de una lágrima delgada.

- Rin, no seas tonta, deja de llorar por todo! –se reprendió a si misma-

Volvió al marco de la ventana con el kimono en la mano y siguió mirando, hasta que algo raro la sorprendió. Un resplandor naranja empezaba a divisarse. Luego escucho algo parecido a gritos de guerra…

- Pero que rayos es eso? –dijo-

Lo que parecía ser un ejército se acercaba al palacio…

* * *

- Humana?

- No creas que no me he enterado acerca de que llevaste a una insignificante humana a vivir al Palacio del Oeste, que vergüenza Sesshômaru. Nunca pensé que cometerías los mismos errores que tu padre.

- Eso a ti no te incumbe –dijo furioso pero sereno-

- No digas estupideces, por supuesto que me incumbe!! Por eso me he tomado la molestia de venir hasta acá para hacerte entrar en razón. Debes deshacerte de ella cuanto antes. Tus acciones han sido bajas, y yo he venido a repararlas.

- Tu eres el que debería de dejar de decir tonterías.

- El legado de nuestra familia esta en juego. Ni humanos ni hanyous deben corromperlos. Por eso ya me he encargado de acabar con la otra molestia de la familia

- "_Inuyasha…" _–pensó-

- Pero tú eres quien debe hacerse cargo de la humana. Te ordeno que la despaches de inmediato

- Que iluso eres

- Qué?

- A este Sesshômaru… Nadie le da órdenes!!!

Sesshômaru desenfundó a Bakusaiga y le lanzo un ataque directo a Jiromaru, quien lo esquivó, dejando atrás una estela de árboles destruidos. Levanto su mirada al cielo y ahí lo vio. Jiromaru descendió

- Pensé que dirías eso. Por eso… Me he tomado la libertad, de tomar acciones por mi cuenta…

* * *

- Rin-sama!! –dijo Kakashi entrando a la habitación-

- Kakashi-sama!! Que es lo que esta pasando?

- Disculpe la intromisión, pero por favor, venga conmigo –pidió saliendo del cuarto-

- Pero que es lo que pasa? –preguntó asustada. Agarro el arco y flechas que le dio Kagome, a lo mejor podrían servirle-

- Todo parece indicar que es un ataque dirigido al palacio. Y lo peor del caso es que el Daimio no está, rayos!

- Mocosa!!!!

- Jaken-sama, es usted!!

- Estas bien? No te ha pasado nada? Estás entera?

- Pues que no me ve Jaken-sama? Estoy bien!! Tranquilícese!!

- Rin!!

- Mizuko-sama!!

- Que bueno estas bien. Kakashi –se volvió al general-

- Mizuko lo más recomendable es que lleves a la niña a un lugar seguro

De repente oyeron más gritos y divisaron llamas más cercanas. La armada enemiga era numerosa y empezaba a irrumpir en la mansión. La resistencia hacía lo mejor que podía para apartarlos, pero eran superados en número.

- Ya saben!! –gritaba una voz- No nos vamos de aquí hasta conseguir nuestro objetivo! La cabeza de la humana!!!

Rin se aterró, pero trato de conservar la calma

- Esa voz… -dijo Mizuko-

- Debe ser Kenta –terminó la frase Kakashi-

Kenta era el hijo de Jiromaru, igual de implacable y peligroso que su padre. El aspecto físico era casi igual. De cabello plateado corto, una sola marca violeta en la cara y armadura modesta pero poderosa, a diferencia de su padre, no tenía una espada propia, sino que cargaba una simple katana como las de otros soldados, pero que podía liberar bolas de rayo y veneno. Era un poco menor que Sesshômaru.

- Quien es ese tal Kenta? Por que nos ataca? –preguntó Jaken-

- Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que salgan de aquí, yo tengo que irme a combatir, pero ustedes traten de buscar un refugio por favor.

- Kakashi-sama, que tenga suerte –dijo Rin-

- Gracias Rin-sama, me voy. Cuídense por favor

Kakashi salió a toda velocidad para enfrentar al líder de aquella tropa.

- Y nosotros ahora que hacemos?

- No se preocupen!! Con el báculo de dos cabezas conmigo nadie se atreverá a atacarnos!!! El Gran Jaken las defenderá de… -Jaken vio que Mizuko y Rin corrían en otra dirección- Oigan!! No me dejen aquí!!!!!! –grito mientras corrió para alcanzarlas-

Uno de los youkai enemigos pudo detectar como el olor de la humana estaba cerca, reunió a un pequeño grupo y empezó a perseguirla

Mizuko notó esto, subió a Rin en su espalda y aceleró, mientras Jaken se agarraba como podía del kimono de la humana. Pronto llegaron al otro lado de la casa, un youkai se les cruzo por el camino

- Así que aquí estas humana!!! Despídete de tus amiguitos!! Te llegó el fin!!!!

Golpeó a Mizuko fuertemente, la cual cayó casi inconsciente junto con Rin y Jaken en el suelo. Y cuando se disponía a atacar, una bola de energía lo pulverizó…

- Ah-Un!!! –gritó Rin-

El dragón descendió a su lado dispuesto a defenderla, pero estaba lastimado en la pata trasera derecha, probablemente la herida fue causada por uno de los mononoke enemigos

- Ay no estas herido!!

- Miren la humana!! Allá está!!

- Ahí vienen más!!!! Ay no!! "_Si no protejo a Rin, el amo me mata!!" –_pensaba un afligido Jaken-

Uno de ellos se acercó a toda velocidad, Rin estaba asustada, las escenas de la muerte de su familia se empezaron a colar en sus recuerdos.

- _"Este no es el momento para pensar en eso Rin!!! Qué hago?"_

De repente recordó su arco

* * *

- Qué es lo que has hecho Jiromaru? –preguntó fríamente Sesshômaru-

- Supuse que te resistirías a la hora de pedirte que te deshagas de la asquerosa humana, por eso le ordené a tu primo Kenta ir al palacio y acabar con ella de una vez por todas. Para estos momentos, tu palacio ya ha de haber sido invadido.

Sesshômaru sintió que la ira se agolpaba en su interior. Quería arrancarle la cabeza a Jiromaru en ese instante, pero el recuerdo de su pesadilla de unos minutos atrás lo hizo reaccionar.

Lo importante era Rin

No sabía cual era la forma más rápida de llegar al palacio. No se desesperaba con facilidad, y su rostro nunca lo expresaba, pero decidió transformarse en su forma original de perro gigante para acortar más distancia en poco tiempo.

Ignoró el grito de Jiromaru

- No importa que tan rápido te muevas Sesshômaru no llegaras a tiempo!!!!!!!! _"Espero que Kenta haya cumplido con su misión"_

Sesshômaru, aun en su forma canina solo tenia una cosa en la cabeza: Salvar a Rin

* * *

El mononoke se acercaba velozmente, Mizuko estaba fuera de combate, Jaken y su báculo no serían suficientes, y Ah-Un peleaba con otros, pero sangraba fuertemente, así que tomó su arco y se dispuso a disparar

- Rin que haces? –se despertó Mizuko-

- Mis poderes… tienen que servir para algo!! –disparó, pero falló. Deseó haber puesto más atención al consejo de Kaede-sama- Cielos, no funcionó… Tengo que intentarlo de nuevo

El youkai estaba a un paso de ellas, no había mucha escapatoria…

- "_Si no hago algo, mataran a Mizuko-sama y a Jaken-sama…"_

Un resplandor azul se empezaba a formar en la punta de la flecha. Rin disparó, la energía se liberó y el youkai se desintegró en el acto cuando fue atravesado.

- Increíble… -decía Jaken asombrado-

Mizuko tampoco salía de la sorpresa, esa niña tenía grandes aptitudes espirituales. Era increíble que no les pusiera atención.

Rin siguió apuntando y disparando, pero la energía espiritual disminuyó y en un momento las flechas se le acabaron, además de que también su brazo estaba lastimado, debido al primer ataque que recibieron. Mizuko hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse y vio que no tenía otra salida. Y de repente, empezó a llover.

- Rin, ven acá –la jaló- Móntate en Ah-Un y escapa

- Qué? No Mizuko-sama, no la voy a dejar aquí

- Por una vez en la vida has lo que te dicen y vete mocosa!!! –interrumpió Jaken-

- Pero...

- Claramente ellos vienen por ti, para matarte, y no podemos permitir eso, y si Sesshômaru no está aquí nosotros no podremos hacer mucho por ti, y mira, empieza a llover, eso ayudara a borrar tu rastro y podrás escapar exitosamente.

- Entonces vengan conmigo!!

- Ah-Un esta herido y cansado, creo que solo podrá llevarte a ti nada más. No insistas y vete!!

- Mizuko-sama, Jaken-sama!!

- Nosotros estaremos bien –Mizuko hizo alarde de la fuerza que le quedaba, la levantó y la montó en Ah-Un-

- No puedo abandonarlos

- Si no sobrevives, el amo nos mata Rin!! –dijo Jaken- Es mejor que te vayas lejos de aquí. Luego te buscaremos, cuando todo haya pasado

- Estoy segura de que Sesshômaru-kun te encontrará mi niña –le susurró Mizuko- tu eres importante para él

- Mizuko-sama…-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-

- Nos veremos nuevamente, te lo aseguro… -dijo la amable mujer tomando su mano- Bien Ah-Un!! Vuela!!!! –le dio una fuerte palmada en el lomo y el mononoke emprendió el vuelo

- No, NOO, Jaken-sama!!! Mizuko-sama!!!

Kenta, durante su lucha con Kakashi pudo divisar como un youkai dragón se elevaba y al parecer llevaba a la humana en el lomo

- Ja, no permitiré que escapen así de fácil!! –blandió su espada y libero una fuerte cantidad de veneno que se amaso en dirección a Ah-Un-

El dragón de dos cabezas vio la energía venir e intento alejarse, pero su herida se lo impidió y fue impactado. Rin recibió parte del ataque.

- Ay no, Rin!!!! –gritó Mizuko viendo la escena-

Salió disparado hacia una dirección lejana, pero pudo recobrar equilibrio y voló a toda velocidad con una Rin herida en su lomo lejos de aquel infierno, desapareciendo en una columna de humo bajo aquella lluvia inclemente.

Continuará

* * *

Hola, espero que estén bien y que les haya gustado el capi

Qué ocurrirá?!?! Sesshômaru no llegó a tiempo y ahora Rin está desaparecida… Espero no dejarlas en mucho suspenso

Vieron el final de Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen?!?! T.T… Por qué!??!?!?! El kimono morado de Rin que describí es el d ese final. Solo Sesshi da regalos tan lindos.

Dice la Wikipedia q la mamá de Sesshomaru se llama Irasue… Pero no se si cambiarle el nombre, uds m dicen. S lo cambio o no?

Agradecimientos a Etsu-Hikari (apuesto q t encantó el final d Kanketsu y el MITICO momento InuxKag) Nelliel (según Wiki, tiene 700 años, pero aparenta 20, o sea el y Rin están d la misma edad jiji) Sango24 (viste las gemelitas de Miroku y Sango? LAS AMO!! Q LINDAS!!) Rachisessho (gracias x tu apoyo!!) y les doy la bienvenida al fic a Amafle y a Hika-sei!! Gracias x tomarse el tiempo de leer mis historias!!! Y a todos los q leen, han hecho d esta una d sus favoritas y más!! Gracias x el apoyo.

Nos vemos en el capi 8…

Cuídense y nos leemos!!! God bless!!


	8. Una cruel separación

Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

**NOTAS DE ABAJO!! PLEASE!!! **

* * *

Capitulo 8: Una cruel separación

Todo había pasado tan rápido, que no supo a ciencia cierta que era lo que en realidad había ocurrido. Además estaba lastimada y llovía fuertemente, eso ayudaba a aturdirla más.

El ataque que lanzó Kenta era poderoso, pero tampoco era la gran cosa, aunque tratándose de que la persona a la que iba dirigida era humana, pues, el escenario cambiaba.

Con horror vio como aquella bola de veneno y youki iban en la dirección de Rin, sin duda alguna la pulverizaría junto con Ah-Un y no había el tiempo necesario para que alguien los salvara, solo pudo gritar. Afortunadamente el dragón intentó reaccionar y se corrió un poco, aunque fue inevitable el ser golpeado, junto con la joven. Por la fuerza del ataque habían sido vigorosamente empujados y se perdieron de la vista y el olfato de todos.

- No creas que te vas a largar tan fácilmente humana!!! –gritaba Kenta disponiéndose a perseguirlos-

- Y tu no creas que te dejare ir así Kenta!! –se interpuso Kakashi en su camino golpeándolo con su arma-

La pelea entre los dos youkai continuaba ferozmente. Mizuko se sentó sonoramente en el suelo y era acompañada por un aterrado Jaken, quien no dejaba de repetir

- Mataron a la mocosa!! Mataron a la mocosa!! Mataron a la mocosa!! Que voy a hacer!?!?! Que le diré a Sesshômaru-sama cuando llegue?!?! Me quemará vivo!!!! –expresaba al borde de un ataque de histeria-

- Jaken cállate!! No digas estupideces!!! –lo reprendió Mizuko- A Rin no la han matado –dijo más calmada- _"Al menos espero que no…"-_pensó- Lo mejor será dejarla escapar, y en cuanto todo termine la iremos a buscar. Además estoy segura que el Daimio llega en cualquier momento –se dio ánimos-

Jaken parecía no escucharla, estaba demasiado asustado como para siquiera correr, y es que la escena era desgarradora. Aquel palacio tan hermoso, lleno de jardines sencillos y al mismo tiempo exuberantes y de una estructura exquisita estaba casi destruido y en llamas. Las sirvientas gritaban despavoridas y habían brazos, piernas y cabezas de youkais por todas partes, haciendo que el lugar se transformara en la pesadilla más terrorífica que pudiera tener algún día. Solo rezaba por que el Lord hiciera acto de presencia.

Pasaron segundos y minutos de angustia, hasta que esos minutos se transformaron en dos horas. Kakashi combatía con Kenta, pero ya estaba agotado, pensó que no aguantaría por mucho tiempo.

- _"Donde rayos estás Sesshômaru-kun?" –_se preguntaba desesperada-

De pronto, un soldado del ejército de Kenta se aproximo a ellos después de matar a varios del castillo. Iba a asesinarlos, a ella y al inútil de Jaken, eso era seguro, pero de repente un estruendo destructor se abrió paso de entre las sombras.

- Bakusaiga!!!

Los mononoke que estuvieran en el camino devastador de la katana tenían un solo destino asegurado, la muerte, así como los que tocaran los cuerpos. Bakusaiga cortaba todo lo que se encontraba a su paso con solo ser blandida una vez.

Sesshômaru hizo su aparición con una clara expresión de molestia e ira. Enfocando de inmediato la figura de su primo, quien se encontraba a punto de matar al general de su ejercito.

- Sesshômaru, primo, sin duda ha pasado el tiempo desde la última vez que te vi. Oye esa katana es magnífica.

- Imbécil –ese era el que mandaron para matar a Rin, debía morir en el acto- Te arrepentirás de haber atacado mi palacio, pero antes… -volvió su mirada hacia los subordinados enemigos, quienes se reagrupaban para atacarlo- debo eliminar a estos miserables… Bakusaiga!!!

Todos los soldados fueron carbonizados en el acto, no quedó ninguno, Kenta se atemorizó, no quería sufrir el mismo destino.

- Maldito!!! Ya nos las pagarás Sesshômaru!! Mi padre tomará venganza por haber manchado el nombre de la familia!!–Kenta esparció una cortina de humo y veneno con su espada rodeándolo y de inmediato escapó, una de sus habilidades especiales era la velocidad, no era superado por nadie en ese aspecto-

- Estúpido –enfundó la Bakusaiga, lo mejor era dejarlo escapar, total era uno solo, ya se encargaría de él-

De repente se acordó

- Rin

Inmediatamente camino hacia la mansión bajo el incesante aguacero, topándose con numerosos cadáveres y soldados heridos. Kakashi y Jaken le salieron al paso

- Sesshômaru-sama!!!! –lloraba Jaken- Que alegría que haya regresado!!! Su poder no tiene comparación!!! Es el mejor!!!

- Daimio –dijo Kakashi haciendo una reverencia con la rodilla en el suelo-discúlpeme por mi incompetencia. Perdí a muchos de nuestros hombres, pero es que ellos no rebasaban en número como usted supo apreciar –él también estaba impresionado por el alcance de aquel colmillo explosivo-

- Rin

Los otros dos lo voltearon a ver

- Donde está Rin?! –preguntó de nuevo-

Kakashi y Jaken intercambiaron miradas. El youkai sapo sintió que en unos segundos se sumaria su nombre a la lista de muertos.

- Contesten!!!!

- Rin no está aquí

Los tres hombres se voltearon hacia la mujer que venia con múltiples heridas hacia ellos.

- Ah-Un se la llevó lejos –dijo Mizuko- Daimio, me gustaría hablar con usted un momento… En privado –dijo mirando a los otros mononoke reverenciando a Sesshomaru-

- No seas ilusa y atrevida!! –reclamó Jaken- Este no es el momento para pedir tonterías!! Ya mismo me encargaré de…

- Fuera de aquí Jaken, los dos.

- P-pe-pe-pero amito bonito…

- Lárguense!! –ordenó-

- Enseguida –obedeció Kakashi- Ven Jaken –dijo jalando al sapo-

Mizuko esperó a que estuvieran lo suficientemente alejados y asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca, sintió que ya podía dejar la actuación

- Eres un completo idiota Sesshômaru!! –dijo golpeándolo en el hombro izquierdo con el puño – Donde demonios estabas? Mira lo que nos pasó!!! Y lo que le pasó a Rin… Por Dios…

- Que le pasó? –cuestionó frío pero preocupado, con Mizuko sentía que podía permitirse ser más expresivo, pero no tanto-

Mizuko guardó silencio

- Mizuko!! Respóndeme!!

- Intenté mandar a Rin lejos de aquí en el lomo de Ah-Un para ganar algo de tiempo mientras regresabas –dijo incrementando el tono de voz- Pero en el momento que Ah-Un elevó vuelo, Kenta los vio y les lanzó un ataque, Ah-Un lo esquivo pero aun así fue golpeado, lo ultimo que vimos de ellos fue que salieron a gran velocidad de aquí. El dragón ya estaba lastimado desde antes. Y como está lloviendo, pues no se puede seguir el rastro.

Eso a él no le importaba, tenía que buscar a Rin cuanto antes, pero primero iría a la caza de Kenta y del verdadero responsable de dicha intromisión, Jiromaru. No importaba que fuera hermano menor de su padre, él acabaría con su vida por insultar al Gran Sesshômaru.

Mizuko lo vio alzar el vuelo pero lo detuvo en el acto

- Espera a donde rayos crees que vas? –dijo agarrándolo del mokomoko, si bien estaña lastimada, aún tenía fuerza-

- Iré a matar a Kenta, o que creías?

- De verdad que eres un niño muy baka!!! –le gritó- Eso no importa ahora!!! Lo primero en tu lista debería ser Rin!! No sabemos que le pudo haber pasado!! Pero de todas formas sería inútil que la buscaras ahora con este aguacero. Nunca encontrarías su rastro!! Ni el de Kenta tampoco. Se un poco más paciente y espérate, tonto!!

A cualquier otro que le hubiera hablado en ese tono lo hubiera despachado, pero se trataba de Mizuko, y esa mujer era prácticamente su madre. Además tenía un punto de razón en lo que decía. El agua borraba completamente el olor de Rin, era inútil salir en su búsqueda. Descendió y se quedó ahí parado.

- Es cierto!! –recordó la youkai- Yo tengo algo más que decirte baka! –lo golpeo nuevamente en el brazo-

- Quieres dejar de hacer eso? –preguntó con cierta molestia-

- Donde debería darte es en la cabeza!! A ver si así aprendes!!!! Si no hubieras sido tan…

- De que demonios hablas?

- Tú sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. No te hagas el tonto.

Sesshomaru la miro algo desconcertado pero sin perder su semblante. Dos segundos después lo comprendió…

- Te lo contó?

- No… Yo lo vi todo

Guardo silencio nuevamente.

- Por eso te digo que eres un completo… Uyy!! Mejor ni digo nada mas!! No tienes una idea de lo triste que se puso. Se la pasó dos días encerrada en su cuarto, no comía y estoy segura de que no dormía mucho tampoco. Y hoy que ya había decidido animarse… Y ocurre esto… Es una tragedia.

El daiyoukai no pudo evitar sentir culpabilidad. Se había dejado llevar por sus instintos y estuvo a punto de besarla, pero luego, su orgullo se lo impidió y retrocedió. Lo mejor era marcharse de allí hasta que pasara su confusión. Pero nunca reparó en pensar en lo que su joven protegida estaba sintiendo. Si bien era ridículo maquinar la idea de que él, Sesshômaru, debía alterarse de cualquier forma por los sentimientos de una chiquilla humana, aún así era inevitable el pensar que en verdad había sido un tonto. Y al final de cuentas estaban hablando de Rin. Y él que se había hecho la promesa secreta y silenciosa de proteger su vida. Ahora no solo había fallado en eso, sino que también él era el causante de toda esa tristeza y devastación.

Mizuko sabía que su testarudo "niño" había entendido el regaño. Contra todo posible pronóstico, él tenía un lado suave y hasta podría decirse humano. El problema era que estaba celosamente oculto bajo una intensa e impenetrable barrera de hielo. Pero al parecer, Rin era lo suficientemente cálida para derretirla.

- Sesshômaru-kun –dijo acercándose a él posando su mano en su hombro derecho, él no la miraba- Tu sabes que a mi no me puedes engañar, aunque quisieras, yo conozco cada uno de tus gestos. Como cuando te enojas y se te hace una minúscula arruga entre las dos cejas, igual que a tu padre. O como cuando estas pensando en algo que te importa mucho y miras a un punto perdido en el espacio… Justo como ahora.

- Y el punto es…

- Yo se perfectamente que tu también le correspondes de cierta forma a la niña. –él volteo y se encontró con sus ojos- Aunque tal vez nunca lo admitas, por que no esta en tu personalidad, sencillamente. Pero te daré un consejo… Aunque no lo quieras escuchar. Antes de combatir, recuerda que la primera batalla que tienes que ganar es la que sostienes contra ti mismo. Y si lo logras, podrás pelear contra Jiromaru sin problema alguno. Por que estoy segura que Kenta no vino aquí por que quiso. Su padre lo mando cierto?.

- Si

- Lo viste?

- Quiere matar a Rin, y al parecer a Inuyasha también, mandó a que atacaran su aldea

- A Inuyasha? Por qué?

- Es lo que menos me interesa ahora.

- Y crees que está bien?

- Es el portador de Tessaiga, seria un inútil si lo derrotaran

- Y la ha manejado ya a la perfección?

- Si

- Sorprendente –meditó Mizuko- Aunque es muy extraño que también atacara a tu hermano

Sesshômaru emuló un pequeño gesto de disconformidad al escuchar la palabra hermano. Si bien ya lo había aceptado parcialmente, aún le resultaba extraño.

- Sabes, hay algo que me llamó poderosamente la atención acerca de Rin… Esa niña tiene un poder espiritual muy inusual.

- Poder espiritual?

- Si, no sabe usar muy bien el arco, pero cuando nos empezaron a atacar, ella Jaken y yo corrimos, un youkai nos derribó y estaba a punto de matarnos, estaba asustada, pero tensó ese arco y lo eliminó de un solo flechazo. Una energía azul muy poderosa. Aunque luego de eso la energía disminuyó considerablemente. Pero por eso yo creo que aunque en este momento esta sola en quien sabe donde, sabe al menos como defenderse, un poco por lo menos. "_Aunque yo creo que se quedó sin flechas…" _–pensó-

El Lord miro en la dirección del bosque pensando en que tan grande podía ser ese poder. Por lo que él estaba enterado a ella nunca le había llamado la atención cultivarlo o utilizarlo, era una joven de gustos simples. Pero si era tan fuerte como Mizuko decía, entonces podría resistir un poco, al menos hasta que él llegara por ella.

La lluvia empezó a disminuir su intensidad y en cuanto amaneció, paró por completo. No debía malgastar un minuto más. Debía emprender la búsqueda de Rin cuanto antes.

Era probable que Jiromaru hiciera lo mismo, y por esa razón debía encontrarla primero. Si el otro daiyoukai lo hacía, la chica tenía un fin garantizado. Y eso él nunca lo permitiría. Ya Rin no podía revivir con Tenseiga… Ni siquiera podía imaginárselo.

Dio instrucciones a Kakashi y Mizuko de iniciar la reconstrucción del palacio y él partió con Jaken en la dirección por la cual Ah-Un había escapado.

Solo tenía una idea en su cabeza. Rescatarla a toda costa.

* * *

Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Y no parecía querer detenerse. Hacia calor y le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, mientras se acostumbraba a la luz del sol. Su mente empezó a rememorar la terrible situación del día anterior. Como eran atacados y masacrados todos los presentes en el palacio, y como ella hasta tuvo que usar el arco para acabar con uno de ellos. Se sentía destrozada, no solo físicamente.

Después de que aquel sujeto los atacara a ella y Ah-Un cuando se marchaban no recordaba nada, había quedado inconsciente y hasta ahora regresaba a la realidad. No entendía la razón de dicha declaración de guerra y por que querrían matarla a ella. Una humana. No tenía ningún fundamento válido.

Hizo el intento de levantarse y lo logró, aunque torpemente. De repente recordó a su amada "mascota"

- Ah-Un… Ah-Un!!! – lo encontró a pocos metros de ella, su herida se había vuelto mas grave y estaba tirado en el piso gimiendo levemente de dolor-

- Ese veneno les hizo mucho daño, y todo por protegerme –dijo derramando algunas lágrimas- Perdóneme chicos… - acarició una de sus cabezas. Ella adoraba al dragón, era su compañero de aventuras cuando Sesshômaru-sama se ausentaba y a partir de ahí habían desarrollado un fuerte vínculo-

Al recordar esos tiempos, vino también el recuerdo del daiyoukai al que amaba con locura. Sería que ya se había enterado de lo que había pasado? Vendría a venir por ella? Ella siempre confió en él. Siempre la había salvado de todo peligro, y esta vez no sería la excepción… Cierto?

- Creo que… Iré a conseguir algo de agua… para ambos –dijo- Ya vengo, no me tardo Ah-Un.

Empezó a caminar tratando de buscar un río. Aquel bosque en donde estaba era muy espeso, nunca lo había visto en su vida.

- _"Creo que estoy muy lejos del castillo…"_

Seguía su paso decidida, pero estaba agotada. Tenía frío y hambre, estaba cansada y su brazo empezaba a dolerle cada vez más. Además de que y también había recibido parte del veneno de aquel tipo llamado Kenta, por momentos creía que su piel empezaba a ponerse verde. Y eso no podría ser bueno. Su kimono estaba totalmente roto y sucio, lo cual hacía más deplorable su condición.

Llegó a una quebrada y como pudo se hincó a la orilla para beber. Nunca le supo el agua más deliciosa que como ese día, era una delicia, al pasarla por su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo sintió un gran alivio. Luego intentó pensar en como llevarle a Ah-Un el líquido. No había nada en donde vaciarlo, absolutamente nada. No le quedaría más opción que traer al inmenso mononoke hasta ahí, lo cual era una tarea imposible dado su pésimo estado, pero debía hacerlo, sea como sea.

Después de grandes ruegos y fallidos esfuerzos por ayudar al dragón, al cabo de un rato logró levantarse y caminar, con dificultad, hacia el riachuelo, pero justo en cuanto arribaron, se desplomó de nuevo. Pero lo bueno era que ahora podría enjuagarlo mejor. Un rato después fue a buscar fruta o lo que fuera para comer, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna. Así que se resigno y dejó de buscar.

El día transcurrió con mucho calor. Ya para la noche, empezó a llover fuertemente de nuevo. No tenía lugar para refugiarse y no le quedó más remedio que quedarse allí a la par de su amigo herido. Siendo totalmente empapados

Las lágrimas eran inevitables, debido a la gran frustración que le provocaba todo el asunto, pero también la tristeza de no tener a Sesshômaru-sama a su lado. Era lo que más añoraba, volver a verlo, y sentirse segura a su lado. No importaba ya el hecho de que la hubiera intentado besar y luego se arrepintiera, era lo de menos. Solo quería estar a su lado.

Escucho que Ah-Un se quejaba una vez más por el intenso dolor

- No te preocupes Ah-Un, estoy segura de que Sesshômaru-sama nos está buscando en estos momentos –no estaba muy segura de que si eso era cierto, pero debía esperar lo mejor-

- _"Sesshômaru-sama…" _suspiraba Rin quedándose dormida bajo la inclemente lluvia.

Continuará

* * *

Hola chicas!! Espero q les haya gustado el capi!

Tal vez algunas no estén d acuerdo con el regaño d Mizuko… Pero esq si s lo merece!! A ver si aprende la lección!!!!

Con el dolor d mi alma les informo q voy a tener q cambiar el nombre d Chikako x el d Irasue. Este ultimo m parece HORRIBLE y poco adecuado, aparte q m remite instantáneamente a la bruja Urasue q fue la q revivió a Kikyo. Y m da cólera!! Pero no m quiero meter en problemas…

Esta semana subí un oneshot lemon InuxKag y si a alguna l gusta esta pareja, pues si les interesa léanlo please. Yo nunca escribo lemon xq NUNCA m sale bien y m gustaría saber su opinión!!

Agradecimientos a ClausXD (t extrañaba niña!!) Etsu-Hikari (muy bueno lo d Koga y Ayame si jeje. Oye xq t traume?!?!) Nelliel (yo m morí d risa… Y la d Inu jajaja sin palabras. Esa Kagome…) Sango24 (yo también llore… jaja) Rachisessho (ojala y no t haya dejado en suspenso esta vez!!) y a Akemi-Naomi (q bueno q t gustara la d "Solo quiero q seas feliz") a Princserekou (ojala y t haya gustado) y a San (q mala, m dijo ridícula XD)

Nos leemos en el próximo capi… Sesshi y Rin s encontraran algún día? Quien sabe!!!

Cuídense muchísimo.


	9. Encuentros Peligrosos

Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Capítulo 9: Encuentros Peligrosos

¿Cómo demonios era posible que no parara de llover? ¿Es que el destino le jugaba el juego más cruel de la historia? Si las condiciones climáticas no mejoraban, las posibilidades de dar con Rin cuanto antes eran prácticamente nulas, y eso le provocaba un funesto sentimiento de molestia oculta bajo su fiel capa de serenidad y frialdad.

Aunque el pobre de Jaken mantenía su distancia. Sabía que el Lord era altamente impredecible –ya se lo había probado en muchas ocasiones, y que prueba más grande que tomar a su cuidado a una humana- pero los largos años a su lado le habían enseñado al menos a distinguir ciertos aspectos en su porte que denotaban buen o mal humor. Y en este día en particular, el que se manejaba era el del mismísimo infierno. Lo mejor era no arriesgarse y permanecer en silencio, aunque no podía evitar quejarse por aquel aguacero inagotable, además, no quería admitirlo, pero él también empezaba a preocuparse por el destino de la mocosa.

Amo y sirviente caminaban despacio pero impasibles. Sesshômaru intentaba por todos los medios posibles refinar su ya increíblemente agudo sentido del olfato en medio de las gotas de agua para poder reconocer al menos algún mínimo rastro que le permitiera encontrar a su protegida y a Ah-Un, pero nada. La lluvia era demasiado fuerte y el agua borraba todo olor posible. Empezaba a frustrarse, pero aun así no perdía la compostura.

- A-a-amo bonito? –se detuvo Jaken-

- Que?

- A-a-amo? P-P-Por que no descansamos un ratito? Es q-q-que ya m d-d-dio fríito! –rogaba temblando-

El daiyoukai ni siquiera lo miró

- Si quieres quedarte aquí solo, Jaken, hazlo, por que yo no pienso detenerme –dijo siguiendo su paso-

- no!! No!! Como cree? Yo voy c-c-con usted Sesshômaru-sama!! No me deje aquí solito!!! –dijo tratando de correr detrás suyo-

- _Rin, sea como sea, te voy a encontrar" _–pensaba el Inuyoukai-

* * *

Estaba demasiado cansada, pero a Sesshomaru no le importó y la mandó a empezar con la restauración del maltrecho castillo.

- "_Ese niño no tiene consideración por mi… Y eso que yo lo crié… Y lo peor de todo… Sigue lloviendo!!!!" –_pensaba molesta sentándose en una piedra sobándose la cabeza-

- Mizuko –la interrumpió de sus pensamientos Kakashi-

- Si? Qué quieres?

- Te encuentras bien?

- Si, si, no te preocupes

- Debemos iniciar con las reparaciones que nos indicó el Daimio

- Bajo este torrencial aguacero? –reclamó-

- Entre más rápido mejor –respondió seriamente-

- Ahh… -suspiró- Que se le va a hacer… Oye tu crees que el Daimio pueda encontrar a Rin?

- Con tanta precipitación no lo creo, pero en cuanto se aclare el cielo, no le costará nada de trabajo, estoy seguro.

- Ojala y tengas razón…

- Oye, por que crees que Jiromaru-sama mando a atacarnos? –preguntó él-

- Tú también te diste cuenta.

- No creo que Kenta iniciara una revolución por si mismo… Todo esto debió ser obra del hermano del fallecido Comandante.

- Si, aunque incluso para alguien como Jiromaru, atacar el palacio es algo suntuoso. Y todo por atacar a la pobre niña.

- Como se habrá enterado? Y por qué le molestará tanto el hecho de que haya una humana viviendo aquí? Total él nunca ha mostrado muchos intereses familiares.

- Sabes Kakashi? Es algo que tampoco yo comprendo… Todo esto es tan raro… Y lo peor de todo, no hay nadie que nos expli… - de repente paró en seco, recordando algo de suma importancia-

- Mizuko, que sucede?

- Kakashi, tengo que partir de inmediato!

- Qué?!?! Partir?!?! Adonde?!?!

- Ya sé quien es la persona que me explicará todo lo que está sucediendo

- Oye te volviste loca?! Planeas dejarme con todo el trabajo?

- Aquí están el resto de sirvientes que pueden ayudarte!! Esto es una emergencia!!

- Cual?!? Tus chismes son una "emergencia"?!?! Mizuko, el Daimio te ordenó…

- Yo sé lo que dijo, pero ya te lo dije, debo irme, cuanto antes mejor!!

- Y dime piensas irte así en estas condiciones ambientales? Y toda lastimada como te veo?

- Mmm… Esperaré a que escampe… Y luego me marcharé

Kakashi suspiró en descontento, pero así era Mizuko de impulsiva

- Y se puede saber a donde vas?

- No es muy obvio? –dijo la youkai respondiéndole con la mirada, él entendió en el acto…-

- Estas segura?

- Yo se lo que hago, confía en mi, mejor iré a curarme estas cortadas y a prepararme…

Kakashi miro a Mizuko alejarse, un pensamiento cruzó su mente

- "_A lo mejor… Esa persona si sabe lo que esta ocurriendo…"_

* * *

Por qué no se detenía? Por qué aquel insoportable torrencial no tenía fin? Sentía que iba a ahogarse si continuaba ahí a la intemperie en medio de aquel acuoso tormento, pero no tenía otra salida… Estaba demasiado débil para moverse siquiera un poco, y su dragón tampoco se encontraba en la mejor forma, así que tenía que aguantar.

Ya no sentía el dolor de sus heridas, ni siquiera el que le causaba el veneno que tenía en el cuerpo, tampoco podía escuchar bien y el hambre que experimentaba hacía unos momentos también ya parecía lejana. Hasta el frio le era indiferente.

Era increíble que en un mes su vida pasara de vivir en una tranquila y humilde aldea a pasar a un majestuoso palacio y luego estuviera tirada en un charco apoyada en el lomo de un maltrecho Ah-Un. Cualquiera empezaría a gritar de la desesperación, pero su estado era tan febril que ni un quejido podía emitir, pero en su alma solo había una simple petición, dirigida a aquel InuDaiyoukai dueño de su corazón

_- "Sesshô…maru-sa...ma, por favor… ayúdeme"_

* * *

Los acompasados latidos de su corazón se detuvieron un momento, solo para reanudar un golpeteo más agitado.

- _"Qué será este sentimiento? No lo entiendo…"_

Y en verdad, no lo hacía. Estaba impaciente, si, pero ahora se transformaba en una desesperación insistente. Su mente se puso en blanco mientras sentía que algo o _alguien _lo estaba llamando desconsoladamente. Era como si intentaran comunicarse con él exasperadamente. Y el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza

- _"Rin…"_

Si, eso debía ser, ella añoraba por él, probablemente asustada y deseosa de volver a su lado. Deseo el cual él también compartía

- _Un momento _–detuvo su pensamiento- _Yo también la añoro? La quiero a mi lado?_

Desde el "accidente" donde casi la besa, no había podido apartarla de sus reflexiones personales. Es más, desde que la trajo de regreso de la aldea ella ocupaba la mayoría de ideas que se le venían a la cabeza. Y las visiones no involucraban más a la niña inocente de antaño, ahora era aquella mujer aún inocente pero radiantemente hermosa que había tomado su lugar. Era consciente de que le gustaba, más de lo esperado pero le gustaba, hasta podría decirse que la deseaba… Pero había algo más que simple deseo…

- "_Entonces… Esto significa que yo estoy… enamorado de ella?"_

Él? Enamorado? La sola idea era demasiado risible como para ser ingeniada, el era un Lord Daiyoukai, no se enamoraban… O si?

Remembró a su padre, aquel imponente y admirable demonio que había sucumbido a los encantos de una princesa humana y por ende, le había causado la muerte al intentar rescatarla a ella y a su hijo hanyou de un fatal destino

¿Sería posible que lo mismo le ocurriera a él?

- "_Tonterías… " _

Si era lo más importante para él, pero no para llegar a tales extremos… Siguió su camino, intentando ignorar aquellos pensamientos tan inútiles.

De repente, la lluvia empezó a mermar su intensidad y para cuando se percató, se había detenido por completo. El cielo empezaba a aclarar sus nublados.

- Ay por fin!! No más aguacero!! –exclamó con alegría un empapado Jaken-

El peli plateado youkai también estaba mojado. Gotas incesantes recorrían desde la punta de su cabeza hasta el fin de sus pies recorriendo con ahínco su rostro acariciando sus marcas violetas y la luna de su frente, dejando también su larga cabellera pegada al cuerpo con mechones rebeldes en su cara. (Aquí la autora se ve forzada a hacer una intervención mandatoria en su lectura, informándoles q estoy babeada con la imagen de tan imponente hombre… Uds m entienden mis queridas sesshofanáticas cierto? ^^ Pido las disculpas del caso! XD)

Ahora ya le sería más fácil ubicarla, por fin esta pesadilla tendría un final, por que personalmente empezaba a cansarse de tan inusitada situación. Pero para lo que no estaba preparado era sentir aquel olor avanzar con toda velocidad hacia él. Sentía que la presencia era rodeada de un aura hostil y de rencor. Sin siquiera verlo directamente notó el blandir de su espada y la poderosa arremetida dirigida hacia él. No le costó mucho trabajo esquivarlo. Segundos después, el aspecto de su atacante fue revelado.

Sesshômaru pudo descifrar en sus ojos una mirada de furia incontenible.

* * *

Era un milagro, si que lo era. El insoportable diluvio estaba bajando su intensidad, ya incluso podía escuchar los cantos de los pajaritos que se atrevían a abandonar sus refugios, y empezó a observar como los rayos del sol apartaban las oscuras nubes del cielo y brindaban luz y calidez al inhóspito lugar en donde se encontraba.

Haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban hizo el esfuerzo de incorporarse. Vio que Ah-Un al parecer quería hacer lo mismo, así que haciendo lo mejor que podía lo ayudó con su labor. El barro del que estaban llenos había sido lavado por el agua, pero aun así podían verse vestigios de lodo mezclados con la sangre ahora seca de sus heridas

Rin y su mascota empezaron a moverse con mucha lentitud debido al grado de cansancio que tenían. Pero en medio de aquel martirio en el que estaban, la joven humana trataba de subirle los ánimos a su dragón y de paso a ella misma. Ella no se iba a rendir fácilmente, aunque el dolor que le empezaba a causar el veneno nuevamente estaba volviendo para atormentarla.

- Bien Ah-Un –decía en un tono de voz claramente agotado- Debemos continuar… Creo… que lo importante… es buscar comida… Y… ayuda. Pero no te preocupes… De seguro que Sesshômaru-sama nos está buscando… como me dijo Mizuko-sama… y nos encontrará muy pronto… ya lo verás…

Trataron de continuar, pero era complicado, el bosque lucía engañoso y peligroso, pero realmente no tenía salida. Guió las riendas del mononoke y se adentraron más, con el propósito de buscar comida, lo que fuera.

Se sintió realizada en cuanto vio un árbol de manzanas extremadamente frondoso y hermoso. Era irreal que una planta tan majestuosa como esa pudiera hallarse en un bosque tan maltrecho, pero ahora no quería prestar atención a eso. Las manzanas se veían deliciosas, además era comida. Cualquier cosa sería un manjar para ella en estos momentos.

El predicamento era ¿cómo bajarlas? Eso si le quedaría complicado. Su estado no era el más recomendable como para trepar un árbol, y más de ese tamaño.

- Pero aún así, debo intentarlo. Por Ah-Un y por mí –dijo con convicción- Sino nos vamos a morir de hambre.

Con decisión, empezó a sacar fuerzas de dónde no las tenía y se agarró de las ramas del tronco, que por suerte eran bajas y le permitían impulsarse hacia la fruta.

El paso era sumamente torpe pero resuelto, quería esas manzanas, así que no se iba a quedar esperando de brazos cruzados a que le cayera una y así poder alimentarse. Ella lo conseguiría. Logró agarrarse de una rama superior y pararse en otra, la cual era delgada y se partió en dos debido al peso de su cuerpo. Ya no era ninguna niñita. Además su mascota ya no podía ayudarla, estaba derrumbado en el piso agotado.

- "_Tengo que lograrlo…" –_decía en su mente- _"Ah-Un ya no tiene fuerzas, necesita comer ya o sino quien sabe que ocurra… Solo… un… poco más…"_

Sabía que al mononoke no le gustaban las frutas, en cambio gustaba más de las hierbas o el zacate, pero las que habían en aquel lugar eran o todas venenosas o estaban secas, y en lugar de pasto lo que había era tierra, no le quedaba de otra que engullir manzanas. Como pudo buscó soporte en otra rama cercana, un poco más resistente, y volvió a incorporarse. Ya podía sentir el rojo fruto en su mano derecha. Un esfuerzo más y lo consiguió. La agarró con fuerza y la arrancó, pero al hacer esto, no pudo evitar el caer estrepitosamente de cara al suelo volviéndose a llenar por completo de lodo.

Incorporó la mirada y se encontró con una figura algo distorsionada parada en frente suyo sosteniendo una cuchilla apuntada directamente a su cuello.

- Así que buscando comida… humana?

Rin vio a la cara a quien la amenazaba con evidente temor. Tal vez este era su último día con vida…

Continuará

* * *

Hola chicas!! Espero q estén d maravilla. Y q les haya gustado el capi.

Mis disculpas por el retraso… Últimamente me enfrento a una crisis de inspiración en esta historia, pero hago lo mejor por corregirla. Creo q es xq tengo la idea en mi cabeza d hacer un fic d Kaleido Star y d pensar en la idea, se me olvidan las q tengo d este. Lo q m lleva a la pregunta…** Alguna de uds ve o ha visto ese anime?** Xq si es así, m servirían mucho sus consejos. Sería un SoraxLeon x cierto.

M agrada muchísimo saber q les caiga bien Mizuko. Yo pensé q la iban a odiar!!

Los agradecimientos habituales: Princserekou (algún día la encontrará… tal vez) Etsu-Hikari (sabrás más d ella, t lo prometo) Sango24 (q bueno q t guste la loca d Mizuko! Gracias x el apoyo!!) Hika-sei (Tranqui niña!! T perdono!! Los reviews los dejas cuando quieras. Más bien gracias x tomart la molestia d dejarlos) Akemi-Naomi (s merecía la regañada jiji) Nelliel (espero ese nuevo fic tuyo!!) Rachisessho (espero no preocupart más con Rin!! Jiji) y Arale Norimaki (Odio cuando l hacen bronca a uno con el internet!! T entiendo!! Sesshomaru no es muy caballeroso si, pero a poco no esta re papacito el desgraciado!!) y a Sophy-May x agregar la historia a favoritos y alerta y a las q la han agregado a sus fav también. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!!

Nos leemos en el capi 10… Habrá sido Jiromaru quien encontró a Rin?!?!?! No s pierdan el próximo pa q s enteren!!

Cuídense!! Un saludo!!!


	10. La extraña mujer

Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Capitulo 10: La extraña mujer

- Discúlpame Chichi-ue. He fallado en mi misión

- Así es, Kenta

El inuyoukai estaba furioso por el error de su hijo, pero de cierta manera, sabría que no le sería del todo fácil encontrar a la humana.

- Has sido un incompetente. Pensé que eras confiable, no solo por que tuviste un número considerable de bajas, sino que además de eso, erraste en tomar la vida de la humana que ansiaba.

- No tengo excusa, pero me es imperativo mencionar que el nuevo colmillo de Sesshômaru es indetenible. Me atrevería a decir que supera a tu Tsukisaiga. –explicaba Kenta con su rodilla en el suelo y su cabeza inclinada-

- Deja de decir estupideces. Vi un poco de sus efectos, y si, son impresionantes, pero Tsukisaiga –decía mientras acariciaba el mango de su katana- es de otro nivel. No te gustaría averiguarlo, hijo? –escupía las palabras con desprecio-

El menor calló en respuesta

- Eso imaginé…

- Chichi-ue, te juro que no fallaré esta vez. Envíame una vez más y no solo matare a la humana, sino que me desharé del inepto de Sesshômaru. Te lo puedo asegurar.

En un segundo recibió un cruel latigazo de veneno en su rostro que lo hizo caer irremediablemente al suelo. Jiromaru se arrodilló a su lado

- En serio? Sin duda eso sería magnifico, pero aceptémoslo, has demostrado que no tienes ni la capacidad física ni mental para lograr tal cometido. Mas yo en cambio, soy la persona más adecuada para alcanzar esa meta. Pero por supuesto, ¿de que valdría la pena llevar a cabo todo ese trabajo si no voy a disfrutarlo? La idea del asunto es divertirse… No te parece? –dijo cuando caminaba hacia la dirección contraria-

Kenta no sabía a ciencia cierta que era lo que su padre quería en realidad con toda la situación que estaba provocando. ¿Por qué desatar una guerra de la noche a la mañana? Y entre familia? Ahora el hombre en frente suyo usaba un tono de voz sarcástico y macabro el cual el no parecía recordar. Lo único de lo que estaba completamente seguro era de que en este asunto él era un soldado más. No importaban sus esfuerzos, jamás lograría ser visto como un Daiyoukai digno ante los ojos de Jiromaru. Solo le quedaba obedecer, si no quería ser un nombre más en la lista de inminentes victimas. De repente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos en el instante en que ingresaron un par de soldados al improvisado campamento que mantenía su ejército en los límites de las tierras del Sur y el Oeste.

- Daimyo, venimos para recibir sus ordenes –expresaron mientras gesticulaban una reverencia-

- Si, por esta noche descansaremos y mañana partiremos de inmediato a buscar a esa chiquilla.

- A la humana de Sesshômaru-sama mi Lord?

- A cual más?

- Pero Chichi-ue, pensé que irías tras Sesshômaru

- Una vez más estas totalmente equivocado mi estimado Kenta –espetó- Es mejor atacar por otros puntos… Por cierto antes de que se me olvide, no me han dado el informe de la otra misión que encomendé

- Daimyo –dijo otro de los sirvientes- En cuanto a eso, también experimentamos algunas dificultades. Verá usted, ese hanyou resultó ser más peligroso de lo que pensamos. Posee el viejo colmillo del comandante Taisho

- Tessaiga eh? Interesante

- Pero no solo eso, no estaba solo, a su lado pelearon un monje, una exterminadora de youkais y una poderosa miko, quien purificó a muchos de nuestros hombres.

- Pero consiguieron lo que les mande a hacer? Los mataron?

Los youkai se miraron uno al otro. Era evidente la respuesta

- Definitivamente estoy rodeado por un montón de inútiles!! –gritó Jiromaru perdiendo la compostura desenvainando su espada para ser puesta en su lugar solo cuatro segundos después-

La cabeza de uno de los soldados rodó hasta llegar a los pies de Kenta, quien solo se limitó a mirar mientras se desintegraba hasta llegar al polvo.

El otro temblaba hasta lo más profundo, pero no podía salir corriendo, de otra manera también sería asesinado.

El Lord se encontró a si mismo nublado por la ira.

- _"La descendencia de Taishô debe sufrir y luego… desaparecer de este mundo para siempre –_pensaba con furia-

* * *

Rin sintió que su cuerpo se contraía en un espasmo de terror al ver esa daga tan cerca de su cuello, pero estaba demasiado débil como para intentar escapar.

- No son muchos los humanos que se atreven a venir por estos lugares, y los que lo hacen, terminan muertos en menos de cinco minutos. Debo admitir que has tenido suerte chiquilla.

_- "Es una mujer, suena como mujer…" _–decía la joven mentalmente-

- Te advertiré algo, no te robes mis manzanas. Mira que cuidar de este árbol ha sido una tarea titánica para mí. –decía la voz quien ahora había guardado su arma- Te ayudaré a levantarte.

En un momento levantó a Rin del brazo y la ayudo a pararse. La chica se mantuvo en pie con dificultad.

- Mira que estás maltrecha. Ya no hay rastros de tu kimono y esa herida no se ve bien –dijo señalando su brazo derecho-

- Usted… -habló al fin- Es…humana cierto?

- Podría decirse, si. Soy la única que podría sobrevivir en un lugar como este.

De pronto fueron interrumpidas por un bufido. Ah-Un se había incorporado como pudo y amenazaba a la mujer, aunque sus patas flaqueaban y la expresión de sus capar estaba agotada.

- Deberías decirle a tu mononoke que se tranquilice. Ni siquiera puede moverse y aún así intenta desafiarme. Podría evaporarlo aquí mismo.

- No… no… le haga daño –suplicó Rin- El viene conmigo… Solo intenta protegerme…

- Ya veo… Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que me sigan los dos. No querrán quedarse por aquí.

Rin no se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda aceptando su propuesta, pero era mejor eso a permanecer a la intemperie. Después de varios intentos, logró que Ah-Un pudiera caminar una vez más y así empezaron a seguirla. No podía dejar de sentir una sensación extraña estando al lado de aquella persona, su aura despedía una energía diferente. Gracias a las pocas enseñanzas que había recibido de Kaede, era capaz de percibir esos cambios, pero aun así todo era demasiado borroso como para querer corroborarlo.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a una cueva, la cual se vería oscura, pero al entrar, notó que una antorcha era encendida para iluminar el camino. Al momento ya se encontraban en el recinto principal, el cual era extenso y simple. Repleto de armas de todo tipo, desde naginatas, katanas, arcos, sai, y todo lo que se le pudiera ocurrir. También en un maniquí hecho de tela había una especie de traje armadura cubriendo lo que parecía ser un traje de sacerdotisa.

- "_Entonces… ella es una miko?" _

Intentó buscarla con la mirada, pero en ese momento sus fuerzas se acabaron, ya le era imposible continuar de pie. Su dragón se vio envuelto en la misma situación, ya que lo último que escuchó antes de perder la conciencia fue un estruendo en el piso provocado por su caída.

* * *

Lo sabía. Estaba fúrico. Quien no se diera cuenta era un completo idiota. No entendía el motivo de tal arranque, pero a decir verdad estaba más preocupado por encontrar a Rin lo antes posible, así que ahora no tenía ni el tiempo ni el humor para lidiar con las rabietas de su medio hermano.

- Eres un maldito!!! Ahora mismo te haré pagar lo que nos hiciste infeliz!

- "_A que se refiere con eso…? Oh, ya veo…" _–pensó el Daiyoukai- Tu forma de atacar es poderosa pero inexacta Inuyasha, como se ve que sigues siendo un inútil.

- Cállate. No estoy para tus parloteos. Acabaré contigo en un instante!! Meidô Zangetsuha!!

A Sesshômaru le costó algo de trabajo esquivar las cuchillas negras que venían hacia el, pero tampoco eran la gran cosa considerando que en el estado emocional de Inuyasha no podría acertar un golpe certero, eso le sería una ventaja para quitárselo de encima más fácilmente. Desenvainó a Bakusaiga

- Muy bien, si tanto quieres liberar tu frustración, adelante. Me servirá definitivamente para soltar la mía…

Jaken había corrido despavorido detrás de una piedra observando a los hermanos pelear como no lo habían hecho en años.

- Pero que rayos le pasa al tonto de Inuyasha? Ha desafiado a mi amo de una forma horrorosa!!

- Oye Jaken!! –una voz lo llamaba por detrás-

- Eh? Qué? Kagome? Eres tu!!

- Pues quien más!! –gritó ella quien vestía su traje de miko cargando sus inseparables arco y flechas-

- Que demonios le pasa a Inuyasha eh?!?!?!! Como se toma el atrevimiento de atacar a Sesshômaru-sama de esa forma?

- Inuyasha está enfadado por que atacaron nuestra aldea unos Inuyoukai

- Qué?!?! Inuyoukai?!?! Cuando?!?!

- Ayer por la noche, Inuyasha cree que fue Sesshômaru quien lo hizo

- Estás loca!??! El amo no tendría motivos para hacer algo tan estúpido como eso!! Probablemente…

- Probablemente qué? –decía desesperada-

- Fueron los mismos que nos atacaron a nosotros…

- Qué?! A ustedes también?

- Si en el castillo, el amo no estaba y tomaron la oportunidad. Y gracias a eso la mocosa desapareció

- Rin-chan?! Pero como? Ella también?

- Como que ella "también"? A que te refieres con eso

En el momento en que Kagome le iba a contar un estruendo de las espadas los desconcentró. Inuyasha estaba decidió a derrotarlo y Sesshômaru notó como la sangre del hanyou empezaba a cambiar su aroma, dejando a un lado su legado humano, tomando el control el youkai despiadado que habitaba en él

- No te da vergüenza Inuyasha? Pierdes el control de una manera tan fácil, típico de los hanyou

- Cierra la maldita boca!! –decía con una voz sepulcral- Te mandaré al infierno por lo que le hiciste a mi hija!! Kaze no Kizu!!!

Una vez más no fue problema para Sesshômaru esquivarlo, pero el ver a Inuyasha a punto de transformarse lo inquietaba. Pero al menos entendió la razón de su enojo. Algo le había sucedido a Izayoi.

En las cercanías de la batalla, Kagome y Jaken observaban anonadados la escena

-Si no hago algo… Inuyasha va a…

- Ni se te ocurra pensar en tonterías!! –grito Jaken- Ese inútil de Inuyasha jamás, óyeme bien, JAMAS va a derrotar a mi amo. Se congela el infierno primero te lo aseguro! Y por que habla de la otra mocosa?!

- Y lo peor de todo es que no sabe que Sesshômaru no es el culpable. Yo le dije que eso era muy poco probable!! –dijo para si misma- Creo que no me va a quedar otra opción… -se levanto y fue corriendo al lado de su esposo-

- Oye tonta!! No me dejes aquí!! –reclamó el sapo-

Inuyasha se incorporó una vez más. La Meidô Tessaiga estaba lista para atacar cuando

- Inuyasha!!!! Detente!!!!

El Inuyoukai vio como Kagome corría al lado de Inuyasha para tranquilizarlo con un simple sonido…

* * *

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos… Todo estaba borroso y se sentía algo de humedad en el ambiente. Trataba de enfocar pero no veía mucho, la cantidad de luz era escasa en el lugar. Sintió que estaba acostada en algo cómodo, lo que parecía ser el pelo de un animal o

- "_El mokomoko de Sesshômaru-sama…" _–pensó. Una vez más ante su recuerdo se llenó de nostalgia-

- Despertaste–la sorprendió la voz- No descansaste por mucho tiempo como esperaba.

- Qué… pasó? –preguntó algo desorientada-

- Te desmayaste junto con tu dragón, los dos parecen estar conectados hasta para perder el conocimiento juntos, es gracioso de hecho –dijo emulando una sonrisa-

Rin intentó incorporarse para buscar a su mascota

- No te preocupes, aproveché que dormía para curar sus heridas un poco. Pero él si no ha despertado. Preparé algunas hierbas para cuando lo haga. No creo que coma manzanas…

- Gracias por su ayuda…

- Se ve que tienes hambre, ten…-le dijo entregándole una bandeja de frutas-

- Muchas gracias!! –respondió emocionada sentándose y tomando el plato desesperadamente-

- En un rato podrás bañarte y cambiarte…

- Eh? En serio? Muchas gracias de verdad- dijo soltando los alimentos para hacer una reverencia-

- No es necesario que hagas eso… Pero anda dime, cual es tu nombre?

- Eh? Mi nombre es Rin

- Mmm… Que nombre más común…

No prestó atención al comentario, las frutas estaban deliciosas y no quería desaprovecharlas.

- Y su nombre? Cuál es? –preguntó aun con la boca llena-

- Eso es lo de menos…

Aquella persona la observaba de pies a cabeza, inspeccionando cada rincón. Rin empezó a sentirse incómoda, tanto así que tuvo que dejar de comer

- Disculpe… Sucede al…?

- Niña, eres una miko?

- Eh? Yo? No, no lo soy, por qué me lo pregunta?

- Tu aura es un claro reflejo de poder espiritual. Aunque me parece extraño, cuando despertaste hubo un incremento y ahora que comes ha desaparecido por completo. Es una característica muy fluctuante.

Rin no comprendía que quería decir eso, pero era mejor aclararle las cosas.

- No soy una sacerdotisa ni nada parecido. Pero si me han dicho que tengo poder espiritual, aunque no me interesó desarrollarlo.

- No te interesó? A que viene eso?

- No lo se, nunca me llamó la atención, además no es la gran cosa.

- Te subestimas más de lo que crees jovencita… Pero se puede arreglar.

- Eso que significa?

Después de una corta deliberación, la mujer tomó una determinación

- Bien ya está decidido –expresó levantándose hacia el lugar donde estaba el armamento-

- Disculpe no entiendo, que está decidido?

Ella se volteó para encarar a la joven

- Tú vas a desarrollar esos poderes. Yo te entrenaré.

Continuará

* * *

Hola chicas como están? Espero que muy bien y ojala les haya gustado este capi!!

Hago lo mejor q puedo pa continuar con est fic. Me agrada saber q mi inspiración vuelve poco a poco así podre terminarlo satisfactoriamente. Hoy no tengo mucho q decir, más que dar lo agradecimientos dl caso, q hoy serán escritos en forma diferente.

Princserekou: Mira, el q la encontró no es malo… Tranqui!! Espero tu comen en este capi!!

Etsu-Hikari: Inu está bien!! No m mates. Solo está furioso. Cualquier padre lo estaría x su hija cierto?

Sango24: Totalmente d acuerdo, tendrá q aceptarlo!!! Esperamos jiji

Arale Norimaki: Espero haber calmado tus ascuas. No era nada como te lo esperabas, te sorprendiste?! Oye!! Mientras empecé a escribir m di cuenta d un villano q m encanta y q creo q tomaré como base pa escribir a Jiromaru, el Guasón d Heath Ledger. M encanta esa actuación!! A ti q t parece?!? Tu nuevo capi m encantó!! Como viste en el review!!

Rachisessho: Aquí esta el capi!! Espero q t haya gustado!! Gracias x tu apoyo!

Nelliel: Eso si aburre cuando no hay internet! Pero tranqui! Lo bueno fue q llegaste!! Oye m encantó tu fic. Quiero el capi 2!!

Gracias a todas uds chicas. Son mis más grandes inspiraciones pa continuar escribiendo!!

Rin entrenando al fin?! Como irá eso? Y la batalla entre Inu y Sessho? Esto y MUCHO MÁS en el siguiente capitulo!!!

Cuídense mucho chicas!! Nos leemos espero pronto!!!


	11. El secreto de mi Poder

Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

Nota: Para el flashback los diálogos irán entre comillas y en cursiva!

* * *

Cap 11: El secreto de mi poder

- Entrenar? Yo?

- Si, exacto.

Rin no lo podía creer. ¿Ella, entrenando sus poderes? Pero eso sonaba absurdo, nunca les había prestado atención, por qué hacerlo ahora?

- P-pero… Para que? Por que motivo?

- Qué? No te interesaría saber hasta donde llegan tus habilidades. Resulta curioso el averiguarlo, no te parece?

- "_Pero de qué habla? Curioso?" _–pensaba Rin- "_¿Por qué le parece curioso?"_

_-_ En lugar de pensarlo tanto –interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras preparaba algunas cosas- deberías empezar a acostumbrarte a la idea. Empezaremos mañana mismo. Incluso tu mononoke nos servirá de apoyo.

- No, no, no, espere un momento. –protestó la joven levantándose del futón- No me ha explicado el por qué de repente quiere entrenarme. No tiene el más mínimo sentido. Ya le dije, mis poderes no son la gran cosa y…

- Rin respóndeme esto –dijo interrumpiéndola una vez más- Estás enamorada de alguien?

La aludida se puso blanca como un papel y abrió los ojos hiperbólicamente para luego teñir sus mejillas de un rojo carmín. Dando la respuesta sin tener que decirlo.

- Y-y-yo…este… por que me pregunta… Yo…no

- Tu cara me dio la respuesta antes que tus balbuceos. "_Así de que eso se trataba…". _Anda recuéstate, debes reponer energías para mañana comenzar tu entrenamiento. Y ya no quiero escuchar más quejas. Saldré un momento, -dijo tomando una especie de haori negro para cubrirse- regresaré pronto, así que procura no hacer ninguna clase de exploración por los alrededores, mira que tu dragón aún no despierta, creo que lo hará hasta mañana honestamente. Bueno me voy. Ya sabes quédate aquí. –dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida-

Rin no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando

-_"Porqué querrá desarrollar mis habilidades? Y por qué me preguntó que si estaba enamorada? Y a todo esto… Quién será esta persona?_

- Chieko

- Disculpe?

- Mi nombre es Chieko –dijo deteniéndose desde la salida

- "¿_Lee el pensamiento o algo así? _–pensó Rin-

- Si estas creyendo que leo la mente estás equivocada. Es solo que eres altamente predecible. Descansa. –finalizó saliendo-

Ahora si que estaba extrañada. Imagino que tal vez estaba teniendo una especie de alucinación o tal vez nada de lo que estaba pasando era real y todo era el sueño más raro que pudiera tener.

- La cabeza me da vueltas… Y aún estoy adolorida –la verdosa herida en su brazo hizo que aterrizara en la realidad- Creo que mejor si dormiré un poco… -dijo mientras se recostaba- _Pero aún no entiendo el porque me cuestionó acerca de si estoy enamorada… _-su mente hizo un viaje inmediato- _Por cierto… Qué estará haciendo Sesshômaru-sama? Será que me está buscando?... Como deseo, volverlo a ver… Lo extraño tanto… Sesshômaru-sama…_

Y con la imagen y el nombre de su amado en la cabeza, su agotado cuerpo concilió el sueño una vez más.

* * *

- Inuyasha! Osuwari!

El rosario hizo efecto inmediato como era costumbre y el hanyou fue a dar al suelo. Sesshômaru se sintió desubicado por un segundo para luego ver que fue Kagome quien logró poner a su molesto medio hermano en el piso en solo milésimas de segundo. Debía reconocer que aquel conjuro era altamente práctico. Un furioso medio demonio elevaba su cara de la tierra mientras tanto.

- Kagome! Estás loca? –gritó incorporándose al fin- Por qué me sientas? Eh? Perdiste el juicio?

- Tú eres el que lo esta perdiendo! Tranquilízate por favor y escúchame. –le pidió mientras ponía sus palmas en su pecho para calmarlo-

- Escuchar qué? Me estás estorbando! Apártate! Tengo que darle su merecido a este imbécil por lo que nos hizo!

- Inuyasha! –rogaba Kagome- Escucha un momento! Sesshômaru no fue quien nos atacó!

- Qué? Pero si a nosotros nos atacaron Inuyoukais, y dime, a cuantos conoces que no seamos él o yo? O sus hombres al parecer.

- Deberías poner un poco de atención a lo que dice tu mujer, Inuyasha –intervino Sesshômaru- Además sé un poco más agradecido –dijo con un leve sarcasmo- Ella acaba de salvarte la vida, yo iba a matarte.

- Cállate idiota! –gritaba fuera de si el chico- No te quieras pasar de listo!

- Inuyasha ya te dije que es la verdad! –seguía Kagome- A ellos también los atacaron. Cierto?-preguntó volviendo su mirada a Sesshômaru quien le respondió con silencio-

- Entonces tu no fuiste? –preguntó Inuyasha-

- Pues claro que no! –chilló Jaken saliendo de su escondite- Si Sesshômaru-sama hubiera querido atacarte no hubiera mandado a nadie. No es ningún cobarde! Probablemente a ustedes los atacaron el mismo grupo de gente que a nosotros! Lo que pasa es que no sabemos quienes eran!

- Jaken! –lo reprendió el Daiyoukai- Si vas a seguir contando chismes, le servirás de alimento a un Oni. –envainó a Bakusaiga y empezó a marcharse-

- S-s-si! Amo bonito, disculpe! No fue mi intención -dijo temblando el sapo con la cabeza en el suelo-

- Espera Sesshômaru, -pidió Kagome- Solo queremos saber quien nos atacó. Estamos desesperados. Algunos de los aldeanos murieron y si bien fuimos capaces de detenerlos, Izayoi está desaparecida producto del ataque y no sabemos donde está. Te los suplico, ayúdanos en esto. –La miko había empezado a llorar de angustia por el paradero de su hija-

No era una persona a la que las lágrimas lo pudieran conmover, y menos las de una humana, pero por alguna razón, el saber que la carismática y pequeña hanyou había desaparecido lo remitió inmediatamente al recuerdo de su protegida, de quien también no tenía noticias. Y eso era algo qué, aunque no lo reconociera, le preocupaba.

- Oye, yo sé que no nos llevamos nada bien –dijo Inuyasha al fin más tranquilo- Y que no me debes nada, pero como dijo Kagome, estamos desesperados. Mi hija está quien sabe donde y no la he podido hallar debido a tanta lluvia. Créeme que estoy frustrado y muy molesto. Solo por esta vez…-le costaba trabajo, pero como se trataba del ser mas valioso de su vida, el orgullo podía irse por un pozo- Por favor, ayúdanos. Además sé que en el fondo te agrada Izayoi… Mira, si nos dices al menos algún indicio de quien nos atacó entonces… Es decir, tu debes conocerlos, son inuyoukai no?

Una vez más, no se sintió para nada perturbado por la petición. Pero… Después de un silencio muy tenso en donde todos lo miraban expectantes, dijo solo una palabra

- Jiromaru

- Qué? Jiroma… -dijo Inuyasha-

- Si ves a Myoga, pregúntale de Jiromaru. Ahí tendrás tu respuesta. Vámonos, Jaken.

El pequeño youkai salió corriendo en su persecución.

- Sesshômaru, muchas gracias. –dijo Kagome- Y ojalá encuentres pronto a Rin-chan

Inuyasha volvió a ver sorprendido a su esposa

El daiyoukai no se detuvo y siguió su camino, desapareciendo por entre los árboles.

- Rin también se perdió? –preguntó el hanyou-

- Eso fue lo que Jaken me contó… él debe estar preocupado

- Keh! No digas tonterías, Sesshômaru no se preocupa por nadie más que no sea el mismo.

Kagome solo se limitó a suspirar, Inuyasha jamás admitiría lo evidente…

- Inuyasha, será mejor que nos demos prisa en encontrar a Myoga, él debe saber de quien se trata…

- Esa maldita pulga… Si no me tiene información acerca del tal Jiromaru juro que la aplastare hasta sacarle los intestinos! Pongámonos en marcha

La miko sabía que Inuyasha estaba muy susceptible debido a la desaparición de su pequeña hija… Ella también estaba aterrada, todavía tenía ese suceso demasiado presente en su memoria…

* * *

Todo el día había el ambiente se había mostrado altamente tranquilo. Ni Miroku ni Inuyasha habían sido llamados para realizar trabajos fuera de la aldea y todos aprovecharon la oportunidad para relajarse y descansar, disfrutando del tiempo libre con sus respectivas familias. De pronto mientras el cielo teñido de un característico naranja típico del atardecer empezaba a desvanecerse hacia un negro lleno de estrellas, Inuyasha, quien estaba sentado en una rama del Goshimboku viendo a su esposa y a su retoño hablar animadamente, percibió un aroma a youkai muy particular. Kagome por su parte también sintió una presencia sobrenatural acercarse, de hecho estas empezaban a incrementar su número. Inmediatamente la pareja se tensó y el hanyou bajó al lado de su familia liberando a Tessaiga de su funda, lista para atacar.

Izayoi también podía sentir los aromas extraños, pero de repente se hicieron algo familiares a ella.

_- "Oto-san, no crees que sea Sesshômaru-ojisan y que viene con alguien? Huelen parecido, aunque un poco más feo…" _

_-"Inuyasha" –_dijo ella_- "son presencias de Inuyoukai… Más débiles, pero definitivamente Inuyoukai"_

_- "No puedo detectar el aroma de Sesshômaru entre ellos, pero si son de esa raza. Los olores son algo similares pero más fuertes, el aroma del idiota es un poco más sutil… Será qué…?"_

A Inuyasha no le dio mucho tiempo de continuar su razonamiento, una naginata lanzada a gran velocidad se dirigía hacia él. Apenas le dio tiempo de repelerla con su espada_. _

_- "Kagome, saca a Izayoi de aquí! Corre!"_

No tardó mucho en obedecer, alzando a su hija dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a su cabaña en la aldea, para encontrarse con una escena aterradora.

Docenas de soldados youkai hacían su atropellado ingreso a la aldea, quemando las casas y asesinando a cualquier ser viviente que se interpusiera en su camino. Se puso a la carrera para llegar a su cabaña y tomar su arco y flechas. En sus brazos, la pequeña hanyou comenzaba a llorar.

_- "Oka-san! Qué pasa? Qué está pasando?" _–se aferraba fuertemente al pecho de su madre-

_- "Tranquila cariño, todo estará bien…" -_la trataba de calmar acariciando su cabeza-

Izayoi ya no era una niña tan pequeña así que se le estaba haciendo muy difícil cargarla, además debía ayudar a derrotar a los nuevos enemigos. En cuanto pudo llegar a su casa puso a la niña en el suelo y tomó sus armas.

-"Escúchame muy bien Izayoi."-le había dicho mientras se hincaba a su lado cerca de la puerta- "Quiero que este instante vayas y busques refugio la casa de Sango-chan, ve y acompaña a las gemelas que deben estar asustadas. Corre lo más rápido que puedas, yo voy a cubrirte así que no te preocupes."

_- "Pero oka-san" –_lloraba más desesperadamente_- "N-n-no quiero q-que me dejes sola…" _-gimoteaba la hanyou-

_- "Este no es el momento para llorar Izayoi! Compórtate! Ya no eres una bebé" –_tenía que sonar dura, aunque fuera difícil-_ "Yo confío en ti." _

La menor inmediatamente reaccionó_._

_- "Tienes razón, debo ser valiente, además soy muy rápida, no me van a alcanzar!" –_dijo con determinación-

_- "Eso Izayoi-chan! Así me gusta! Ahora ve, corre!"_

La niña aprovechó un momento de claridad en el camino y empezó la carrera. Unos soldados empezaron a ir tras de ella

_- ¡Mira a esta mocosa! Es una hanyou! Atrápala y sácale las vísceras! –_gritaba uno-

Se notaba que estaba muy asustada, pero no detuvo la carrera. Izayoi debía estar agradecida por su herencia youkai que le permitía desplazarse con tal rapidez que a veces ni su padre podía alcanzarla. Aunque para su infortunio tropezó con una piedra_._

_- "Ya te tengo miserable infante!"_

Justo en el instante en que iba a traspasarla con su espada, una poderosa flecha sagrada atravesó y pulverizó al youkai con su energía rosada. No cabía la menor duda de que había desarrollado sus poderes de una forma envidiable- Se podía decir que ya hasta había superado a Kikyô, por más imposible que aquello sonara. Lo bueno era que estos inuyoukai no eran tan fuertes como Sesshômaru, sino algo así nunca hubiera ocurrido.

_- "Izayoi! Qué esperas! Escapa! –_no podía permitir que su hija cayera en manos de aquellos fieros soldados-

La niña siguió su camino y ella siguió cubriéndola, sabía que en el minuto en que llegara a casa de Sango todo estaría mejor. Podía sentir que Miroku había creado una kekkai para impedir el paso del enemigo, mientras Izayoi estuviera dentro de esa barrera, todo estaría bien. En cuanto entró, se sintió mas tranquila y de inmediato fue a ayudar a los demás aldeanos que estaban siendo masacrados. Unos instantes después se encontró de nuevo con Inuyasha, quien estaba peleando utilizando toda la fuerza del Kaze no Kizu, el Meidô Zangetsuha podía ser algo ostentoso y corría el riesgo de mandar al inframundo a algunos humanos inocentes.

_- "Inuyasha!"_

_- "Kagome! Que haces aquí? E Izayoi? Donde está?"_

_- "Protegida por la barrera de Miroku, creo que también hay algunas personas allí. No te preocupes"_

_- "Perfecto. Y porqué tu no te quedaste allí?"_

_- "Estás loco? Son demasiados para ti solo. Además solo somos tu y yo ahora!"_

_- "En eso te equivocas!" –_una figura conocida en su traje de exterminadora apareció a su lado-

_- "Sango-chan! Que haces aquí?"_

_- "Le pedí a Houshi-sama que se quedara con los niños y además pudimos darle refugio a la mayoría de los aldeanos, yo vine a pelear. A decir verdad ya estaba extrañando combatir así"_

_- "En eso tienes razón Sango" –_afirmó Inuyasha_-_

De pronto, empezó a caer una inclemente precipitación, lo cual pasó totalmente a segundo plano después de escuchar un grito de guerra

_- "Recuerden que venimos por la cabeza de los que han manchado la pura raza de los Inu Daiyoukai! Mátenlos a todos!"_

_- "Vienen por mi y mi hija! Como si se los fuera a permitir! Vengan acá infelices! Los mandaré a todos al otro mundo!"_

La masa de soldados que se habían reunido empezó a dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia aquellos tres que se encontraban haciéndoles frente, Sango inmediatamente liberó su Hiraikotsu derribando a unos cuantos, Kagome lanzó más de sus flechas acabando con otro poco e Inuyasha decidió hacer uso de sus cuchillas negras esta vez. Al parecer todo estaba saliendo bien, debido a que el número de hombres empezaba a disminuir, pero de pronto comenzaron a escuchar gritos provenientes del lugar en donde se encontraba el monje protegiendo a los aldeanos.

_- "Qué fue eso?" –_había gritado Sango-

_- "Viene de las cabañas!"_

_- "Vayamos a ver!" –_ordenó Inuyasha-

En cuanto llegaron al lugar, pudieron observar con horror que la kekkai de Miroku no había resistido y la gente corría despavorida al ver a dos de los soldados que quedaban con vida asesinando a cuantos pudieran. Sango buscó frenéticamente a su esposo a quien encontró inconsciente al lado de sus hijos quienes lloraban desconsoladamente. Inuyasha se encargó de derrotar a los mononoke que causaban los últimos disturbios pero aun así un hombre se le había escapado un poco malherido, pero ahora eso perdía importancia. Lo vital era asistir a las personas afectadas por toda la nefasta situación.

Su primera reacción fue buscar a su hija, la cual no aparecía por ningún lado.

- _"Izayoi!, Izayoi! Donde estás? Inuyasha, no veo a Izayoi!"_

_-_ _"No puedo detectar su aroma por tanta lluvia, donde estás Izayoi!"_

Se le ocurrió preguntarle a una de las gemelas acerca del paradero de la hanyou, que estaba muy asustada, pero al menos más calmada que su hermanita

- _"Chinatsu-chan, necesito que me digas donde esta Izayoi, qué pasó con ella"_

_- "Ka-Ka-Kagome-oba-san!" –_decía temblando_- "No-no-no sé… Las energías de mi oto-san disminuyeron… Y de repente un niño se salió de la kekkai… Y-y-y Izayoi-chan fue tras de el, y mi… mi oto-san trato de pers-s-seguirla y-y-y en eso n-n-nos atacaron… Y ya no se más…" _

_- "Gracias Chinatsu-chan… Inuyasha, esuchaste?"_

_- "Si, si, debemos salir ya en su búsqueda… No creo que haya llegado muy lejos"_

_- "Tienes razón, ¡Sango-chan! Estará bien si te dejamos mientras buscamos a Izayoi-chan?"_

_- "Si, si, tranquila, anda ve, yo organizo todo por acá, Houshi-sama parece estar bien, anda ve"_

_- "Gracias, Sango-chan"_

_- "Kagome, vámonos"_

El asunto parecía ser sacado de una historia de horror, y ahora aquí estaban, como los dos padres desesperados que eran tratando de rastrear a su pequeña, que debía estar asustada y sola. Su esposo estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y no era fácil verlo así. A Kagome no le quedaba más que rogar por el bienestar de su hija… y el de Rin también.

* * *

- _"Qué confuso…"_ –pensaba- _"Qué es este lugar?"_

El panorama era hermoso, un lago, un jardín, y un lucero blanco iluminando con todo su esplendor al oscuro y estrellado cielo. Podía ver su reflejo maduro en el agua teñida del color de la plata…

- _"Plata…"_

Esa tonalidad inmediatamente lo remitía a él… A su larga cabellera ondeando en perfecta sintonía con el viento, enmarcando con unas cuantas hebras rebeldes su cincelado rostro de mármol, adornado perfectamente con aquellas marcas violetas y el cuarto menguante azul de su frente. Pero lo más increíble eran los irises dorados que representaban dos estrellas solares que iluminaban cualquier oscuridad. Era irónico y divertido el ver como la luna y el sol hacían su aparición majestuosa en el rostro de un ser. Y luego no podía olvidar el resto de él. Agradablemente alto y fuerte, más que cualquiera, que a pesar de usar una fiera armadura al otro lado tenía aquel pelaje que le añadía un porte más suave. Otra contradicción…

Ni el humano más agraciado ni el youkai más poderoso podrían superar su combinación de masculinidad y belleza puras.

Claro, la belleza física no sería nada si él no fuera la persona que ella siempre tuvo en mente. Aquel sujeto amable que la rescató de las garras de la muerte dos veces y le dio la oportunidad de experimentar una nueva vida llena de la alegría que le habían arrebatado cuando era aún una ingenua niña. Eso si era lo que importaba.

Pero ahora él no estaba a su lado. Pudo recordarlo perfectamente solo gracias a la luz de la luna reflejada en el pozo. Era hilarante verse en esa posición, no le quedaba la menor duda de que estaba indiscutiblemente fascinada pero al mismo tiempo enamorada sinceramente de aquella persona. Y de repente una fría brisa sacudió sus sentidos. Levantó la vista del agua y se vio al lado de su señor, quién la miraba intentando indagar quien sabe qué. Aquellos ojos la intimidaban muchísimo, pero al mismo tiempo le daban una paz indescriptible.

- "_Sesshômaru-sama es un ser lleno de contradicciones… Demasiado misterioso…"_ –pensaba- _"Si tan solo pudiera averiguar al menos alguno de sus misterios, sería tan…-_

No pudo terminar su frase mental por que el contacto de su mano con su rostro la hizo paralizarse, pero no más cuando el empezó a acercar sus caras… Iba a besarla, era obvio… Solo podía quedarse quieta y esperar… Era tan magnifico… tan sublime… tan…

- Oye! Rin! Rin! -empezaba a sentir manotazos en su cara- Qué te pasa? Qué clase de sueño estás teniendo?

- Pero qué…? Fue… Fue un sueño?

- Pues claro… Aunque debo pensar que fue uno muy bueno… Tu expresión lo dice todo…

Como que había sido un sueño… Imposible, parecía tan real… Su Sesshômaru-sama la iba a besar… Justo como en aquella ocasión… Se sintió triste al recordarlo. Y ahora había vuelto a la realidad, a la par de aquella mujer llamada Chieko

- Pero quien te entiende, te pusiste decaída en dos segundos… Si que eres rara

- Eh? Disculpe, Chieko-sama… -dijo bajando la mirada-

- En fin, quiero que te levantes y vengas a ver esto…

Rin aún estaba algo confundida y mareada, pero no dudo en hacer lo que le pidieron. Caminó un poco al lado de Chieko hasta llegar a la salida y vio que Ah-Un comía algo de hierbas. Una increíble felicidad la embargo al ver a su mascota recuperada

- Ah-Un! Que alegría! Ya estás mejor –corrió al lado del mononoke, quien parecía estar contento de verla recuperada también-

- Ves como si eres rara, ya estas feliz de nuevo. Ven adentro, quisiera hablar contigo de algo. Además debes tener hambre.

Entraron y en los siguientes minutos la joven pudo hartarse de todo lo que pudo comer, la variedad no era mucha debido a las condiciones en las que estaba viviendo, pero todo le supo delicioso. No podía quejarse.

- El pescado estuvo exquisito, y el arroz y todo! Muchísimas gracias Chieko-sama

- Lo importante es que repongas tus energías al máximo. El entrenamiento requerirá que pongas tu mayor esfuerzo

Rin solo se limitó a asentir. Aún no estaba muy convencida si aquello era una buena idea, pero debía aceptar los términos. Después de todo, esa mujer le había dado un refugio en su peor momento, hasta había curado su herida, así que le agradecería sus atenciones de esa manera.

- Antes de iniciar, dime, que arma usas?

- Arma? Eh… Pues me enseñaron a usar el arco y… -recordó algo- No! No puede ser! Lo perdí! No, no, no!

- Perdiste qué? –preguntó Chieko-

- El arco de Kaede-sama… Soy una estúpida!

- Kaede…?

- Desde que tenía 8 años ella cuidó de mí por un tiempo. Era sacerdotisa y fue una mujer muy especial en mi vida, casi mi madre, y después de su muerte me dieron su arco. Y yo lo extravié después de que me atacaron… Maldición! –no solía maldecir, pero estaba demasiado enojada consigo misma- Como pude…?

- Ella fue quien te hablo de tus poderes?

- Si, así es

- Y no intentó entrenarte?

- Ella y Kagome-sama lo intentaron, pero yo no tenía interés.

- Mmm… Kagome?

- Si, por que repite sus nombres?

- Se me hacen familiares…-meditaba Chieko- Oh! Kaede no era la hermana menor de una excelente miko que cuidaba la Shikon no Tama cuando aún existía? Kikyô?

- Si, creo que sí. Por?

- Y la tal Kagome fue quien destruyó la perla?

- Si, si, yo estaba ahí cuando pasó. Pero usted como sabe eso?

- Me gusta mantenerme informada de los sucesos que pasan por aquí. Solo los importantes, claro. Por eso es que las conozco…

- De todas formas, eso no viene al caso… -estaba muy angustiada por la perdida de aquel regalo. No solo significaba un objeto perteneciente a su antigua tutora, sino que también era un recordatorio de sus amigos-

Chieko solo la miraba de reojo. Le hacía gracia que aún no se dara cuenta de la capacidad y alcance que su fuerza espiritual tenía

- Si no fueras tan distraída, te habrías dado cuenta que me encontré un arco muy maltrecho no tan cerca de la región en donde te encontré. La cuerda estaba rota y la madera partida en dos –dijo mientras se levantaba e iba por el arma- Pero pude arreglarlo. Es este el que perdiste?

Los ojos de Rin se iluminaron, no había perdido su apreciado regalo después de todo.

- Chieko-sama –dijo emocionada tomando el arco en sus manos- No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco. Significa mucho para mí.

- De ahora en adelante no te despegues de él. Es tu arma, la que concentrará todos los poderes espirituales cuando lances una flecha sagrada. A pesar de que nunca serás una miko en el sentido de la palabra, por que tus habilidades no son de una sacerdotisa.

- A que se refiere con eso? –cuestionaba la extrañada chica-

- Antes de contártelo, quiero que tu me cuentes como fue que llegaste hasta este bosque? Quien te atacó?

Estaba dudosa, pero en algún momento Chieko se enteraría, mejor ahora que después.

- Pues verá, no se si me vaya a creer pero yo… -dudó, pero se atrevió- Vivo en el Palacio del Oeste del Lord Sesshômaru

- Sesshômaru? El ultimo de los Inu Daiyoukai de las tierras del oeste? Hijo de aquel Gran Comandante Perro de la mitología?

- Si, ese mismo

- Y tú por que vives ahí?

- Bueno… pues yo… soy algo así como… su protegida

- Protegida? Una humana como tu?

- Si

- Ya veo –decía una incrédula Chieko-

- Bueno el punto es que mientras estaba en su castillo, y cuando estaba ausente, unos soldados muy raros nos atacaron, y al parecer me buscaban a mí, para matarme… Los youkai que quedaban del ejercito de Sesshômaru-sama nos defendieron, yo también pelee y use mis poderes y eso, pero luego a mi me obligaron a escapar por que me agoté muy rápido. En el momento en que Ah-Un y yo nos íbamos nos lanzaron un ataque y de allí caí en este bosque y bueno, usted conoce el resto de la historia…

- Mmm… Mis conjeturas no están tan equivocadas –dijo para si misma- Y tampoco las cosas que me dijeron…

- Disculpe? Sucede algo? –preguntó Rin quien veía que Chieko estaba muy pensativa-

- Recuerdas cuando te pregunté que si estabas enamorada de alguien…

- Si… Por qué?

- Asumo que ese alguien es el Lord…

Rin se quedo de una pieza al escuchar eso

- P-p-pero que cosas dice? C-c-claro que…!

- Una vez más me lo has dicho todo con tus balbuceos… Eres una pésima mentirosa sabías?

- Y-y-y a todo esto… No entiendo para que insiste tanto con eso! –reclamaba una sonrojada Rin-

- Que no lo sabes? Es la clave para descubrir la manera más adecuada de entrenarte

- Discúlpeme Chieko-sama pero no la comprendo. De verdad

- Hablo de la fuente de donde nacen tus habilidades espirituales. Me tomo un tiempo descubrirlo pero desde el momento en que te vi supe que esa aura era diferente a la que una Miko tiene originalmente. Definitivamente tus poderes y los de cualquier otra sacerdotisa tienen el mismo origen, si, pero los tuyos no surgieron naturalmente… Los "obligaron a salir" por así decirlo.

Aquella intrigante mujer hablaba con gran propiedad del tema. Sabía lo que decía, pero eso no hacía más que enredar la cabeza de Rin

- Y eso quiere decir que…

- Tus poderes vienen del amor que sientes por ese youkai.

Chieko tenía un gran habilidad. Dejar en blanco la mente de Rin.

Continuará

* * *

Chicas! Hola! Espero q estén bien!

Algunas d uds m dijeron q el capi anterior estuvo muy corto, así que me esforcé por escribir un poquitín más. M encantaría saber sus opiniones acerca d todas las loqueras q escribí en est capi, por el cual pido disculpas si no las satisfizo. Yo espero q si!

Espero no haberlas aburrido mucho con lo d como s perdió Izayoi y la falta d aparición d Sesshi…Prometo ponerlo más en el próximo! Espero sus comen!

Los agradecimientos dl caso:

Princserekou: Espero haber aclarado tu duda. Ojala y t haya gustado el capi!

Etsu-Hikari: Inu es impulsivo, lo sabes. Pero lo calmaron un poco. Ya sabes un poquitín dl poder d Rin, revelare mas en el próximo capi! T gusto el nombre d Chieko?

Akemi-Naomi: Lo hice mas largo! Ojala y t guste!

Rachisessho: Espero también t hayas sorprendido con est capi.

Duckan: Espero q tus dudas fueran aclaradas! Bienvenida al fic!

ClausXD: PORQUE CONFUSO? Explícame!

Sango24: Ves lo hice mas largo! Ojala y también t gustara!

Arale Norimaki: Espero t haya gustado este amiga! No te comas las uñas más! XD

Nelliel: Otra! No s coman las uñas! No es saludable! Jajaja Y el capi d tu fic?

A rous y karin rakuen: Bienvenidas al fic y espero q est les haya gustado!

Q habra pasado con Izayoi? La encontrarán? Y los poderes d Rin? Vienen dl amor? AAAAAAA… Todo esto y MÁS muy pronto!(exagero mucho jiji)

En el próximo capi habra algo q las dejara frías! No s lo pierdan!

Nos leemos señoritas! **MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS X APOYAR ESTA HISTORIA!** Gracias a uds sigo escribiendo! Las quiero! Cuídense y mucha suerte con sus estudios y trabajos! Y a los q leen y hacen d esta su favorita o las ponen en alerta! Arigatou Gozaimasu! Hontoni!


	12. Incomprensible decisión

Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Cap. 12: Incomprensible decisión

"_¿Dónde estaría Izayoi?"_

Por alguna extraña razón, esa pregunta vino de un momento a otro a su mente sin siquiera poder comprender el por qué…

La razón era sencilla; la niña tenía una personalidad muy parecida a la de Rin cuando era una niña. Vivaz, siempre tan llena de alegría y amor por todas las cosas vivientes. Resultaba extraño el ver que alguien que tuvo traumas tan grandes como el asesinato de su familia frente a sus ojos y el ser maltratada por su propia raza a tan corta edad lograra poder dejar todos esos hechos en el pasado y no guardar resentimientos.

Izayoi tenía todas esas cualidades en común con su protegida, de cierta forma le inspiraba algo de nostalgia. Por esa razón fue que pudo comprender la desesperación de sus padres al querer encontrarla, lo cual le sonaba raro. Ya la lluvia había cesado y gracias a ello sería fácil hallar su rastro. Dudaba que Jiromaru la tomara como rehén, puesto que no tenía mucho sentido hacer algo así si lo que quería era quitarles la vida.

_- "¿Pero que tonterías estoy pensando?_ _Ahora debo concentrarme en un solo objetivo. Debo hallarte... Rin"_

Era claro que esa era su misión. Pero lo frustraba el ver que no estaba teniendo resultados positivos. En otras ocasiones, cuando se extraviaba, no le tomaba ni siquiera un día encontrarla. Pero ahora, parecía como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Sin embargo, no obtendría un buen resultado quedándose ahí cavilando sobre el por qué no la hallaba. Era mejor continuar su camino.

* * *

La última frase de Chieko daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza sin detenerse. ¿Qué sus poderes venían de adonde? ¿Del amor? Pero si eso sonaba ridículo. O al menos era lo que ella pensaba.

- Pero Chieko-sama…

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso me equivoqué y no es a un youkai al que amas?

- No, no es eso, es que todo eso suena…

- ¿Imposible?

- Pues la verdad, si. –suspiraba incrédula-

- Seré honesta contigo, Rin –Chieko hablaba con serenidad- Las miko no deben amar. Eso los sabes. Debemos encerrar su corazón y volverse frías para que sus poderes no se vean afectados y disminuyan. Como si dejáramos nuestra humanidad atrás para volvernos en instrumentos espirituales poderosos. El entregarle el corazón a un hombre resulta ser el error más costoso que podemos cometer. –Tomó aire un segundo- Pero tú… Tu deberías saltar de alegría en lugar de preguntarte el por qué.

Rin estaba confundida una vez más

- Tú no eres una miko. No lo serás nunca. Pero, tienes una cantidad de poderes espirituales que la mejor sacerdotisa envidiaría. Por eso es que me ofrecí a ayudarte a desarrollarlos. Ahora más que nunca los necesitaras.

- ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué ahora?

- Tu youkai necesitará de tus habilidades niña.

-¿Sesshômaru-sama necesitará de mi?

- Un peligro muy grande se acerca. Una guerra que definirá el destino de la raza Inuyoukai y tú estas en el centro de todo eso. Estas involucrada hasta el cuello y no tienes escapatoria.

Empezaba a cansarse del asunto, era demasiado para ella.

-¡Por favor ya basta! No entiendo nada. Yo nunca quise los poderes, por que siempre son utilizados para lastimar. Yo no quiero herir a nadie. Y ahora usted viene aquí y me dice cosas de una guerra y prácticamente me insinúa que debo pelear… Odio las batallas. Solo traen dolor y sufrimiento. Además, Sesshômaru-sama no necesita de mí. El es el más fuerte de todos los youkai del mundo. No representara ningún problema para él…

- ¡Niña estúpida! –gritó Chieko con ira- Tu no has comprendido lo peligroso de la situación. Tú tienes mucho que ver con el ataque al palacio de tu señor. Mientras hablamos, te están buscando para matarte. Afortunadamente gracias a una kekkai que creé no pueden encontrarte.

Los ojos de Rin se llenaban de lágrimas de culpabilidad

- Yo no se mucho de lo que sucede… Pero anoche pude enterarme de algo muy interesante, que esta relacionado directamente con lo que te pasó…

-¿Y eso que se supone que significa?

- Me enteré que fue alguien cercano a Sesshômaru quien ordenó el ataque. Un familiar

- ¿Familiar? "¿_Inuyasha-sama?"_

_-_ Exacto. Otro Inuyoukai creo

- "_Pero Inuyasha-sama es un hanyô… No pudo ser él" _Chieko-sama, no sabe el nombre de esa persona?

- No, esa parte no la escuché. Pero de algo si estoy completamente segura. Tienes que estar preparada para lo que viene. Será determinante para tu futuro y el de tu youkai. Tus poderes serán de mucha ayuda en esta pelea.

- Determinante… -repitió débilmente-

- ¿No querrás que lo asesinen de paso o si?

- Jamás –sollozó Rin-

- ¿Quieres verlo nuevamente cierto?

No hubo necesidad de respuesta. Sus ojos lo expresaban todo

- Bien, entonces sin más, daremos inicio a tu entrenamiento

* * *

Inuyasha empezaba a impacientarse.

- Maldito Myôga! Nunca aparece cuando se le necesita!

- No te preocupes Inuyasha, lo encontraremos. –Kagome también estaba invadida de pánico sin saber de Izayoi, pero debía ser fuerte y mostrar calma para transmitírsela a su esposo-

Pero después de todo, la espera no fue larga…

- Inuyasha-sama! Que alegría verlo! –decía Myôga aterrizando en la nariz del hanyô-

- A ti te andaba buscando desgraciado –dijo mientras lo aplastaba con la palma de la mano-

- Ayy m dolió! –se quejaba el anciano-

- Que bueno verlo Myôga-ji-chan –dijo Kagome-

- Digo lo mismo pequeña… Inuyasha-sama, algo muy malo está ocurriendo!

- Eso ya lo sé! –le gritó mientras estaba en su mano- Mi hija desapareció gracias al ataque de unos Inuyoukai muy extraños. Necesito saber quienes son. Sesshômaru dijo que tú sabías de ellos

- Y nos dio un nombre –interrumpió Kagome- Jiromaru

- ¿Jiromaru? No lo recuerdo…

- No me vengas con bromas ahora pulga! ¿Quién es ese sujeto? –exclamó Inuyasha-

- Ya me acordé! Pero él los atacó?

- No directamente. Pero fue en su nombre –dijo la miko-

- Entonces mis suposiciones estaban en lo correcto…

- ¿Suposiciones de qué?

- Verá amo. Jiromaru es el hermano menor de su honorable padre

-¿Qué? ¿El hermano de mi padre? ¿Tenía hermanos?

- Solamente uno. Pero no se sabe mucho de él. Siempre pasó en una especie de clandestinidad

-¿Y por que atacó a sus sobrinos? –preguntó Kagome-

- Bueno… No estoy muy seguro… Pero ha de tener que ver con el hecho de que Jiromaru odiaba en secreto a mi Comandante

- ¿Lo odiaba? ¿Ellos no se llevaban bien como Inuyasha y Sesshômaru?

- Para nada Kagome. Jiromaru siempre mostró mucho respeto por mi señor cuando estaba con vida. No creo haber escuchado de alguna pelea entre ellos. Pero mi amo siempre decía que había de tener cuidado con su hermano. Que era muy ambicioso y cosas así. Pero al amo no le gustaba hablar mucho de él. Nunca supe por qué exactamente

- Suena lógico. Si lo odiaba, puede ser por eso que los atacó a ustedes, por ser sus hijos.

- ¿Tú crees? –cuestionó Inuyasha-

- Kagome tiene razón amo… Eso es lo más probable. A lo mejor Jiromaru desea ser llamado el Inuyoukai más poderoso, y para eso, necesita eliminar a su hermano.

- Y por qué a mi también? Yo no soy un Inuyoukai completo. Soy un hanyô.

- Pero sigue teniendo la sangre del general… Eso cuenta.

- Bueno de todas formas eso no me interesa. Lo único que me importa es encontrar a mi hija lo más pronto posible. Estoy seguro de que pronto encontraré su rastro.

-"_Izayoi, espéranos, te prometo que te vamos a encontrar mi niña"_ –pensó Kagome-

* * *

Era más difícil de lo que pensó que sería. Ya llevaba cinco días estancada en lo mismo.

- No, no, está mal. Tensa ese arco adecuadamente. No utilices mucha fuerza por que sino conseguirás que la cuerda se rompa y de paso te lastimes la cara

- Lo siento… mucho… Lo intentaré de nuevo. –Rin tensó y apuntó. Se supone que ya sabía como hacerlo. Pero al parecer no era perfecto-

- Lanza

Chieko había preparado fuera de la cueva toda clase de "objetivos" para mejorar puntería y precisión específicamente. Ah-Un estaba cerca pastando. Había dicho que eso sería vital, antes de preparar con más calma sus poderes, además agradecía el haber hecho eso primero. Rin no tenía buena habilidad con el arco aún. Y no despedía sus poderes libremente como las miko

- _"Tiene que pensar en él para lograrlo. Solo cuando hace eso, su aura empieza a transformarse, debo enseñarla a controlar eso" _Tu puntería no es muy buena aun. Eso solo hará que nos retrasemos más.

- Lo lamento Chieko-sama –estaba apenada, pero sabía que debía mejorar- Prometo esforzarme más.

- Bueno, bueno. Sigamos practicando con esos árboles. Quiero que le des a este mismo punto –ordenó mientras hacía una marca en un tronco- dos veces

- Eh? Pero eso es muy difícil

- Pero no imposible. Y no avanzaremos al siguiente nivel si no logras dominar eso.

Rin creía que la miko estaba siendo algo estricta, pero al final era para su bien. Así que lo intentó. Ni siquiera pudo atinar al punto la primera vez.

- Continua. No dejes que tus errores te controlen. Hazlo de nuevo.

En su segundo intento pudo darle a la marca. Ahora el reto sería hacerlo de nuevo. Para ello, debía atravesar la primera flecha, lo cual sonaba improbable de lograr. Tensó de nuevo el arco de su querida Kaede-sama y lanzó, para, como esperaba, no conseguirlo

- Cielos… Esto es más difícil de lo que parece

- No es tan complicado. Es que tú no estás poniendo esfuerzo realmente. Si lo hubieras querido, lo hubieras logrado. Mira te lo mostrare

Chieko tomó un arco y apuntó hacia donde estaba la flecha de Rin clavada en el madero con mucha seguridad. Dos segundos después, había sido reemplazada por la de la miko.

- Increíble –exclamaba una sorprendida Rin-

- Anda, ahora destruye la mía.

- Pero es que yo aun…

- "_Tendré que forzarla" _Deja de poner excusas! –gritó- Yo pensé que habías quedado convencida la vez pasada. ¿O me vas a decir que no quieres que Sesshômaru se entere de lo fuerte que puedes llegar a ser? ¿O es que acaso el es un mediocre que se conforma con tan poco? Después de todo, solo eres una mocosa.

Esas palabras molestaron mucho a la joven, haciéndola fruncir el ceño gravemente

- Sesshômaru-sama… No es ningún mediocre… Y yo… -decía mientras tensaba el arco. Una energía azulada empezaba a rodearlo- Le demostraré que… No soy… -la punta de la flecha empezaba a brillar jalando la corriente de energía hacia atrás- Ninguna débil mocosa!

Justo antes de soltar la cuerda la energía se desvaneció por completo, pero a la hora de liberar la flecha, esta se encendió en el aire con un poder impresionante. No solo pulverizó la flecha anterior, sino que atravesó varios troncos hasta acabar en un árbol de atrás.

Chieko estaba realmente impactada. Nunca había visto tal despliegue de energía. Incluso el mononoke dragón se había asustado con aquello. En ese instante, se dio cuenta de que los poderes de Rin eran lo suficientemente mortíferos como para herir a un demonio superior, incluso matarlo. Esos a los cuales las miko normales no podían hacerle frente.

Rin respiraba agitadamente y estaba aturdida. Soltó el arco y se sentó en el suelo aun exhalando acompasadamente.

- Lo ves… Tus poderes solo hacen su aparición cuando piensas en él. Ahh el amor… Suena tan interesante –suspiró Chieko-

La joven se sonrojó.

- Debes aprender a tener control sobre ellos, y eso es lo que aprenderemos a continuación.

Por varios días, el entrenamiento cambió de tono. Si bien continuaron fortaleciendo la parte física, se concentraron mucho en la meditación. Pasaron en eso tres días más.

- Recuerda que no disponemos de mucho tiempo. Así que en esta noche es cuando entrarás en contacto con tus poderes directamente.

- ¿Y como haremos eso?

- Bueno, como tus habilidades provienen de una fuente diferente a las nuestras, quiero que hoy te concentres en pensar únicamente en Sesshômaru.

Rin abrió sus ojos con sorpresa

- Y con eso yo…

- En el momento adecuado, te detendré. Quiero que lo llames con tu corazón. Evoca todos esos recuerdos hermosos que tienes con el y todo lo que amas de él.

Estaba conmovida, demasiado conmovida por lo que le decían que hiciera.

- Lo haré

- Bien, cierra los ojos.

Rin obedeció y comenzó a recordarlo… La imagen del Lord aparecía en su mente como si fuera el reflejo de un espejo.

Cada recuerdo, cada palabra, cada sentimiento. Empezó a sentir mucha nostalgia, tanta que no le cabía en el pecho.

Recordó su primer encuentro en aquel árbol, cuando le preguntó sobre su rostro, cuando la regresó a la vida… Y así otras memorias hicieron su aparición. Cuando la dejo en la aldea, cuando iba a visitarla, cuando regresaron juntos al palacio.

Y en eso… Pudo verlo tan nítidamente como esa noche.

Situándose a su lado, diciéndole que su kimono le quedaba perfecto, tomando su barbilla, acercando sus rostros, tratando de culminar un acto muy hermoso. Y allí, pudo sentirlo.

* * *

Algo lo llamaba. Le gritaba. ¿Qué era eso?

Jaken dormía, estaba ahotado de caminar todos esos días sin descanso y su miserable cuerpo se había rendido, así que no lo molestaría con respecto a lo que sucedía.

Pero ni siquiera él sabía que estaba pasando. Una extraña sensación empezó a inundar el fondo de su ser para terminar en el centro de su pecho, muy cerca de donde estaba su corazón, el cual estaba latiendo. Sesshômaru se sintió abrumado por todo aquello que incluso podía jurar que su cabeza daba vueltas sin control. A la vez que una silueta se dibujaba con el viento frente a sus ojos

Rodeada por pétalos de Sakura e iluminada por la luz de la luna, Rin se alzaba en frente suyo sonriendo alegremente y llamándolo. La escena era dramática, si. Pero el que podía hacer si eso era lo que veía. Justo como aquella noche… En la cual quiso besarla.

- Rin… -empezó a llamarla, el mundo no existía, solo ella-

Ella hablaba, pero no podía escucharla, al parecer también llamó su nombre, quería tocarla, así que elevó su mano. Pero eso solo sirvió para desvanecerla. Tal cual fuera hecha de humo, la imagen de Rin desapareció con el viento.

Bakusaiga y Tenseiga latían en su cinto, develando que comprendían el sentimiento que tenía su amo. Nunca creyó sentirse más tonto que ese día. Pero a la vez, sintió un vacío extraño. Experimentó tristeza.

* * *

Una inmensa fuerza apoderándose de todo su cuerpo, recorriéndole desde la punta de sus dedos lentamente subiendo por sus brazos hasta llegar a la coronilla de su cabeza. El cosquilleo y la expectación empezaban a embargarla. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? Un vacío en su interior empezaba a formarse. Todo aquello tan desconocido para ella empezaba a acumularse en las palmas de sus manos en forma de luz… Muy similar a la luz de luna. Plateada… Tan plateada como él, quien de repente se encontraba frente a ella, igual que en aquella ocasión, con una dulce mirada de sol sobre ella que se derretía ante su presencia como si se tratara de miel.

- Sesshômaru-sama…

El le tendía su mano. Estaban juntos de nuevo… Estaban…

- Hora de detenerse, Rin

La voz la trajo bruscamente a la realidad. Una tristeza indescriptible la embargó y empezó a llorar, pero ese resplandor seguía vivo en sus manos, se rehusaba a soltarlo, aunque estaba aterrada por tenerlo allí. Buscó la mirada reconfortante de su nueva maestra.

- ¿Qué es? –solo pudo preguntar eso-

- Eso, Rin, es tu poder. Tu amor.

_- "Amor"_ -repetía en su mente- _"Amor", "Amor", "Amor" –_solo esa palabra rondaba sus pensamientos-

- Debo confesártelo, estoy impresionada. Has entrado a una nueva fase en tu adiestramiento. Has logrado conectarte con tus poderes espirituales. Eso te permitirá, sin duda alguna, controlarlas y usarlas para tu conveniencia. Creo que te lo había dicho antes, pero no está demás repetirlo

- ¿Qué?

- Cualquier miko se sentiría sumamente afortunada de tener las cualidades que tú posees. Digo esto, incluyéndome.

Seguía desubicada, pero al mismo tiempo estaba algo desolada…

- Puedo jurar… Que lo vi, Chieko-sama. Le juro que, yo lo vi.

- Es probable que te hayas conectado con el. Te pedí que pensaras en el y que hicieras lo posible por que tu corazón lo llamara, pero me parece increíble que lo lograras tan pronto. De verdad tienes gran necesidad por estar a su lado, y eso se ha manifestado de una forma sorprendente en tus poderes. Ahora lo importante es incentivar el momento en que puedas hacer uso de ellos libremente.

- Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué el también pudo verme?, es decir, ¿no fue una simple ilusión?

- Eso no lo sé… Pero si te vio, probablemente ha de estar tan confundido como tú.

- Nuestros corazones están atados. Se llaman… Yo… -estaba demasiado emocionada- Creo que el pudo verme también, al menos… Quiero creer en eso.

- Si lo crees. Entonces no hay motivo para dudar de ello. El debe amarte de una manera intensa también…

La sangre se agolpó en su rostro, sonrojándola. La luz ya se había ido.

- Creo que es suficiente por hoy. Has digerido mucho esta noche, lo mejor será que descanses y mañana continuaremos.

- Chieko-sama… Quisiera quedarme a dormir hoy con Ah-Un si no le importa.

- Haz lo que gustes. Pero te traeré una manta, o sino te morirás de frío

Chieko le llevó la cobija, Rin agradeció, encendió una fogata y se arrecostó en su mascota gigante que yacía dormida cerca del fuego.

Estaba feliz por todo lo que había experimentado minutos atrás, pero al mismo tiempo recordó aquella tristeza y vacío tan extraños. Definitivamente le hacía falta su señor, pero últimamente había estado pensado en algo… que no era fácil para ella, pero cada vez ganaba más fuerza dentro de su corazón.

Al día siguiente después de un desayuno de frutas y arroz, continuaron con una práctica algo diferente.

- Hoy Ah-Un nos ayudará –dijo Chieko-

-¿Ah-Un? ¿Cómo?

- Tienes muy buen control sobre el mononoke, creo que deberías utilizarlo para que te ayude en la batalla.

-¿En serio?

- Si, grandes sacerdotisas guerreras utilizan a mononokes como mascotas y estas se complementan tan bien con ellas que se convierten en armas infalibles y necesarias. Por ejemplo, ¿sabías que la miko que creo la Shikon no Tama tenía una nekomata que le ayudaba?

- No lo sabía. _"Como Kirara" _–pensó-

- Quiero que me muestres su vuelo, y como mantienes el control sobre él. Has estado con el por bastante tiempo ¿cierto?

- Si, desde que empecé a viajar con Sesshômaru-sama cuando era niña. De hecho Ah-Un es de su propiedad, no mía. Pero siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien, ¿verdad chicos? –contestó mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ah-

-Eso hace las cosas más fáciles para mí. Bien, móntalo y veamos como podemos darle un buen uso. Solo que vuela cerca por favor, la kekkai no tiene un gran radio de alcance.

Rin obedeció y de inmediato se subió en el lomo del dragón quien se elevó empezando el recorrido. Rin se aferraba fuertemente a las riendas y lo hacía cambiar de dirección ágilmente. Lo cual daba muestras de su casi perfecta coordinación de orden-seguimiento. Después de un rato, descendió en el mismo lugar del principio

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué le pareció?

- Has mejorado bastante, ¿Quién diría que esa torpe jovencita que no podía tensar el arco bien haya tenido tan rápido progreso? Mi trabajo casi está completo. Debemos lograr que seas capaz de dominar tu arma mientras estés en sus lomos.

Chieko se mostraba complacida, si bien la niña era algo inocente y no muy partidaria de las peleas, podría decirse que sería una gran guerrera, fuera su vocación o no.

La semana terminó y Rin seguía con sus arduos entrenamientos y en la lucha por controlar sus poderes, eso era lo que le suponía más dificultad.

- Todo es cuestión de no perder el control –instruía la maestra- Cuando te llenes de la sensación de tus poderes, debes ser capaz de transmitirlos hacia el arco y disparar.

- Pero yo he disparado antes, y había podido liberar energía. –se acordó de la vez que quiso proteger a Mizuko-sama y a Jaken-sama en el ataque al castillo-

- ¿Y que estabas haciendo en ese momento?

- Quería proteger a alguien

- Exacto, eso nació de un impulso. Los poderes espirituales no pueden manifestarse solo por impulsos. Debes manejarlos y así poder estar en control de una situación.

Rin solo asentía mientras escuchaba a aquella mujer llena de sabiduría. Tuvo que pasar otra semana para que llegara a controlarlos un poco mejor. Tendría que continuar entrenando, pero el tiempo era inclemente e impaciente, así que ahora debía partir, según Chieko. Esa sería la última noche a su lado, así que quiso aprovechar la ocasión.

- Chieko-sama, muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Me ha ayudado más de lo que podría llegar a imaginar.

- No es nada, digamos que estaba algo aburrida de estar sola y el entrenarte supuso algo que hacer más… entretenido.

Rin sonrió, la mujer tenía sentido del humor.

- Se que no debería molestarla pero… Hay un último favor que quiero pedirle –el rostro de la joven pasó de tranquilidad a melancolía-

- ¿Que sucede?

-Quiero que haga una kekkai para mí, como la que esta por encima de nosotras ahora, para no ser encontrada por ningún youkai.

- ¿Por ningún youkai? Y eso incluye a…

- Si –suspiró agotada-

- ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres volver a su lado?

Rin calló y bajó la cabeza, para responder segundos después

- Lo he estado pensando durante estos últimos días y la verdad es que no se me ocurrió otra mejor idea… Yo ya no quiero traerle problemas a nadie, mucho menos a él…

- Rin, ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?

- No quiero que Sesshômaru-sama me encuentre. Nunca más volveré a verlo.

Continuará

* * *

Hola chicas! Espero q estén bien!

Ahh estoy agotada, así que no hablaré mucho! Espero no haberlas aburrido mucho con este capi, pero esq necesitaba explicar ciertas cosas. Daré los agradecimientos del caso:

Kagome-chan: Gracias x el comen! No t preocupes, la encontrarán!

Heavenly Light: Aquí esta el cap! Oye, no s m había ocurrido lo dl beso, pero no es mala idea!

Sango24: Aquí esta la act. Espero q t haya gustado

Princserekou: Vdd q nadie s lo esperaba? Q bueno q t sorprendi!

Akemi-Naomi: T JURO q pal próximo capi habrá un momento q t encantara. Por lo tanto, espero q hayas disfrutado el mini momento d Rin y el Lord! Y yo siempre escucho a mis lectoras, bueno, las leo! Jiji

Gracias x el apoyo chicas! Por cierto, en el próximo capi habrá un momento RinxSesshi q no s querrán perder, solo pido paciencia!

¿Rin no quiere volver con Sesshômaru? ¿Se volvió loca? (si tal vez, explicaré las razones luego)

M voy, no sin antes recordarles d q acepto toda clase d comen. Incluso los malos!

Cuídense mucho! Nos leemos!


	13. Tan cerca, tan lejos

Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Cap. 13: Tan cerca... Tan lejos

La luz de la fogata nocturna resplandecía ferozmente y la luz que emanaba iluminaba a una Chieko que estaba desconcertada. Rin tenía unas ideas extrañas a veces

- ¿Por qué has tomado esa decisión? Desde que te encontré no has hecho más que suspirar por un nuevo reencuentro, y ahora que la oportunidad se te presenta en bandeja de plata, ¿la rechazas?

- Si –dijo una cabizbaja Rin-

- ¿Por qué? –insistió la sacerdotisa-

La joven guardo silencio por unos segundos, suspiró y empezó a hablar.

- Sé que suena muy extraño y que es inesperado, pero tengo una buena razón

- La cual no comprendo –refutó Chieko-

- Mire le explicaré. Desde que usted me contó acerca de que el ataque a las tierras de Sesshômaru-sama fue mayoritariamente por mi causa y que debía pelear para ayudarlo, la idea de volverme más fuerte para volver a su lado y serle útil en la batalla de repente empezó a gustarme, no se lo negaré. Pero últimamente creo que no es recomendable que yo esté con él en estos momentos, o nunca. –dijo esto con un gran pesar- Y por eso se me ocurrió esta idea. He notado que la kekkai a nuestro alrededor es muy poderosa y usted misma dijo que ningún youkai podría detectarnos aquí, así que por eso ayer en la noche estuve ideando un plan.

- ¿Un plan?

- Si. Tenga por seguro que yo pelearé. Utilizaré todas las enseñanzas que usted me dio y combatiré, aunque no es lo que quiero. Pero no será junto a Sesshômaru-sama. Lo haré por mi cuenta, cuando me ataquen. Y en caso de que tuviera que reunirme con… él nuevamente, pues lo haré, sin embargo, no creo que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Ya no puedo… ser su protegida.

- Pero yo no te conté eso para que sacaras esas conjeturas –le desaprobó la miko- Al contrario

- Lo sé, lo sé. No le pido que me entienda. Solo quiero que confíe en mi, créame que yo se lo que hago. Y no se preocupe por mí, ya he sabido arreglármelas bien en el pasado sola, ahora será más fácil.

Chieko aún meditaba todo lo que acababa de escuchar, asimilando y tratando de comprender aquel pensamiento oculto entre las ideas de la chiquilla.

- Te preguntaré algo. ¿Por qué dijiste hace unos momentos que no es recomendable que estés a su lado ahora? Es lo que más me ha intrigado

Rin inhaló profundamente recordando a alguien especial para ella.

- Jaken-sama, el sirviente del amo, solía decirme que yo suponía un estorbo para Sesshômaru-sama y para él. Sé que en el fondo me señalaba eso para molestarme o desquitarse de sus propias frustraciones, pero ahora que lo pienso bien, creo que en las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos, en caso de que esos enemigos nos atacaran lo más probable es que puedan utilizarme para intentar chantajearlo o algo por el estilo y yo no planeo permitir algo así. En caso de que me atraparan sería mejor que fuera solo yo la que resulte afectada. Tal vez la guerra no se acabe capturándome, pero al menos se que puedo ganar algo de tiempo para Sesshômaru-sama. Es lo más lógico.

Chieko solo la miraba profundamente, como si no pudiera emular ningún pensamiento acerca de lo que estaba diciendo. Empezaba a sentirse incómoda con lo aquel escrutinio.

- ¿Y tú… estas totalmente segura de esto?

Una pregunta traicionera, para la cual no tenía una respuesta directa… Por que sencillamente no la sabía. No tenía la certeza de nada, pero contestó con la única cosa de la que tenía seguridad.

- No Chieko-sama, pero estoy dispuesta a intentarlo.

- Tienes en cuenta que sufrirás terriblemente por la decisión que estás tomando y que con esto no solo te estas condenando tu. Afectas el destino que otras personas puedan correr.

- Creo que el destino está predestinado a ocurrir de la forma en la que se nos es asignado, pero también nosotros tenemos el poder de cambiarlo e incluso hacerlo mejor, aún cuando todo esté en nuestra contra.

Era una respuesta madura. La jovencita daba muestras de su coraje característico pero ahora adornado con un toque más adulto. Eso era suficiente para tomar también una determinación

- Muy bien, mañana prepararé tu kekkai, pero para eso necesito que esta noche descanses lo más que puedas. Te quiero ver con toda la energía que poseas a primera hora ¿te quedó claro?

-Si, muchas gra…

- Si, si ya lo sé –la interrumpió- Ahora vete a dormir. El día de mañana será un gran día Rin,

- Si. Buenas noches Chieko-sama.

- Buenas noches Rin.

La joven aprendiz se retiró esta vez a su futón dejando a la sacerdotisa mirando al intenso fuego. Asimilaba cada palabra de Rin en su cabeza y pensaba en cuan grande debía ser el amor que tenía por el Lord mononoke. Podría decir que ella salvaguardaba el orgullo de su señor al no querer ser motivo de obstáculo y burla para él, lo cual arrojaba una señal de sumisión, pero al mismo tiempo aquello significaría un golpe ara su corazón muy intenso. Tomando en cuenta que sus poderes nacían del amor, esto era un acto muy grande del mismo el cual los intensificaba, pero a la vez era posible que los debilitara.

- _"Ciertamente un arma de dos filos" _–pensó- _"Pero no me queda más que confiar en que su plan funcione…"_

El día de mañana llegó antes de lo esperado. Parecía que el tiempo volaba con mayor rapidez últimamente. Rin inició con sus preparativos de partida siendo ayudada por Chieko. Por alguna razón, la menor aún no confiaba del todo en que la miko fuera a ayudarla con la barrera, después de todo ni siquiera ella estaba convencida de quererla, pero debía jugarse el chance. Además si iba a estar sola en el medio del bosque con Ah-Un, un poco de protección no le vendría nada mal.

- Bueno, creo que todo esta listo, pequeña, ¿empacaste todas las provisiones?

- Si, las cargué acá a los lados del lomo de Ah-Un.

- Muy bien… Entonces es hora de que te marches

- Chieko-sama… -estaba dudosa, pero debía preguntar- Pensé que me ayudaría con la…

No pudo terminar la oración, debido a que fue interrumpida por dos dedos de la sacerdotisa que se colocaron en su frente. Chieko cerró los ojos y Rin pudo sentir una energía que recorría su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies, una especie de escalofrío si se le podía llamar así. Sin embargo, le sorprendió el hecho de que en ningún momento pudo sentir el poder espiritual de la mayor. Un minuto después la miko retiró sus dedos miró a su peculiar discípula

- Muy bien, eso es todo. Tu kekkai ayudará a ocultar tu olor y rastro pero no te hará invisible. La única forma de que un mononoke pudiera encontrarte es si se topa de frente contigo, es una barrera algo diferente a la que está alrededor de esta cueva.

- ¿Mi kekkai? ¿Ya está lista?

- Si

- Eh? Bueno... ¿En serio ya está lista?

- ¿Por qué dudas tanto? Te estoy diciendo que si.

- Es que yo no sentí su energía Chieko-sama.

- Eso es porque no la usé. Me encargue de utilizar la tuya en cambio. No tendría el mínimo caso que te envolviera con la mía. Este tipo de kekkai son muy efectivas y poderosas pero tienen un punto débil, y es que requieren que el aura espiritual que las mantiene esté siempre presente, fortaleciéndolas.

- Ya veo –Rin aun no entendía muy bien-

- Escucha con atención. Tus poderes aún no están desarrollados del todo, necesitan más meditación y concentración de tu parte para poder controlarlos de la mejor manera. Usé tus poderes porque es la única manera de que la barrera se mantenga firme pero si tu no te concentras esta se quebrará.

- Pero no me será problema concentrarme, ya lo he practicado lo suficiente creo y…

- No Rin no es tan sencillo. Mira, tus poderes no son como los de nosotras, no están regidos por tus almas regulares, sino que un sentimiento de amor que nació en tu corazón fue el que los desencadenó, así que no puedes permitirte ser inestable en ningún momento

- ¿Eso que significa?

- Lo que quiero decirte es que en caso de que tus sentimientos empiecen a perturbarte o abrumarte tu kekkai se debilitará y se desquebrajará. Te pondré un ejemplo, si llegaras a encontrarte con Sesshômaru y el no te ha descubierto pero tu sabes que está cerca, tu campo de energía peligrará, porque tendrás un gran deseo de correr a su lado, de verlo o de tocarlo, y entonces ahí la kekkai empezará a mermar sus poderes y será inservible. Además toma en cuenta que tu no sabes hacerlas y ya no hay tiempo para enseñarte como, es más, a muchas sacerdotisas y monjes les toma años aprender como montarlas, y a veces ni siquiera lo logran así que por ningún motivo se te ocurra flaquear. Debes mantenerte fuerte.

Rin se sintió triste, pero no había tiempo para eso. Ella iba a resistir

- Lo haré Chieko-sama, no la desperdiciaré

- Lo bueno de todo es que tú puedes sentirla, así que si se empieza a debilitar por alguna razón, debes empezar a concentrarte y poner tu mente en blanco.

- Un momento –dijo de repente la joven- ¿Y qué hay de Ah-Un? Si no me detectan a mi, lo harán con él.

- Por eso no te preocupes, esta barrera es de largo alcance. Si el dragón se mantiene a tu lado será envuelto por los mismos efectos. Él también será indetectable.

- De acuerdo

- Recuerda algo más. Ahora creo que eres capaz de presentir un poco las presencias mononoke. Cuando sientas una especie de desesperación en tu interior y percibas una energía maligna o sobrenatural, te estarás enfrentando a un youkai o hanyô. La kekkai te da más sensibilidad para lograr esto

- Eso está bien. Chieko-sama, gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí. No tengo como pagarle su amabilidad hacia mi y Ah-Un, de verdad es usted una buena persona. Arigato Gozaimasu –dijo mientras hacía una reverencia-

- No está bien, como te dije anteriormente, me entretuviste unos días. Pero espero que me retribuyas haciendo un buen trabajo y asegurándote de vivir una vida en la cual te sientas cómoda y feliz. Y aunque no te guste luchar, debes hacerlo. Ahora más que nunca.

- Lo haré, muchas gracias nuevamente. –volvió a reverenciar – Le prometo que no la defraudaré.

-Eso espero -respondió la miko con una sonrisa-

Rin sonrió de vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse. Se subió en la espalda de su mascota y emprendió el vuelo, despidiéndose con la mano de su maestra. No pudo evitar sentir tristeza al pensar en que tal vez no la vería nunca más.

-"_Te deseo mucha suerte, Rin" _–pensó Chieko mientras veía a Rin dirigirse hacia un incierto destino-

* * *

- Amo… Ya llevamos muchos días y aún no hemos encontrado a la mocosa, ¿usted cree que algo le haya ocurrido y que…?

- ¿Qué es lo que sugieres Jaken? ¿Acaso crees que Rin ha muerto? –dijo el Lord cansinamente-

- Pues yo creo que es muy probable. –respondió el youkai verde cruzado de brazos, posición que desvaneció dos segundos después al notar una gélida mirada en su nuca-

Sesshômaru se enfureció ante tal suposición, Rin no podía estar muerta, eso era algo que ni siquiera debía ser considerado como posibilidad. ¿Cómo su idiota sirviente podía pensar en tales cosas?

Jaken inmediatamente se disculpó poniendo su cabeza en el suelo y mencionando lo tonto que era por creer que Rin estaba muerta, su amo no lo miró pero antes de continuar su camino, un inesperado golpe fue estampado en la cabeza del pequeño demonio.

El Lord caminaba paciente pero impasiblemente, le era muy difícil mantener una compostura tranquila debido a que ya habían pasado muchos días y no había rastro alguno que pudiera indicar la presencia de Rin en algún lugar cercano. Empezaba a creer que había sido capturada, pero muerta no, particularmente después de los eventos ocurridos el día anterior, donde podía jurar que había sentido su cálido aroma muy cerca del suyo, llamando su nombre. Sonaba loco, pero así era.

De repente detuvo su paso en seco y tornó sus ojos hacia el horizonte que se dibujaba desde los linderos del bosque en donde se encontraban. Jaken choco con la pierna de su amo al no notar que había parado.

- Amo bonito, ¿sucede algo?

Sesshômaru no respondía, solo veía fijamente hacia un punto desconocido olisqueando el aire. El aroma que había sentido lo había hecho reaccionar, pero no de la manera que hubiera querido. Este olor le resultaba repulsivo

- Jiromaru –dijo finalmente-

- ¿Quién? ¿Jiro qué? –preguntaba un confuso Jaken, hasta que lo recordó- ¡Ji-Ji-Jiromaru! ¿Está cerca de aquí?

- No –respondió el Inuyoukai estoicamente- Pero tiene los suficientes nombres para darme cuenta de que es él. _"Esto no me gusta" _–pensó brevemente- Jaken, apresúrate, nos vamos.

- ¿Nos vamos? ¿Adonde?

Naturalmente, el mononoke no respondió y se elevo en el aire, dándole a Jaken la única opción de sostenerse fuerte de su mokomoko. Debía adentrarse en el bosque del otro lado, lo cual lo alejaba aún más de sus dominios, pero tenía que hacerlo. Saber que Jiromaru y sus soldados estaban cercanos lo inquietaba, especialmente porque Rin aún no aparecía y corría la probabilidad de que la encontraran primero. Ese bosque era su última esperanza de hallarla.

- "_Rin" _–era el único pensamiento en su cabeza-

* * *

- Ah-Un, será mejor que descendamos por aquí, no me da mucha confianza el estar volando, nos puede ver alguien. –el dragón obedeció la orden de Rin y detuvo su vuelo para bajar a las salidas del bosque-

En la dirección en la que iban Ah-Un parecía querer acercarse de nuevo a los límites de las tierras de Sesshômaru, pero eso no le gustaba a Rin, así que caminaron en la dirección contraria.

Se permitió el sentirse conmocionada por todos los extraños acontecimientos que le habían ocurrido últimamente, tomando en cuenta principalmente el hecho de que en muy poco tiempo había podido desarrollar sus habilidades espirituales, algo que con Kaede-sama nunca hubiera ocurrido.

- Chieko-sama es una excelente maestra –se dijo a si misma- ¿No crees Ah-Un?

Las cabezas del dragón dieron un leve asentimiento. Rin sabía que el mononoke no entendía mucho de lo que le decía, pero hablar con él no le parecía nada descabellado, era una buena manera de evitar que la soledad la venciera… y los recuerdos también.

- ¿Dónde estará Sesshômaru-sama? –expuso en voz alta- ¿Estará bien? ¿Acaso me andará buscando? Ay Ah-Un… Lo extraño… -dijo mientras seguía caminando con la cabeza baja-

El dragón solo la miraba percibiendo la tristeza y melancolía de su querida amiga.

De pronto Rin sintió algo, un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina. Podía sentir que una presencia sobrenatural se acercaba, pero en lugar de sentir temor, le pareció que el sentimiento paso de ser frío a uno muy cálido, pero su corazón seguía latiendo como si fuera un caballo desbocado. Entonces ahí lo supo.

- Sesshômaru-sama… -suspiró-

Su mente empezó a debatirse entre el deseo de verlo nuevamente y quedarse a su lado o seguir el plan original y escapar. Sabía que gracias a la kekkai él no podía sentir su olor o el de Ah-Un pero en caso de que se quedara ahí parada, el la vería y todo se iría abajo. Recordó las palabras de Chieko-sama:

- "…_si llegaras a encontrarte con Sesshômaru y el no te ha descubierto pero tu sabes que está cerca, tu campo de energía peligrará, porque tendrás un gran deseo de correr a su lado, de verlo o de tocarlo, y entonces ahí la kekkai empezará a mermar sus poderes y será inservible…"_

_- _No puedo… No puedo… -repetía algo desesperada- Creo… que lo mejor… -Sesshômaru aun estaba algo lejos, pero su presencia aumentaba- será correr.

Tomó a Ah-Un de las riendas y empezó la carrera, pero para su "infortunio" el mononoke no era un muy buen corredor debido a su peso.

- Cielos… Mejor te montaré y volaremos bajo, pero con cautela ¿si? Mira que tal vez nos pueda escuchar.

Rin se subió a los lomos del youkai y le ordenó que volara. Lo hizo a muy pocos metros del suelo para no tener que sobresalir y así ser fácilmente descubierta.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, si bien no sentía ningún olor en especial, Sesshômaru pudo captar con su agudo sentido del oído ruidos extraños a la lejanía y detuvo su andar. Pensó que se podría tratar de algún animalejo, pero algo en su interior le gritaba que había algo más. Aceleró el paso calmadamente dejando a un afligido Jaken atrás.

- _"Será qué…"_

Rin huía de él. No podía creer que lo estaba haciendo, pero estaba escapando del amor de su vida y por ello se sintió miserable, con ganas infinitas de arrepentirse de su estúpida decisión y darse la vuelta. Pero no quería flaquear. No lo haría.

- "_Si sigo nerviosa, la kekkai se romperá… Y entonces me hallará"_

No quería pensar en nada, solo quería salir de allí. Ah-Un siguió volando hasta llegar a un peñasco que indicaba el fin de esa parte del camino. Puso sus patas en el suelo y Rin lo imitó. Podía percibir que Sesshômaru se acercaba a mayor velocidad y en cuestión de segundos llegaría hasta allí.

- ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué voy a hacer? –se repetía mientras se paraba al borde del precipicio-

Su tembloroso pie derecho trastabilló y estuvo a punto de caer, pero logró sostenerse de una piedra y en eso miró que en debajo del borde había una especie de hueco en la pared de la roca lo cual servía para roca y en su parte lateral izquierda había una especie de mineral que reflejaba vagamente su imagen

- ¿Un espejo? Qué raro… -consideró que el lugar parecía un buen escondite después de todo, como pudo saltó hasta allí y llamo a Ah-Un para que la siguiera, había espacio para los dos-

Puso su espalda chocando con el cuerpo del mononoke e intentó tranquilizarse, pero en el transcurso de un minuto su corazón comenzó su serie de latidos frenéticos nuevamente. Él estaba cerca, demasiado cerca...

Sesshômaru paró en el borde de un peñasco en donde terminaba la salida de aquel extraño bosque e inmediatamente miró a todos lados aun manteniéndose estoico

-"_Juraría que sentí la presencia de Rin aquí, ¿será que me he confundido? _

Ella solo podía contener su respiración haciendo el mayor de los esfuerzos, sin mover un musculo al igual que su dragón. Por inercia miró hacia el reflejo del "espejo" deseando al instante no haberlo hecho.

El estaba allí de pie, magnifico como siempre mirando hacia el horizonte y los lados como si estuviera buscando algo… A ella. Tenía que quedarse quieta y concentrada, sino la kekkai se rompería. Contuvo el aliento un poco más.

El inuDaiyoukai seguía mirando, algo le decía que no debía alejarse de ahí, que Rin estaba demasiado cerca. Pero él no podía oler su dulce aroma y no había visto rastros de sus pisadas. La esperanza lo abandonaba. Al cabo de un rato llego su sirviente .

- Sesshômaru…sama… que bueno…que lo… alcancé. –jadeaba- ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Encontró a la mocosa?

Rin escuchaba todo pero su mente estaba en blanco. Sus ojos volvieron al espejo y en esta ocasión pudo ver su rostro; blanco, hermoso y adornado con los mismos soles que tenía como ojos, ojos que denotaba un dejo de preocupación. Una lágrima empezó a caer de sus propios irises marrones.

- _"Sesshômaru-sama…"–_elevó su mano para tocar su reflejo en el espejo, simulando rozar su rostro, pero de inmediato la retiró, poniéndola en su pecho, intentando soportar la barrera que empezaba a debilitarse-

El Lord respondió al cabo de unos segundos que a Rin se le hicieron eternos

- No, no está aquí –dijo decepcionado- Vámonos.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó en sentido contrario, seguido del pequeño sapo.

Unos minutos después y Rin aún seguía demasiado impresionada para siquiera moverse hasta que Ah-Un empezó a retorcerse para ganar comodidad.

Habían estado demasiado cerca, a pocos metros uno del otro y lo peor de todo, había visto su cara y hubo deseado el gritar y abalanzarse a su lado. Pero para ellos era imposible el estar juntos nuevamente. Estaba convencida de ello.

Allí en aquella improvisada y oscura "cueva" Rin lloró amargamente.

Continuará

* * *

Hola chicas! Espero que estén bien! Y les haya gustado el capi!

Hoy quiero preguntarles algo de EXTREMA IMPORTANCIA. ¿las aburro mucho con el fic? Es vital para mi saberlo y así mejorar. Además me gustaría saber sus opiniones de este raro capitulo y el disque "reencuentro"… Ahora voy con los agradecimientos del caso

Princserekou: Bueno ya ves su entrenamiento terminó rápido, y esq no queda mucho tiempo! En fin, espero q t haya gustado el capi!

Heavenly Light: Tienes razón, me recuerda a eso, pero también me la imagino como en la parte en la que Inu camina en una especie de lago con arboles de cereza en el ending d Tooi michi no saki de. ¿Qué te pareció el capi?

Akemi-Naomi: Todas volaríamos jaja. Tus estrellitas son MUY valiosas para mi!

ClausXD: Si quiere, pero no cree que es una buena idea XD. Algo tontilla…

Ress: Claro q la sigo! Aquí está!

Dreamer1996: Gracias x amar el fic! Si, esta algo loca jeje. Bienvenida y ojala t haya gustado

Francylia239: El capi vino hoy! Ojala y t haya gustado!

Nelliel: Ella cree q así no provoca problemas, pero en fin… Q bueno q t cayera bien Chieko. Y si m encanta tu fic!

Les anuncio que voy a actualizar cada 15 días. O sea, me leerán hasta el 4 de julio! Día d la independencia americana x cierto jiji

Rin y Sesshi estuvieron cerca… demasiado! Y Jiromaru también esta cerca! Si quieren ver como continua el asunto no s pierdan el próximo capi! Cuídense mucho chicas y nos leemos!


	14. Inuyoukai

Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Capitulo 14: Inuyoukai

Lloró… y lloró aún más. Siempre silenciosamente.

Estuvo tan cerca de él. Su presencia tan próxima a la suya que si tan solo hubiera estirado una mano fuera de la cueva donde se encontraba él pudiera haberla visto. Pero no. Estaba convencida de que sus caminos estaban separados y que lo mejor era que así se mantuvieran.

Pero no contaba con que el llevar a cabo dicha labor fuera un asunto tan doloroso.

- Sesshômaru-sama…

Era el único susurro que salía de sus labios, acompañado de un tono marcado por la tristeza y un llanto no tan desesperado, pero que expresaba toda la melancolía que habitaba en su ser. Continuó su estadía en la improvisada caverna por una hora más pero empezó a sentirse presionada por el cuerpo de Ah-Un que intentaba empujarla fuera debido a que estaba en una posición incomoda. Salieron y Rin se quedo de pie en el mismo lugar que el Lord había ocupado hacía unos momentos, mirando incluso al mismo horizonte, negro por el efecto nocturno lleno de estrellas. No sabía si era por estar enamorada, pero podía sentirlo tan al lado suyo, tal como aquella vez en el lago de su castillo, la última vez que intercambiaron palabras y miradas.

- Siento su aroma… Siento su presencia aquí… Un olor a bosque fresco y profundo.

Estaba tan sola… Y a la vez no, el recuerdo de su señor la acompañaba todo el tiempo. Situación irónica

- Sesshômaru-sama… Por favor, perdóneme…

* * *

- _"Mi instinto ha fallado una vez más…" _–pensaba el Daiyoukai- _"Pensé que esta vez la encontraría, pero aún así es extraño. No he podido detectar su aroma desde ese día, y ya he recorrido una gran distancia desde el palacio. Todo esto es extraño. _

El Lord observo a su sirviente de reojo mientras dormía "plácidamente" recostado una piedra mientras él permanecía recostado en el tronco de un árbol. A su mente vino el recuerdo de la pequeña y el sapo jugando en un riachuelo a atrapar peces mientras el observaba en la misma posición en la que estaba ahora, tenía que admitir que le resultaba risible ver a Jaken batallar con su propia torpeza mientras la pequeña niña se mofaba de él con inocencia y buen humor. Esos eran buenos tiempos.

- Mira eso… -fue interrumpido por una extraña voz- Nunca pensé encontrar a un youkai de tu clase por aquí. Una escena extraña para un lugar tan inhóspito como este

Sesshômaru volteo la mirada y vio que una mujer, de apariencia humana, se acercaba a el. Se sorprendió al no poder detectar la más mínima especie de olor proveniente de ella.

- No te asustes, si soy humana, pero no puedes olerme. Una miko tiene sus defensas.

- ¿Quién eres? Yo no tengo nada que tratar con una humana como tú.

- Los rumores son ciertos. Es un Lord petulante, Sesshômaru-sama.

El Inuyoukai observaba a la miko de reojo. Lo contrariaba un poco el no poder detectar su rastro pero podía asegurar de que se encontraba ante una sacerdotisa poco común, con grandes poderes.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Solo pasaba por aquí… Este bosque es mi hogar, no soy una miko que viaja de aldea en aldea ayudando a las personas, el ser una nómada no es mi estilo personal. Así que tú eres Sesshômaru… Interesante, aunque no eres tan maravilloso como me contaron, o puede ser que no soy muy impresionable. Depende de la perspectiva de donde lo mires, aunque yo me inclinaría por la primera opción.

- Si vienes solo a molestar, te recomiendo que te vayas. No me gusta perder mi tiempo con insulsas conversaciones –dijo el mononoke en un frío tono mirando hacia otro lado-

- Esta bien, me iré. No me gustaría entrar en un enfrentamiento directo contigo ahora, creo que no serviría de nada y solo agotaría nuestras fuerzas.

Chieko pasó al frente de Sesshômaru, quien aun conservaba la vista en otro punto, pero antes de marcharse dijo:

- Ella… no quiere que la encuentres.

Los ojos del Daiyoukai mostraron sorpresa y de inmediato se volcaron a la mujer. No tuvo ni siquiera que preguntar de quien hablaba.

- ¿Dónde está? –preguntó-

- Ah… no lo sé –dijo Chieko- Pero no quiere volver a tu lado, es la razón del por qué no la puedes hallar.

Sesshômaru sintió indignación e ira. ¿Qué Rin no quería que la encontrara? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso él era solo una diversión de la cual podía disponer como se le antojara? Oh no, él la iba a encontrar, pero para desecharla por completo de su vida.

- Oye, pero no creas que es tan fácil. En realidad pienso que debes hallarla y hacerle ver que esta en un error

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? –preguntó cansinamente-

- Es una niña algo despistada y algo fatalista. Ella piensa que te traerá más dificultades si permanece contigo, por eso ha decidido sacrificarse y aislarse. Quiere pelear sola.

Sesshômaru inmediatamente se contrarió de nueva cuenta. Sus pensamientos anteriores habían sido solo equivocadas conjeturas.

- Probablemente Rin se enfadaría conmigo por estar diciéndote esto pero… creo que es lo mejor para ella. Sé que intenta hacer lo que cree es lo más conveniente, sin embargo no me gustaría que fuera miserable el resto de su vida. Es una niña con gran carisma y también grandes habilidades. Sería una lastima que se desperdiciaran… -dijo Chieko nostálgicamente- _"Quién diría que le tomé algo de cariño a la chica…"_ –pensó brevemente-

Sesshômaru, como era natural, no decía una sola palabra, aún procesaba toda la información en su mente, intentando comprender el por qué de la decisión de Rin, y en ese instante recordó las horas anteriores, en donde creyó haberla encontrado. ¿Era posible que ella se encontrara allí en esos momentos?

- ¿También oculta su rastro como tú? –preguntó finalmente-

- Si, tiene una kekkai del rastro. Solo puedes hallarla si la ves directamente, pero su aroma y pisadas son invisibles para cualquier youkai, incluyéndote.

- _"Entonces… Si estaba allí…" _

- No se que tan lejos esté ahora pero… Creo que puedes encontrarla. Les deseo buena suerte a ambos –expresó la miko para finalmente retirarse-

Sesshômaru la miró irse y no le tomó mucha importancia, pero si tenía muy presente todas sus palabras. Debía tomarlas en cuenta para poder iniciar otra estrategia. No sabía que tan grandes eran esos poderes que tenía, pero por alguna razón no podía permitir que Rin se enfrentara a Jiromaru bajo ninguna circunstancia.

- Jaken –llamó severamente al sapo que continuaba inmutable en el quinto sueño- ¡Jaken!

El pequeño youkai se levantó de repente

- ¿Qué? ¿Q-qué? ¿Ah? ¡Oh Amo! ¿Sucede algo? ¿Qué pasó?

- Nos vamos

- ¿Nos vamos? ¿De noche? ¿Pero no puedo descansar un poquito?

La mirada inquisitiva de su amo le impidió continuar pidiendo más tiempo de descanso

- ¡Ay no! Pero que cosas digo, me pondré en marcha de inmediato amito.

Sesshômaru no podía permitirse el perder un segundo más. Si bien se sentía más tranquilo al saber que estaba bien lo inquietaba mucho el que no pudiera detectar su aroma, lo cual le costaría mas trabajo, pero no sería una misión imposible. Por que él era el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste y era lo suficientemente capaz para encontrar a su Rin.

* * *

No sabía cuanto faltaba para el amanecer, pero supuso que sería poco ya que el cielo comenzaba a volverse gris.

- Esta empezando a dejar de hacer frío Ah-Un. Es una suerte. Podremos continuar con nuestro camino. –le susurraba al dragón, poniéndose en marcha-

Aun no podía olvidar el rostro de su señor mientras parecía buscarla en aquel peñasco. Ese recuerdo se negaba a morir y ella solo quería desaparecerlo de su memoria.

- "_¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?" _–pensaba cabizbaja recostada en los lomos de su mascota- _"Como deseo regresar a su lado Sesshômaru-sama…"_

Volaron un rato más y luego se detuvieron cerca de un río para intentar atrapar algunos peces de desayuno y que Ah-Un pudiera de paso pastar. Mientras entraba a la quebrada a atrapar a algún desafortunado pez recordó las ocasiones en que Jaken la acompañaba a regañadientes en dicha tarea…

* * *

- _¡Vamos Jaken-sama! Atrape al menos uno, mire yo ya le voy ganando –_decía agitando dos animales en su mano_- _

_- No fastidies niña, ¡estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo! Mira, ya tengo uno… -Jaken batallaba por sostenerlo- Oye… ¿Adónde crees que vas? Tu… ¡No t-te me escaparás! AAAA –_el pobre fue a dar al agua infructuoso en su misión_- ¡AAA rayos! _

_- ¿Se encuentra bien Jaken-sama? _

_- Si, si, ¡no me molestes! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa por arrastrarme a venir hasta aquí! No sabes cuanto te…_

_- Jaken – _había reprendido Sesshômaru-

_- Si, SI Sesshômaru-sama… disculpe…_

_- Rin, toma esos peces y sal del agua._

_- Hai, Sesshômaru-sama –_asentía una sonriente niña-

* * *

- ¿Por qué tiene que estar presente en todo? –decía Rin mirando su reflejo en el agua- Es doloroso…

Súbitamente su cuerpo dio un respingo al sentir presencias sobrenaturales acercándose hacia donde estaba. Ah-Un se puso en posición de pelea gruñendo mientras ella corría a tomar su arco para cualquier eventualidad. De pronto pudo presenciar algo que ni en sus sueños más lejanos hubiese imaginado.

La pequeña Izayoi corría a toda velocidad siendo perseguida por dos oni de tamaño considerable. Las ropas que andaban estaban todas rasgadas y su carita llena de tierra.

- ¿Izayoi-chan? ¿Pero cómo? –exclamaba incrédula-

La niña hanyô en medio de la carrera notó que la persona que se encontraba al frente suyo no era nadie más que su mejor amiga Rin junto con el gran mononoke Ah-Un. Estalló en felicidad.

- ¿Qué? ¡Rin-chan! –gritó corriendo en su dirección-

-¡Izayoi-chan! ¿Tú que haces aquí? –dijo mientras la recibía en sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo-

- Rin-chan –sollozaba- ¡Qué alegría me da! Estaba tan asustada –lloraba ahora la pequeñita-

- ¿Pero por qué estás…? –su pregunta no fue finalizada a tiempo ya que los oni llegaron al lugar. De colores verde y azul, con un cuerno en la frente, sin pelo y con un ojo.

- Aquí estás maldita hanyô… ¡Nos la pagaras muy caro por robarte nuestra comida!

- Ni creas que te vas a escapar de esta mocosa. ¡Tú serás ahora la cena!

- Oigan…-fueron interrumpidos- No se atrevan a dar un paso más…

- Pero mira esto, una débil humana sale a la defensa de la híbrida –se reía uno- Pero es extraño que no tenga olor

- Eso no importa ahora. Que alegría… Comeremos dos manjares muy apetitosos.¡Le arrancaré los intestinos a ambas!

- Quisiera ver que lo intentes… -amenazó Rin tensando su arco-

Izayoi quien estaba detrás de la chica estaba impresionada de verla armada

- Pero, Rin-chan, ellos son muy fuertes, mejor corramos….

- Retrocede, Izayoi-chan

- Rin-chan…

- ¡Retrocede ya! –ordenó con más fuerza-

- ¡H-hai! –tartamudeo Izayoi-

Rin preparó su arma y apuntó

- No quisiera dispararles… por eso les advierto, váyanse ahora y salvaran sus vidas. –Dijo con seguridad-

- Jajajaja no nos hagas reír. Tú ni siquiera eres una miko, no tienes el aura de una. –Dijo el oni verde- Tu flecha lo único que nos haría son cosquillas.

- Se los diré una vez más –realmente no quería hacerlo- les estoy dando la oportunidad de marcharse.

- Una niña humana no nos dirá que hacer. –el oni azul avanzó en su dirección a toda velocidad hacia la hanyô-

- ¡Rin-chan! –vociferó Izayoi-

A la muchacha no le quedó otra opción. Disparó y una poderosa energía azulada encendió la flecha. Atravesó el pecho del monstruo reduciéndolo a polvo en el acto. La menor estaba asombrada. Nunca creyó que su amiga fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa.

Por su parte, Rin estaba algo consternada y algo débil. El poder utilizado había sido normal, pero al parecer el mantener la kekkai le costaba mucha cantidad de energía. El otro oni miraba impactado la escena sin poder moverse. Esto fue aprovechado de inmediato por la joven.

- Si no quieres que te pase lo mismo, te recomiendo que corras. –le sugirió apuntándole-

- ¡Maldita humana! ¡Prometo que me vengaré de ti! –decía mientras corría en la otra dirección-

- Que bueno, se fue –Rin de pronto cayó sentada al suelo-

- Rin-chan, ¿estás bien? -corrió a su lado y puso una mano en su espalda-

- Fue más energía de la que pensé, pero estoy bien, tranquila, no te preocupes.

- Rin-chan… Eso fue sorprendente… ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿También eres una miko igual que mi oka-san?

- No cariño, no soy una miko. Solo tengo estas habilidades por… -no quería pensar en la razón- casualidad.

- Eso no puede ser casualidad… Si no eres una miko, ¿entonces que eres? ¿Y por que no puedo sentir tu olor?

- A decir verdad, -decía algo agitada- ni yo misma lo sé. Creo que puedo levantarme ya. Es por una kekkai que mantengo para no ser hallada por algún enemigo. –se incorporó al fin- Pero tú Izayoi-chan, ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Por qué estas sola y herida? –recriminó señalando las rodillitas manchadas de sangre seca de la pequeña- ¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿Les pasó algo?

- No se donde están… Pero yo estoy aquí por que atacaron la aldea… Y luego me llevaron lejos.

- ¿Quién te llevó lejos? ¿Y quién los atacó?

- Eso no lo sé… Recuerdo que oto-san y oka-san estaban peleando y me mandaron con Miroku-sama para que me protegiera con una barrera pero luego un niño se salió y yo fui detrás suyo. Cuando lo alcancé un soldado mal herido nos vio y empezó a perseguirnos, el corría muy rápido y antes de que nos alcanzara yo lo empujé cerca de unos arbustos pero me alcanzó y me agarro por el obi… A pesar de estar lastimado, era rápido.

- ¿Y como escapaste?

- Después de un día, paró de correr por que estaba lastimado, pero decía que iba a matarme, aunque primero dijo que… disfrutaría conmigo. No se a que se refería con eso… Pero de pronto desmayo o algo así… Y yo solo corrí…

Rin la escuchaba horrorizada. Por supuesto ella si estaba al corriente de lo que el soldado iba a hacerle a la pobre niña. Era demasiado horroroso.

- Gracias a Dios que escapaste Izayoi-chan.

- Lo malo fue que me perdí y no sabía donde estaba y me asusté mucho –gimoteaba- Pero estoy feliz de haberte encontrado Rin-chan. Aunque…

- Si, ¿qué pasa?

- ¿Por qué tú estas aquí sola con Ah-Un? ¿Dónde está Sesshômaru-oji-san?

Rin no sabía como explicárselo en una manera que pudiera entenderle…

- Es una larga historia Izayoi-chan

- ¿A ti también te atacaron?

- Algo así, pero eso no es lo importante ahora –cambió el tema- Será mejor que te limpie un poco y busquemos algo de comer ¿de acuerdo?

Podría ser solo una niña, pero no era tonta. Notó que Rin no quería hablar de eso y mejor no preguntaría más, al menos por ahora.

Después de recolectar algunas frutas y peces, los cuales no fueron muchos, Rin propuso un nuevo plan.

- Izayoi-chan, será mejor que busquemos una aldea para que te quedes ahí

- ¿Eh? ¿Y tú no te quedarás conmigo? Yo no me quedaré ahí sola.

- Bueno, está bien. _"Además, no creo que Sesshômaru-sama me encuentre ahí…" _pensó con tristeza-

- Además yo… Soy una hanyô. No creo que quieran dejarme allí… y Ah-Un es un dragón muy grande-expresó con cierta decepción-

- Por eso no te preocupes. –contestó Rin- Ellos te dejarán quedar. Eres una niña demasiado adorable como para que te nieguen la entrada. –dijo sonriente- Y en cuanto a Ah-Un, no causarán problemas, ¿verdad, chicos? –dijo acariciando una de las cabezas-

- Gracias, Rin-chan.

- Mira mejor pongámonos en marcha. Además no creo que estés llena ¿cierto?

- La verdad no

Ambas rieron y empezaron su camino. Después de alrededor de dos horas, lograron dar con un pequeño pueblito, les recordaba un poco a la aldea de siempre.

- Mira Rin-chan, la encontramos.

- Si, eso fue rápido. Anda, vamos a preguntar.

Llegaron a la entrada y de inmediato fueron recibidas por un anciano el cual parecía ser el líder del lugar.

- Muy buenos días–dijo Rin reverenciando al igual que la hanyô-

- Oh vaya, pero si solo son dos niñas. Buenos días para ustedes.

- Mi nombre es Rin y ella es Izayoi –dijo señalando a la niña- Estamos viajando pero estamos algo cansadas y no hemos comido bien. Nos gustaría saber si nos podemos quedar aquí por este día. Prometo ayudar en cualquier trabajo que necesite.

- Mi nombre es Takayuki. Su situación es sin duda precaria, pero comprenderán que aquí somos pobres y no tenemos muchos recursos. Además, en estos momentos estamos acogiendo a un exterminador de youkai ya que hemos tenido problemas con unos oni que han atacado la aldea.

- ¿Oni? –preguntó Rin-

- Así es. Y también, ¿tu traes a ese mononoke cierto? –dijo señalando a Ah-Un-

- Si, pero no habrá ningún problema con él. Es muy pacífico y no atacará a nadie.

- Ya veo… -el anciano estaba dubitativo- Bueno, no lo sé. Pero supongo que es mejor preguntarle al exterminador que vino a ayudarnos. Oh, allí viene.

-¿Eh? Ese olor… -dijo Izayoi-

- ¿Qué pasa Izayoi-chan?

- ¿Ah? Rin-chan, ¡mira!

Rin volvió a ver a la figura que se acercaba hacia ellas. No lo pudo creer.

- Aquí estás –dijo Takayuki-

- ¿Eh? ¿Rin? –Kohaku también se sorprendió en el acto-

- Kohaku, eres tú.

- ¿Se conocen? –preguntó el señor-

- ¿Pero que hacen aquí? Tu también, Izayoi.

-¡Qué bueno! Kohaku-kun también está aquí –expresaba una alegre Izayoi-

- Me da mucho gusto verte. Kohaku. –dijo sonriente Rin-

- A mi también, Rin.

No podía dejar de mirarla, estaba más hermosa que nunca. Desde aquel día en que Sesshômaru había regresado y él se había marchado, él intentaba por todos los medios olvidar el sentimiento de amor que sentía por ella. Pero ahora que habían cruzado caminos nuevamente, le fue imposible reprimirlo. Todos esos buenos momentos con ella vinieron a su mente en un instante.

- Oiga, lamento interrumpir pero…

- Disculpe, Takayuki-sama. Ellas son mis amigas, y me gustaría que se quedaran aquí, si no hay problema. Por favor déjelas hospedarse aquí.

- ¿Y este mononoke es seguro? ¿Puede quedarse también?

- Por supuesto, no representará ningún problema, es igual que Kirara.

- Bueno si tú lo dices, confío en ti muchacho.

- No se preocupe, Takayuki-sama.

- Está bien pequeñas pueden quedarse aquí. Mandaré a que preparen una habitación para ustedes.

- Muchas gracias por su amabilidad. –dijeron Rin e Izayoi al unísono-

El resto de la mañana y la tarde pasaron instalándose y realizando trabajos, además de haber disfrutado de un modesto pero saludable almuerzo. Al caer la tarde, mientras Izayoi jugaba con otros niños de la comunidad acompañados de Kirara y Ah-Un, Kohaku y Rin estaban sentados en las afueras de una de las cabañas, en una gran roca.

- ¿Desde cuando llegaste aquí Kohaku-kun?

- Ayer por la noche, se supone que hoy comenzaría mi misión de búsqueda de los oni, pero creo que mañana será un buen momento para hacerlo.

- Creo que te he retrasado con tu trabajo. Discúlpame Kohaku.

- No, no para nada, tú nunca me retrasarías…

Se miraron un momento, que resultó ser algo incomodo aunque Rin no sabía el porqué… Apartaron sus miradas.

- Oye Rin, pero aun me pregunto… ¿Por qué estás aquí? Pensé que estarías en… otro lugar –dijo con algo de melancolía que Rin no supo descifrar-

No sabía bien si era lo correcto o no, pero el hablar con alguien familiar a ella le resultaba confortante. Además Kohaku era su mejor amigo… Le contó todo, desde su partida de la aldea, hasta la llegada al palacio y la forma en que fue atacado. También incluyó su encuentro con Chieko y el momento en que Sesshômaru iba a besarla pero se arrepintió. En ese momento los puños de Kohaku se tensaron.

- _"¿Cómo pudo jugar con ella de esa forma? ¿No se supone que la quería? _–pensaba con algo de ira el chico-

- ¿Kohaku? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Rin al verlo algo indignado-

- ¿Eh? Si, disculpa. Es solo que tu historia es increíble. Desde lo de tus poderes, hasta el cómo llegaste aquí.

- Si, aun me parece que todo esto es un sueño…

- ¿Y… piensas buscar a Sesshômaru-sama?

Ella calló unos segundos, pero luego respondió.

- No, creo que lo mejor en que no le estorbe más.

Kohaku se sorprendió, eso no se lo esperaba.

- Pero Rin…

- Es lo mejor, estar… separados –las lagrimas empezaron a abandonar sus ojos- No quisiera que fuera atacado… por mi culpa…

- Rin esto no es tu culpa –intentaba animarla-

- Claro que si lo es… Por eso esto es lo mejor… -no podía dejar de llorar-

Kohaku no quería preguntar… Pero sería pero quedarse con la duda.

- ¿Y tú… le sigues amando?

Rin lo miró directamente, justo como la primera vez que él le había preguntado aquello, para lo cual tenía la misma respuesta.

- Si, Kohaku-kun, lo amo.

Un puñal volvió a atravesar el corazón del joven exterminador… No había nada que hacer, ella lo amaba. Pero no quería volver a su lado…

- Entiendo… ¿Y entonces que harás? ¿Dónde vivirás?

- No lo sé… Supongo que buscaré alguna aldea en donde me reciban, o continuaré viajando. Por ahora lo que más quiero es que Izayoi-chan regrese con sus padres, luego se me ocurrirá algo…

Se quedaron callados un momento más, hasta que Kohaku rompió el silencio

- ¿No te gustaría… quedarte conmigo?

La chica volvió a mirarlo y él hizo lo mismo. No sabía como interpretar esa proposición, pero algo en la mirada de Kohaku le daba una impresión que no quería ver y que no estaba tan alejada de la realidad…

- Kohaku… Tú…

De pronto, pudo sentir que varias presencias se acercaban hacia la aldea. Era un gran grupo. Se levantó y corrió hacia adelante

- Rin, ¿qué pasa?

- Se acercan… Oni…

- ¿Están aquí?

- Si

Izayoi, acompañada de la nekomata y el dragón, hizo su aparición.

- Rin-chan, puedo sentir el olor de oni –estaba asustada-

- No te preocupes, Izayoi-chan, todo va a estar bien.

- Muy bien, es hora de trabajar. Kirara

La neko se transformó y Kohaku se montó en ella.

-Será mejor que se queden aquí, los eliminaré y volveré en un instante

- Espera Kohaku, yo voy contigo

- No Rin, tu quédate aquí. Es muy peligroso.

- Ya lo sé. Pero son bastantes, y necesitarás ayuda.

- Pero tú no eres una exterminadora

- Rin-chan tiene grandes poderes Kohaku-kun –interrumpió Izayoi- Ella puede ayudarte.

- Lo sé, pero en ese caso es mejor que te quedes en la aldea, así la protegerás, ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien, pero ten cuidado.

El chico partió mientras Rin e Izayoi alertaron a los aldeanos de que permanecieran en sus casas. La mayor tomó su arco y junto con Ah-Un se situaron en el centro del pueblo. La niña hanyô se quedó en la casa del anciano Takayuki.

Kohaku se vio a si mismo superado en gran número, pero esto no sería un obstáculo para él. Empezó el ataque que resultó ser muy efectivo. El arma que le había dado Toutosai era grande y adecuada. Pero de repente algunos de los oni se escaparon hacia los límites de la aldea.

- Rayos, no los vi, vamos a perseguirlos Kirara. –la nekomata emprendió el vuelo para alcanzarlos-

En el pueblo, Rin pudo sentir que las presencias se acercaban, era la hora de un primer gran combate, estaba asustada, pero no era ninguna cobarde, no escaparía.

Los oni llegaron y la gente empezó a correr aterrada fuera de sus casas en u ataque general de pánico. Debía actuar.

- ¡En marcha Ah-Un! –se subió a su mascota y empezó el ataque-

No podía creer que eran tantos, podía contar casi 20 oni, lo cual le pareció extraño.

- Muy bien, aquí voy.

Lanzó las primeras flechas que resultaron ser mortíferas, estaba orgullosa de que sus poderes hubieran aumentado, pero sabía que con cada una que lanzaba, disminuían, así que debía ganar tiempo. Ah-Un, de alguna forma notó esto y también se sumó al ataque, lanzando bolas de energía de sus bocas. Minutos después Kohaku llegó al lugar, ayudándola

- ¡Rin! ¿Estás bien?

- Si, no te angusties. ¡Lo lograremos!

Entre los dos comenzaron a derribar monstruos uno por uno, salvando a los pobladores de tan cruel destino. Izayoi los apoyaba desde el suelo.

- ¡Rin-chan! ¡Kohaku-Kun! ¡Vamos!Ustedes pueden.

Con lo que no contaban era con que uno de los oni era más rápido que los demás. Empezó a arrasar con las cabañas y a correr en dirección a la hanyô. Era el oni que había dejado vivir Rin en la mañana.

- ¡Maldita hanyô! ¡Te arrancaré la cabeza!

Izayoi al ver esto empezó a correr a toda velocidad fuera de la aldea, Rin lo vio e inmediatamente fue detrás de ellos.

- Anda ve, en un segundo te alcanzo –le gritó Kohaku-

Ah-Un voló a toda velocidad y ella intento disparar una flecha, pero el youkai era veloz, más de lo que se imaginaba.

- Cielos, no puedo alcanzarlos.

Izayoi era muy rápida y eso era una ventaja, pero al llegar a un claro en un bosque tropezó con una piedra, el oni paró justo detrás de ella.

- Ahora si mocosa, me las pagarás todas juntas…

En el momento en que iba a atacarla una esfera de energía cayó a su lado, apenas le dio tiempo de esquivarla

- ¡Rin-chan!

-¡ Aléjate de ella oni! Tu cuenta a saldar es conmigo. –la energía empezaba a mermar, pero no se rendiría-

- La humana sin olor, pero que sorpresa, a ti también voy a matarte y lo disfrutaré…

- Eso lo veremos…

Empezó a ir detrás de ella, pero Ah-Un voló mas alto lanzando otra bola de poder que se quitó fácilmente Impactó al dragón con su garra, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera junto con Rin. De pronto, el oni sintió que una gran cuchilla volaba hacia él, pudiéndola esquivar. Kohaku llegaba a la escena, dispuesto a proteger a Rin.

- Rin, ¿estas bien?

- ¡Si, si!

- ¡No estorbes humano! Esta no es tu batalla

- Te metiste con Rin, por supuesto que es mi pelea también… -amenazó el chico-

Kirara esquivaba los ataques del oni y Kohaku intentaba herirlo, pero resulto que el mononoke era más veloz de lo que creía.

- ¡Maldición! Es muy rápido… A pesar de ser tan grande

El oni empezó a aumentar la velocidad y en un descuido fatal, utilizó su garra nuevamente para derribar a Kirara y a Kohaku, quienes cayeron al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento en el acto por el fuerte golpe. La gata perdió su metamorfosis.

- ¡Kohaku! -Rin e Izayoi corrieron al lugar-

- Kohaku-kun –lo zarandeaba la hanyô- No responde Rin-chan…

- Ay no Dios mío… Kohaku…

Pudo ver que el oni se dirigía hasta ellas, si bien ya no le quedaba mucha fuerza, debía hacer algo para ayudar a sus amigos. Tomó su arco y soltó una flecha. Si bien no impactó del todo al oni, al menos pudo destruir su cuerno. Era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar. Vio que Ah-Un empezaba a incorporarse y se dirigía a su lado. Tomó a Izayoi y le dio a Kirara subiéndolas al lomo de Ah-Un y procedió a hacer lo mismo con Kohaku, pero no pudo por que era muy pesado para ella.

- Rayos, no puedo levantarlo… Ah-Un, por favor ayúdame.

La cabeza de Ah tomó el cinto de Kohaku y lo montó en su espalda también.

- Muy bien, esto es lo que harán, quiero que escapen de aquí. Vayan muy lejos y no regresen

- ¿Qué? Rin-chan, no. Ven con nosotros. El te va a matar, estás cansada…

- Lo sé, pero no hay otra opción, debo detenerlo. Así que no pongas peros y váyanse. Prometo alcanzarlos

- No espera…

- ¡Ah-Un! ¡Vuela! –le dio un golpe al lomo y Ah-Un de inmediato obedeció no muy convencido-

- ¡NOOO! ¡Rin-chan! –gritaba Izayoi-

- Buena suerte chicos… -dijo Rin mientras los veía alejarse-

- ¡Kisama! Te mataré desgraciada… -se quejaba el oni-

- Como te dije antes, eso ya lo veremos.

Pasaron unos minutos enfrascados en una intensa lucha, Rin disparaba cuantas flechas podía a pesar de que fallaba y el oni intentaba atacarla sin mucho éxito tampoco. Pero en el instante en que sus proyectiles se acabaron, pudo derribarla. Rin cayó irremediablemente y solo esperó lo peor.

- Te ha llegado la hora… ¡Estas muerta maldita!

La joven esperó el golpe final, pero de pronto algo pasó. El oni se detuvo y dio un chirrido de dolor. Pudo jurar que sintió una presencia youkai poderosa…

- Inuyoukai… -dijo-

Vio como una línea resplandeciente verde atravesaba el pecho del oni y luego lo cruzaba de arriba abajo, dejándolo en pedazos…

- "_No puede ser… Será qué" –_pensó-

Levantó su vista del suelo y allí pudo distinguir una presencia diferente… No la que esperaba, eso era claro…

- A pesar de solo ser una mocosa, peleaste valientemente. Me tienes impresionada…

Su mente aún no lo comprendía bien, pero allí estaba aquella mujer… Tan hermosa y enigmática como la primera y única vez que la vio…

_- "La madre de Sesshômaru-sama…"_

Continuará

* * *

Hola chicas. Espero q estén bien

He corrido para dejar este capi listo para hoy. Disculpen si hay algún error y me lo comunican xfa! Les tengo buenas noticias. Como ya salí de la U, empezaré a actualizar cada 8 días, para que ya ahora si no me maten! Jijij. Entonces el próximo capi estaría para el 11 d julio!

Obvio los agradecimientos:

Akemi-Naomi: Hola Akemi! Yo se que quieres pasión y reencuentros y los tendrás… Pero debes esperar! Y SI VALEN MUCHO LAS ESTRELLAS! Si vuelves a decir q no m enojo… XD

Sky Celeste: Ya no es cada 15, sino 8! Espero q t haya gustado este capi!

Inuykag4ever: Q bueno q no t aburro… Aquí la conti!

ClausXD: Igualmente, q bueno q no t aburro. Espero t haya gustado la conti

Francylia239: No t preocupes, s reencontraran. Oye tu ultimo comen m llegó el 3 d julio. Probablemente vivas en un lugar con la hora mas adelantada q la mía, pero aquí esta la actualización!

Nelliel: Hola! No t disculpes! Llegaste a tiempo! Ojala y t haya gustado este capi!

Bueno chicas las dejo… ¿Mi suegra… ejem… quiero decir… la mama de Sesshi esta aquí? XQ? Lo explicaré en el próximo! Nos leemos, cuídense mucho mis amigas y que estén bien! Bendiciones!


	15. Tensión

Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Capitulo 15: Tensión

Era cierto que cosas muy raras le habían pasado últimamente y que podía esperarse cualquier cosa, pero eso a que se encontrara a la madre del Lord de las tierras del Oeste una vez más… Eso si era de cuento.

- Los humanos crecen tan rápidamente, pero tu rostro sigue siendo el mismo. Aunque… ya no tienes olor. Creo que eso es lo más extraño de todo.

La voz de la mujer era elegante y al mismo tiempo poseía cierto tono sarcástico en una forma de hablar más directa. No le era muy claro el cómo debía interpretar eso.

- Anda, levántate, ¿o ya no puedes? -inquirió con una pequeña risa-

- ¿Eh? Dis…culpe… -intentó incorporarse aunque fue complicado, al final lo logró y de inmediato hizo una reverencia- Perdone… que le pregunte pero… ¿cómo me encontró? Se supone que… la kekkai protegería mi rastro.

- Creo haberte dicho antes que no sentí tu aroma. Estaba dando un paseo por los alrededores y escuche un gran escándalo, cuando escuche tu voz mi acompañante me dijo que te conocía y vine a ver. Y luego me topo con la sorpresa de que eras tú.

- ¿A… acompañante?

- Esa vendría siendo yo… -intervino una voz-

Rin volteó para ver detrás del cuerpo de Irasue cuando distinguió una silueta familiar para ella, de cabello rojo, ojos cobre y sincera sonrisa

- ¡No lo creo…! ¡Mizuko-sama! –gritó Rin-

- Así es –expresó sonriente la youkai-

La joven intentó correr a su lado pero las fuerzas le fallaron y cayó al suelo. Mizuko acortó distancias entre ambas y fue a su lado para intentar levantarla, a lo que la muchacha correspondió con un fuerte abrazo, que tomó a la mayor por sorpresa, sin embargo, no lo rechazó.

- Me da gusto ver que se encuentra bien Mizuko-sama.

- A mi también me alegra ver que aún sigues con vida. Me pegaste tremendo susto aquella vez.

- Lo siento mucho. Por mi culpa… atacaron el castillo. –dijo una triste Rin-

- ¡Ay! No seas ridícula… Jiromaru solo buscaba una excusa para crear una guerra. Pero verás como se resuelve. Lo que me ha sorprendido es ver que los poderes de los que habíamos hablado… Pues han emergido de una forma increíble. ¿Quién lo diría?

- Pues…

- Bueno, creo que ya podremos hablar más de eso en otro lugar –interrumpió la peliplateada- Mejor marchémonos.

- Irasue tiene razón. Vamos para que puedas descansar adecuadamente. Todos estos días a la intemperie no traen nada positivo.

- ¿Y adónde iremos? –preguntó la humana-

- Naturalmente a mi casa. –respondió Irasue-

- ¿Ah? ¿A su castillo?

- Si, Rin. Está más cerca y no es muy recomendable volver al Oeste.

- De acuerdo… -acordó no muy convencida-

- Pero Irasue… Si queremos llegar allá en el menor tiempo posible, te tienes que transformar, y si haces eso tu olor se hará muy evidente. Jiromaru podrá hallarnos fácilmente.

- ¿Y tú tienes otra idea, Mizuko?

- Creo que eso no representaría un problema –se metió Rin a la conversación-

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… No estoy segura… Pero me dijeron que mi barrera es de largo alcance y… Tal vez, pueda servir para ocultar el rastro. Si se mantiene a mi lado.

- Pero si que eres útil niña. –dijo Irasue- Nunca pensé que una simple humana fuera capaz de hacer eso. Pues entonces hagamos una prueba, me transformaré a tu lado y Mizuko retrocederá y me dirá si puede sentir mi olor.

Dicho y hecho, la progenitora de Sesshômaru se convirtió en un Inuyoukai gigantesco, lo cual aún la intimidaba. Mizuko se alejó unos cuantos metros lejos de ellas y pudo comprobar que el rastro de Irasue disminuía conforme se alejaba. Cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable, el olor había desaparecido por completo, lo que comprobaba la eficacia de la kekkai, la cual Rin se esforzaba por mantener firme, a pesar de encontrarse en un estado físico muy débil.

La youkai pelirroja se acercó nuevamente.

-¡Irasue! ¡Funciona muy bien! Creo que servirá por mientras llegamos al palacio. –gritó Mizuko-

La perra gigante no retornó a su forma humanoide, así que tomó a Rin, quien aún sostenía su arma, en el hocico y la puso en su lomo, mientras Mizuko daba un salto para llegar al lomo. Irasue empezó a correr y luego brincó hacia el cielo para poder llegar a su mansión. Rin aún estaba anonadada y sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, pero debía ser fuerte para mantener la clandestinidad.

* * *

Izayoi estaba aún muy asustada, todo había ocurrido en muy poco tiempo y no asimiliaba aún bien las cosas. Mientras viajaba en el lomo de Ah-Un alejándose del lugar en donde se encontraba Rin, Kohaku empezó a recobrar el conocimiento.

- Kohaku-kun despertaste, ¿te sientes mejor? –preguntó Izayoi-

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué…pasó? –inquiría un aturdido Kohaku-

- El oni los golpeó a ti y a Kirara y los dejó fuera de combate, fue algo aterrador

- ¿Nos golpeó…? –de repente recordó algo- ¿Y Rin? ¿Dónde está Rin? ¿Qué sucedió con ella?

La niña bajó la cabeza

- Izayoi ¡Respóndeme! ¿Qué ocurrió con Rin?

- Ella se quedó en el lugar de la batalla, para derrotar al monstruo –sollozó-

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo que se quedó? No, yo tengo que ir a rescatarla… -intentó incorporarse, pero no pudo-

- Kohaku-kun espera, aún estás débil y estamos volando en la espalda de Ah-Un. Tenemos que buscar a alguien que nos ayude

- Pero hay que hacer algo… Rin puede morir… -se sostuvo la cabeza en ese momento, le dolía-

- No creo que haya muerto. Ahora Rin-chan es mucho, muy fuerte. Ella lo derrotará –volvió a sollozar-

Inesperadamente Izayoi percibió un aroma particular en el aire, que si bien se encontraba aún algo lejos, era completamente distinguible para ella.

- Ese olor es de…

Se asomó por encima de las cabezas del dragón y vio que una figura conocida empezaba a mostrarse arribando al lugar. Lo llamó desde el aire

- ¡Sesshômaru-ojisan! ¡Sesshômaru-ojisan!

El Lord había sentido muy levemente el aroma de Ah-Un minutos atrás y no dudó en aumentar el paso, además pudo oler a muchos oni reunidos librando una batalla. No dudó en ponerse en marcha de inmediato, y para su sorpresa encontró a su mononoke surcando los cielos, con una compañía muy peculiar.

- Amo mire ¡Es la mocosa hija de Inuyasha!

- Izayoi…

La nombrada estaba feliz, mientras que Kohaku también intentó asomarse para ver que ocurría. Al ver que se trataba de Sesshômaru no pudo evitar sentirse desconcertado y furioso tras recordar todo lo que su amiga le había contado.

Ah-Un descendió cerca de su amo mientras que Izayoi bajaba de él corriendo al encuentro con su tío, mientras que el exterminador también bajo pero caminó despacio sosteniendo a Kirara en sus brazos.

El Inuyoukai al ver a Kohaku también sintió incomodidad y al mismo tiempo desprecio al recordar el episodio cuando regresó a la aldea para ver a Rin. Quiso comunicarle odio con su mirada, el cual fue correspondido por los del chico. Pero la tensión fue rota en el momento en que la pequeña se quedó al frente suyo.

- ¡Sesshômaru-ojisan que bueno que estás aquí! –expresó alegremente-

- ¡Mocosa! ¿Tú que haces aquí? –chilló Jaken-

- ¡Jaken-sama! ¿Usted también viene?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué esperabas? Yo siempre acompaño a Sesshômaru-sama a donde quiera que vaya…

- Pobre de mi tío…-suspiró-

- ¡Ay mocosa alzada esta! ¿Cómo te atreves a…?

- Jaken, guarda silencio –ordenó potentemente el Lord-

- Si, si amo bonito, disculpe

- Izayoi, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Sesshômaru-ojisan… Atacaron mi aldea y a mi me llevaron lejos pero yo me escapé pero ya no pude regresar y… ¡Es cierto! Sesshômaru-ojisan, ¡Hay que rescatar a Rin-chan!

Al escuchar su nombre, su mundo se detuvo

- ¿Dónde está? –preguntó con serenidad

- Ella se quedo peleando con un oni monstruoso

- ¿Peleando?

- Si, y le disparaba flechas y todo pero no era suficiente por que era muy fuerte y Kohaku-kun y yo escapamos y todo fue muy rápido… Ayúdala Sesshômaru-ojisan

- Ahh, ahí está Kohaku… Mocoso, ¿tú por que no te quedaste con Rin? –gritó Jaken- ¿No que eres un exterminador y no se qué?

Kohaku, quien venía acercándose, solo bajó la mirada

- ¡Responde Inútil! –chillaba Jaken nuevamente-

- Kohaku-kun combatía pero lo golpearon… ¡Él estaba peleando muy duro! ¡No es ningún inútil!

- ¡Claro que sí lo es! Si no fuera así no la hubiera dejado pelear sola

- ¡Ya le dije que no fue su culpa!

- ¡Si a Rin le pasa algo claro que lo será!

Ni Kohaku ni Sesshômaru prestaban atención alguna a la pelea sostenida entre la niña y el sapo. Estaban más concentrados en quien transmitía más rencor al otro con la mirada. Al final, el Lord se declaró ganador al ver como el joven deshacía su contacto visual arrastrando sus ojos al suelo.

El Inuyoukai decidió no desperdiciar más tiempo. Era hora de traer a Rin de vuelta.

- Izayoi –pronunció solo una vez-

La hanyô y el pequeño youkai detuvieron una lucha que ya se había tornado física –con ventaja de la menor- y voltearon la mirada al mononoke.

- Dime, Sesshômaru-ojisan

- ¿Dónde se encuentra el lugar de esa batalla?

- Es en aquella dirección –señaló al lugar de la aldea- Ella se quedó ahí. Vamos ahora para ayudarle.

- Tú te quedarás aquí

- ¿Qué? No quiero. ¡Quiero ir en donde está Rin-chan! –contradijo-

- ¿Estas demente mocosa? ¡Solo le estorbarías a mi amo!

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo solo quiero ver a Rin-chan

- ¡Que ya te dije que no!

- Jaken, tú también te quedas –dijo el Lord emprendiendo el vuelo finalmente-

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡No! Espéreme amo, ¡no se vaya sin mí! ¡No me deje con estos mocosos!- suplicaba, pero ya no tenía remedio, su amo se había marchado- Ay, ya me abandono de nuevo –suspiró-

- Espero que Sesshômaru-ojisan traiga a Rin de vuelta -rogaba Izayoi-

Una brisa empezó a soplar fuertemente. Kohaku solo podía mirarlo marcharse, preguntándose si todo resultaría bien.

* * *

Por alguna razón, Inuyasha se había sentido más cómodo siguiendo el olor de Sesshômaru después de que este partió luego de su pelea. Tuvo la sensación de que el lo guiaría a llegar más rápido a encontrar a ese tal Jiromaru y por ende, a por fin dar con el paradero de su hija. Kagome se había percatado de esto pero prefirió callar, para no alterar más a su esposo. El cual se detuvo de pronto a olisquear el aire.

- Inuyasha ¿ocurre algo?

- Un aroma, siento un aroma familiar

- ¿Familiar?

- Si… -después de unos segundos pudo descifrarlo- Es… es…

- Inuyasha…

- Kagome, súbete a mi espalda de nuevo.

- De…de acuerdo –lo hizo e Inuyasha empezó a correr a toda velocidad- Pero Inuyasha, ¿qué pasó? ¿Encontraste algo extraño?

- Pude sentirlo, levemente pero lo sentí. El olor de Izayoi –dijo ilusionado-

- ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿No juegas conmigo?

- ¿Cómo crees que puedo jugar con algo así, tonta? Estoy seguro, aún está lejos, pero ahora que ya no llueve más y el viento sopla con fuerza el aroma se traslada más rápido. No puedo equivocarme. Creo que alguien más está con ella… Además el olor de Sesshômaru está cerca. De hecho, hay una peste de olor de Inuyoukai en esta área.

- Debemos apresurarnos, ya quiero ver a mi hija –decía la llorosa miko-

- No eres la única, Kagome –respondió el hanyô- _"Después de todo, no fue una mala idea seguir a Sesshômaru…" _–pensó-

* * *

Sesshômaru estaba intrigado. Todos los bosques últimamente estaban llenos del aroma de Inuyoukai, lo cual era lógico dado que el ejército de Jiromaru avanzaba por las cercanías, pero también otro en particular ocupaba su atención, uno parecido al suyo.

_- "¿Por qué mi madre estará por aquí?" _–pensaba-

Aún no le era muy claro, pero si podía percibir su rastro desde hacía unos días, pero no había dicho nada al respecto por que no estaba seguro. Pocos momentos después de haberse trasladado para rescatar a Rin, pudo notar que el olor de su madre simplemente desapareció repentinamente, lo cual le extrañó. El viento le trajo el olor putrefacto de restos de oni esparcidos en un claro, el cual divisó poco tiempo después.

- Esto fue reciente –se dijo mientras vio que los trozos del cadáver lleno de moscas estaban frescos- Pero no veo a Rin por aquí.

Recordó la kekkai de la que le había hablado aquella miko y que también hacía algunos momentos el rastro de su madre se había desvanecido. No tuvo que sacar conjeturas para darse cuenta de que había pasado con ella…

* * *

Estaba cansada aún, pero empezó a abrir los ojos. Se sentía desorientada pero ya no tenía sueño, así que empezó a levantarse. Lo último que recordaba era haber llegado al palacio para luego desmayarse.

- ¿No crees que deberías descansar un poco más?

- Mizuko-sama… ¿Dónde…? ¿Estamos en…?

- Es una habitación que te preparé. El futón es muy cómodo, si yo fuera tú me quedaría ahí acostada por semanas in nada que hacer más que comer.

- ¿Y mi kekkai?

- Aun eres indetectable para cualquiera. Ah… eres afortunada. Si yo pudiera hacer eso. Desaparecería por días enteros…

Rin sonrió levemente. Aún conservaba su particular sentido del humor. Pero también se sentía intrigada por la dueña de la casa.

- ¿Y en donde está…?

- ¿Irasue? Ah, por ahí. Debo confesarte que no fue muy fácil convencerla de que me ayudara, pero afortunadamente tengo mis métodos con ella.

- ¿Métodos? ¿Ayudarla? No entiendo –dijo Rin sentándose-

- Bueno, pues le pedí ayuda para encontrarte antes de que Jiromaru lo hiciera

- ¿Jiromaru? ¿Quién es él?

Mizuko suspiró. Y decidió contarle toda la verdad

- Mira, lo que te voy a contar es algo largo, pero es importante que sepas como están las cosas ahora.

- ¿Él es quién atacó el palacio? –intuyó-

- No directamente, pero si. Él dio la orden. Quien te envió lejos con aquel ataque fue su hijo Kenta.

- ¿Y ellos quienes son? ¿Enemigos antiguos de Sesshômaru-sama?

- Te sorprenderá saber… que son en realidad su familia.

- ¿Familia?

- Si, Jiromaru es el hermano menor de Inu no Taishô. O sea, el tío de Sesshômaru.

- No puedo creerlo –exclamaba una sorprendida Rin- ¿Pero por que querría atacar a su propia familia?

- A eso es a lo que voy. Jiromaru siempre fue muy fuerte pero vivía a la sombra de su hermano en cierta forma. Inu no Taishô nació con el espíritu de liderazgo y de camaradería. Jiromaru nunca entendió bien eso ya que el era de otra naturaleza. A veces ni siquiera parecía un Inuyoukai de la tierra.

- ¿De la tierra?

- Ah si. Los Inuyoukai se dividen en tres… vertientes por decirlo así. Los Inuyoukai del Sol, los Inuyoukai de la Tierra y los Inuyoukai de la Luna. Los Inuyoukai del Sol eran mononoke con poderes similares a los de las miko y houshi, casi celestiales, pero al final se extinguieron debido a que eran muy pocos y aislados. Luego están los de la Tierra, o sea nosotros. Nuestra sangre es la más resistente de todas y somos los más fuertes físicamente pero no tenemos esas cualidades espirituales. Y por último, los Inuyoukai de la Luna, como Irasue. Los más peligrosos, manejan muchos contactos con el inframundo y tienen una msiticidad particular, también son muy fuertes y veloces pero no tanto como los de la tierra.

- Eso suena fascinante –expresó Rin- Pero entonces, ¿Sesshômaru-sama es una mezcla de ambos?

- Si, el esta en el medio de los Inuyoukai de la Tierra y de la Luna.

- Como si fuera un híbrido… -suspiró-

- No exactamente. Sigue siendo Inuyoukai puro, a pesar de que pertenezca a diferentes familias. Todos somos de la misma raza.

- Ya veo…

- En fin, eso no es lo que quería contarte. Volviendo al tema… Jiromaru siempre manifestó una conducta diferente. Los Inuyoukai de la Tierra suelen ser más impulsivos, en cambio el siempre fue muy estoico y frío. Siempre decía que se identificaba más con la familia de la Luna. Además que siempre lo intrigó una espada que ellos tenían. La katana más perversa que hayas podido ver en tu vida. Tsukisaiga

- El colmillo de la luna…

- Exacto. El siempre ambicionó esa arma, pero nunca estuvo capacitado para dominarla, menos si no tenía las características innatas de uno de la Luna.

- ¿Y por qué la ambicionaba?

- Bueno, eso comenzó la vez en que los Inuyoukai de la Tierra y de la Luna empezaron a entablar relaciones con el padre de Inu no Taishô y Jiromaru. Acordaron que el hijo del General de la Tierra recibiría grandes poderes y a Tsukisaiga si se comprometía a tener un hijo con la hija del General de la Luna.

- O sea, Irasue-sama

- Correcto. Pero eso desató varios inconvenientes.

- Jiromaru se enfadó por no ser el elegido y recibir la espada.

- Si, pero también hubo otro… asunto.

- ¿Cuál?

- Jiromaru e Irasue… Se fijaron en las personas equivocadas.

- No puede ser… Jiromaru se enamoró de la madre de Sesshômaru-sama… Y ella…

- Desafortunadamente… Pero ambos nunca concretaron nada. Irasue siempre creyó que eso era demasiado trivial para prestarle atención. Así que lo ignoró o al menos eso creo… En fin. Desde eso todo empezó a ir mal. Aunque Jiromaru se comportaba igual de respetuoso con su hermano mayor, podías sentir una vibración diferente proveniente de él. Odio, mejor dicho. Y fue acumulándolo y acumulándolo pero nunca hizo nada al respecto. Incluso después de la muerte de Inu no Taishô dejo que las cosas fluyeran. Por esa razón yo pensé que no significaría una amenaza. Pero de alguna forma el logró apoderarse de la Tsukisaiga y ahora ha regresado mas fuerte y lleno de rencor que nunca. Él también atacó la aldea del hanyô hermano de Sesshômaru-kun.

- ¿De Inuyasha-sama? ¿Solo por el odio que sentía en contra de su padre?

- Si

- Pero entonces, ¿por qué me busca a mí?

- Se ha enterado de que eres importante para Sesshômaru y por eso quiere atacarlo por ese lado. Jiromaru es muy astuto e inescrupuloso. Le gusta jugar con la mente de los demás.

- _"Soy importante para Sesshômaru-sama…" –_meditó- Y ahora… ¿Qué pasará?

- Eso pues… no lo sé… -dijo Mizuko finalmente-

- Te gusta andar chismeando ¿verdad Mizuko? –irrumpió una voz femenina-

- Mira quien habla. Sé que has estado fisgoneando desde hace rato, Irasue –regañó Mizuko-

- Tu voz se oye a considerable distancia, no es mi culpa –dijo usando su clásico tono de voz-

Rin no sabía si levantarse o quedarse ahí, la presencia de aquella mujer la intimidaba y la confundía. Especialmente si se enteraba de que estaba enamorada de su hijo.

- Mizuko, ¿por qué no traes algo de comer para la niña? Me gustaría hablar con ella un momento. Seré breve no te preocupes.

Mizuko estaba dudosa de si sería una buena idea

- No le haré nada. No seas desconfiada.

- De acuerdo, Rin en un momento regreso.

- E-está bien –no quería que la dejaran sola con ella, pero no tenía otra opción-

La sirvienta salió y cerró la puerta. Irasue tenía la mirada fija en la humana. Aun le era algo desconcertante pensar en que esa niña que una vez había revivido era tan importante para su hijo. Notó su nerviosismo y eso le hizo gracia

- No tienes que temblar tanto. Ya te dije que no te haría nada. Simplemente no me interesa.

- L-lo siento, de verdad.

- Mizuko me contó que estabas viviendo en el Palacio del Oeste, majestuoso ¿no crees?

- Así es.

- Ya ha pasado un largo tiempo desde mi última visita allá… Ahí conocí a Mizuko, y aunque es algo entrometida, hace bien sus labores. Por eso fue la nodriza de Sesshômaru.

- Si

La conversación era insulsa.

- Bueno, al grano. No debo preguntarte acerca de tus sentimientos por mi hijo por que eso ya lo se. Nadie necesita decírmelo para darme cuenta –Rin dio un respingo- Pero si quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Qué sacrificio estarías dispuesta a realizar con tal de ayudar a resolver esta guerra? Me doy cuenta que tus habilidades espirituales pueden ser de utilidad.

Rin estaba algo asustada, pero respondió con seguridad.

- Lo que sea necesario. Al principio no estaba muy convencida, pero ahora se cual es mi deber. Y ese es pelear.

Irasue escuchó sus palabras y se sorprendió levemente de ver tanta determinación.

- Comprendo. Entonces así serán las cosas. Me alegra saber que lo tienes en claro –dijo la estoica youkai- Jiromaru es inteligente. Y como dijo Mizuko, astuto y le gusta usar juegos mentales para atacar… Pero en cierta forma. Creo que si superas su ingenio, hay una posibilidad de ganarle.

Rin asintió

- Gracias, por todo Irasue-sama.

- Ay… Espero que ahora Sesshômaru se vuelva menos rencoroso… -dicho esto salió de la habitación-

La humana no entendió la última frase, pero si se quedó meditando en la batalla que se avecinaba.

Mizuko se dirigía hacia la habitación con una bandeja de comida cuando observó que Irasue estaba fuera en un balcón mirando al horizonte. Decidió poner la comida en una mesa cercana y se acercó.

- ¿Averiguaste lo que querías?

- Un poco… Cuando era una niña era una humana tan simple, aun no se que pudo haber visto Sesshômaru en ella interesante. Al menos la mujer por la que murió Taishô era una princesa, pero esta… No creo que ni siquiera tenga origines.

- Y no los tiene –respondió Mizuko- Pero tiene un carisma particular, y eso si debiste verlo. Tiene calidez y alegría por la vida. Cosas que le hacen falta a Sesshômaru-kun, por eso creo que es el complemento perfecto para él.

- ¿Aún lo llamas así?

- Siempre será mi Sesshômaru-kun, aunque sea un InuDaiyoukai Lord de cuantas tierras existan.

Irasue rió ante la ocurrencia.

- Irasue, ¿Cuál crees que sea el siguiente movimiento de Jiromaru?

- Jiromaru es impredecible –suspiró viendo hacia el mismo punto- Pero asumo que se aparecerá por aquí pronto.

- ¿Tu crees eso? –preguntó Mizuko seria pero incomoda-

- Probablemente. Debemos estar listos. Habrá que ver quien llega primero, Sesshômaru o Jiromaru. –decía mientras palpaba su Meidô-seki-

Irasue hablaba con una despreocupación que inquietaba a Mizuko, pero ya estaba acostumbrada, siempre había sido así.

* * *

- Chichi-ue, ¿Cuál es nuestro plan?

- ¿No te ha quedado claro aún, Kenta?

Kenta guardó silencio

- Me lo imaginaba –espetó Jiromaru- Bueno, debo informarte que hubo un cambio de planes. Avisa a los demás hombres que cambiaremos la ruta. Nos dirigiremos al palacio de la Luna.

- ¿De la Luna? ¿El castillo de la madre de Sesshômaru?

- Así es.

- ¿Por qué ese lugar?

- ¿Tienes alguna objeción?

- Para nada. Informaré a los hombres de inmediato.

Kenta fue con los soldados y Jiromaru continuó su lento avance. Debía agradecer que aquella piedra estuviera conectada con su katana.

- _"Muy pronto nos veremos las caras nuevamente… Mi querida Irasue…" _–pensó mientras acariciaba el mango de la Tsukisaiga-

Continuará.

* * *

Hola chicas. Espero q como siempre estén muy bien.

Les traje el capi por adelantado debido a que este fin de semana me iré en unas breves vacaciones y no se si regreso para el domingo, así que mejor me adelanté. Quiero disculparme si la historia de las familias de los Inuyoukai parecieron poco creíbles, pero es que necesito darle forma a la historia, y eso era necesario para llevarla por el rumbo deseado. Se que todas quieren reencuentro, y no se preocupen… lo tendrán más pronto de lo que creen…

Los agradecimientos del caso:

Inuykag4ever: Su nombre es Irasue (d acuerdo con la Wikipedia jeje) Espero q t haya gustado

Kaitoulucifer: M agrada leerte por acá, No soy cruel! Y gracias x las felicitaciones!

Sky Celeste: Hola celeste! Vine pronto eh? Se q sufre, pero di así es la historia! Espero q t haya gustado el capi

Francylia239: Tu idea es interesante, pero creo que me mantendré con el arco. Ya q ella lo ve mas como un recuerdo d Kaede q x ser Miko. Tal vez luego l de otra arma… Yo siempre respondo a mis lectoras! Jeje y deja todos los testamentos q quieras jeje

Akemi-Naomi: Por supuesto q son FALSAS… Q ni ilusiones s haga jeje. Y ES MIO! :P Bueno… d Rin XD

ClausXD: Para q no mueras, aquí está el 15vo capi!

Princess-Sekushi: Bienvenida y no t preocupes, en este fic no falta nunca el suspenso! Jeje

Bueno me voy señoritas… ¿Jiromaru ira al palacio? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Rin? ¿Inuyasha encontrara a su hija? Todo esto Y MÁS cuando Tsuki no Hikari continúe el domingo 18 d julio… o antes… pero para esa fecha estará listo. Cuidense mucho y GRACIAS INFINITAS x apoyar mi fic! Las quiero! Buena suerte con todo y Nos leemos!


	16. Una controversial determinación

Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Capitulo 16: Una controversial determinación.

Mizuko aún no sabía como tomarse las palabras de Irasue. ¿Hasta que punto la Inuyoukai había amado a Jiromaru? O, mejor dicho ¿Hasta que punto lo amaría aún? Eso era un punto determinante para averiguar de qué lado realmente estaba la madre de Sesshômaru, la cual a pesar de ser una amiga "cercana", no le inspiraba mucha confianza.

Trato de disipar sus pensamientos mientras entraba a la habitación de la humana, quien aún estaba sentada en el futón, mirando hacia la ventana.

- Rin ¿te sientes bien? –preguntó la pelirroja youkai quién cargaba la bandeja con comida-

La joven parecía no advertir su presencia.

- Rin –insistió- Te estoy hablando.

- ¿Eh? Mizuko-sama, -respondió mirando al fin- disculpe.

- ¿En que rayos estás pensando? Parece que estuvieras en otro mundo.

- No es nada…

- ¿Irasue te dijo algo extraño? ¿Te insultó?

- No, al contrario, ella fue amable conmigo…

- ¿En serio? –preguntó algo incrédula Mizuko-

- Si… Digamos

- Bueno, eso es algo positivo. Mira, cambiando de tema… Te traje algo de comer. Una deliciosa taza de arroz y una taza de te y…

- Mizuko-sama…-interrumpió Rin-

- Si, ¿qué pasa? ¿No te agrada lo que te traje?

- No es eso… Es que…

- Te noto muy dispersa… ¿Qué ocurre?

- Irasue-sama dijo que al tío de Sesshômaru-sama podía ser vencido si se superaba su astucia.

- Bueno, en parte si. Pero, ¿por qué mencionas eso?

- Me siento algo… perturbada por eso. ¿Qué tan fuerte puede ser ese sujeto?

- Eso no lo se completamente, lo que no entiendo es por que estas teniendo esta desconfianza. ¿No crees que Sesshômaru-kun es lo suficientemente capaz de derrotarlo?

- ¡No! Yo estoy totalmente convencida de que él puede ganarle, pero…

- ¿Pero…?

- Tengo miedo… No sé como explicarlo… En el momento en que Irasue-sama salió del cuarto, mi corazón se encogió. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

- En la situación en la que nos encontramos es natural.

- ¡Pero no quiero tener miedo! –dijo enérgicamente- No quiero ser una cobarde…

- Rin, escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir –regañó Mizuko- El que tengas miedo no significa que seas una cobarde. Todo lo opuesto, tú eres una niña muy valiente. ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas cuando nos defendiste al inútil de Jaken y a mí de aquellos soldados? O incluso el día de hoy, cuando peleaste con ese oni… Los cobardes jamás se enfrentarían a esos retos de la forma en que tú lo hiciste. Tienes mucho coraje para ser solo una mocosa –terminó en un tono más relajado-

- Gracias, Mizuko-sama…

- Quiero que suenes más convencida. Lo que sea que se avecina requerirá de todo el valor que puedas mostrar.

- Hace un rato, Irasue-sama también me preguntó sobre que sacrificio estaba yo dispuesta a hacer para ayudar en la guerra…

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

- Le dije que haría lo que fuera necesario…

- ¿Entonces por qué la inseguridad?

- Ya le dije… Es esta sensación en mi pecho, es algo tan extraño…

- A lo mejor es falta de alimento. Mejor comete las cosas deliciosas que te traje, y ¡ah! Se me olvidaba, por acá –señaló a un armario dirigiéndose a él- hay un kimono limpio para que te cambies y te sientas más cómoda –la pieza era de color rosa con pétalos azules y el obi morado-

- Es muy hermoso…

- Si, sin duda lo es… Sabes… Aún hueles a casi nada. Tu rastro es muy leve. Se siente como si estuvieras a gran distancia, pero tu olor ya es detectable.

- ¿En serio? Pensé que la kekkai había desaparecido, debido a mi desmayo.

- Ya ves que no. Tus poderes todavía se mantienen fuertes, y eso debe servirte de ánimo.

- Si, al menos eso creo.

- Deberías estar segura. Bueno yo me retiro, para que comas con tranquilidad. Tengo que ir a ayudar un poco en la cocina. Aunque no sea sirvienta aquí, no me gusta estar inactiva por mucho tiempo.

- Si, gracias Mizuko-sama.

La mononoke salió dejando la bandeja que Rin aún no le apetecía comer. No podía evitar el ser invadida por aquel perverso sentimiento.

- ¿Qué es lo que me sucede? –susurraba para si misma- Sesshômaru-sama… -dijo mientras se levantaba para mirar a la ventana-

* * *

Inuyasha sentía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento, pero no podía detenerse. El aroma de su pequeña se hacía más cercano y su deseo de llegar a ella era inmenso. Kagome se encontraba en una situación similar, siendo capaz de percibir presencias sobrenaturales como la miko que era, comenzó a sentir que la presencia de su hija era muy próxima. También pudo notar que habían otros youkai a su lado pero estos transmitían una esencia amigable.

El momento del encuentro estaba allí, a solo unas cuantas zancadas más. De repente, las orejas del hanyô empezaron a captar voces discutiendo

- ¿Por qué mi amo bonito me dejó aquí con ustedes mocosos? Es una pesadilla –se quejaba una voz-

- Ahora no es el momento de pensar en eso… -replicaba una voz masculina- Lo mejor es averiguar qué sucedió con Rin de inmediato

- ¡Tú no eres ni remotamente el indicado para preguntarte eso inútil!

- ¡Uyyy qué molesto es usted Jaken-sama! Si no quiere estar aquí, ¡váyase solo!

Nadie tenía que decirles quien era la poseedora de aquella vocecita infantil tan adorable y chillona al mismo tiempo

- ¡Izayoi! –gritó Inuyasha-

- ¿Está cerca, verdad Inuyasha? –cuestionaba una emocionada Kagome-

- Si, ya debe saber que estamos en camino

Por su parte, la niña escuchó una voz muy familiar que gritaba su nombre, al mismo tiempo que todos los demás. El viento la golpeó trayéndole un par de olores muy especiales.

- Ese olor… Esa voz… -murmuró-

- ¿Qué pasa Izayoi? Será que… -se sorprendió Kohaku de pronto-

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Jaken- ¿Qué fue eso?

Los ojitos de Izayoi se iluminaron de repente, derramando pequeñas lagrimitas. La penumbra del bosque empezó a aclararse dibujando dos figuras conocidas que estaban igual de emocionadas.

Kagome se bajó de la espalda de su esposo y se detuvieron enfocándose en su retoño. Corrió emocionada y llorosa a su lado.

- ¡Izayoi!

- ¡Oka-san! –gritó al fin acortando la distancia-

Madre e hija se unieron en un abrazo que llenaría de emoción hasta al más frio de los individuos. Nunca habían sido separadas por condiciones tan adversas, así que la alegría era doble. Mientras tanto, Inuyasha observaba a las dos mujeres que más amaba intercambiar toda esa felicidad por verse nuevamente. Lágrimas rebeldes intentaron escaparse de sus ojos pero batalló contra ellas haciéndolas retroceder. Se acercó al fin hacia ellas…

- ¡Oto-san! –dijo Izayoi llorando mientras corría a abrazarlo- Estaba muy…asustada…

- Hola, mi niña… Oto-san ya está aquí, no te preocupes por nada –la tranquilizaba-

La miko seguía llorando claramente conmovida por la escena. Sabía que Inuyasha no era muy dado a expresar emociones, pero cuando se trataba de su hija, todo lo demás no importaba. Ella era su mundo, y sentía que por eso lo amaba cada día más.

Jaken y Kohaku apreciaban aquello algo incómodos, pero el segundo estaba muy contento de que Izayoi se hubiera reencontrado con su familia nuevamente. El recuerdo de su hermana vino levemente a su mente.

- ¿No estás lastimada? –preguntó Inuyasha-

- No, estoy bien. Los extrañe mucho.

- Y nosotros a ti, cariño –dijo Kagome abrazándola también- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

Izayoi les contó toda la historia, desde cuando la secuestraron hasta cuando se encontró con Rin.

- ¡Es cierto, lo olvidaba! ¡Tenemos que ir a ver como está Rin-chan!

Kagome e Inuyasha notaron hasta ese momento la presencia de Kohaku, Kirara, Jaken y Ah-Un en el lugar aunque ya sabían que estaban allí.

- Kohaku, Jaken… También están aquí –saludó Kagome-

- Que bueno que llegaron Kagome-sama –respondió Kohaku-

- ¡Lo que faltaba! ¿El tonto de Inuyasha también llegó? –se quejó Jaken-

- ¿Cómo se atreve a decirle tonto a mi papá Jaken-sama? ¡Ahora si me las paga!

- ¡Esta vez serás tú qué me las pague mocosa! –chilló Jaken pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo fue golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza por Inuyasha-

- ¡Este sapo siempre es una molestia! –dijo mientras Jaken solo veía estrellitas-

- ¿No crees que te pasaste Inuyasha? –reprendió Kagome-

- ¡Él empezó! –reclamaron Inuyasha e Izayoi al mismo tiempo-

- _"Pero si es que son iguales…" _–pensó Kagome divertida-

Kohaku empezó a moverse lentamente a pesar de sus heridas

- Kohaku-kun espera –dijo Izayoi- Aún estás débil.

- Si, pero debo ir con Rin.

- Por cierto, ¿qué le ocurrió a Rin chan? Hace un momento dijiste que debíamos ir por ella Izayoi.

- Si, lo que pasa es que estaba peleando con un oni monstruoso, horrible

- ¿Rin, Peleando? –dijo Inuyasha-

- Si Inuyasha-sama, al parecer ella ha desarrollado más sus poderes espirituales.

Inuyasha y Kagome se volvieron a ver intercambiando una mirada algo cómplice.

- ¿Y quién la ayudó?

- Una miko de un bosque cercano Kagome-sama. Ella me dijo su nombre, pero ahora no lo recuerdo.

- Vaya –exclamó Kagome- Algún día era necesario que esas habilidades salieran a la luz.

- Oigan ¿y donde está Sesshômaru? –preguntó Inuyasha – Su olor aún se siente en esta área

- Sesshômaru-ojisan fue a ayudar a Rin-chan –dijo la pequeña- Pero yo quiero ir a ver como se encuentra.

- Inuyasha, me gustaría saber como está Rin-chan –intervino Kagome- ¿Por qué no vamos?

- No lo sé, ¿no se supone que Sesshômaru fue allí? Él debe haberla encontrado.

- Pero ha de ser difícil para él. Rin ahora no tiene olor. –contó Izayoi-

- ¿Cómo que no tiene olor?

- Si, oto-san. Me dijo que tenía una barrera algo así, para evitar que los youkai la encontraran. Es como si fuera invisible, solo que si la puedes ver, pero no oler –razonó infantilmente-

- Una kekkai del rastro… -murmuró Kagome- Pero eso solo lo hacen miko con gran experiencia. A mi me costaría trabajo mantener una. _"¿Será que si tiene tanto poder?" _–pensó brevemente-

- Por esa razón Sesshômaru no podía hallarla –susurró Inuyasha-

- Por esa razón debemos ir a ayudarlo a buscarla. –rogó Izayoi-

- No creo que él necesite ayuda, o la quiera. –contestó Inuyasha-

- Yo de todas formas iré –dijo Kohaku- Quiero asegurarme de que se encuentre bien… Kirara.

La nekomata se transformó y el joven exterminador subió en el acto, aunque aún se encontraba algo débil.

- Kohaku-kun espera, nosotros iremos contigo –dijo Kagome-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –reclamó Inuyasha- Ya te dije que debe estar con Sesshômaru. No es algo que me de mucha confianza, pero estará bien.

- ¡Oto-san, ya deja de poner excusas y vámonos! –gritó Izayoi quien ya se encontraba subida en Ah-Un junto con el aún desmayado Jaken-

- ¿Pero qué?

- Anda. Inuyasha, apresúrate –Kagome me montó al lado de su hija-

- Cielos… Esta bien, iremos –se rindió al fin subiéndose al lomo de Kirara-

Los mononoke volaron hacia el antiguo lugar de batalla.

* * *

Sesshômaru sabía perfectamente que ahora era su madre quien se había llevado a Rin, pero se preguntaba

- "_¿Con qué propósito?"_ –recordó que había detectado un aroma conocido al lado del de su progenitora- _"Claro… Fue Mizuko, ¿por qué no puede quedarse tranquila y no inmiscuirse?" _–pensó con algo de sorna- Creo que lo mejor será que vaya hacia allá.

Con esto dicho, emprendió el vuelo hacia el castillo de su no tan querida madre.

* * *

La Inuyoukai pudo percatarse de que Rin había terminado sus alimentos después de un rato y estaba saliendo de la habitación que había dispuesto para ella. Por alguna razón tenía todos sus sentidos enfocados en ella, con mucha mayor facilidad ahora que su kekkai había perdido fuerza, y ella era la Inuyoukai más sensible, captando hasta el más mínimo rastro. Aún pensaba el como la insulsa humana había cambiado la personalidad de Sesshômaru drásticamente. No era que lo conociera mucho, por que en ese aspecto, Mizuko le llevaba ventaja, pero si podía presentir que la niña empezaba a significar para su hijo lo mismo que aquella princesa humana fue para su fallecido "esposo".

- _"Hmm… Nunca podré comprenderlos… Padre e hijo resultaron ser iguales." _–pensaba mientras sentía que Rin se acercaba con cautela hacia el pasillo.

La joven humana por su parte estaba algo consternada. Aquel castillo era hermoso sin duda, pero no tenía ni una décima parte del calor que sentía en el del Oeste. El paisaje aquí no ofrecía tanta diversidad de colores, solo mostraba una agreste vista de un cielo amarillo y un ambiente frío. No era su definición del hogar ideal, pero claro, no podía dejar aparte el lujo de la mansión.

Mientras caminaba, pudo observar que la madre de su señor observando por un balcón y se sintió incomoda nuevamente. No sentirse intimidada por una youkai tan hermosa y fría era imposible, pensaba.

- Sé que estás allí, niña. No tienes por qué temerme tanto, pensé que ya lo habíamos dejado claro.

Rin se sobresaltó.

- Perdone –se aproximó a ella- Muchas gracias por la ropa que me suministró, de verdad se lo agradezco mucho.

- Eso no es nada. Es un kimono muy simple –dijo con indiferencia-

- A pesar de su simpleza, es hermoso. Me recuerda mucho a los kimonos que Sesshômaru-sama me llevaba a la aldea cada vez que iba a visitarme.

- ¿Desde cuándo te dejo en esa aldea de humanos?

- Desde que tenía casi 8 años. Pero nunca se olvidó de mí. Él ha sido bueno y amable conmigo toda la vida. –expresó con algo de ilusión en sus ojos-

Irasue solo la miró y emuló una pequeña sonrisa.

- Creo que tú y yo conocemos a dos Sesshômaru muy diferentes .

Rin también rió. En el momento en que iba a responder, la peliplateada volvió drásticamente su mirada nuevamente hacia el horizonte.

- No puede ser… -exclamó incrédula-

- ¿Sucede algo, Irasue-sama…? –en ese momento Rin sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo- Es una presencia youkai –susurró-

- Una no, son muchas… "_Así que tu fuiste el primero en llegar…" _–palpó su Meidô-seki-

- ¿De quién se trata? –el mal presentimiento que había sentido antes regresó-

- Niña, quiero que restaures completamente tu kekkai. Aún esta ahí, pero es débil y por eso puedo sentir tu aroma.

- ¿Restaurarla? –no sabía como- Pero yo no…

- Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero restitúyela de inmediato.

Rin estaba nerviosa y completamente ignorante de cómo volver su barrera más fuerte. Pero en ese momento recordó las palabras de Chieko-sama para invocar sus poderes.

_- "…Tus poderes solo hacen su aparición cuando piensas en él…"_

Una vez más, recordó la figura de su amado amo y una corriente de poder corrió por su cuerpo, aunque ella no se percataba de esto debido a que solo podía pensar en él. Irasue miró como el poder espiritual empezaba a aumentar de una manera drástica y se encontró a si misma sorprendida por ello. La mocosa era más fuerte de lo que creía.

Rin no parecía querer abrir los ojos, pero sintió que llamaban su nombre. Los abrió e Irasue la miraba fijamente.

- Lo has conseguido. Tu olor ha desaparecido por completo. Eso nos servirá para ganar tiempo.

- ¿Ganar tiempo?

Mizuko y un guardia del castillo hicieron su aparición en el lugar.

- Irasue-sama, un gran ejército de mononoke se acerca y están comandados por un Inuyoukai.

- Irasue… ¿Qué hacemos? –cuestionó Mizuko-

- Hiro, quiero que alertes a los soldados para que se preparen –dijo serenamente-

- Como usted ordene –y de inmediato se retiró-

- Mizuko, tú quédate conmigo. Y tu niña, ve a tu habitación y permanece allí. Si escuchas que una batalla da inicio, no salgas.

- ¿Batalla? ¿Acaso…?

- Si, Jiromaru está a las puertas del castillo.

El corazón de Rin se detuvo y los nervios un vez más la invadieron, pero debía mostrarse valiente y obedecer. Aunque si iban a pelear, ella podría ser de utilidad.

- D-de acuerdo. Lo haré –corrió a la habitación y cerró la puerta-

- Mizuko, ven

La pelirroja la siguió y ambas se pararon en la primera escalinata del lugar. Ellos no estaban cerca, ya estaban allí. Los soldados se mantuvieron fríos y en sus posiciones de alerta. Irasue no parecía muy perturbada, al contrario, podría decirse que parecía algo complacida, o al menos eso fue lo que Mizuko creyó ver en sus ojos.

El aire dibujo su silueta rápidamente, e Irasue pudo tener una primera vista del youkai que una vez amó con locura no mostrada. Al ser una mujer estoica, sus sentimientos eran indescifrables para todos, menos para él, quién también al verla hizo un pequeño viaje en sus recuerdos.

Empezó a subir cada escalera y con esto la piedra del mango de Tsukisaiga empezaba a palpitar en conjunto con el Meidô –seki en el collar de Irasue; Su conexión era magnifica. No comprendía como su estúpido hermano había rechazado alguna vez un arma tan maravillosa, quedándose solo con la piedra que servía de portal hacia el inframundo.

Con cada paso, Mizuko se sentía más nerviosa, pero también tenía que mantenerse firme.

Rin caminaba de un lado a otro en señal de desesperación debido a aquella maligna presencia sobrenatural. La hartaba estar en ese lugar encerrada sin un ápice de visión de lo que ocurría. Tal fue la congoja que no pudo esperar más y salió de la habitación tomando su arco y carcaj sin ser descubierta. Caminó hacia la entrada y se escondió detrás de un pilar, donde observó que un Inuyoukai hacía su aparición. Alto e imponente como Sesshômaru-sama, con la diferencia de que portaba cabello corto y una mirada puramente malvada. También estaba aquel joven que atacó el castillo, un metro atrás.

Jiromaru mantenía sus ojos fijos en Irasue, quien hacía lo mismo. En su típica posición de mantener sus brazos juntos. Él rompió el silencio.

- Mí querida Irasue… Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro único encuentro –dijo con un leve tono sarcástico-

- Ciertamente…

- Fría como siempre. No esperaba más de ti.

- ¿Qué demonios viniste a hacer aquí? –interrumpió Mizuko-

- Creo que no estaba hablando contigo, pero ya que veo que quieres saludarme… Hola Mizuko, tú siempre tan entrometida en los lugares que no te corresponden. ¿Sabes cual es el sitio que te sienta mejor? La cocina. Ese es tu lugar de pertenencia, cielo.

- Y a ti te sienta de maravilla el infierno –gritó-

- Silencio Mizuko, no interfieras –reprendió fuertemente Irasue-

- Así me gusta Irasue, poniendo a la servidumbre en su lugar. Lo propio de una dama de tu alcurnia.

- ¿Y, a qué motivo debo el honor de tu visita? –preguntó usando su sarcasmo-

- Bueno, tu Meidô-seki me ha estado llamando, o al menos a mi espada. Eso significa que tienes algo para mí.

- ¿Irasue, de qué habla? ¿Cómo que lo llamaste? –inquirió Mizuko-

Ella guardó silencio

- Irasue, respóndeme.

- Creo que te dijeron que no interfieras mujer. –le dijo Kenta-

- Mira quien habla de metidos, no estoy hablando contigo mocoso.

- Kenta, retrocede inmediatamente.

- Lo lamento, Chichi-ue.

- ¿Y bien, Irasue? ¿Dónde está? Me la llevaré inmediatamente

Rin, quien estaba escuchándolo todo, murmuró

- Se refieren a mí…

Irasue continuaba mirando fijantemente a Jiromaru, quien le devolvía la mirada.

- No querrás ocultármela ahora. Tu misma me llamaste, no tendría sentido ¿o sí?

- Irasue, ¿tú lo llamaste? ¿Cómo pudiste?

- Te dije que no te inmiscuyeras en esto Mizuko, no es tu asunto.

- Por supuesto que es mi asunto. Se trata de algo valioso para Sesshômaru-kun.

- Al decir eso lo confirmas, Mizuko –se rió Jiromaru- Ella está aquí.

- ¿Para qué la quieres? –preguntó Irasue- ¿Tan solo para herir el orgullo de mi hijo?

- ¿Tu hijo? ¿Y desde cuanto lo tienes tan en alta estima? A ti no se te dio mucho la maternidad, pero eso es lógico viniendo de ti. –se burló Jiromaru-

- El continuar una batalla con Inu no Taishô a través de sus hijos me parece tan ridículo.

- ¡Tú no tienes derecho a decir eso maldita! –se irritó el Inuyoukai- Tú también lo odiabas, nunca supo apreciarte como era debido. ¿Por qué ahora intentas defenderlo?

- ¿Cómo puedo defender a alguien que ya murió?

- Si mantienes a esa humana un minuto más en tu custodia, estarás salvaguardando su memoria. Lo cual no me interesa, pero a ti esta pela no te concierne. Esto es entre Sesshômaru y yo, y tú, cariño –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella acariciando su rostro- no vas a ser un impedimento para que consiga la victoria que tanto he anhelado.

Los soldados del castillo de inmediato se pusieron en guardia y Kenta dio la orden para que los suyos hicieran lo mismo, tomando sus armas. Mizuko estaba algo consternada mirando el espectáculo, al igual que Rin.

- Si insistes en iniciar una pelea aquí, saldrás perdiendo Irasue. No quieras enmendar ahora el papel de madre que nunca ejerciste. –amenazó fieramente él-

La Inuyoukai intentaba ganar todo el tiempo posible, ya que sabía que Sesshômaru debía estar ahora dirigiéndose al palacio. Pero no podría contenerlo por mucho tiempo.

- _"Hasta este punto me he rebajado para proteger a una mocosa humana…" _

Pero una voz irrumpió en el lugar, haciendo que todos la miraran en el acto.

- No hay necesidad de una batalla, si me buscas –los pasos se hicieron más profundos- aquí estoy.

Rin se irguió con su arma en mano y mirada decisiva en frente de todos los presentes, quienes la observaban fijamente. Kenta exclamó

- Chichi-ue, esa es la humana.

- No tiene olor… –murmuró Jiromaru-

- Si quiere llevarme, iré con usted. –dijo la muchacha decididamente-

Irasue y Mizuko se quedaron perplejas ante lo que acababan de escuchar.

- Por ningún motivo causarás problemas aquí –Rin no quería un derramamiento de sangre masivo, tal y como hubo en el Palacio del Oeste, si estaba es sus manos, lo impediría, y esta fue la única solución pacífica que se le ocurrió-

- ¿Rin, estás loca? –le reclamó Mizuko-

- Es a mí a quien quiere ¿no? Pues aquí estoy. Es hora de terminar todo esto

La expresión de Jiromaru era de complacencia ante las palabras de la humana.

Continuará

* * *

Hola chicas, espero q como siempre esten muy bien y q hayan disfrutado el capi!

Disculpenme por el retraso, pero tuve un gran problema con el internet d mi casa y hasta ahora llegó. Pero ya por dicha pude actualizar y llegar a tiempo (bueno... jeje)

Los agradecimientos del caso:

Kaitoulucifer: Gracias! Las vacas estuvieron bien! Y aquí esta el 16! Espero q t haya gustado!

Inuykag4ever: Es mía! Bueno d todas! XD

Cielo Celeste: Mi querida Celeste, viste, ya la encontró Inu! jaja

Akemi-Naomi: jajaja discúlpame x no actualizar a tiempo! Pero aquí estoy!

Francylia239: Tu puedes dejar cuanto testamento quieras, m encantan! Publica! Yo t apoyo! Y t ayudo si así lo deseas! Pero créate una cuenta!

Luna Kaze no Kizu: Muchas gracias x el comen. Es muy difícil tratar d interpretar a Sesshômaru, pero s hace lo q s puede! Espero q aun sigas x aquí!

ClausXD: D nada! XD

¿Rin s va con Jiromaru? ¿Como terminara eso? Y se que muchas m han pedido el tan ANSIADO reencuentro... Pues que creen? Falta MUY POCO!

M voy! Nos leemos el dom 25! Un abrazo y cuídense mucho!


	17. Me tortura el volverte a ver

Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

NOTA: Chicas quiero pedirles una **GRAN **disculpa! Cambié un pequeñísimo hecho del capi anterior (puse q Rin había salido con su arco de la habitación a ver a Jiromaru) para q calzara con lo q ocurrirá mas adelante. Ese dedazo se me escapo! GOMEN! Ahora les dejo el 17! D verdad perdón!

* * *

Capitulo 17: Me tortura el volverte a ver.

- _"Es una mocosa, y además de eso, altanera…" _–pensó Jiromaru al ver a Rin-

De pie haciéndole frente, mostrándose valiente sosteniendo su arco y un carcaj en la espalda con algunas flechas. No tenía conocimiento de que fuera una guerrera o una miko, pero al final eso no importaba en lo más mínimo. Su destino ya estaba sellado. Escuchó los gritos insulsos de Mizuko, quien intentaba persuadirla de la "locura" que estaba cometiendo

- Rin, por favor, ¡no seas tonta! ¿Qué no sabes que Jiromaru es capaz de matarte?

- Lo sé –decía una decidida Rin-

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué demonios…?

- No quiero ser la causante de más muertes –sollozó- Me he dado cuenta de que a cada lugar que llego, solo le traigo dificultades a la gente que vive allí. Primero en el Palacio del Oeste, luego fue la aldea de Takayuki-sama y ahora aquí. No pienso permitirlo, además yo no quiero ser una carga para Sesshômaru-sama por esa razón, iré con él.

- Niña –intervino Irasue- Tú no sabes a lo que estás accediendo. Jiromaru te utilizará para dañar a Sesshômaru. A él no le interesas, no sabes que es capaz de…

- ¡Silencio! –le gritó Jiromaru- ¿No querrás asustarla antes de tiempo o si? –le dijo sarcásticamente sosteniéndola fuertemente del brazo-

- Suéltame –le espetó fríamente sin inmutarse-

- ¿Te duele, cariño? Pensé que eras más fuerte…. ¿Eh?

Jiromaru soltó el agarre del brazo de Irasue en cuanto sintió una flecha ser disparada en su camino, tan solo se movió los centímetros necesarios para esquivarla y notar que en la posición en donde se encontraba hacía dos segundos había una flecha que despedía una poderosa aura azulada.

- No la toques –amenazó Rin tensando su arco nuevamente- O la próxima vez, acertaré.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de observar a una humana con tanta determinación a la hora de enfrentarse a un youkai, particularmente un InuDaiyoukai. Kenta alarmó a sus soldados para que tomaran posiciones pero fueron interrumpidos por una orden de Jiromaru

- ¡No se muevan! –dijo enérgicamente- Tú –señaló a Rin- acabas de hacer las cosas más interesantes para mi. Sin duda alguna será muy divertido el tenerte… como compañía. Nunca me imagine que fueras una miko.

Rin aún tenía su arco listo para disparar en caso de que fuera necesario, el ambiente era muy tenso y en cualquier momento se desataría una cruenta batalla, pero ella estaba ahí para impedirlo.

- En fin, como tu misma dijiste… eh… ¿Cuál era tu nombre pequeña? –preguntó con falso interés-

- Rin –contestó secamente ella-

- Ah, si, Rin… No es bueno provocar una batalla acá. Los inocentes no deben pagar por los errores de los demás ¿cierto?

Rin sintió el desprecio oculto en palabras tan amables e hipócritas. Era un ataque disfrazado hacia ella, lo sabía.

- Rin, por favor no lo escuches. Mejor quédate aquí. Estoy segura que Sesshômaru llegará muy pronto y pondrá fin a todo esto –intentó Mizuko una vez más-

- ¡Mayor razón para partir cuanto antes! –gritó Rin- Yo no quiero causarle más problemas…

- Pero si tú no le causas problemas… ¡Y lo sabes! –Mizuko hacía todo lo posible por convencerla-

- Déjala Mizuko –interrumpió Irasue- Si ella quiere marcharse, entonces que se atenga a las consecuencias de su decisión.

- ¿Pero qué…? –increpó la pelirroja- ¿Acaso tú también estas demente? ¡Irasue!

- Muy buen punto Irasue –intervino Jiromaru- Me parece una magnifica idea el hecho de que la dejes partir. Por fin has entrado en razón. Entonces, sin más preámbulos, ¿nos vamos, pequeña Rin?

- Si –asintió esta-

- Rin… No seas tonta… -imploraba Mizuko- Quédate

- Estaré bien, Mizuko-sama. Confíe en mí. Recuerde, no debo ser una cobarde, a pesar de tener miedo. –emuló una sonrisa para tranquilizarla-

- Rin…

- Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, Irasue-sama –se dirigió a la señora del Palacio reverenciando- Prometo no ser más una dificultad.

Irasue solo asintió levemente, guardando silencio.

- Muy bien. Kenta –llamó Jiromaru-

- ¿Si, Chichi-ue?

- Pon al ejército en fila. Nos vamos. Y llévate a la humana. Mantenla vigilada.

- Si, como ordenes. Muévete humana que no tengo todo el día –espetó con sorna el youkai-

Rin solo caminó detrás de él. Estaba aterrada, pero sentía que debía hacer esto para ayudar a aminorar la guerra y por sobre todo, no ser el motivo de un sinnúmero de problemas para su amado Lord.

- "_Sesshômaru-sama… Por favor, perdóneme..." _–lloraba internamente mientras empezaba a alejarse-

Jiromaru se dirigió una vez más a las mujeres que dejaba atrás. Especialmente a la peliplateada

- Irasue, fue un deleite para mis ojos el reencontrarnos nuevamente. Aún conservas tu belleza de antaño.

- Guárdate tus buenas palabras para alguien a quien le interese –dijo fríamente ella-

- Ya veras como resultaré el absoluto vencedor, y vendré de nueva cuenta aquí, por ti… Es nuestro destino.

- Ni te hagas tantas ilusiones –respondió en su lugar Mizuko- Sesshômaru se encargará de ponerte en tu lugar.

No prestó atención a las palabras de la sirvienta, ya que tenía su mirada fija en la InuDaiyoukai que apartaba la mirada volviendo su cuerpo en la dirección contraria.

- El mismo destino que nos unió, fue el que nos separó Jiromaru –dijo Irasue de espaldas a él- Nuestra historia pertenece ahora al pasado, que hemos enterrado.

- Pues yo he traído ese pasado a la vida ahora. Y tú misma, serás testigo de cómo lo hago tomar forma. Nos veremos pronto… _"mi amada Irasue" _–dicho esto, se marchó detrás de su ejercito-

Mizuko estaba anonadada y algo desesperada, ya que temía por lo que le podría ocurrir a Rin.

- Irasue, ¿por qué demonios la dejaste irse? Ella es demasiado ingenua, no sabe lo que le ocurrirá.

- Ella quiere ser de utilidad, además esto servirá de buena lección para Sesshômaru

- ¿Lección para Sesshômaru? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

- A Taishô le gustaba enseñarle cosas a Sesshômaru por medio de lecciones, así me lo confesó la última vez que hablamos antes de su muerte. Por esa razón, era importante que esa niña muriera en aquella ocasión, para probarle el como necesitaba ser compasivo.

- Entonces, ¿tú justificarías que maten a Rin de nuevo solo para que Sesshômaru-kun siga aprendiendo lecciones? -preguntó indignada-

- Esa niña no morirá, ese no es el plan de Jiromaru, al menos no por ahora.

- Hablas tan fríamente de estas cosas, de verdad me asustas Irasue.

- Pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado. Anda, nos vamos nosotras también

- ¿Qué? ¿Adonde?

- "_Tal vez, si quiera rectificarme como madre…" _–pensó- Vamos a buscar a Sesshômaru. Si tanto quieres ayudar a la mocosa, debemos alertarlo antes de que ocurra esa tragedia que tanto temes. El ejército de Jiromaru se marcha a gran velocidad y por una dirección diferente a la que llegaron, así que no nos detectarán. Sesshômaru en estos momentos debe estar muy cerca del Palacio ya, pero no queremos desperdiciar tiempo ¿o si?.

Esperaron 5 minutos más y luego partieron hacia su destino.

* * *

Mientras volaba no tan rápidamente, el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste sintió una opresión en el pecho, que tomó la forma de una persona

- "_Algo malo le ha ocurrido a Rin" _–murmuró para sí mismo-

No estaba seguro del cómo ni del por qué, pero sabía que su humana estaba en problemas. Por lo tanto debía apresurarse para encontrarla. No era consciente del paradero de Jiromaru o de sus soldados, pero sabía que rondaban los alrededores.

- "_Si él la halla antes que yo, entonces es capaz de…" -_no quería ni pensarlo- _"Esto ha sido mi culpa… Si yo no me hubiera marchado después de aquella noche, no hubiera permitido que ella desapareciera" _–meditaba fríamente mientras continuaba con su camino-

Aquella opresión en su pecho se rehusaba a desaparecer, ¿sería que a Rin le ocurría algo malo? Pero según lo que el creía, ella se encontraba en el castillo de su madre…

- _"¿Y si Jiromaru llegó antes…?" _-se le ocurrió de repente- "_Rin…"_

Antes de continuar con su camino, notó que un aroma particular se acercaba hacia él. Acompañado de alguien más. Más arriba de las nubes se dibujó nuevamente la silueta de un Inuyoukai en su forma real acercándose. La perra gigante se movió ágilmente sobrepasando la nube y quedó de espaldas a él, quien para ese momento decidió pararse en un peñasco cercano. NI siquiera tuvo que voltear para saber de quien se trataba.

- Sesshômaru, nos vemos de nuevo –dijo con su aguda voz-

Él guardó silencio, mientras sentía que Mizuko y su madre lo miraban fijamente.

- Que bueno que te encontramos, Sesshômaru… ¿Ibas hacia el palacio? –le preguntó Mizuko-

- ¿Dónde está ella? –cuestionó a su madre ignorando la pregunta de Mizuko-

- Jiromaru se la llevó.

Los ojos de Sesshômaru se abrieron en señal de sorpresa.

- Y tú lo permitiste…

- Solo para que lo sepas, ella quiso irse con él, independientemente de lo que yo dijera. –respondió ella-

- ¿Ella lo quiso? –se conmocionó-

- Solo por que no quiere ser una carga para ti. ¿Por qué le has hecho creer eso Sesshômaru-kun? –increpó Mizuko-

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones al respecto, así que no te metas, Mizuko. –la calló-

- Dime, Sesshômaru ¿qué harás ahora? –preguntó Irasue- ¿Irás detrás de ella y la rescatarás?

- Iré a destrozar a Jiromaru –respondió estoicamente-

- Recuerda lo que te había dicho en aquella ocasión, Sesshômaru. Debes tener compasión con tus enemigos si quieres ser un InuDaiyoukai respetado.

Esa frase lo enfureció indudablemente.

- Cada enemigo debe obtener la compasión de la que es merecedor, y te digo ahora, él no merece ninguna. Esto es una lección que tú también deberías aprender, haha-ue. –Sesshômaru iba a disponerse a partir, pero fue detenido-

- Jiromaru intentará usar a la niña en tu contra, y quiero que recuerdes que no será tu culpa. Él aún guarda un gran odio contra tu padre y por esta razón ha iniciado la guerra. De ahora en adelante intentará ocultar su rastro usando a la Tsukisaiga para crear una barrera de protección, así que Tenseiga podría serte útil para encontrarla. Al ser una espada que conecta este mundo con el otro, esta relacionada con Tsukisaiga, con eso te será más fácil hallarlo aunque se esconda. Usará a la persona que más amas en tu contra y no dudará en hacerlo –el Inuyoukai volteó su mirada hacia ella- Oh, por supuesto que amas a esa humana, no importa cuanto intentes negarlo.

Sesshômaru miró automáticamente a Mizuko quien negó con la cabeza.

- Yo no he dicho nada, si es lo que crees.

- Mizuko no tendría que contarme nada para que yo me diera cuenta. Solo te diré esto una vez. Si esa niña es la que has seleccionado para amar por el resto de tu vida, entonces hazlo intensamente. Recuerda lo que significa que un youkai ame a una humana, y la humana lo quiera de la misma forma. Se esta destinado al fracaso… y a la muerte, justo como le ocurrió a tu padre, pero tú tienes el poder de cambiar tu destino, o mejor dicho, el de ambos.

Sesshômaru seguía manteniendo un semblante frío, pero estaba algo impactado. Nunca había escuchado tales palabras de ánimo salir de la boca de la que decía ser su madre. Siempre la había considerado como una persona muy falta de interés o responsabilidad maternal, espacio el cual había sido levemente ocupado por Mizuko en su vida hacía ya muchos años.

- ¿Por qué intentas redimirte ahora? –le preguntó únicamente-

- Solo te digo lo que tu padre te diría en esta situación. –contestó con una suave sonrisa- Ustedes dos son muy parecidos, más de lo que crees…

Sesshômaru no respondió nada, aún le parecía algo extraño que esa mujer se comportara de esa manera. Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a ir tras del rastro del ejército de Jiromaru.

- Es una joven interesante – le dijo finalmente Irasue- Ingenua e inocente, pero muy intrigante. Después de todo es una buena adición para ti.

El Lord del Oeste solo murmuró un ¡Hmp! y emprendió el vuelo a toda velocidad. Esta vez no se detendría por nada ni nadie. Su mente estaba fija en un solo objetivo; rescatar a Rin y acabar con la vida de aquel repudiable ser.

* * *

El sol de medio día golpeaba con sus rayos el cabello de Kohaku, quien estaba sumamente perturbado, debido a que aún no asimilaba que había sido derrotado por una criatura que usualmente no le tomaba ningún trabajo eliminar cuando hacía sus trabajos rutinarios. Pero lo peor del caso era que Rin era la que se había quedado a pelear en su lugar, lo cual lo llenaba de preocupación y al mismo tiempo le parecía sorprendente. No le era muy creíble el hecho de que la carismática y pacífica jovencita de la cual se había enamorado profundamente fuera capaz de enfrentarse a un oni de tal magnitud.

- _"Al menos espero que…Sesshômaru-sama pueda encontrarla a tiempo" _-pensó tristemente-

No le era nada agradable saber que Rin sentía tanto amor por aquel mononoke, particularmente por el hecho de incluso haber sido rechazada por él, lo cual provocó su desaparición.

- Oye, Kohaku… -lo sacó de sus pensamientos una voz- Kohaku

- ¿Inuyasha-sama?

- ¿Qué te pasa? –inquirió- Te estoy preguntando que hace cuanto viste a Rin

Al estar tan abstraído en sus pensamientos, no había escuchado la pregunta del hanyô.

- Disculpe, la vi apenas ayer en la mañana. Ella llegó a la aldea en donde estaba yo junto con Izayoi-chan. Cielos, ¡soy un tonto! Nunca debí dejarla sola con ese monstruo…

- Por lo que escuché, no fue tu culpa, fuiste derribado.

- ¡Esa no es excusa! –respondió irritado el exterminador- Se supone que soy un hombre, debía protegerla.

Inuyasha solo lo miraba.

- No te sientas tan culpable -le dijo al final- Pronto la encontraremos y todo volverá a la normalidad.

- Inuyasha-sama…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Usted cree… que ella regrese nuevamente con Sesshômaru-sama a su palacio?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Y-yo… no lo sé… -no sabía exactamente como justificar su pregunta-

- Pues… -Inuyasha intuyó los sentimientos del chico hacia Rin- Tal vez, aunque no sería lo mejor.

- ¿No sería lo mejor?

- Claro que no. Mira lo que ha pasado, lo más probable es que Sesshômaru la envíe de regreso a la aldea. Le ha causado problemas en su castillo, así que no creo que fuera lo más recomendable que se quedara allí.

- ¿De verdad usted piensa eso?

- Kaede-baa-chan solía decir que Rin se había quedado en la aldea por que necesitaba interactuar más con los humanos y todo eso, pero también por que Sesshômaru buscaba protegerla, aunque no creo mucho en esa teoría, pues podría ser posible. Lo más lógico sería que para protegerla de este enemigo, la enviara lejos. Pero si lo pienso bien… -dijo para si mismo- Nuestra aldea tampoco es un lugar muy seguro ahora, ya que también fue atacada por el mismo enemigo.

- Algo escuché de Rin que Izayoi-chan le había contado que fue la misma persona.

- Si, lo más irónico del asunto es que ese sujeto tiene una relación de sangre conmigo.

- ¿Relación de sangre?

- Hermano de mi padre

- ¿En serio? –preguntó Kohaku sorprendido-

- Eso me contaron. Pero es lo de menos realmente. Solo quiero encontrarlo y acabar con él por todo el daño que causó en el pueblo.

- Por cierto Inuyasha-sama… ¿Cómo está mi ane-ue? ¿Y los niños?

- Están bien, no te preocupes. Ella es una exterminadora fuerte y protege a la aldea en mi lugar, al igual que Miroku.

- Me alegra escuchar eso –respiró aliviado Kohaku-

- Si, ¿eh? –exclamó de repente Inuyasha-

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Aquí huele mucho a Inuyoukai. Además del olor de Sesshômaru hay alguien más.

- ¿Alguien más? –preguntó el exterminador-

- ¡Inuyasha! –sonó de repente un grito de Kagome, quien viajaba junto con Ah-Un, Izayoi y un Jaken aún inconsciente más adelante- ¡Siento una presencia youkai muy poderosa cerca de aquí!

- ¡Oto-san! ¡Huele parecido a Sesshômaru-ojisan! –intervino Izayoi-

- ¡Lo sé! –contestó él-

Unos metros más adelante pudieron distinguir dos siluetas femeninas de pie en las afueras de un bosque que terminaba en un peñasco. Ambas veían hacia la caravana que se acercaba.

- Irasue, mira eso.

- Si, una nekomata, dos humanos, dos hanyô y un dragón

- ¿Eh? Pero si ese es Ah-Un… -dijo Mizuko-

- ¿No era esa la mascota de Sesshômaru?

- Si, aunque prácticamente es de Rin… Vienen hacia acá.

Ah-un y Kirara hicieron su descenso y de inmediato Inuyasha se puso al frente del grupo.

- ¿Y ustedes quienes son? Tienen olor de Inuyoukai.

Kohaku, quien observaba todo lo que ocurría en conjunto con Kagome e Izayoi de inmediato reconoció a la mujer de cabellos plateados. Realmente nunca podría olvidarla.

- Tu eres un hanyô –dijo Izayoi- Con que tu eres el tal Inuyasha. ¿Verdad Mizuko?

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –preguntó él- _"Se parece mucho a Sesshômaru…"_

_- _Definitivamente es él. Tiene q ser, por que se parece mucho a Taishô, y a su madre también–aportó la pelirroja-

- ¿Tú conoces a mi madre? –preguntaba intrigado- ¿Pero quiénes son? –empezaba a irritarse-

- Disculpen –intervino Kohaku- ¿usted es… la madre de Sesshômaru-sama cierto?

La pequeña familia de Inuyasha se sintió sorprendida al saber que aquella mujer de cabellos plateados era sin duda la madre del Lord.

-¿La mama de Sesshômaru-ojisan? –inquiría Izayoi- Pues… si se parecen mucho.

- Tienes razón hija –afirmaba Kagome en voz baja-

- ¡Keh! Pero si son igual de fríos y mal encarados… -comentó el hanyô-

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Por favor! –lo regaño su esposa-

Irasue no prestaba mucha atención a los comentarios del hanyô, ya que observaba fijamente al niño humano.

- Cierto –dijo al final- Tú eres aquel niño que rescató Sesshômaru del inframundo, junto con la otra niña.

- Así es.

- ¿Tu vida aún depende del fragmento de la Shikon no Tama?

- No señora, la perla fue destruida hace años, por ella –señaló a la miko- Por Kagome-sama.

- Oh… Esos asuntos nunca me interesaron mucho la verdad. ¿Pero cómo es que estas vivo? Tenseiga no podía ayudarte.

- Estoy con vida gracias a la luz que otra sacerdotisa me entregó, por medio de la misma perla.

- Ya veo…

Ni Inuyasha ni Kagome ni mucho menos Izayoi sabían que ocurría, pero la sacerdotisa fue la primera en preguntar.

- Y usted señora –se refirió a la otra youkai- ¿También es familiar de Sesshômaru?

- ¿Yo? No, no. Yo trabajo en su palacio –respondió- Mi nombre es Mizuko. Mucho gusto.

- Mucho gusto en conocerla –dijo la miko reverenciando- Soy la esposa de Inuyasha y ella es nuestra hija Izayoi –presentó a la pequeña-

- Pero si es una niña adorable –expresó la pelirroja- Y tienes el mismo nombre de tu abuela. Era una mujer muy hermosa.

- ¿Usted cómo conoció a mi madre? –cuestionó Inuyasha-

- Tu padre me habló de ella… Y después de que el falleciera tuve la oportunidad de conocerla, también te recuerdo a ti de bebe. Eras muy llorón –rió al decir esto-

- ¡Oiga! –reclamó el chico- ¿Qué le pasa viejita?

- ¿A quien le dices viejita? ¡Ten un poco más de respeto!

- Inuyasha, compórtate de una buena vez –reprendió Kagome nuevamente-

- Te pasas, papá –asintió Izayoi con su madre-

- ¡Pero ella empezó!

Jaken quien aún se encontraba desmayado en el lomo de Ah-Un empezó a recobrar el conocimiento. Al ver a la madre de su amo y a Mizuko, inmediatamente salió a su encuentro.

- ¡AAAA Señora Madre! Qué alegría verla nuevamente –reverenció profundamente-

- ¿Y ese? –inquirió ella-

- ¿No me recuerda? Soy el sirviente de Sesshômaru-sama, Jaken.

- Ah, el pequeño youkai.

- _"Aun no me llama por mi nombre…" _–pensó compungido-

- ¿Y tu que haces aquí Jaken? –le preguntó Mizuko-

- Yo venía con mi amo bonito y estábamos buscando a la tonta de Rin, pero de pronto aparecieron estos mocosos –se refirió a Kohaku e Izayoi- y me dejo con ellos para ir detrás de ella.

- Naturalmente… -murmuró la sirvienta- No le servirías de nada…

- ¿Qué dijiste? Ahora si me las pagas tu…

- Bueno, ya es suficiente –ordenó Irasue- ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? ¿Persiguen también a Jiromaru?

- En realidad buscamos a Rin, pero también es mi deber derrotarlo, por lo que hizo a nuestra aldea. La pulga Myôga me contó que es hermano de mi padre.

- Si, lo es. Pero no creo que puedas derrotarlo, aunque tengas a Tessaiga en tu poder.

- Eso lo veremos. No puedo dejar que el idiota de Sesshômaru se quede con toda la diversión. – dijo el hanyô- Además, debe pagar por todo el daño que causo en mi aldea.

- "_Muy valiente para ser solo un hanyô. Definitivamente es hijo de Taishô…" _–pensó- ¿Y dime, como piensas encontrarlo, si nunca lo has visto?

- Pues… -contestó dubitativo- Es un Inuyoukai, el olor es reconocible, también recuerdo el aroma de los soldados, así que con eso me guiaré.

- No lo encontrarás nunca. Con la Tsukisaiga le es fácil esconderse. Ni siquiera con una miko a tu lado para detectar su presencia sobrenatural lo lograrías.

- Eso no me importa. Yo lo hallaré a como de lugar –finalizó decisivamente-

- Si que eres cabeza dura –murmuró- Si tanto quieres ir, yo los llevaré hasta él.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

- Irasue… ¿hablas en serio? ¿Tú irás a buscarlo? –cuestionó Mizuko-

- No quiero pasármela aburrida en el palacio, así que ya que estamos aquí… -contestó fría y despreocupadamente-

- ¿Y adonde está él? –preguntó Kohaku-

- No lo sé. Supongo que Sesshômaru lo encontrará primero, ya que Jiromaru tiene a la humana en su poder

- ¿Qué? ¿Rin está con él? ¿Cómo la encontró? ¿No se supone que Sesshômaru-sama fue por ella cuando estaba peleando con el oni?

- Esa es una larga historia, niño, y no la quiero contar ahora. Es mejor que nos sigan.

Irasue saltó y voló por los cielos seguida de Mizuko. El resto se quedó allí, a excepción de Jaken, quien de inmediato corrió con la intención de subirse en Ah-Un para seguir a la madre de su señor. Pero no logró que el dragón volara

- Inuyasha, ¿crees que es una buena idea seguirla? –inquirió la miko-

- No confío del todo en ella… pero no tengo otra alternativa si es que quiero pelear con ese tal Jiromaru.

- Ella es de confianza –dijo el exterminador- Fue quien revivió a Rin cuando murió en el Meikai

- ¡Por supuesto que es de confianza sarnoso! ¡No te atrevas a faltarle el respeto! –gruño Jaken-

- Tu cállate metiche. Bueno, pues vamos.

Una vez más, subieron en Ah-Un y Kirara y fueron detrás de las mujeres quienes llevaban un vuelo despacio pero decidido.

* * *

Se habían movido a gran velocidad por el cielo, así que no estaba para nada segura de dónde se encontraban. Ella venía siendo fuertemente sostenida por aquel sujeto llamado Kenta y no podía esperar para que le quitara las manos de encima. Después de lo que ella creyó había sido un gran rato, hicieron su parada en un bosque algo lejano donde se empezaba a instalar un campamento de hombres. En el lugar, sentía una energía escalofriante que comenzaba a rodear todo el bosque prácticamente. Kenta la soltó inmediatamente y ella cayó al suelo, sosteniendo su arco con fuerza.

- Chichi-ue, ¿Qué haremos con la insignificante humana? ¿La torturaremos? –preguntó siniestramente- Por que yo estaría encantado de hacerlo, solo para verle la cara a Sesshômaru cuando la vea…

¿Escuchó bien? ¿La torturarían? El miedo empezó a hacerse más profundo en sus huesos, pero no flaquearía, no les daría el gusto. De pronto, sintió como un látigo verde creaba ondas en el aire y terminaba golpeando la cara del joven youkai. Observó como Jiromaru se acercó al chico, quien sostenía su rostro con la mano izquierda.

- Kenta, no digas tonterías, no queremos que nuestra invitada se sienta incómoda. –el tono de su voz era sarcástico y al mismo tiempo incomprensible para ella- Por favor cielo. Sígueme, me gustaría… conversar contigo.

Rin estaba muy desconcertada y asustada por toda la situación. Dudaba si era una buena idea el ir con él.

- _"Pero ya vine hasta aquí… Nada peor puede pasarme" _–razonó-

- Anda, solo es una simple conversación. No hagas caso a las palabras de Kenta.

- D-de acuerdo.

Rin comenzó a caminar atrás suyo, mientras notaba como los soldados le dirigían miradas de incredulidad y desprecio. Se sentía como si fuera un animal listo para ser sacrificado.

Con lo único que sabía con que darse ánimos era pensando en su amado Lord. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Se encontraría bien? Si, eso era lo más importante, que él estuviera bien, lo que sucediera con ella, sería obra de sus propias acciones ¿o no?

Caminaron hasta llegar a una cueva muy apartada del campamento y él le hizo el ademán para que entrara. Lo hizo tomando pasos muy delicados y cautelosos, aferrándose firmemente al arco de su querida y fallecida protectora. El lugar era lúgubre y frío, pero la luz del sol entraba con facilidad. Se paró cerca del centro del lugar y él comenzó a rodearla lentamente. Podía sentir un aura maligna rodearlo, y su fuente se ubicaba en el mango de su katana.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme? –reunió valor para hablar-

Jiromaru no decía una sola palabra, solo seguía caminando y mirándola fijamente. Mientras estaba atrás de ella, empezó la charla…

- ¿Sabes el nombre de esta espada?

Rin se inquietó por la pregunta

- Es… Tsukisaiga. El colmillo de la luna. Me lo contó Mizuko-sama

- ¿Y no te dijo acerca de sus habilidades?

Rin no respondió

- Veras, -continuó él- Esta katana tiene muchos usos… útiles. Me permite crear una barrera alrededor de mi campamento para… ocultarnos por un tiempo, así como también se conecta al Meikai.

- _"Como el Meidô-seki de Irasue-sama" _–pensó-

Jiromaru emitió una sonrisa.

- Así es, justo como esa piedra.

Los ojos de la humana se abrieron desmesuradamente. Buscó con la mirada al youkai quien se la devolvió con esa misma sonrisa macabra.

- Esa es otra de las cualidades de la Tsukisaiga… Me permite… obtener una idea más clara de lo que otros piensan. Pero no creas que funciona con todos, cariño. Los seres más débiles son los más propensos a mostrarme lo que piensan y lo que sienten. Los humanos, sin duda alguna, son como un libro abierto para mí. –dijo en un tono de burla- Por esa razón, me he podido enterar de cosas realmente interesantes desde el momento en que te vi en el Palacio de la Luna.

- ¿Interesantes?

- Tú guardas mucho dolor en tu corazón. Puedo verlo claramente. Y todo gracias a Sesshômaru, no es algo muy saludable para ti.

- Sesshômaru-sama no me causa ningún dolor, al contrario, es mi motivo de felicidad. –dijo decidida-

- ¿En serio tú crees eso? Dime, ¿qué opinas de Sesshômaru?

- Es la persona más amable y más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida. Siempre me ha tratado con respeto y cariño. Se ha preocupado por mí y siempre me ha protegido.

- ¿Cariño? ¿Protección? Todo eso suena tan poco creíble viniendo de alguien como mi sobrino. Creo que estas equivocada. ¿No lo has pensado así?

- ¿Equivocada? Claro que no… -expresó con ira- Usted no lo conoce.

- ¿Qué no lo conozco? No me hagas reír. Yo conozco a ese mocoso desde que nació y créeme, él nunca se rebajaría para proteger a un insignificante ser humano.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

- ¿Alguna vez lo has visto salvar a otro ser humano?

- Por supuesto, cuando rescató a Kohaku

- ¿Y eso realmente cuenta?

- Si, claro que si… -empezó a tartamudear- él nunca mató a Kohaku, incluso cuando quería hacerlo, y luego lo salvó de las garras de Byakuya. Es una persona amable.

- ¿No has considerado la posibilidad de que hubiera una doble intención en salvar a ese mocoso que tu llamas Kohaku?

- ¿Qué?

- Recuerda, la Tsukisaiga me permite ver en tus recuerdos, así que me puedo enterar a fondo de la batalla de Naraku y lo que sabes.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Naraku con todo esto?

- Por lo que puedo ver en tu mente, Sesshômaru buscaba a ese tal Naraku para matarlo y ese humano, Kohaku, solía tener una pertenencia de él. ¿No se te ha cruzado por la mente que tal vez la única razón por la cual Sesshômaru acogió a Kohaku para intencionalmente llamar la atención de Naraku y así poder matarlo? Realmente no estamos hablando de que quisiera protegerlo. Podía usarlo a su favor –este era el momento de confundirla-

Rin empezaba a respirar agitadamente, aunque recordó las palabras de Irasue-sama, de no caer en su juego mental.

- Y de todas formas, aunque así fuera –respondió temblorosamente- Eso no explica el por qué me acogió a mi. Yo no le servía de nada, y aún así, me rescató de la miseria en la que me encontraba. Usted no puede venir aquí a intentar hacerme creer que Sesshômaru-sama es una mala persona, por que no lo logrará. Es el más honorable de todos los youkai, y si bien es frío y orgulloso, es parte de su naturaleza, y no es algo malo realmente. Cuando se trata de él, nada puede ser malo –suspiró- Y por eso ya no me da miedo admitir que lo amo con todas mis fuerzas. No pienso disculparme por el hecho de ser humana, lo amo a pesar de todo y lo amaré hasta que se me terminen las fuerzas de mi vida.

Su mirada expresaba decisión, pero también tristeza. Jiromaru decidió aprovechar ese recurso para plantar más la semilla de la duda.

- Oye Rin, ¿tu estas segura de eso? ¿Completamente?

- Ya le dije que si. –le dijo mirando al suelo-

- No, mírame a los ojos y dime que sí.

Rin no entendía por que la insistencia… Lo miró, pero no le contestó.

- ¿No te has preguntado que tal vez tu caso sea similar al del humano ese? ¿Una forma de utilizarte que también el haya planeado?

- ¿Utilizarme? ¿Para que me querría usar? Mis poderes… son recientes… Y nacieron de…

- Lo se, del amor –dijo burlista nuevamente- Pero tal vez ese no es el motivo

Rin guardaba silencio.

- No eres una niña… desagradable de vista después de todo. Probablemente él pensaba a futuro…

- ¿A futuro? –la piel de Rin estaba fría-

- Aunque es muy desagradable si lo piensas así, pero es muy factible. Tú podrías servirle de desahogo… Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Rin abrió sus ojos y recordó la ocasión en el lago, cuando estuvo a punto de besarla… Aquel sentimiento en donde creyó haber sido utilizada calaba en lo más profundo de su cabeza, pero ahora empezaba a resurgir, apoderándose de sus pensamientos.

- Eso es… imposible. Él no sería capaz nunca de hacer algo así –suspiraba-

- ¿Por qué estas tan segura? ¿Por qué lo conoces más que yo? Por favor, tú ni siquiera has llegado a los 30 años, él tiene más de 700. No creas que lo conoces tan bien. Él siempre ha despreciado a los humanos y sintió asco por ellos. Su patético padre murió a causa de una humana y él tal vez se sienta… intrigado por saber el cómo se dio esta debilidad tan absurda.

- Imposible –repetía- Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué entonces esperar a que yo creciera? Pudo haberlo hecho con cualquier otra.

- Como te dije antes, Sesshômaru odia tratar con seres humanos, tú apareciste de la nada, solo le quedaba esperar unos cuantos años, y si algo posee mi sobrino es paciencia. Además, 10 años para nosotros son como 10 minutos para ustedes.

- Eso es ridículo, nada de lo que diga podrá con-con-convencerme –tartamudeaba-

- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso. –se aprovechaba de la duda que empezaba a gestarse en su corazón- Además tu misma estableciste esa kekkai del rastro con tus poderes, que debo agregar es poderosa, a lo mejor en el fondo de tu cabeza, no quieres que te encuentre, por que pueda ser, que yo tenga razón.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! –lloró- No quiero que me encuentre por que… No quiere causarle más problemas, por esa razón vine yo hasta aquí, para impedir la guerra.

- ¿Entonces no confías en sus poderes? –inquirió agresivamente-

- ¡Eso no es lo qué dije! –se defendió vehementemente-

- Tu no crees que Sesshômaru pueda ganarme, si el se entera de esto te odiaría. ¿No te parece?

- ¡Eso no es lo qué creo! Yo… no creo… -empezaba a desesperarse, caminado frenéticamente por la cueva, con Jiromaru en su oído sembrando cizaña-

- Acéptalo, sabes en el fondo de tu corazón que todo lo que yo he dicho es cierto –espetaba con maldad- Él no te quiere, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¡Jamás te ha querido! Solo eres un obstáculo, una carga, como tu misma le has dicho a todo el mundo todo este tiempo.

- ¡Mentira! –gritaba sollozando tirando su arco y carcaj lejos- ¡Eso es mentira! –Rin se hincó tomando su cabeza tapando sus oídos-

- ¿Realmente piensas que un InuDaiyoukai como él podría sentir afecto por una simple e ignorante humana sin origen como tú? Naciste para la tragedia, desde el momento en que torturaron a tus padres y tu hermano hasta morir. Lo he visto en tus memorias, tu madre, tu padre y tu hermano por intentar protegerte fueron masacrados de la forma más espantosa. ¿Crees que tú lo mereces? ¿Eres lo suficientemente valiosa para que la gente muera por ti? –Se puso de cuclillas a su lado recriminándola- Yo no lo creo. E incluso si Sesshômaru realmente estuviera tan demente como para guardar sentimientos por ti, ¿vale la pena que el combata por ti? ¿Crees que el te busca?

- Él… me busca… lo sé… -recordó aquella vez en el peñasco-

- Oh claro, ahora puedo verlo, la vez que lo ignoraste. Estabas a menos de 5 metros de su lado y no te dignaste en mostrarte ante el. No creo que sea capaz de perdonarte tal humillación.

- ¡Yo… no lo hice… con esa intención! –la culpa la embargaba, mientras se levantó para dirigirse hacia el otro lado de la cueva, llorando amargamente-

- Tú misma lo dijiste antes, Sesshômaru es sumamente orgulloso y esto sin duda lo haría ver en ridículo. Tú lo humillaste al despreciarlo. Y cuando el se de cuenta de eso, te odiara para siempre.

- Él no… él no… -se rehusaba a creerlo-

- Créelo niña. Tu sola, sin ayuda de nadie, has provocado tu propia desdicha.

Rin temblaba y las lágrimas aparecían manchando su rostro. Tenía razón, ella lo había ignorado, había rehusado a reencontrarse con él cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Se había burlado prácticamente de su capacidad para encontrarla, no confió en que el la protegería.

- "_Entonces… ¿dudé de él?" _-pensó-

- Si, Rin, dudaste de él. –respondió Jiromaru a su pensamiento-

- No… -sollozaba- Yo… no… Nunca quise… Solo no quería ser una carga…

- Hay una forma en que te puedes reivindicar aún así. Sesshômaru llegará pronto aquí, y si lo amas tanto como predicas, deberás alejarlo de tu lado, antes de que se entere de lo que has pensado.

- ¿A-a-alejarlo? –sus ojos estaban rojos de tristeza-

- Así es. Utiliza tus poderes si es necesario.

- Yo no quiero… dañarlo.

- A veces, cuando queremos mucho a una persona, es necesario dañarla, por que es lo mejor para ellos. –le dijo al oído- Y si lo alejas… él ya no combatirá, y la guerra no ocurrirá.

Rin estaba tan sumida en su tristeza que había olvidado por completo que Mizuko le había contado que Jiromaru peleaba realmente contra el recuerdo de Inu no Taishô reflejado en sus hijos, y no realmente por ella.

- ¿No… ocurrirá?

- No –la engañó- Pero deberás alejarlo. Atacarlo.

La idea era espantosa, pero con tal de protegerlo y evitarle problemas, ella haría todo lo que fuera necesario.

- Mira te daré unos minutos para… que lo medites. Recuerda, piensa en su beneficio, no en el tuyo. –la miró una vez más y salió de la cueva-

El InuDaiyoukai caminaba pacientemente con una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios. El haber usado la culpa para atormentarla había resultado muy útil y sabía que ella no dudaría en removerle los problemas a su sobrino.

- De verdad es una estúpida –murmuró para si mismo-

Rin, mientras tanto aún se encontraba en el suelo de la cabaña con sus manos agarrando fuertemente su cabello y llorando hasta más no poder.

- Yo… no puedo permitir… que Sesshômaru-sama… pelee por mi causa… -lloraba- Como lo amo… lo amo tanto… -seguía gimoteando- Por eso… debo… apartarlo para siempre de mi…

Rin pudo detectar que su inconfundible presencia sobrenatural se acercaba, así que tomó una decisión… Salió lentamente de la cueva con su arco y carcaj en mano, con el propósito de cumplirla.

* * *

Tenseiga empezó a palpitar con fuerza, lo sabía, estaba muy cerca. Además los olores de los soldados ganaron terreno. Descendió y corrió hacia un claro en donde vio que un montón de hombres empezaban a agruparse para atacarlo.

- Idiotas –murmuró-

Sacó a su Colmillo Explosivo de la funda y con la simplicidad y gracia de siempre lanzó un único ataque, usando su brazo derecho únicamente.

- ¡Bakusaiga!

El poder de la espada empezó a propagarse arrasando con todos los youkai a su alrededor. Y a los que tocaban los cadáveres les esperaba el mismo destino. Ser destrozados. Aplausos empezaron a sonar detrás de los cuerpos.

- ¡Esa katana realmente es increíble! No puedo creer lo fuerte que es. ¿No lo crees así? –le preguntaba a Kenta quien estaba a su lado-

- Maldito –espetó Sesshômaru-

- Deberías estar orgulloso sobrino. Eres más fuerte que tu padre, Taishô sin duda no se compara contigo… o conmigo ahora que lo pienso.

- Cierra la boca, Tú no eres digno de pronunciar siquiera su nombre.

- Dejemos las formalidades. Ambos sabemos eso. Tu padre era demasiado patético.

- ¿Dónde está? –preguntó el Lord del Oeste-

- ¿Dónde está quién? –fingió indiferencia-

- No me hagas preguntarlo dos veces.

- Mmm… Oh, por supuesto, ya lo recordé. Te refieres a la niña ¿has venido a buscarla? Pero si ella fue quien decidió venir conmigo, deberías respetar su decisión.

- Ya deja de decir estupideces. O tal vez primero quieras que te asesine. Creo que es lo mejor en este caso. –dijo fríamente Sesshômaru-

- ¿Tu crees? –preguntó Jiromaru irónicamente-

- Por supuesto…¡Bakusaiga!

El rayo de energía verde se dirigía directamente a ellos, pero se encontró en su camino por una barrera negra que le impidió el paso. El poder eventualmente cedió y se desvaneció a la mirada sorprendida de Sesshômaru. Kenta y Jiromaru se encontraban detrás de la barrera, ya que este último había desenvainado a Tsukisaiga para protegerse, en el momento en que dicha barrera se deshizo, el mayor ya había guardado a su katana en su funda.

- Fabuloso, te felicito, ese ataque pudo habernos matado, de no ser porque reaccioné a tiempo.

- Miserable…

- ¡Eres un tonto Sesshômaru –le gritó Kenta- Jamás derrotarás a la Tsukisaiga, ni en tus sueños!

- Recuerdo que dijiste sobrino, que yo moriría primero… Pero creo que tendré que estar en desacuerdo contigo. Si yo muero al menos, tú tienes que sufrir primero. Pero no por mi mano.

- _"¿A que quiere llegar con eso?"_ -pensó Sesshômaru-

- No seré yo quien te elimine, o al menos, quien te lastime… -arrastró la ultima palabra con desdén-

- ¿Qué?

De repente, fue consciente del sonido de una flecha disparada desde atrás de la penumbra del bosque. Apenas y pudo esquivarla con tiempo, pero si fue capaz de romper parte de la manga de su haori. Vio que una silueta empezaba a dibujarse caminando hacia ellos, aún incógnita por la oscuridad. No quería creerlo, pero cuando la luz empezó a revelar cada parte de su cuerpo, más impactado estaba. Al final, se posicionó delante de Jiromaru y Kenta y tensó nuevamente su arco en su contra. Era Rin la que le apuntaba.

- Rin… -murmuró-

La joven estaba destrozada, y si bien estaba amenazando a la persona que provocaba que sus poderes salieran a flote, como lo atacaba por "amor" entonces era más fuerte que nunca. Ya no lloraba, pero su vista estaba perdida siendo más fría que el mismo hielo.

- "_Es tan hermoso…" _–pensaba amargamente- _"No sabe cuanto lo lamento, Sesshômaru-sama…"_

Kenta estaba algo perdido por lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Chichi-ue, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lo ataca? ¿No la torturaste?

- Hay más de una forma de destruir a una persona sin hacerle daño físico, Kenta –susurró con odio y astucia- Mira con atención, este es el fin de Sesshômaru.

El nombrado no entendía por que Rin lo atacaba, la Rin que el consideraba la mujer más bella y pura de todas. De pronto vino a su mente la Rin amable, sonriente, llena de vida, que iluminaba al mismo sol. Pero esta, era diferente, su mirada había cambiado. La que estaba al frente suyo era una mujer llena de melancolía y hasta rencor. Todo contra él.

- _"Rin…" _¿Por qué? –preguntó-

- Lo siento mucho, Sesshômaru-sama… Pero usted debe… alejarse de mí… Para siempre –contestó fríamente lanzando otra flecha-

Tenía gran poder, y le costaba esquivarlas, pero lo hacía sin problema hasta el momento. No quería atacarla, no tenía el valor.

Jiromaru miraba la escena complacido.

- "_Sesshômaru…" –_rió en sus pensamientos- _"Es hora de que conozcas, el verdadero dolor…" _

Continuará.

* * *

Hola chicas. Espero que estén muy bien!

De verdad discúlpenme por mi error en el capi anterior, pero ya lo corregí. Eso es lo único que agregue, así que no hay nada más nuevo en ese capi, son solo como 5 palabras realmente. Espero q este les haya gustado. Es el MAAAS largo q he hecho y estoy exhausta! Debería tomarme vacaciones! XD Y aquí esta el reencuentro q estaban esperando… no el q tenían en mente pero… Reencuentro al fin!

Los agradecimientos del caso claro:

Kaitoulucifer: Ya te agradecí en nuestros msjs! Espero q no t vayas!

Inuykag4ever: No hagas berrinche! Aquí estoy ya!

Cielo Celeste: Espero q t haya gustado amiga!

Princess-Sekushi: Ojala y hayas leído el d dragon… Aunq es d Gohan (no uno d mis favoritos, en realidad lo hice pa un amigo jiji) Ojala y t haya gustado este capi!

Akemi- Naomi: Se que quieres amor! Solo t pido un poquito mas d paciencia! Y no m quites una estrella! Q m muero! Buaaaaaa

Francylia239: Si es una re mama! Jajaja

ClausXD: Aquí estoy ya! XD

Mariebq: Muchas gracias x todos los reviews! Espero tu fic pronto! Y q t guste este capi!

Kittirasi: Si esta re loca! Pero en fin, así es ella!

Me despido porque estoy agotada! (nah pa nada)

¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Rin contra Sesshômaru? Esto sin duda romperá los corazones de ambos! Si quieres saber como sigue esta historia… El 1ero d agosto regresaré con un capitulo mas de… Tsuki no Hikari! (veo mucha tele, uds m entienden)

Saludos y bendiciones para todas!


	18. Herida Mortal

Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 18: Herida Mortal

Era imposible, sencillamente imposible. Lo que sus ojos veían tenía que ser una equivocación, un error, una broma de muy mal gusto. Desde hacía un tiempo atrás se había acostumbrado a la idea de que Rin lo amaba y que nunca recurriría a la violencia para cualquier problema. Tenía una imagen de ella en su cabeza muy pulcra y clara que le mostraba siempre a una niña amable con todo el mundo, sonriente ante las circunstancias más adversas y el ejemplo más claro de la bondad, el carisma y la belleza que existía en el mundo…

Pero ahora todo era tan diferente. El panorama, en lugar de ser uno refrescante, con flores a su alrededor y un clima agradable, se mostraba gris, seco, sin vida y sobretodo, con la sustitución de la hermosa humana por un remedo de lo que ella había sido. Lágrimas pegadas a sus mejillas, fría de palabra, rostro impasible y lo más catastrófico de todo, una mirada careciente de todo amor y vivacidad. Lo único flameante que emanaba era el increíble poder que sus flechas despedían cada vez que se disparaban.

- _"Rin, ¿qué han hecho contigo? _–pensaba con amargura- _¿En qué clase de oscuro mundo estás inmersa? Pero yo… voy a sacarte de él. Te lo prometo" _Rin, detente –le dijo pasivamente, ella no parecía escucharlo, por que no se detenía-

Pero lo que él ignoraba era que el corazón de Rin gritaba desesperadamente clamando auxilio, aunque su mente estaba concentrada en las palabras que le había restregado Jiromaru anteriormente.

- _"Yo solo quiero… no ser una carga nunca más… Sesshômaru-sama, perdóneme por favor, se lo suplico"_ Váyase ahora –le repetía sin un atisbo de emoción- Por favor, váyase.

Tenía que sonar indiferente para ser creíble a sus oídos, por eso fingía, sin embargo sentía como el fuego de la tristeza se apoderaba de sí cada vez que le lanzaba una flecha. Una parte de su alma se desprendía con esto.

- "_Pero es por su bien, es por su bien… por…su bien…"_

Jiromaru solo disfrutaba en silencio el espectáculo, con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Esto era lo que el exactamente quería, destruir el espíritu de su sobrino, y que mejor forma de lograrlo que atacando su punto más débil.

- _"Mi plan trabaja de maravilla… Solo tengo que esperar hasta que las energías de la mocosa se agoten y al menos haya podido acertar un disparo en contra de Sesshômaru"_ –meditaba-

El "combate" que la humana sostenía con el Lord parecía no tener fin, a pesar de que se sentía increíblemente exhausta. Sesshômaru simplemente seguía esquivando los fallidos flechazos, aunque comenzaba a notar que la eficacia de los proyectiles se perfeccionaba a medida que avanzaba. La energía que despedía con cada uno de ellos era algo que jamás hubiera imaginado Rin poseyera, en parte se sentía orgulloso de cómo ella mostraba esa clase de crecimiento. Pero aún así, debía encontrar una forma de detenerla y hacerla reaccionar sin lastimarla.

Podría ser tan fácil como tan solo derribarla con un latigazo o con una ventisca proporcionada por su katana, sin embargo, eso implicaría el lastimarla y no se creía capaz de hacer tal cosa. Tenía que haber un mejor método, y por cómo estaban las cosas, tendría que hacer uso de algo a lo cual no estaba para nada acostumbrado; las palabras.

- Rin –llamó potente pero calmadamente- Detente de una vez.

La joven no mostraba señales de querer escucharlo y preparó otra flecha, siendo él el blanco.

- ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer? He notado que no quieres matarme, o sino no hubieras fallado tantas veces.

- _"Me ha descubierto…" _–pensó ella sorprendida-

- Dime, ¿cuál es la razón de esto? Sea lo que sea que Jiromaru te ha dicho, sabes que es una mentira.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso sobrino –intervino este- _"Recuerda tu propósito Rin, no dejes que te engañe así de fácil…"_

Rin se sobresaltó y volteó su rostro hacia el Inuyoukai de cabello corto, escuchaba su voz es su cabeza incitándola a pelear con su amado Lord, haciéndole recordar el por qué ella era una carga y no debía inmiscuirse nunca más con él. Su corazón dolía más de lo que podía imaginar.

- ¡Déjeme en paz! –gritaba desconsoladamente- ¡Déjeme!

Sesshômaru notó este momento de desubicación y se abalanzó contra Rin, tomó el arco y lo lanzó lejos de allí. Agarró a Rin de la muñeca derecha y la obligó a que lo mirara. Su apariencia fría empezaba a desmoronarse ante si.

- Mírame –le ordenó-

-Por favor… -sollozaba profundamente- Por favor… váyase de aquí.

- No me iré, no te dejaré aquí –le susurró-

- ¡No lo escuches Rin, recuérdalo bien, el ya te ha dejado a un lado muchas veces! -gritaba Jiromaru-

- Rin, ¿por qué no me miras? _"Por favor, mírame" _–rogaba internamente-

- No –el llanto era más profundo, liberando todo el sufrimiento que la aquejaba- Yo-yo-y-yo…

- Jamás me estorbarías. Si así hubiera sido, nunca te hubiera acogido cuando eras una niña –le dijo en tono neutral-

- ¿Por qué creerle de buenas a primeras eh Rin? Sabes lo que eres… Nunca cambiaras tu naturaleza, serás una carga en la vida de los demás para siempre –espetaba con malicia-

Sesshômaru ardía en cólera al escuchar las palabras de su "tío".

- Cállate de una buena vez –el Lord se incorporó lanzando un ataque hacia Jiromaru nuevamente, quien lo esquivó con algo de dificultad-

Rin intentó correr hacia el lugar en dónde había caído su arma, pero el Inuyoukai de cabello largo se lo impidió una vez más acortándole el paso.

- No te metas más en el combate –le dijo fríamente- Esto es entre ese sujeto y yo. Tú no tienes nada que ver aquí.

- ¡Claro que tengo que ver! Por mi culpa… -lloraba- Por mi culpa… ustedes combaten, pero yo… no puedo permitir eso. No quiero… ser un problema más para usted…

- _¿Problema para mí? ¿Por qué insiste con eso? _–pensó para si el Lord del Oeste- Rin –dijo comprendiendo de repente- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron?

Rin bajó el rostro y guardó silencio.

- Rin –insistió- ¿Qué te dijo Jiromaru?

- Yo no le dije nada que ella no pensara con anterioridad –intervino de nuevo-

- No te pregunté a ti –espetó con furia Sesshômaru-

- Creo que tu enfado está mal dirigido sobrino. Yo no soy el culpable de que Rin quiera tenerte lejos, si desde ya hace tiempo ella lo ha hecho a propósito ¿o me equivoco pequeña?

Los ojos de Rin se abrían desmesuradamente, Sesshômaru solo miraba a la menor algo confundido por lo que decía aquel hombre.

- Cállese… -susurró ella- ¡Cállese!

- Tú sabes que es cierto. Creo que es hora de que Sesshômaru sepa toda la verdad pequeña…

- No… no… "_me odiará, me odiará…" _–pensaba angustiada-

- ¿Por qué no dejas de decir tantas estupideces, Jiromaru? –le cuestionó Sesshômaru- Te recomiendo que mejor te prepares, tu fin llegará más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

- Pero sobrino, aún es muy pronto para eso. Mejor divirtámonos un poco primero. Si sabes acerca de la kekkai que protege el rastro de la humana.

Sesshômaru guardó silencio

- Y me imagino que sabes que ella lo hizo para no ser encontrada por ningún youkai, incluso tú.

- ¿Qué ganas con decirme eso Jiromaru? No lograrás embaucarme en uno de tus estúpidos juegos. Esas técnicas tan repulsivas no funcionan conmigo.

- Pero apuesto que aún no sabes que estuviese muy cerca de rescatar a tu humana hace algunos días.

- ¿Qué?

- _"Por favor, deténgase" –_rogaba Rin internamente- Ya… basta…

- Estuvieron a tan corta distancia, pero ella escapó de ti. Incluso se ocultó detrás de una cueva para que no la pudieras ver, mientras te miraba buscándola. No se tu, pero eso es una burla para cualquiera, especialmente para ti. Dudó de tus habilidades y de tus poderes. No creyó que fueras… El más poderoso.

So objetivo era hacerlo dudar, igual que lo hizo con Rin. Si lo lograba, no le cabía la menor duda de que saldría con la victoria en esta pelea. Sesshômaru era sin duda un ser muy peligroso y no podía permitirse el tenerlo como un enemigo en perfectas condiciones. Si tenía una ventaja como esta, debía aprovecharla al máximo. El silencio del más joven le indicaba que estaba ganando la partida, pero…

- ¿Realmente eres tan ingenuo que piensas que puedes ponerme en contra de Rin diciendo todas esas tonterías? –Jiromaru abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa-

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- La naturaleza de Rin es una muy sencilla y siempre tiende a culparse por los problemas de los demás. No tiene mucha conciencia acerca de lo que pasa a su alrededor en ocasiones y es sencillo hacerla dudar de si misma debido a que es muy ingenua. Pero yo no soy ningún títere que puedas manipular a tu gusto.

El rostro del hermano de Inu no Taishô se tensó y mostró ira contenida.

- Has sido un completo idiota si piensas que este Sesshômaru iba a caer en tu ridícula maraña de mentiras. Miserable, lo que has hecho con Rin es repudiable. Has utilizado sus temores para torturar su alma de la forma más cobarde, incluso intentándola convertir en un arma en mi contra. Jamás te lo perdonaré.

Sesshômaru realmente se sentía dolido y por primera vez en su vida podía admitírselo para sí. Al final había logrado parte de su objetivo. En el momento en que observó a Rin tensando un arco en su contra, con la mirada helada y destrozada por la amargura, sintió que algo en su interior se comprimía.

- ¿Jamás me lo perdonarás? Pero si tu eres el que causo todo esto a la larga.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Gracias a la Tsukisaiga, me puedo enterar de hechos pasados accediendo a la mente de Rin para saberlo. Así pude conseguir todos sus recuerdos, incluyendo en el cual te fuiste del Palacio dejándola desprotegida.

- ¿Qué? –abrió sus ojos-

- En nuestro primer encuentro, mientras Kenta acababa con tu palacio. Tú la habías dejado atrás, y gracias a eso, mi hijo tuvo paso libre hacia el castillo junto con el ejército, destruyéndolo todo a su paso. Como desafortunadamente no llegaste a tiempo, al final la pobre niña desapareció de tu vista, hasta el día de hoy.

- ¡Cierra la boca! –le gritó Sesshômaru mientras lanzó un ataque con Bakusaiga-

Jiromaru lo esquivó y se colocó al lado suyo, susurrándole:

- No me vengas a culpar por lo que tus mismas acciones han provocado. Tu indecisión nos tiene aquí el día de hoy.

Jiromaru intentó golpearlo con su látigo, pero Sesshômaru retrocedió rápidamente al lado de Rin nuevamente, quien aún estaba sumida en su tristeza, mirando espantada el desarrollo de los hechos.

- Sesshômaru-sama… Perdóneme… -murmuraba con abundantes lágrimas-

El nombrado la veía por el rabillo del ojo pero luego devolvió su vista al enemigo.

- Creo que ya es hora de… Ponernos realmente serios. La diversión debía acabar en algún momento. Tú y yo combatiremos… Y veremos quien será el vencedor definitivo.

Jiromaru se dispuso a hacer algo que había estado esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo. De forma lenta y sutil, desenvainó a su colmillo lunar, el cual desprendía un aura oscura y horrorosa. Pero aun no era lo más aterrador. La espada tenía una hija completamente negra, la cual brillaba por el efecto del satinado color. Rin, quien se había atrevido a levantar la cabeza al sentir energía tan malévola, se sintió aterrada al ver como la famosa katana mostraba su poderío y porte ante los presentes.

Sesshômaru también se encontró a si mismo algo impactado por el efecto que el colmillo emanaba, pero siempre mostró su faceta paciente y calma.

- Y bien, ¿Qué me dices, Sesshômaru? ¿Estás preparado para morir?

- Creo que la pregunta debes dirigirla hacia ti mismo… -Sesshômaru dio un salto y retiró a Bakusaiga de su vaina-

Antes de recibir el ataque, Jiromaru dio una orden a Kenta usando la comunicación mental que le brindaba el poder de su arma.

- _"Kenta, a pesar de que Sesshômaru esté concentrado en la batalla, también estará cuidando a la mocosa. En el momento en que se distraiga, la atacarás"_

El joven simplemente asintió y retrocedió. Menos de dos segundos después ambas espadas, Tsukisaiga y Bakusaiga tuvieron su primer contacto, con Sesshômaru blandiéndola en el aire y Jiromaru en posición de defensa. El efecto del choque se empezaba a expandir por el lugar, alertando a los otros soldados quienes se encontraban detrás de Kenta y haciendo vibrar la tierra. Rin estaba francamente asustada y no paraba de rogarle a todos los dioses que pudieran escuchar sus plegarias por el bienestar de su señor.

Las katanas se separaron y luego ambos demonios volvieron a hacerlas chocar estremeciendo el bosque nuevamente. Ambos youkai empezaron una danza de movimientos gráciles y al mismo tiempo llenos de agresividad, en donde las espadas solo conseguían darle al filo de la otra.

* * *

El Meidô-seki de Irasue comenzó a brillar de pronto, trayéndole un único significado.

- La batalla ha empezado –comentó a la nada- Estamos muy cerca.

- ¿Qué dices, Irasue? –preguntó Mizuko-

- Sesshômaru ya debe haber llegado a donde está su campamento y la pelea debe haberse librado ya.

- Ay, Sesshômaru-kun… espero que todo salga bien. –rogaba la pelirroja-

- Oigan… ¿Dijeron que la pelea ya ha iniciado? –cuestionó Inuyasha quien se acercaba con Kohaku en los lomos de Kirara-

- Si, al menos eso creemos –respondió Mizuko-

- ¿Y cómo rayos lo saben?

La respuesta le llegó antes de que las mujeres pudieran hablar. Una onda de energía sacudió los árboles cercanos y el curso del viento se volvió violento. El dragón y la nekomata vieron su vuelo afectado y Mizuko se cubría con los brazos su rostro, al igual que los demás. Solo Irasue se encontraba absolutamente estática, siendo solo sus cabellos agitados repetidamente por la brisa.

- Cielos, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? –se preguntaba Kohaku-

- ¡Kagome, Izayoi! ¿Están bien? –preguntaba Inuyasha-

- Si, si no te preocupes. –respondió la miko-

- Jaken-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? –exclamó la pequeña-

- Eso…creo… -se lamentaba el demonio verde quien había acabado sujeto no tan firmemente en la cola de Ah-Un - ¿Pero qué fue ese viento?

- El poder de ambos es fascinante –exclamo la Inuyoukai de cabello plateado- Muy bien, es hora de apresurarnos y les aviso ahora, prepárense adecuadamente –dijo volviendo su mirada hacia el grupo del hanyô- Esta batalla no es un juego de niños. –finalizó volando a mayor velocidad junto a Mizuko-

- ¡Keh!, eso ya lo sabemos –exclamó el híbrido- Es mejor que aumentemos la velocidad, Kohaku –se dirigió al exterminador-

- Si claro, Kirara apresúrate –la nekomata obedeció al instante-

- No podemos quedarnos atrás tampoco –chilló al niña- ¡Vamos a toda velocidad, Ah-Un!

El mononoke de dos cabezas también aceleró su paso en el aire. Irasue quien se encontraba a la cabeza del grupo notaba como la piedra en su cuello brillaba con más intensidad.

- "_El momento de definir esta guerra se acerca…Veré si puedes mantener tu palabra, Jiromaru" _–meditó en silencio-

* * *

Rin estaba muy anonadada por todo lo que sus ojos veían. Los soldados empezaban a rodear el área con las mismas caras estupefactas que ella tenía. Si bien había visto pelear a su señor antes, como cuando fue secuestrada por dos de los siete guerreros, contra aquel espíritu llamado Magatsuhi o en la ocasión que entraron al cuerpo de Naraku, nunca había sido testigo de una batalla similar.

Sesshômaru se movía tan delicadamente como la hierba con la brisa veraniega, pero sus ataques eran más mortales que algún oni de tamaño colosal, blandía a Bakusaiga con fuerza y hacía que su poder demoniaco se desprendiera con una facilidad que le era imposible reconocer. Pero para su infortunio, su contendiente mostraba igual determinación. Exudando confianza por cada poro de su piel y en cada estocada, las cuales resultaban ser confusas ya que el negro del colmillo brillaba intensamente, y en cada corte que pretendía realizar, una estela de luz ayudaba a desconcentrar al que peleaba en su contra. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

El Lord del Oeste por su parte no experimentaba tal sensación, pero si debía reconocerse de que el enemigo que tenía al frente era de cuidado. No tanto por su técnica y movimientos, sino era por aquella katana que llevaba la marca del inframundo en cada detalle, desde su empuñadura hasta la filosa punta de la hoja. Y cabía agregar también que la energía maligna que despedía la katana para nada amenizaba la situación. Necesitaba eliminarlo cuanto antes, y si la Tsukisaiga iba incluida en dicha eliminación, mucho mejor.

- ¿Qué pasa Sesshômaru? Creí que habías dicho que ibas a derrotarme de una buena vez, y solo te veo aquí retrasar el inevitable momento de tu vencimiento, por que eso es lo que me das a entender con tu comportamiento en la lucha –se burlaba Jiromaru-

- Un "Daiyoukai" –entonó la palabra Daiyoukai- como tú no debería estar tan seguro de si mismo.

- Mejor dejemos a un lado los insultos querido sobrino, y enfoquémonos en el combate –gritó-

Se lanzó directamente hacia el frente de Sesshômaru con la espada dispuesto a atacar pero en el último segundo cambió de dirección dirigiéndose hacia la espalda del joven Lord. Tomó la katana y la empuño con fuerza, la piedra que brillaba en el mango comenzó a enviar una serie de poder negativo a través de la longitud del filo de la Tsukisaiga, la cual se suponía iba a ser impactada en la nuca del hijo mayor de Taishô, el cual fue lo suficientemente capaz de esquivar el ataque saltando lejos del lugar, sustituyendo su presencia con una esfera de energía verde de la Bakusaiga, que Jiromaru fue hábil para rechazarla con su arma, desvaneciendo los efectos.

- _"Aún así no puedo confiarme" _–pensó el enemigo- "_Si bien se ve que está muy dedicado en la pelea, puedo observar que cuida aún de la mocosa humana. Necesito aprovechar el momento adecuado en que se descuide para darle la orden a Kenta, eso lo sacará del juego más fácilmente, y podré derribarlo" _–pensó- "_No me será fácil ganarle de otra forma" _Muy bien sobrino, tus reflejos me sorprenden. No peleas nada mal para ser aún un youkai relativamente joven. Te felicito, estoy orgulloso de haber contribuido en tu enseñanza alguna vez.

- Deja ya las ridiculeces –espetó furioso el Lord Occidental- Mejor tu concéntrate en pelear. Sesshômaru volvió a lanzarse al ataque y la batalla retomaba su curso de inicio.

Kenta únicamente esperaba por la orden de su padre.

- _"Aún no comprendo cual es el objetivo final de mi padre… Me pregunto que planeará hacer después de que elimine a Sesshômaru. Por que no creo que ese idiota pueda hacerle frente al poder de la Tsukisaiga, a pesar de ser tan fuerte. Pero creo que lo que más me sorprende de esto es como la estúpida humana esta es tan relevante que se ha convertido en una debilidad para el imbécil de mi primo. ¿Hasta que punto será tan importante? _–se preguntaba- _"Solo me quedará esperar para averiguarlo"_

Dicha humana aún se encontraba muy consternada por todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Al mismo tiempo trataba de buscar una manera de cómo podía ser útil en la pelea, tal y como le había prometido a Irasue y a su sensei Chikako

- Tengo que… ayudar… -suspiraba- Tengo que… servir… de algo…

Intentó incorporarse y tambaleando por el cansancio y la falta de energía se dirigió hacia su arco que se encontraba unos metros adelante. Jiromaru, mientras combatía, se percató de los movimientos de Rin y notó que Sesshômaru aún no se daba por enterado de esto. Era el momento perfecto.

- _"Kenta, ahora es tu oportunidad, dirígete hacia ella, y asesínala" _-le informó telepáticamente-

- Con mucho placer, Chichi-ue –murmuró Kenta para sí-

Se movilizó a gran velocidad y se puso en frente de la chica poniendo su pie en la mano que intentaba tomar el arco. Rin ahogó un grito de dolor.

- Muy bien humana, te llegó la hora. –empuñó su espada-

Rin solo lo miró con terror. Sesshômaru notó que su primo se había movido de lugar para llegar hasta donde estaba Rin, se dispuso a correr hasta allá para impedir el ataque de Kenta, el cual ya parecía ser certero. Jiromaru estaba más que feliz

- _"Está distraído, es mi oportunidad" _-se lanzó detrás de él-

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta para Sesshômaru y la joven, quien veía la muerte a los ojos una vez más, y en esta ocasión sería definitiva. En cuanto sentía el golpe, una energía vino de la nada… Un ataque.

- ¡Kongosoha! –docenas de afiladas cuchillas de diamante volaron hacia Kenta quien tuvo que retroceder-

Rin, quien no resultó lastimada, volteó su mirada, para reencontrarse con rostros familiares. Sesshômaru se detuvo en su lugar mirando al igual que Jiromaru.

La figura de un hanyô empezaba a vislumbrarse en la penumbra, este corría a toda velocidad para finalmente revelarse.

- Vaya vaya, con que esa mujer tenía razón. –exclamaba Inuyasha colocando a Tessaiga en su hombro- "_El que está detrás de Sesshômaru debe ser el tal Jiromaru"_ Oye –le gritó a Kenta- ¿Qué intentabas hacer? ¿Eh?

- ¡Kenta! ¿Pero que demonios significa esto? –gruñó Jiromaru con fuerza- ¡Pensé que los habías mandado eliminar! ¡Mandaste a un montón de incompetentes!

- No se que ocurrió Chichi-ue, pero ahora mismo me desharé de la molestia.

- ¡No sean ridículos! –gritó Inuyasha- ¡Los únicos eliminados serán ustedes! –tomó a Tessaiga nuevamente en sus puños amenazando a Kenta-

El hijo de Jiromaru también se puso en posición de guardia e Inuyasha corrió de inmediato a atacarlo.

- "_Creo que no sería conveniente usar el Meidô Zangetsuha por ahora, mejor esperaré un poco más" _¡Kaze no Kizu!

Kenta evitó el ataque de forma formidable y se lanzó al hanyô para atacarlo por detrás. Inuyasha esquivó el golpe y se trancaron en una férrea batalla.

Rin, quien aún no comprendía bien que pasaba fue alertada por los gritos de mujeres que empezaban a llegar.

- ¡Rin-chan! ¿Estás bien? –decía Kagome-

- ¡Rin-chan! –gritaba Izayoi acompañada de Jaken-

- ¡Rin! Ay, le dije que no viniera, mira el estado en que esta –susurró Mizuko para si misma-

La ampliamente nombrada miró que alguien se acercaba a ella y la sacaba de en medio de aquella pelea, una mano grande y amable le jalaba el brazo, cuando levantó la vista, vio que se trataba de su inseparable amigo Kohaku.

- Ven Rin, vamos allá –decía con suavidad-

Ella solo asintió y siguió al chico, quien prácticamente se la llevó alzada del lugar. En cuanto llegó con las demás, no tardaron mucho para llegar hacia ella con preguntas y reclamos.

- Rin-chan ¿te encuentras bien? –sollozaba Izayoi-

- Mira estás toda sucia y lastimada, cielo santo Rin-chan, lo importante es que estás a salvo ahora –le decía la miko-

La muchacha parecía no responder, simplemente estaba en blanco.

- ¡Te dije que no era una buena idea! ¿por qué no nos respondes Rin? ¿Qué han hecho contigo? No debí dejarte ir –se recriminaba Mizuko-

- Ni aunque lo hubieras intentado, lo hubieras logrado –dijo la ultima mujer en llegar- Es muy testaruda.

- _"Irasue-sama…" _–pensó Rin-

Sesshômaru y Jiromaru aún miraban a las personas que llegaban al lugar. Este último intercambió una fugaz mirada con Irasue a la vez que sentía que su corazón daba un pequeño salto. Sesshômaru al notar esto, sintió furia, igual que cuando Kohaku tomó a Rin en sus brazos y la apartó del lugar, pero debía aceptar que ahora estaba protegida, lo cual ayudaría a quitarle un peso de encima. Se abalanzó hacia Jiromaru quien apenas pudo esquivar su latigazo

- Deberías poner más atención, si no quieres perder la cabeza de una buena vez.

- ¡Quién la perderá serás tu y aquí, en frente de tu querida humana, será tan divertido! –escupió con sarcasmo y humor negro-

Siguieron peleando agresivamente al igual que Inuyasha, quien se encontraba en grandes problemas al notar que Kenta esquivaba todos sus ataques.

- "_Demonios, ¿qué voy a hacer? No puedo acertar uno solo… A menos qué… Lo deje lanzarme un ataque directo, lo cual podría aprovechar para lanzar el Bakuryuha… Pero…" _

No le dio mucho tiempo de seguir pensando, por que justo en ese instante su deseo se volvió realidad al ver que su contrincante le lanzaba una bola de veneno y energía.

- ¡Es mi oportunidad! –se dijo- ¡Bakuryuha!

Las ondas del viento cortante se mezclaron con las de Kenta y chocaron. Era colosal, pero no hacía retroceder el veneno. Kagome al percatarse de esto, vio que debía ayudar.

- Es mi turno, debo purificar ese miasma. –lanzó una flecha la cual despedía gran aura purificadora-

Los poderes de ambos se combinaron perfectamente como siempre e hicieron que el ataque de Kenta fuera inservible. Pero aun así, pudo esquivarlo a tiempo.

- ¡No se muere con nada! ¡Maldición! –decía Inuyasha frustrado-

- A mi no me eliminarás tan fácilmente hanyô –le dijo Kenta- Y menos, con la ayuda de una miko

Se dirigió hacia el grupo de mujeres de un veloz salto y les lanzó un ataque directo, Inuyasha trató de correr en su dirección pero sentía que no llegaría a tiempo. Kagome fue a alcanzar su carcaj para tomar una flecha y eliminar la energía negativa pero mientras corría cayó al piso.

- ¡Oka-san! ¿Estás bien? –lloró Izayoi a su lado-

- Si, cariño…Mis flechas están muy lejos. No lograré alcanzarlas.

El veneno se acercaba peligrosamente y nada parecía detenerlo, pero en ese instante otra flecha, esta vez de resplandor azul fue disparada, no purificando, pero si eliminando el miasma por completo. El cielo se iluminó por completo, sorprendiendo a todos.

Rin había conseguido correr hasta su arco y alcanzar una de las flechas de Kagome a tiempo. La energía que había usado para eliminar el poder de Kenta fue tan intensa que después de unos segundos se desmayó, siendo recogida por Kohaku una vez más.

- ¿Está bien la mocosa? –preguntó Jaken angustiado-

- Si, solo se desvaneció, debe estar muy débil. –dijo el chico- Pero aun esta consciente –expresó al ver sus ojos abiertos-

- Maldita mocosa, intervino en mis planes –espetó Kenta- Pero de esta no se salvan –antes de blandir su espada una vez más diamantes a toda velocidad volaron en su contra. Apenas pudo quitarse-

- Recuerda algo, ¡peleas conmigo! –reclamó Inuyasha lanzándose a su lado-

Pero había dos que ignoraban lo que ocurría. Jiromaru y Sesshômaru estaban tan enfrascados en medio de su pelea que no reconocían nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Solo estaban metidos en los ataques de cada uno, viendo como podían sortearlos y lanzar los propios.

Pero el más joven comenzaba a sentir una especie de mareo en su cabeza, lo cual no sabía como interpretar bien. Jiromaru si lo sabía, naturalmente. El efecto de la energía negativa de la Tsukisaiga tan cerca de su cuerpo empezaba a afectarlo. El veneno que recorría la espada era muy potente y sabía que incluso el poderoso Lord de las Tierras del Oeste no seria capaz de soportar por mucho tiempo.

- _"Sus movimientos se hacen más lentos… Esto es perfecto"_

Algo fatal estaría a punto de ocurrir.

Sesshômaru empezaba a confundirse por el fuerte olor a veneno tan cerca de el. Apenas y podía ver los ataques de la katana negra.

- "_¿Qué es lo que me ocurre? " –_se preguntaba- "_Ya no puedo… ver" _

Su vista se nubló y no pudo ver lo siguiente que sucedió… Mientras un dolor espantoso recorría su cuerpo.

Como si se tratara de una pesadilla, Rin se estremeció violentamente en los brazos de Kohaku y se levantó diciendo un nombre.

- Sesshômaru-sama.

El tiempo se detuvo para ella en el momento en que corrió y vio horrorizada lo que su instinto le había gritado. Simplemente quedando perpleja ante la horripilante escena.

Con una expresión triunfante en su rostro, Jiromaru había clavado la Tsukisaiga en la armadura de Sesshômaru atravesándola por completo, llevándose el corazón del mononoke de un solo golpe. El herido simplemente tenía sus ojos meramente abiertos en sorpresa y dolor.

Rin simplemente hizo lo que su cerebro le ordenó a sus labios y cuerdas vocales; gritar.

- ¡Sesshômaru-sama!

Continuará.

* * *

Hola como están señoritas? Espero q muy bien.

Me disculpo xq ese capi es más corto, pero esq hasta aquí debe llegar! Jeje

S q quieren matarme x lo q acaba d pasar… por eso responderé los reviews d una vez!

Kittirasi: Ya lo continúe y aquí esta!

Francylia239: Es una buena madre… Después d todo jeje

Cielo Celeste: Si sufre mucho y ahora mas!

Inuykag4ever: Ya aquí esta la conti! Si m lo prestas? Genial! Yo m lo llevo encantada! Y no tomare vacaciones! M matarías!

Akemi-Naomi: Gracias x las estrellas extra! El amor d esos 2 es muy grande! Y si Jiromaru es un … XD

Mariebq: Seria tan divertido hacerle eso! Para q sufra!

Kaitoulucifer: Me alegra saber q no t iras! Claro q debería ser Lady… Esperamos!

Princess-Sekushi: Bastante sorpresivo. Disculpa q este capi sea mas corto.

M voy antes d q las piedras comiencen a llegar…

Sesshômaru herido, de gravedad… ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? ¿Logrará sobrevivir o no? AAAAAA. En el próximo capitulo de Tsuki no Hikari: "Cruenta realidad". El amor de la humana y el youkai se pondrá a prueba una vez más. (Siempre m he imaginado este fic como una OVA, x eso siempre lo quise anunciar así jeje, estoy re locaa)

X cierto antes d irme! Chicas, m gustaría mucho tener una canción oficial para este fic! Tnego varias ideas q m gustaría compartir con uds:

Fated de Ayumi Hamasaki

Fukai Mori de Do as Infinity

Raven de Do as Infinity

Esas m encantan, pero si conocen alguna otra (en japonés!) q sea adecuada pa el fic propónganla! Y escuchen esas a ver q les parece!

Las quiero y nos leemos el 8 d agosto! Cuidense y bendiciones!


	19. Cruenta Realidad

Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

NOTA: Advierto d algunas escenas un poco violentas, para el que sea sensible a estas pues no las lea.

* * *

Capitulo 19: Cruenta Realidad.

El dolor era intenso, más que cualquier otro que hubiera experimentado en su larga vida. Jiromaru se había encargado de introducir hasta el fondo de su pecho a la oscura katana. Si lo meditaba bien, ya en otras ocasiones había recibido heridas directas al pecho y estas no le causaban mayor problema, después de un descanso de unas cuantas horas o días, su cuerpo se regeneraba y volvía a la normalidad. Lástima que en esta ocasión eso no ocurriría.

Los espectadores, por su parte estaban algo confundidos e impactados por todo lo sucedido. Inuyasha y Kenta detuvieron su batalla al escuchar la fuerte estocada. El hermano del Lord no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, mientras que su oponente se carcajeaba complacido. Aunque el hanyô no le dio mucho tiempo de celebrar ya que lo atacó nuevamente. Kohaku, Kagome e Izayoi habían perdido la capacidad de hablar al quedar completamente mudos viendo la escena, Jaken lloriqueaba y se lamentaba

- ¡Es una tragedia! ¡AAA mi amo bonito ha sido herido! –chillaba-

Mizuko solo tenía las manos cubriendo su boca y parecía contener las lágrimas, ella conocía y había criado a Sesshômaru desde sus años de cachorro y deseaba ser la que tuviera la katana en su pecho en su lugar. Mientras que su verdadera madre solo se limitaba a mirar todo lo acontecido, con una expresión estoica y tranquilizada.

- "_Jiromaru ha conseguido uno de sus objetivos…" _–pensó calmadamente

Pero la persona que parecía ser la más afectada por todo lo que ocurría era Rin, quien simplemente había gritado el nombre de su señor con desesperación. Si había un límite para la capacidad de culpabilidad que se pudiera sentir, ella lo estaba sobrepasando en ese momento.

- Todo esto… es mi culpa… -se repetía con las manos en el suelo- Todo…

- Rin, ven –la jalo Kohaku quien ya había reaccionado-

- No, no –pedía desesperadamente- ¡Tengo que ayudarle! ¡Suéltame! –

- Rin, por favor –la sostenía el exterminador quien la arrastraba de nuevo al lugar en donde estaba el resto del grupo- Ya no podemos hacer nada…

- ¡Qué me sueltes te digo! –exigía mientras se retorcía intentando liberarse

- Y dime, ¿qué demonios vas a conseguir yendo hasta allá? Solo se me ocurre que quieras que te maten también –intervino la fría voz de Irasue, quien atrajo las miradas de todos- Una humana como tú no arreglará nada.

No supo exactamente por qué, pero al escuchar estas palabras, una ira inexplicable invadió todo su cuerpo.

- Tal vez tenga razón –le dijo mientras Kohaku la soltaba- Pero si entonces usted es tan superior por ser una Inuyoukai ¿Por qué demonios no hace algo? –le gritó fuera de si- ¿Qué acaso no es su hijo quien está herido? Oh pero espere, ya recuerdo, ¡a usted no le interesa!

El pequeño grupo estaba sorprendido de ver tales palabras ser emanadas de la boca de la joven, quien usualmente era muy calmada y respetuosa.

- ¡Mocosa! –la regaño Jaken- ¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¡Es la madre del amo! ¡Ten mas respeto!

- Usted no se meta Jaken-sama. No tengo por qué respetar a quien no lo merece –espetaba con furia- Pero claro, también recordé otra cosa, ya se por qué no le interesa auxiliar a Sesshômaru-sama… ¿Es por Jiromaru cierto?

Irasue frunció el ceño

- Será mejor que te detengas ahora niña, no querrás decir algo de lo que te arrepientas.

- ¿Qué? ¿No quiere que nadie se entere de sus verdaderos sentimientos? A mi no puede engañarme, a lo mejor usted ha estado al lado de Jiromaru todo este tiempo, él mismo dijo que su piedra del Inframundo lo había guiado a su castillo, lo hizo todo a propósito, ¿cierto?

- ¡Rin, por favor cállate! –rogó Mizuko- Ya no sigas diciendo tonterías.

- ¡Claro que no es ninguna tontería! Y usted lo sabe Mizuko-sama, usted misma me lo dijo. Que Irasue-sama se había fijado en la persona más equivocada… Es por eso que no lo ayuda ¿verdad? ¡Por qué usted ama a ese sujeto!

Las expresiones eran de suspenso e increíble conmoción por lo escuchado. ¿Era realmente posible que esa mujer amara al que parecía ser su peor enemigo ahora? Pero también de repente les entró un temor común, al ver como la madre del Lord se acercaba a Rin con una cara de no muy buenos amigos.

Irasue no le quitaba la mirada de encima a los ojos desafiantes y quebrados de la menor, y solo dijo una frase.

- Tienes toda la razón, me fije en la persona más equivocada. Pero aunque fuera otro el que pelea con mi hijo, tampoco sería capaz de hacer nada. Sesshômaru ya es lo suficientemente responsable por si mismo para el liberarse de ese ataque. Dale un poco más de crédito y cierra la boca de una buena vez.

Al escuchar lo último, las lágrimas hicieron su aparición nuevamente y se rindió al suelo. Una vez más, le estaba fallando a su señor con la desconfianza sembrada por Jiromaru minutos atrás. Estaba destrozada.

Sin embargo, Sesshômaru se encontraba ignorante a toda esta discusión, ya que tenía mejores cosas en que concentrarse. El miasma que expulsaba ese colmillo era, sin exagerar, unas ocho veces más potente que el que Naraku liberó en los últimos momentos de su vida. Si aquel era molesto, este lo era muchas veces más, y lo más grave del asunto era que el veneno se esparcía rápidamente por cada milímetro de sangre de su cuerpo. No podía mantener a la Tsukisaiga por mucho tiempo atravesándole el torso. Pero al parecer Jiromaru no compartía su opinión, ya que se encontraba muy entretenido en transmitir más de aquel virulento espíritu por todo el cuerpo de su sobrino.

- Ahh mi querido sobrino –se regocijaba- La sensación de sostener un arma en el cuerpo de tu enemigo es magnifica e intensamente gratificante. Más cuando tu contrincante es uno de digna estirpe como tú, aunque claro… esa clase ha disminuido en los últimos años ¿no te parece? –se burlaba-

Pero en un movimiento que capturó la atención de Jiromaru, el Daiyoukai más joven levanto uno de sus pies para apoyarlo en el pecho de su tío, quien miraba atónitamente la acción.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer? –le preguntó-

- Me estoy… liberando de esta… ¡molestia!

Empujó con fuerza el torso de su atacante con la pierna y con ello provocó que tuviera que remover la espada de su lugar. Ambos dieron un salto y cayeron de pie en el suelo. La armadura de Sesshômaru tenía un gran hoyo en el área del pecho, por el cual borbotones de sangre oscurecida por el efecto del veneno hacían su aparición. Mientras que la hoja de la Tsukisaiga seguía brillando ahora apoyada por el flujo rojizo que descendía hasta la punta goteando el suelo. Jiromaru sentía más regocijo aún al ver que Sesshômaru parecía deshacerse en múltiples jadeos.

Inuyasha logró apartar a Kenta unos momentos y se dirigió a su hermano mayor.

- ¡Oe Sesshômaru! ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- ¡No digas estupideces! –hizo el esfuerzo de gritar- No necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie.

- No seas testarudo, ¡estás lastimado! –reclamaba Inuyasha-

- Deberías hacerle caso a tu hermanito mí estimado Sesshômaru –intervino Jiromaru- No sea que tu orgullo te cierre los ojos, y lamentablemente mueras. Aunque, ustedes dos morirán de todas formas, así que pueden ayudarse todo lo que quieran, no creo que obtengan buenos resultados.

Inuyasha reventaba en cólera.

- Ya cierra la boca de una buena vez –se dispuso a atacar a Jiromaru, pero un fuerte golpe en la cara lo detuvo-

- Idiota hanyô, ¿no te das cuenta de que estas peleando conmigo? –dijo Kenta-

- Demonios, en este instante acabaré contigo para que ya no me estorbes más. –se lanzó Inuyasha al ataque-

- Tú serás el que caiga primero, te lo aseguro

Kenta rechazo a Tessaiga con su espada y continuaron batallando. Por otro lado, el corazón de Sesshômaru estaba latiendo más débilmente y sangrando copiosamente. La herida era muy profunda y eso lo mantenía en clara desventaja.

- Tu hermano es muy impulsivo, pero no durará mucho tiempo, lo sabes.

- Te equivocas, Jiromaru –el nombrado abrió los ojos en sorpresa- ¡Ese hanyô no merece ser llamado mi hermano!

En otro movimiento que tomó por sorpresa a Jiromaru una vez más, Sesshômaru hizo uso de su increíble velocidad para aproximarse hacia él, desenvainar a Bakusaiga y atacarlo lanzando un potente golpe a su rostro. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de esquivar el impacto adecuadamente, así que su cuerpo fue a dar a la pared de roca más cercana, destruyéndola por completo. Sesshômaru debía utilizar los últimos recursos que le quedaban. A pesar de ser una herida grave, él era un InuDaiyoukai, Lord de las Tierras del Oeste e hijo del Comandante Inu no Taishô. No se rendiría por algo como eso.

Jiromaru emergió de los escombros con el rostro lleno de ira.

- _"¿Cómo es posible que aún tenga la energía para golpearme de esa manera? El miasma de la Tsukisaiga es muy fuerte incluso para youkai de posición elevada como él. No puedo confiarme demasiado… Podría lamentarlo después" _

El mayor decidió lanzarse de nuevo para reanudar el combate. Empuñó su negra katana y el mango comenzó a brillar nuevamente. Una efusión de mortal veneno apareció y se reunió en forma esférica para ser lanzado nuevamente hacia Sesshômaru, quien logró no recibirla con algo de dificultad. Su visión empezaba a nublarse y sus pasos no eran tan seguros como siempre, pero eso ni implicaría la rendición. Esa palabra simplemente no existía en su vocabulario.

- "_Tengo que ponerle un fin a esto pronto. Antes de que lo inevitable ocurra"_

Por alguna razón sintió la vaga necesidad de voltear su mirada levemente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Rin, para encontrarla hincada en el suelo con las manos en la tierra, viéndolo de vuelta, con sus marrones y ahora acuosos irises. Su expresión era de sufrimiento y culpa, pero comenzaba a notar que el brillo en sus ojos no había desaparecido del todo, todo lo contrario. Ese… destello de luz y vida que era tan significativo de la pequeña humana hacía su estelar aparición nuevamente haciendo que un pasajero recuerdo viniera a su memoria.

_

* * *

_

-"No te lo habías puesto…"

Recordó notar confusión en ella, hasta que unos instantes después finalmente cayó en cuenta.

_-"¡Ah si! Es una pieza maravillosa y no quería dañarla, pero hoy la vi y pensé que sería adecuado usarla, no crea que no fue por que me gustó –bajo la mirada- todo lo contrario, es hermosa. Solo usted podría regalarme obsequios así y yo le estoy muy agradecida y…"_

Siempre había tenido mucho autocontrol sobre si mismo y los impulsos que pudieran presentársele, pero en aquella vez, simplemente estaba dispuesto a mandarlo todo por la borda. La manera en que Rin lucía combinando su figura con la luz de la luna resultaba en una combinación irresistible para él. Ansiaba ver el brillo de sus ojos de nuevo.

_- "Te queda perfecto" _

No había otra palabra que pudiera describirla… Perfecta. Eso y nada más que eso.

Era atraído como los truenos a la tierra y no sabía como explicárselo, solo quería besarla, sentir el contacto de aquellos suaves y rosados labios imitadores de pétalos de rosa en los suyos. Experimentar un poco de la calidez que la joven emanaba. Pero una brisa de aire le trajo más profundamente su olor humano y su orgullo de poderoso demonio perro lo hizo detenerse y "reconsiderar" sus acciones.

- "_Ve a dormir, no estés perdiendo el tiempo aquí"_

Darse la media vuelta y marcharse era todo lo que podía hacer. No debía mirarla nuevamente, o sino no sería capaz de arrepentirse nuevamente.

* * *

La evocación no duró más que unos segundos mientras miraba fijamente a Rin y volvía a combatir a Jiromaru, probablemente nadie se diera cuenta de ello, pero sabía que ella si había intercambiado miles de sentimientos en esas pequeñas fracciones de tiempo tratando de decir solo "Lo siento". Empezaba a percatarse con mejor claridad que ese momento que en su mente se hizo eterno en realidad solo había durado unos pocos instantes, por que ahora se encontraba nuevamente enfocado en la pelea con su rival.

Inuyasha se hallaba en una situación no muy diferente. Por más desastroso que sonara, su primo lejano estaba ganándole terreno rápidamente y para su mayor infortunio no era un oponente que disfrutara de un encuentro silencioso, libre de humillaciones.

- Vaya, vaya hanyô… -suspiraba mientras empujaba a Inuyasha hacia atrás- Me esperaba a un oponente más… a mi altura. Pero ya veo que solo eres una basura. Eres una vergüenza para la familia de los Inuyoukai. Debes sentir mucha pena por ti mismo al ser un ser tan repugnante e inútil. Ya ves que ni siquiera Sesshômaru te reconoce como hermano menor. Pero no te alteres que yo haré que te sientas mucho mejor en este instante. Tienes que ser eliminado como la escoria que eres.

Estaba fúrico, no solo por los insultos que recibía, sino por la frustración que sentía al no usar su ataque más efectivo. A pesar de que ahora el Meidô Zangetsuha era un poder a su medida, en la forma de cuchillas más certeras, no era una técnica que utilizara con frecuencia, además si un mal calculo se realizaba, Kenta podría usar la situación a su favor y herir a su esposa, hija y los demás, mandándolos a las profundidades del Inframundo.

- _"Necesito reconocer cual sea el momento más apropiado… Y cuando eso pase, lo mandaré al infierno" _

Ya no era el joven tan impulsivo y colérico de antes, había aprendido a mantener un control más claro en la batalla y a no perder los estribos con facilidad. La mortífera batalla con Naraku le había dejado ese par de enseñanzas. Pero la frustración empezaba a ganarle la jugada con cada movimiento que su odioso contrincante realizaba., obligándolo a defenderse con fiereza, lo cual comenzaba a agotarlo. Pero lo que no pudo predecir fue lo que sucedería a continuación. Mientras era forzado a retroceder de nueva cuenta por el ataque de la espada de Kenta, se tomo unos cuantos segundos para verificar que su familia se encontrara a salvo.

- ¡Kagome! –exclamó- ¿Están todos bien?

- ¡Si! ¡No te preocupes! –recibió de respuesta por parte de la miko-

- ¡Oto-san! ¡Ten cuidado! –gritó de pronto Izayoi-

Los presentes observaron con horror como Kenta se erguía por encima del lugar acumulando gran cantidad de energía y veneno en la hoja de su katana. Mucha más de la que había usado hasta el momento.

- Creo que ya está bueno de palabrerías –espetó- ¡Es hora de demostrarle a mi padre que soy un digno representante de esta familia! _"Soy el hijo que tanto deseas padre… No te defraudaré" _–preparó su arma con más potencia-

Con un solo vaivén de la katana lanzado con gran poder, todo el lugar empezó a ser envuelto en una fuerte ventisca. La cantidad de miasma que Kenta estaba a punto de liberar era muy similar al que se hallaba en el arácnido cuerpo de Naraku, pero era más peligroso al ser dirigido en una sola cantidad y en una dirección común. Todos los que estaban en el suelo miraban estupefactos sin saber como reaccionar. Inuyasha sintió desesperación.

- Maldita sea, ¡no lograré llegar!

Corrió hacia donde estaba su familia para protegerla, pero la esfera de veneno tomó velocidad, sobrepasándolo. Sesshômaru y Jiromaru se detuvieron para observar la acción. Este último parecía mostrarse muy feliz por la tragedia que estaba por ser desencadenada.

- _"Te confiaste Inuyasha, eres un tonto" _–pensó brevemente Sesshômaru mientras se deslizaba fuera de su combate con la intención de detener aquello.

- No lo lograras, Sesshômaru. No alcanzarás llegar a tiempo. –murmuró Jiromaru-

-¡Ay no! ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Y yo estoy tan joven! –lloriqueaba Jaken-

- ¡Ya cierra la boca Jaken! No digas tonterías –reprendió Mizuko-

- Oka-san, tengo miedo –expresaba una asustada Izayoi sosteniéndose fuerte del pantalón de su madre-

- No, cariño no te preocupes. _"Solo me queda una alternativa" _–pensó- Izayoi, retrocede.

La niña obedeció y de inmediato Kagome unió sus manos cerrando sus ojos. Una de las cosas más importantes que había aprendido de Kaede-baa-baa era el como hacer kekkai de protección, y aprovechando que sus poderes espirituales se habían desarrollado satisfactoriamente en los últimos años, podía decir que su nivel igualaba, e incluso superaba al de Kikyô. La barrera de aura rosada envolvió a todos los que se encontraban mirando las peleas. A pesar de su gran capacidad, Kagome sabía que no aguantaría por mucho, tan solo para ganar un poco de tiempo.

- Rin, sostente de mí –pidió Kohaku intentando jalarla hacia la barrera-

La muchacha no lo escuchó, simplemente era testigo de cómo supuestamente iban a morir allí.

- _"Todo por culpa de mi testarudez" _-meditó para si más serenamente-

- ¡Rin! –insistía el taijiya- Ven de una buena vez –finalmente la levantó y se unieron al grupo-

Irasue quien se encontraba levemente atrás de los demás, no parecía perturbada por nada de lo que ocurría, manteniendo su característica y estoica pose.

Lo que Kagome no calculó apropiadamente fue que su kekkai no era lo suficientemente poderosa para parar el ataque. Solo resistió unos 30 segundos y de ahí comenzó a ceder espacio. Empezaba a caer al suelo derrotada.

- ¡Kagome-sama! –dijeron Kohaku y Mizuko-

- ¡Oka-san! –Izayoi corrió hacia el lado de su madre junto con el exterminador y la youkai-

- ¡El miasma se acerca! –gritaba un aterrorizado Jaken-

- Maldita sea… ¡Kagome! ¡Izayoi! –Inuyasha no pudo alcanzarlos a tiempo-

Rin no parecía tener mucha expresión en su rostro, solo estaba sentada en el suelo mientras se lamentaba internamente. Justo en el instante en que Jiromaru y Kenta parecían cantar victoria, por el frente del singular grupo de humanos y mononoke, Sesshômaru se colocaba al frente de Rin, quien levantó la mirada en expectación.

- Se…Se…Sesshômaru…-sama –suspiró-

- Retrocede, Rin. –ordenó con el mismo tono de voz de siempre-

Le estaba costando prácticamente todo lo que era el realizar tal labor, pero sabía que con una blandida de la Bakusaiga sería capaz de hacer que la formación esférica de miasma de Kenta que empezaba a convertirse en materia sólida por tanta concentración se replegara.

-Sesshômaru-sama… -dijo con más decisión- Usted puede hacerlo.

Eso él lo sabía de antemano, pero el que fuera Rin la que incentivara su confianza tal y como cuando era la niña que le deseaba suerte en sus viajes, trajo un último latido de vitalidad a su lastimado corazón. Uno que nunca creyó necesitar, pero con el cual sabía ahora que no podría vivir sin.

- Tu fuerza Kenta –habló- Es incomparablemente más débil… que la de este Sesshômaru. ¡Bakusaiga!

El colmillo explosivo se movió grácil y decididamente en el aire y el youki de color verde fue fantásticamente liberado. La energía rodeó a la esfera y rayos de energía volaban por el lugar, siendo enviada directamente hacia los pocos soldados del ejército de Jiromaru que no habían escapado con anterioridad quienes a los pocos momentos fueron eliminados en su gran mayoría. Lo que no pudo evitarse fue que al momento del impacto, todos fueran lanzados moderadamente hacia atrás.

Ni Kenta ni Jiromaru podían creer lo que veían, particularmente el primero.

- ¿De donde sacó la fuerza para devolver mi ataque? ¡Maldito seas! ¡Maldito! –el joven Inuyoukai estaba exhausto, pero dicho cansancio no se comparaba con el de su primo-

Sesshômaru respiraba agitada y pesadamente, dejando caer incluso una rodilla al suelo en medio de la conmoción. Rin se apresuró a su diestra, poniéndose de cuclillas.

- Sesshômaru-sama… ¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntaba mientras ponía sus manos en su espalda-

- Aléjate –ordenó en un respiro- No debes interferir… en… la batalla…

- ¡No me alejaré! Permaneceré a su lado. Yo lo puedo ayudar

- No lo necesito… -veía en sus ojos la chispa de la angustia-

- Pero señor…

- La única… forma… en la que puedes… ayudarme… Es quedándote… aquí.

- Pero ya le dije que…

- Dije… que no insistieras. –hizo el gran esfuerzo de incorporarse, el veneno de la Tsukisaiga se expandía rápidamente por todas las venas de su cuerpo y era plenamente consciente que no le quedaba mucho tiempo-

Rin se sorprendió una vez más al ver la gallardía y seguridad con la que el Lord se enfrentaba a la guerra que se sostenía. Sin duda alguna era aquella persona de porte y presencia magnificas pero de corazón noble –o lo que ella asumía- que la había enamorado sin siquiera intentarlo.

Sesshômaru estaba al borde de colapsar, pero el ver de cerca y sentir el contacto de las suaves y cálidas manos de su inusual protegida le dieron nuevas energías que le permitieron ponerse en pie una vez más. Ahora estaba al tanto de que en su vida la misión más importante era la de salvaguardar la vida de Rin.

Kenta se jalaba los cabellos en desesperación, frustrado, agotado y lleno de envidia y enojo al ver su último recurso ser desechado. La humillación que le provocaba era inmensa y la ira se llevó lo mejor de sus últimas facultades mentales.

- Miserable Sesshômaru –exclamaba copiosamente- ¡Te eliminaré! ¡Maldito!

Dio el gran salto hacia el Inuyoukai del Oeste pero fue detenido por u severo golpe a la cara. Inuyasha estaba conmocionado por lo que ocurría y a la vez sintió agradecimiento por lo que Sesshômaru había hecho, protegiendo la vida de su familia, aunque esa no fuera su intención.

- Inuyasha…-susurró Sesshômaru-

- Solo te diré esto una vez, Sesshômaru. –respondió sin voltear a verlo- Aunque no lo hayas hecho por mi familia… Gracias…

El Inudaiyoukai no respondió a los agradecimientos de su hermano menor. No vio el por qué.

- Idiota hanyô –se retorcía Kenta- ¿Por qué has intervenido?

- Ya cierra la boca hablador –contestó Inuyasha- Ya he tenido suficiente de tu altanería y de tu carácter repulsivo. Has lastimado a mi familia y eso… ¡No te lo perdonaré jamás! –Tessaiga volvió al frente y la hoja del colmillo cambió su color al negro estrellado del Meikai-

- ¡Los mataré! –Kenta estaba fuera de sí- ¡Los eliminaré! –corrió en un intento de ataque-

- A decir verdad siento lastima por ti –expresó Inuyasha en un tono más bajo- Tratando de complacer a tu padre… No sacaste nada bueno de eso. Pero las cosas son así, y ahora, irás al lugar que te corresponde. ¡Meidô… Zangetsuha!

Las cuchillas oscuras volaron y dos de ellas impactaron el cuerpo de Kenta. Su torso quedó fuera de una de ellas que lentamente lo absorbía.

- ¡Chichi-Ue! ¡Chichi-Ue! ¡Ayúdame! Te lo suplico –le lloraba en pánico a su padre-

- Yo no concibo… Tener un hijo tan débil como tú. –le espetó Jiromaru lleno de odio- Muere de una vez miserable ser inferior.

La expresión de Kenta era de sufrimiento y decepción, viendo lo que sería en su último minuto de vida la mirada apartada de rencor del padre al cual siempre intentó serle de utilidad. Poco a poco fue siendo atraído hacia la oscuridad con lágrimas de rencor y desesperación en su rostro.

- Es un sujeto despreciable. Ni siquiera intentó ayudar a su propio hijo. –reprochaba Mizuko-

- "_¿Planeas llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias Jiromaru?" _–se preguntaba internamente Irasue- _"Hasta este punto ha llegado la maldad que permitiste que consumiera tu corazón…"_

- Te felicito hanyô, has demostrado que puedes controlar la Tessaiga de mi fallecido hermano_,_ ¿Pero realmente eres merecedor de la herencia Inuyoukai que te dejó? Yo no lo creo –arremetía Jiromaru contra el medio demonio-

- Tú eres otro que dice solo una bola de tonterías. Atacaste a toda mi aldea y por tu culpa mi hija estuvo perdida durante días. ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré maldito!

- No estés tan seguro, no te enfrentas a un miserable gusano como Kenta esta vez.

- ¡Keh! Eso ya lo vere… -en el momento en que se disponía a atacar, Sesshômaru se interpuso en su camino-

- Largo, Inuyasha. Esta no es tu pelea. –ordenó sin voltearlo a ver-

- No seas ridículo Sesshômaru –reclamó el ojidorado- ¡Con costos te mantienes en pie! ¿Y aún así planeas continuar combatiendo? ¡No seas necio! Sé que ya habíamos tenido una conversación así con anterioridad –recordó la ocasión en que se enfrentaron a Magatsuhi por primera vez- Pero un poco de ayuda no te vendría mal. Además yo tengo el mismo derecho que tu que eliminar a ese sujeto.

El Lord se enfureció.

- Deja de subestimarme Inuyasha que yo no soy como tú –exclamó con enojo- Un hanyô jamás derrotaría a alguien como Jiromaru.

- Pues ya he demostrado ser más que un simple híbrido –contestó con seguridad- Ahora, ¡Quítate de mi camino! -corrió a su lado-

- ¡Te dije que no interfirieras! –Sesshômaru logró golpear a Inuyasha en la cara y apartarlo-

- ¡Idiota! ¿Qué demonios crees que…?

Maléficas risas interrumpieron la pequeña "discusión" de los hermanos.

- Es hilarante el ver como ustedes, par de excusas de youkai, tienen esta desavenencia tan inapropiada. Pero no se preocupen, como se ven tan agotados, ¡los enviare al infierno para que descansen!

Tsukisaiga fue blandida una vez más desatando gran cantidad de energía negativa en contra de los hijos del Comandante Perro quienes esquivaron el ataque saltando hacia lados diferentes. Al Señor del Occidente le empezaba a costar más trabajo el hacer movimientos que le resultaban tan sencillos en mejores momentos. Inuyasha se percataba de esto, y a pesar de que no le era muy agradable que digamos, sabía que debía cubrirlo si quería evitar morir asesinado. Después de todo, él había salvado a su familia del ataque de Kenta, le debía esta.

Jiromaru nuevamente dirigió una cantidad considerable de miasma hacia Sesshômaru, el cual fue dispersado por el Kaze no Kizu de Tessaiga. Inuyasha decidió aclararle las cosas al testarudo de su hermano.

- Yo no hago esto por ti. Te agradecí hace poco por haber ayudado a mi familia y estoy en deuda contigo. Y a mi no me gusta deberle nada a nadie, mucho menos a ti –explicaba jadeando-

- Pero que hermoso detalle –canturreaba Jiromaru- Aunque es algo humillante dejar que tu medio hermano menor se haga cargo de tus asuntos. Sesshômaru, qué bajo has caído. –aún era capaz de herir su orgullo-

- ¡Silencio! –gritó Sesshômaru-

Se lanzó una vez más a combatir, Jiromaru creyó haberlo eludido y descolocarlo para derrotarlo más fácilmente. Pero en su lugar ocurrió todo lo contrario. El Lord parecía haber recuperado fuerzas al ser golpeado en el interior de su orgullo youkai. Inexplicablemente su velocidad y certinidad en el uso de su arma se intensificaban e iniciaba una serie de ataques más profundos, los cuales hicieron retroceder a Jiromaru hasta que no pudo contenerlos y cedió cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Sesshômaru liberaba youki de Bakusaiga que su tío encontraba más difícil de evadir. En cualquier momento sería golpeado.

- _"Si eso ocurre, el ataque se dispersará por todo mi cuerpo y mi eliminación podría ser inevitable. No puedo permitir eso. Además, está ese molesto hanyô que posee el poder del Meidô Zangetsuha y en cualquier segundo lo usará en mi contra. Debo tomar cartas en el asunto yo primero" _-agarró el mango de su katana con fuerza y dio un salto hacia atrás-

El brillo de la piedra de la Tsukisaiga empezaba a brillar con fuerza.

- ¿Qué intenta hacer? -cuestionó Inuyasha al aire-

Los demás también atestiguaban todo con asombro.

- ¡Miren! –exclamó Izayoi- Hay una luz en su katana.

- La maldad de su presencia sobrenatural se está incrementando muy rápidamente –decía Kagome-

Irasue de repente sintió su Meidô-seki palpitar en varias ocasiones en su pecho. Su expresión dejó la frialdad a un lado y dio paso a la leve sorpresa.

- _"Jiromaru, no hagas eso." _–rogó con el pensamiento-

- M parece que ya esta guerra se ha extendido bastante. Es hora de acabar con ella. ¡Mírame Irasue! ¡Mira de lo que puedo ser capaz! –vociferó con potencia-

La energía oscura del mango brilló con más fuerza y la hoja se llenó de un negro aun mas profundo. La tierra comenzó a temblar de pronto y grandes brisas de miasma se extendieron hacia atrás, pulverizando con sus ácidos gases a el resto de la milicia que le quedaba a Jiromaru.

- ¡Miren que poder tan asombroso! ¡Jamás podrían escapar del poder de este gran colmillo!

Todo el lugar empezaba a llenarse de grandes cantidades de veneno e incluso el youki de la katana había desencadenado aberturas hacia el Meikai en el cielo obscurecido.

- ¿El Meidô Zangetsuha? –decía Inuyasha-

- ¿Pero como es esto posible? Pensé que solo la Tessaiga de Inuyasha-sama podía hacer algo así –exclamó Kohaku de repente-

- Tsukisaiga también es un colmillo que se conecta con el inframundo, al igual que mi Meidô-seki. Encierra poderes infernales y no son muchos los que pueden controlarla –respondió Irasue mientras todos volteaban a verla- Jiromaru claramente nunca fue capaz de dominar absolutamente su poder, y al desencadenarlo de esta forma tan irresponsable, lo único que logrará es destruir no solo todo el lugar, sino que también a él mismo.

- ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que vamos a morirnos todos? ¡Pero que tragedia! ¡Hay que huir!

- ¡Cierra la boca irritante youkai! –ordenó Irasue con voz de ultratumba-

- ¡Disculpe mi señora, de verdad discúlpeme! –pedía humillado en el suelo-

Rin aún no reaccionaba con pánico ante la situación, ya que aún estaba procesándolo todo en su cabeza. La energía maligna del lugar invadía su cuerpo llenándola de escalofríos. El aire se hacía más pesado, lleno de sofocante veneno. Kagome lanzaba flechas al azar para intentar purificarlo pero rápidamente el youki se acumulaba de nuevo haciéndolo una labor de nunca acabar.

- _"Tengo que hacer algo… Yo fui quien causo todo esto al ser tan ingenua y dejar que Sesshômaru-sama viniera a la boca del lobo. Tengo que hacer algo" _–pensaba Rin-

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Mientras todos apoyaban a Kagome y miraban espantados lo que sería una asfixiante muerte, fue al lado de su amada mascota.

- Ah-Un –lo llamó despacio a uno de sus oídos capturando la atención de ambas cabezas- Necesito un favor…

Sesshômaru e Inuyasha seguían en la misma posición de ataque, aunque al primero se le iban las fuerzas en cada respiro aún más rápido. La sangre envenenada seguía corriendo vigorosa en su cuerpo y ahora incluso salía de su boca, la cual limpiaba con frecuencia y discretamente para no ser descubierto.

El rostro de Jiromaru denotaba una felicidad que rayaba en la locura. Sabía que él no era capaz de controlar el youki de Tsukisaiga, pero su demencia lo cegaba y lo llevaba a la ilusión de poder salir airoso ante la situación.

-_ "¡Si me voy al infierno, no lo haré solo! ¡Me los llevaré a todos ustedes!" _¡Es hora de que todos mueran aquí mismo! ¡Te lo demostraré Irasue! ¡Te probaré que soy mucho mejor que el imbécil de Taishô! –ella solo se limitaba a mirarlo, afligida-

Cambió su espada de posición, tomando el mango con sus dos manos y dirigiendo la hoja hacia abajo.

- ¡Cuando clave a Tsukisaiga a la tierra, esta se infectará, junto con todo lo que la pise y el aire a su alrededor! ¡Morirán pudriéndose en este maldito lugar! –las risas malvadas se intensificaban-

- ¡Maldición! –gruía Inuyasha en frustración- ¡No podemos morir así!

Sesshômaru intentó buscar a Rin con la mirada atrás junto con el grupo. Pero para su temporal horror no la vio por ningún lado.

- "_¿Dónde está?"_ -se dijo mentalmente- Rin… -murmuró-

La piedra destelló con toda su intensidad, era el momento.

- ¡Mueran!

La expectación en todos era tremenda. Izayoi se abrazaba fuertemente a su madre, Mizuko, Kohaku, Irasue y Jaken simplemente no se movían y Sesshômaru clavaba sus ojos en el youki de la espada, pero de repente un sonido rompió el aire.

El sonido de una flecha.

Detrás de las nieblas de miasma, el proyectil azulado recorría con precisión y fuerza quebrando y deshaciendo el veneno en su veloz recorrido. La flecha se impacto directo en la kekkai de la piedra de la Tsukisaiga destruyéndola para atravesar el mango y quedarse ahí, liberándolo de toda la luz que irradiaba, haciendo también que la hoja negra empezara a derretirse y desaparecer. De inmediato el temblor se detuvo así como la fuerte ventisca. Jiromaru cambió su cara por una de incredulidad.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Qué maldita cosa ha pasado aquí? –refunfuñaba con ira desmedida-

Mientras el viento le abría paso la silueta de Ah-Un se reconocía en el aire, descendiendo lentamente, Rin estaba en sus lomos, con el arco en las manos y jadeando copiosamente.

La sorpresa del grupo era mayor.

- La mocosa…-temblaba Jaken- ¡Rin ha parado el terremoto! ¡Ha destruido ese colmillo!

- Lo ha logrado –decía atónita Irasue junto con Mizuko asintiendo a su lado-

- Su poder es fascinante, ni Kaede-sama ni yo creímos que fuera tanto –intentaba explicarse Kagome-

- ¡Rin-chan, eres genial! –decía Izayoi con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa-

- Rin… -susurraba Sesshômaru- Tú has…

Ah-Un finalmente tocó tierra y Rin no pudo sostenerse más sentada en la espalda del animal, cayendo al suelo junto con su arma. Su aura espiritual había sido llevada al límite en una simple flecha, pero todo había sido con el propósito de enmendar su error y servir de ayuda en la guerra, tal y como Chikako se lo había encomendado.

- Lo he… conseguido –se desvanecía en el suelo-

- ¿Co…co…como ha sido posible? Esa humana ha destruido a la legendaria Tsukisaiga ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Maldita! –se lanzó a atacarla con su látigo para descuartizarla, pero un puñetazo en la cara metros antes de llegar a su destino lo envió hacia atrás-

Una vez más, Sesshômaru hacía un esfuerzo más allá de su poder para proteger a su ser más preciado.

- Tú no te le acercaras…

- Miserable… -Jiromaru se curvaba para levantarse-

- Al final tú has sido humillado, y por los humanos que tanto desprecias. Una niña humana te ha vencido de la manera más astuta y a la vez… estúpida. –Bakusaiga era el colmillo que brillaba ahora-

- Sesshômaru…Es…es…espera… No puedes matarme… Soy… el hermano de tu padre. Soy tu familia.

- Tu mismo lo dijiste hace poco tiempo. Es hora de dejar las formalidades a un lado por que no nos sirven de nada. ¡Desaparece de una buena vez!

Lanzó su ataque el cual iba con toda la potencia que no se había mostrado antes. Jiromaru no tenía escapatoria. Los verdes rayos lo alcanzaron y sus gritos se hicieron presentes…

- ¡NO! ¡Maldición! -antes de ser consumido por el poder que cortaba su carne y la destruía, enfocó sus ojos en el ahora aparente rostro de tristeza de la youkai que había amado por tantos años- "_Mi amada Irasue…" _

- Jiromaru… –exhaló ella-

El youki alcanzó su cara y su dolor terminó. Un gran resplandor se extendía por el desolado bosque. La armadura y el cuerpo desaparecieron sin siquiera dejar un rastro de sangre y su vida se extinguió. Jiromaru había muerto…

Todo quedó en abismal silencio. El polvo del suelo se levantaba levemente por el aire y la consternación se adueñaba de los ojos de humanos y youkai presentes.

- La pesadilla se terminó –dijo Kagome- Se terminó todo…

- ¡Pero que buena noticia! –chilló de repente Jaken- Como era de esperarse mi amo bonito es quien ha acabado con el malvado de Jiromaru. No cabe duda de que no hay nadie que pueda compararse con su gran majestuosidad. ¡Amo bonito! –corrió hacia donde había estado, pero no lo encontró- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está? ¡Sesshômaru-sama! –la cuasi negra sangre del Lord hacia un pequeño pozo en el sitio- ¿Y esta sangre? ¡Ay no! ¡Sesshômaru-sama!

Inuyasha miraba lo que Jaken en su desesperación ignoraba, el camino del líquido se dirigía hacia dentro de unos árboles. No quería que nadie lo viera morir.

Rin recobraba el conocimiento siendo asistida por Kohaku quien la ayudaba a levantarse.

- Todo ha terminado, Rin. Lo que hiciste ayudó a Sesshômaru-sama a derrotar a Jiromaru –Rin lo miraba con dificultad-

- Que… alegría… ¿Y donde está Sesshômaru…sama?

- No lo se…

- ¿Dónde está? –exclamó recuperando las energías de pronto- ¡Está muy lastimado!

- De verdad, no lo sé.

- Acaba de estar aquí –dijo Izayoi- ¡Oka-san…! ¿No me digas que Sesshômaru-ojisan va a…? -preguntaba con ojitos llorosos, la miko no respondió-

- ¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser! –decía enérgicamente Rin- ¿Dónde está?

- Si buscas a Sesshômaru –sonó la voz de Irasue- Se ha adentrado en esos bosques. –señaló los árboles- No está muy lejos, así que si quieres decirle algo, te recomiendo que te apresures antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

No tuvo que terminar la frase por que la joven ya había iniciado una frenética carrera.

- Debo verlo… -se repetía- Debo verlo ya…

* * *

Su caminar era lento y poco eficaz. Sus últimas energías que reservaba para poder recuperarse las había empleado en ese último youki. Ahora no le quedaba nada, lo cual le llevaba a una sola conclusión.

- _"Moriré… Es obvio que moriré…" _

Finalmente se rindió sentándose contra un árbol con la sangre saliendo aún en mayor cantidad de su pecho y ahora hasta de su nariz. Era patético.

- Nadie debe verme –se decía en voz baja a si mismo- Nadie…

- ¿NI siquiera yo?

No la había sentido llegar, lo que indicaba que sus sentidos se apagaban con cada respiración. Ella se acercaba con pasos decididos pero tortuosamente lentos. Al final su voz tomó forma poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado una vez más. Tomó su mano suavemente y la apretó.

Intercambiaron miradas y guardaron silencio.

- _¿Así es como moriré? ¿A tu lado… Rin? _

Fue el único pensamiento en la mente del InuDaiyoukai Sesshômaru.

Continuará

* * *

Me llevo dos días, ¡pero ya lo terminé! Hola señoritas, espero q como 100pre estén muy bien.

Quiero disculparme por el retraso, lo que pasa es que el sábado estuve muy enferma y no pude escribir nada. Empecé el domingo pero no terminé y ayer entre a la universidad después de mis vacaciones… Y pues ya no pude finalizarlo hasta hoy. Por ese motivo, no les daré fecha para la próxima (y aviso, ULTIMA) actualización. Hoy no responderé a sus reviews x falta d tiempo pero si les agradeceré: Francylia239, Kittirasi, Kaitoulucifer, Inuykag4ever, Cielo Celeste, Akemi-Naomi, Mariebq y Athena Taisho.

No se pierdan el capitulo final de Tsuki no Hikari! Próximamente!

Las quiero y s m cuidan. Bendiciones!


	20. Futuro

Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi.

**NOTA: No olviden leer las notas FINALES! Gracias**

* * *

Capitulo 20: Futuro…

Le gustaba sentarse en aquel lugar tan apacible, primordialmente por que allí podía pensar con claridad sobre muchas cosas. Y también para recordar momentos felices… y amargos.

- _"Hoy se cumplen 10 años…"_ El tiempo pasa rápidamente –murmuraba al viento-

No faltaba mucho para que el sol comenzara a iluminar al cielo de leve naranja, por esa razón la fría brisa se comenzaba a calentar y los pájaros empezaban a salir de sus nidos.

Para Rin, esto era un espectáculo muy hermoso, pero al ver a un ave en particular que se mantenía en completo silencio, los recuerdos que en ocasiones intentaba olvidar empujaban en su mente haciéndola ceder al final, viéndose en la obligación de dar un breve viaje en el pasado…

* * *

El silencio hacía profunda mella en ellos, lo cual podría resultar incómodo para la mayoría de las personas, pero no para ellos. Ya habían pasado varias horas, o eso era lo que parecía, ya que la noche había arribado al lugar.

Seguía sosteniendo su mano con la mayor serenidad de la que era capaz de mostrar, intentaba ser lo que antes claramente no había podido, un apoyo para su señor. Había sido tan tonta, ya que todo ese tiempo había permitido que la duda se apoderara de su mente e incluso se cuestionara acerca de una de las "verdades" más sobresalientes en las que creía. El gran poder de su señor.

Sesshômaru-sama…

Su estado se volvía más deplorable con cada minuto que transcurría, intentando alcanzar los pocos vestigios de aire que sus dañados pulmones le permitían. La sangre de su cuerpo se había vuelto de un rojo tan intenso que ahora era negro, totalmente envenenado por el veneno de aquella katana que ella misma había logrado destruir. Rio brevemente para si misma. Era tan irreal la idea de que tuviera el poder para hacer algo así, pero ahora eran tan inútiles como cuando no estaban presentes.

Una leve queja manifestada en forma de un tosido por parte del Inuyoukai la sacó de su pequeño pensamiento. De repente su rostro tomó un tono de miedo al ver que el líquido vital ahora no solo se limitaba a salir de su boca o de su nariz, sino que ahora aquellos ámbares irises que tanto adoraban empezaban a ser empañados por el espeso flujo negro, lo cual daba la impresión de que el Lord lloraba lágrimas de sangre.

Levantó la mano con toda la intención de limpiarla de su rostro, pero en ese momento, él elevó su mirada hacia sus ojos, haciéndola detenerse en el aire.

- _"Será mejor que no hagas eso, Rin" _-había dicho serenamente-

- _"¿Por qué_ _lo dice, Sesshômaru-sama?" _

_- "No tiene caso…" _–susurraba- _"La sangre continuará abandonando mi contaminado cuerpo, así que… no importa cuantas… veces intentes… limpiarme…"_

_- "No diga eso, no es bueno… que el veneno permanezca encima de su rostro… Así no podrá recuperarse adecuadamente" _-su tono de voz era dubitativo una vez más-

El mononoke solo la había mirado.

- _"Rin… sabes que moriré" _–había sido directo con las palabras usadas-

Su corazón se tensaba al escuchar aquello… ¿Qué Sesshômaru-sama moriría? No, eso estaba demasiado fuera de lugar. ¿Cierto?

Guardaba silencio mientras procesaba esa frase, no lo podía concebir, un mundo sin Sesshômaru-sama era demasiado gris y oscuro como para que ella pudiera vivir en él.

- "_No lo acepto…" -_murmuró- _"¡No lo aceptó!" _–gritó al fin-

Una vez más, él solo la miró.

- "_Usted no puede morir… Usted es Sesshômaru-sama, un Lord youkai muy poderoso, no puedo aceptarlo… pero…"_

Ese "pero" parecía haber captado un poco su curiosidad en aquel momento.

- "_Comprendo que… a pesar de que usted es un demonio muy fuerte y que… la muerte no es algo de lo que nadie pudiera escapar… ni siquiera…alguien como usted." _–había llorado internamente, no quería incomodarlo más- _"Así que no importa que yo no lo acepte… No puedo cambiar lo que sea que vaya a pasar…" _

La tristeza empezaba a construir un nicho en su corazón conforme pasaban los minutos y decía sus razones. Además la condición en la que se encontraba el mononoke no ayudaba en nada a que se sintiera más reconfortada. La situación era deprimente desde cualquier punto de vista.

- _"Por eso quiero… que me disculpe Sesshômaru-sama… _-su voz se había quebrado de nuevo llamando una vez más la atención del youkai- _"Si yo hubiera… si yo hubiera… Si me hubiera mostrado ante usted_ _aquella vez tal vez…"_

_- "Silencio…" _–la había interrumpido levemente- _"Es inútil lamentarse… por eventos del pasado, Rin... Este Sesshômaru… no tiene nada que disculparte…"_

_- "Pero es que yo…"_

_- "Las decisiones que tomaste… tal vez… no fueron las correctas, pero… la intención… que tuviste… fue…buena." _–la tos hacia mella interviniendo su varonil voz, imaginó la frustración de su señor-

_- "¿Eso qué significa…? Yo no…"_

_- "Has… madurado… Rin" _

_-"¿Madurado? _

_- "Siempre has tenido… valor… mucho valor… Yo alguna vez… creí tenerlo… Pero comparado contigo… No soy más que… _-una vez más la tos unificada con sangre lo interrumpía-

- "_No diga eso… Si hubiera tenido valor, le hubiera hecho frente a Jiromaru cuando me metió todas esas ideas en la cabeza"_

_- "Tuviste la valentía… de irte con el… para evitar una pelea… innecesaria."_

Rin pensaba que Sesshômaru-sama se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña. Si bien aún conservaba aquel profundo tono de voz, esta era la única vez en que lo había escuchado decir más de diez palabras en una oración y aun más sorprendente, la forma en que se expresaba de ella y de si mismo le indicaba que su fría y –aunque ella no lo creía- arrogante personalidad estaba cediendo.

- _"Pero yo no hablaba… de eso…"_ –prosiguió el-

- "_¿Entonces?"_

_- "Has tenido… el coraje de dejar tus sentimientos… a flote… Has demostrado… que tu amor… es más grande que todo…_

Además de haberse sonrojado, lágrimas empezaban a formarse nuevamente en sus ojos, pero aún no se mostraban dispuestas a salir.

- "_Yo en cambio… Me dediqué… a ocultar mis verdaderas emociones… Lo cual nos tiene aquí… ahora…" _

_- "¿Nos tiene aquí…?_

_- "Si yo… no hubiera salido del palacio… esa noche… Tú no habrías desaparecido…"_

_- "No, Sesshômaru-sama, recuerde lo que usted me dijo, no tiene caso lamentarse por eso… Además, todo lo que pasó me ayudo en cierta forma a encontrarme… con un destino que desconocía… Ahora sé de mis poderes y lo que pueden hacer, y eso es todo gracias a usted y… _-aún se sentía insegura de compartir abiertamente su amor con él- _la bondad con la que me ha tratado…Por eso no se mortifique con eso ahora"_

_- "Te equivocas… Yo…no… me lamento de eso…"_

Una vez más, no entendió lo que su señor quería decir.

- _"Lo único de lo que… me arrepiento… _-el corazón de la joven empezó a palpitar con fuerza- _de esa… noche… fue el no haber hecho… lo que debía…" _

Rin tenía tan fresco aquel recuerdo, incluso podía jurar que cada vez que lo rememoraba sentía la misma brisa fresca que acompañaba aquella estrellada noche, y por supuesto, también las intenciones inconcretas del Lord. ¿Aquello significaba entonces… que no era un juego?

- _"Sesshômaru-sama…"_

_- "Por eso es… que eres más valiente que yo… Creo que me marcharé de este mundo, con ese deseo en mi, pero es lo que merezco…"_

Aquel Lord Youkai que ella conocía estaba haciendo algo que nunca había creído posible, estaba abriendo su corazón, y lo más increíble era que ella había sido seleccionada para escuchar cada accidentada palabra. No pudo retener las lágrimas que intentaba esconder desde hacía algunos minutos.

- _"Sesshômaru-sama… Por favor deténgase… Suena como si se estuviera despidiendo…"_

- _"Es el destino que me aguarda, Rin…"_

Y ese realmente era su destino ya que al parecer no había una clara salida.

Sintió que algo había empezado a palpitar en el cinto de su adorado Lord; Tanto Tenseiga como Bakusaiga expresaban lo que parecía ser tristeza antes el inminente deceso del youkai.

- "_Los colmillos… tienen vida propia" _–había pensado ella en aquella ocasión-

Segundos después el youki de Bakusaiga empezaba a disminuir considerablemente, lo cual indicaba que a su vez el youki de Sesshômaru se desvanecía. Parecía ser el momento. Miró su rostro y sus ojos de oro, quienes la miraban de vuelta, con un flujo de melancolía y serenidad, el mismo de antaño.

Un impulso nació de ella, justo como el que había tenido su Sesshômaru-sama aquella noche, pero… ¿Tendría el valor de llevarlo a la realidad? ¿Cómo reaccionaría el Lord? ¿Sería lo apropiado?

Solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

- _"No más dudas…" _–había susurrado-

Su mano derecha tocó un dorso del rostro del moribundo mononoke acercando su propia faz, se detuvo momentáneamente al hacer que sus frentes chocaran y cerró los ojos, suponía que él había hecho lo mismo, y después de unos segundos, lentamente rozó sus labios con los suyos, hasta que decidió que lo mejor era profundizar mas el contacto, haciendo que ahora si se sintiera como un beso. Su primer beso.

No pudo evitar que las rebeldes lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos nuevamente, pero esta vez era diferente. No eran gotas de tristeza, sino de satisfacción.

A pesar de encontrarse al borde de la muerte, su señor mantenía calidez en aquel beso, lo cual la mayoría no creería posible dada la característica personalidad del Lord, pero solo ella lo conocía… Solo ella era testigo de su bondad y había sido el ser más favorecido del mundo, al ser la única portadora del cariño del InuDaiyoukai, aunque eso ella no lo sabía en ese momento.

Alrededor de un minuto pasó, y comenzó a percibir que la cara del mononoke empezaba a temblar y a perder aquel calor que había sentido desde el primer instante.

El momento que tanto temía había llegado, Sesshômaru parecía entregarse a los brazos de la muerte, ya que podía apreciar que su alma empezaba a desprenderse de su ensangrentado cuerpo. Quiso aferrarse a ese beso con todas las fuerzas que su corazón tenía.

- "_No me abandone, Sesshômaru-sama _–pensaba- _"Yo… lo amo tanto…"_

No planeaba despegarse de su lado, pero un frío aliento en su boca la hizo retroceder momentáneamente junto con un último suspiro en forma de palabras…

- _"Rin… Mi hermosa Rin…"_

Lo siguiente al mirarlo a los ojos fue el encontrarse con un Lord inconsciente y cabizbajo.

_- "No, no…" _–había colocado su cabeza debajo del mentón de su señor con la mejilla a la altura del pecho- _"Sesshômaru-sama…"_

No quería que el alma de su amado Lord se marchara a las profundidades del Meikai, pero ese parecía ser su destino… Ella solo rogaba por cambiarlo. Por detener el curso de las cosas.

- _"Quiero que mi amor lo salve… Por favor…" _–lloraba en su torso-

A partir de ese momento, sintió un gran desasosiego, que terminó cerrándole sus propios ojos.

* * *

Rin volvió en si después de recordar tan trágica experiencia, la cual aún lograba sacarle unas cuantas lágrimas y suspiros.

- No logro olvidarme de eso… por más que quiera –murmuró para si misma-

- Pero ¿qué haces aquí Rin? –la interrumpió una voz-

- ¿Eh?

- Estar aquí sentada en el medio de la madrugada no es nada saludable para ti y además…

- Lo sé, y lo lamento… Pero no podía dormir y quise dar un pequeño paseo.

- Te entiendo, ¿pero por qué mejor no vamos adentro? Hace frío, además no trajiste ni un haori para cubrirte…

- No se preocupe, este clima me sienta bien.

- Creo que mejor te traigo uno.

- No, no, así está bien de verdad –pidió con una débil sonrisa la joven humana-

- Bueno, y a todo esto, ¿por qué estas tan pensativa? Puedo verlo en tus ojos…

- Solo recordaba cosas…

- No me digas que de nuevo recordaste el día en que murió…

- Si, si lo recordé –intervino-

- Rin, eso no es saludable para ti y lo sabes… Cada vez que te acuerdas de ese día te pones muy melancólica

- También estoy consciente de eso, pero es que hoy se cumplen 10 años desde que todo ocurrió.

- ¿Ya pasaron 10 años? Es increíble, a veces siento como si solo hubieran sido 10 días.

- O 10 minutos, al menos en mi caso… No puedo evitar revivir cada instante de ese día. Lo repito paso por paso en mi mente.

- ¿Aún te sientes arrepentida por todo lo sucedido? Se te ha dicho muchas veces que nada de lo que le pasó a Sesshômaru fue tu culpa.

- A veces me cuesta creerlo… Mis dudas me cegaron, aunque solo fuera por unos instantes. Creo que Jiromaru tenía razón, no creí que los poderes de Sesshômaru-sama fueran suficientes…

- ¡No digas esas tonterías!No puede ser posible que Jiromaru ya no exista en este mundo y aun sigan influenciándote sus engaños. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que eso no es cierto.

- Por supuesto que no es cierto, yo hablo de ese momento en que… estaba en su cueva. Me hizo ver mi error…

- Pero no puedes permitir que ese error te persiga toda la vida, menos ahora.

- Supongo…

- No, no supón, créelo. Tú tomaste decisiones en aquella época que tal vez no fueron las correctas, pero todas ellas te trajeron grandes enseñanzas, han formado a la persona que eres ahora.

- ¿Tanto he cambiado?

- No, aún conservas esa inocente y vibrante sonrisa de siempre. A lo mejor por eso Sesshômaru se encariñó tanto contigo, desde que eras una niña.

- Cada vez que pienso en lo que le ocurrió me siento tan mal… Fue horrible verlo ahí, lleno de sangre y sin poder moverse. Nunca antes había visto a Sesshômaru-sama de esa manera tan… maltrecha –un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo- Eso me afectó mucho.

- Es extraño siquiera pensar que Sesshômaru pudiera acabar así después de un combate… Pero después de todo, Jiromaru era un oponente peligroso.

- Me dolió tanto… Como hubiera querido ser yo la que sufriera esas heridas.

- Pero no fue así, además no es algo que él hubiera querido. No lo hubiera resistido. Tienes que pensar en que todo eso ocurrió para que él pudiera darse cuenta de que no tenía nada de malo el albergar cierta clase de sentimientos en su interior y averiguar que eso no le restaba su poder youkai, al contrario, lo hacía mas fuerte, por que tenía una razón para luchar. Y ese motivo eras tú.

- ¿De verdad eso sería posible? –cuestionó-

- Pero claro que sí, no puedo creer que a estas alturas de tu vida pongas en duda eso. Además, tú fuiste la que prácticamente lo trajo de regreso, ¿o me equivoco?

- Bueno, pues…

- Claro que sí… Y no sabes cuanto me alegra que así hayan pasado las cosas… Tus poderes te permitieron salvarlo no solo a él, sino que a ti también.

- Si, eso parece –asintió sonriendo- ¿Sabe que me parece cómico?

- ¿Qué?

- He notado que ha dejado de llamarle Sesshômaru-kun, Mizuko-sama.

- Mira tú, no me había percatado…

- Lo bueno es que ya no se molestará por eso…

- Pero el que se moleste a mi –dijo mientras señalaba su pecho con su dedo- no me interesa.

- De verdad que usted tampoco cambia, Mizuko-sama. –la mujer conservaba un gran sentido del humor-

- ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! Se me había olvidado por completo…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Recuerdas que hace poco fui a visitar a Irasue de nuevo?

- Si, ¿por qué?

- Bueno, pues se me ocurrió que al regreso podría visitar la aldea de Inuyasha.

- ¿Fue hasta la aldea de Inuyasha-sama? ¿Cómo la encontró? –preguntó sorprendida-

- Bueno, tú ya me habías contado un poco acerca de su locación, así que intenté luego de eso seguir el rastro del mocoso, no me costó mucho encontrarlo.

- ¿Y cómo están todos? ¿Kagome-sama? ¿Izayoi-chan? Han pasado tantos años…

- Ellas dijeron lo mismo y te enviaron saludos. Ah, y esto también. –sacó de su obi un papel doblado-

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Izayoi escribió esta pequeña carta para ti. ¿Quieres leerla?

- Pero claro –extendió la mano y tomó el escrito, lo abrió y leyó en voz alta-

* * *

"_¡Saludos, Rin-chan!"_

"_Espero que estés muy bien por allá en el castillo. Me alegra mucho que Mizuko-sama haya venido y nos haya puesto al día con todos lo que ha pasado en tu vida, ¿sabes? Me gustaría que nos visites. Mi madre, mi padre, Sango-san, Miroku-sama, Shippô-chan, las gemelas y Matsuda te mandan muchos saludos."_

"_Aprovecho para contarte que mi madre tuvo a su segundo bebe, un varoncito llamado Yoshi*, yo misma le puse el nombre, para que sea siempre afortunado. Y también Sango-sama tuvo bebes, ¡otros gemelitos! Esta vez hombrecitos, para que Matsuda-kun no se sienta tan solo."_

"_¡No puedo creer lo que Mizuko-sama nos contó! ¡Así que espero verlo con mis propios ojos! O mejor dicho… Verla"_

"_Dile a Sesshômaru-ojisan que no ha cumplido su promesa de regresar contigo para visitarnos, ¡no lo he olvidado!"_

"_Ya me despido, espero que sus vidas sean muy prósperas y felices, ¡Qué estés bien Rin-chan!"_

* * *

El rostro de Rin expresaba ahora mucha nostalgia por sus viejos amigos.

- Los extraño mucho… Me gustaría saludarlos de nuevo…

- Pues vas a tener que decirle a Sesshômaru-kun que te lleve…

- Otra cosa es que acepte.

- Entre Tsukiko y yo lo convencemos, de eso ni te preocupes. Y hablando de ella…

- Que alegría… Ya regresaron. –expresó una contenta Rin-

Rin percibió la presencia sobrenatural de Jaken y Ah-un acelerar el paso hacia el Palacio del Oeste, junto con un pequeño ser hanyô muy particular.

Volando con el dragón a toda velocidad, la niña llamada Tsukiko* empezó a ondear sus manitas en el aire y en cuanto Ah-Un descendió, inició una veloz carrera hacia su madre.

- ¡Oka-san!

Rin hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse del suelo, asistida por Mizuko. Sonrió ampliamente al ver la imagen de su hija acercarse a ella igual de risueña.

- Mi pequeña Tsukiko… ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? –cuestionó mientras abrazaba a su pequeña hija de ocho años-

- ¡Estuvo genial! Pude ver grandes montañas y lagos, y cascadas también, y mira –dio una vuelta- El hermoso kimono que mi oto-san encontró para mi. Y de mi color favorito, rosa y naranja.

La prenda sin duda era hermosa, muy similar a las que Sesshômaru le traía en sus visitas a la aldea, lo cual acentuaba sus dorados ojos, la única marca lunar en su frente y su cabello, que a diferencia del de Izayoi, era completamente blanco.

- Y dime Tsukiko-chan, ¿los demás? –preguntó Mizuko-

- Ya vienen, yo me adelanté.

- ¡Tsukiko! –se oyó un chillante grito a la distancia- ¡No corras, espérame!

- Creo que ahí viene Jaken-sama –espetó Rin-

El pequeño youkai venía corriendo muy agitadamente tratando de darle alcance a la menor.

- Mocosa… te he dicho… -suspiraba agotado- Que no… me dejes… ¡tirado! –reclamaba un indignado Jaken-

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que usted sea tan viejo y tan lento, Jaken-sama

- ¿Pero cómo te atreves a insultarme? Eres igual que la latosa de tu madre ¡Si aún estoy en la plenitud de mi juventud! –alzó su báculo- Pero ya mismo te daré una reprimenda para que se te quite lo escandalosa de una buena…

- ¿Qué intentas hacer, Jaken? –una grave voz sonó atrás suyo-

El pequeño sapo sintió su cuerpo temblar de terror

- ¿Amo bo-bo-bo-bonito?

- Espero que no estuvieras levantando tu mano contra mi hija. No sería lo más sabio…

- ¡Pe-pe-pe-Pero claro que no! Yo jamás haría algo así amo bonito…

- Por supuesto que no, yo le daría una paliza primero –se burló la pequeña Tsukiko en su oído con inocencia-

Jaken solo puedo suspirar en desaprobación

- _"Mi destino es trágico… ¡Mi amo es cruel!" –_pensaba-

- Creo que la vida de Jaken será destinada a ejercer el papel de niñero, más ahora con el nuevo bebe en camino –señaló Mizuko tocando el creciente vientre de Rin, quien se encontraba a la fecha con 6 meses de embarazo-

- ¡Tú mejor cállate, Mizuko!

- ¿Acaban de llegar y están discutiendo? Eso no es sano, mejor vayan a descansar, deben estar agotados. –les dijo Rin a su hija y a Jaken-

- ¡Si, pero el viaje valió la pena! –expresó feliz la niña- Jaken-sama, no se olvide de mis cajas con los otros kimonos

- ¿Eh? ¿Las tengo que llevar yo?

Una gélida mirada de su amo fue suficiente para convencerlo

- Pues claro… Si yo soy el sirviente, ¡faltaba más! Enseguida voy, Sesshômaru-sama.

El demonio verde tomó las pesadas cajas y emprendió el miserable camino. Quejándose, naturalmente, de su pésima suerte.

- Bueno, es hora de irme, ¡Oyasumi Oka-san! ¡Mizuko-sama!

- Qué duermas bien mi cielo –se despidió Rin-

- En unos momentos iré a tu habitación Tsukiko-chan –dijo la pelirroja-

- Muchas gracias por llevarme, oto… digo, Chichi-ue. –reverenció a su padre-

Sesshômaru le brindó una leve sonrisa.

- Duerme bien, Tsukiko.

La niña le sonrió de vuelta y salió corriendo para torturar a Jaken un poco más, llevándose a Ah-Un con ella.

Los mayores se quedaron en el mismo lugar.

- Cielos, Sesshômaru-kun, como se ve que Tsukiko-chan es igualita a ti, les encanta torturar a Jaken, o como me torturabas a mi de niño…

Sesshômaru lanzó una mirada claramente desaprobatoria a Mizuko. No solo por su insistente uso del "Kun" sino por revelar información de más…

- Deja de verme así que conmigo no te funciona, ya los dejaré solos. A ver si puedes descansar un poco ¿eh Rin? Los embarazos de pequeños hanyô no son nada fáciles de sobrellevar y eso lo sabes…

- Si, lo haré, Mizuko-sama, muchas gracias.

-Si, si, que tengan buena noche… o buenos días, mejor dicho. –la youkai se retiró hacia el cuarto de la niña híbrida para prepararlo dejando al Lord y la aún joven humana en la efímera oscuridad nocturna-

A pesar de que ya había pasado casi una década desde que se convirtiera en la "compañera" del Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, no podía evitar sentir en ocasiones cierta pena e intimidación por su presencia. Siempre se sentía muy tonta por ello, pero últimamente ya había mejorado considerablemente su actitud. Ella no era la Lady del palacio y lo sabía, pero prefería que fuera mejor así. No portaba el título para su propia protección.

- Me alegra que hayan regresado bien, Sesshômaru-sama. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

- Normal, ¿tú has estado bien? –cuestionó-

- Si, me he encontrado muy bien de salud.

Sesshômaru la miraba fijamente

- No es bueno que estés fuera de la habitación a estas horas dado tu estado.

- Lo se y lo lamento, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, vine a pensar.

El Inuyoukai supuso el motivo de sus pensamientos, era impresionante ver que aún las pesadillas de hace 10 años la acompañaran en su sueño.

- No debes ocupar tu mente en el pasado, Rin. Debes descansar.

Rin dio un pequeño respingo, su señor la conocía demasiado bien.

- Yo… -tartamudeo-

- Anda, vamos.

La joven caminó al lado del Inuyoukai, silente y sereno como siempre. Su Lord no había cambiado casi en nada, ella lo seguía viendo como un youkai amable e imperturbable, pero si había notado diferencias en cuanto a la flexibilidad de su carácter y el gran cariño que profesaba por su pequeña hija. Probablemente cuando su segundo hijo naciera, ocurriría algo similar. Decidió aprovechar el aparente buen humor que podía percibir en él y le comentó de la nota que recibió.

- Sesshômaru-sama…

- Dime

- Hace poco, Mizuko-sama me dio una pequeña carta enviada por Izayoi-chan. Quiere que le diga que no ha olvidado la promesa que le hizo cuando era más pequeña… ¿Usted lo ha…?

- La recuerdo, Rin –la interrumpió-

- Ella quiere conocer a Tsukiko-chan y quiere vernos, a mi también me gustaría. ¿Cree que sea posible el poder viajar hasta allá?

Antes de obtener una respuesta llegaron a las puertas de su habitación, las cuales el demonio abrió ingresando en conjunto con su compañera, quien esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

- Esperaras unos meses después del alumbramiento, luego, de eso, iremos hacia allá –él en realidad no podía negarle nada-

- Muchas gracias, Sesshômaru-sama –reverenció-

Una vez más, el solo le dio una fija mirada. Rin prosiguió a recostarse para poder dormir aunque fuera un poco, debido a que amanecería pronto. Los ojos de oro de su señor seguían cada movimiento que realizaba. En ocasiones le resultaba incómodo, pero en otras veces, dicha mirada cambiaba de tono, intrigándola e incluso haciéndola sentirse hermosa y deseada.

Podía pensarse que el Inuyoukai tenía la capacidad de hacerle el amor con la mirada. Se sonrojó al pensarlo. Después de prepararse se recostó en su futón con su señor a su lado. El jamás se recostaba –exceptuando las ocasiones obvias- a su lado. Ya había una rutina algo diferente, en donde ella se acurrucaba en el mokomoko de su esposo durmiendo en él.

Antes de intentar conciliar el sueño, dio una última mirada al peliblanco. Una cargada de amor.

- Oyasumi, Sesshômaru-sama.

El mononoke le dio una tierna mirada y se acercó a su rostro, besando sus labios tiernamente. Le era complicado el contenerse en ocasiones para no ir más allá, sin embargo, la integridad física de Rin era lo más importante en estos meses, así como la de su cachorro. Así que no continuaría hasta que las condiciones lo permitieran.

Después de varios minutos finalizó el contacto labial dejando que ella se acomodara adecuadamente para poder descansar. Por supuesto, ella no parecía querer conciliar el sueño, lo cual era de suma importancia durante los rudos meses de preñez. Por el contrario, se sintió abrumada por una pregunta.

- Sesshômaru-sama

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cuándo… -estaba nerviosa- se marchará de nuevo?

Suspiró ante la cuestión, era obvio que pudiera percibir cierto aire de tristeza en su voz. Ellos no vivían la típica "vida familiar" en la cual pudieran convivir todos los días en armonía y paz. Sino que pasaba todo lo opuesto. Sesshômaru, al ser el Lord heredero de las Tierras del Oeste tenía que estar pendiente de la protección de sus dominios, eliminando amenazas y manteniendo las guerras youkai a raya, además de estar siempre en constante búsqueda de nuevas armas para incrementar sus poderes. Eso sin contar que no era precisamente un mononoke que disfrutara estar en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, aunque si apreciaba la quietud que le brindaba sus estadías en el palacio, junto a su compañera y a su hija.

Sabía que Rin vivía mortificada por no poder estar todo el tiempo a su lado, y a la vez no poder emprender esos viajes de nuevo, pero también su melancolía se debía en parte a que la pequeña hanyô no tenía mucho tiempo de calidad con su padre. Así que por eso dejaba que Tsukiko lo acompañara a misiones no muy peligrosas, para que a su vez, pudiera disfrutar de las maravillas que el mundo ofrecía. Aunque era un arma de doble filo, ya que podrían aprovecharse de esa situación para dañar a la pequeña y a él. Tal y como cuando Rin era una niña. Lo cual era risible, según su criterio.

Después de dichos segundos de vacilación, contestó.

- Permaneceré un tiempo considerable por aquí. Cuando sea ameritado, me marcharé.

Rin parecía conforme con la respuesta, sin embargo, estaba la espinita de que se iría nuevamente. Pero ya estaba más acostumbrada a la idea que antes. El amor que sentía por él iba más allá de esa trivialidad.

- Me alegra escuchar eso.

- Rin, duerme –ordenó-

- Si, lo haré –con el corazón más tranquilo, concilió el sueño más rápidamente-

Mientras observaba detenidamente en su hermosa y aun joven compañera durmiendo plácidamente en su regazo, meditó acerca de cómo un gran cambio en su vida se había suscitado desde el día en que Rin llegó a su palacio incluso antes de la batalla con Jiromaru.

Mejor dicho, desde el día en que ella intentó auxiliarlo bajo aquel árbol, cuando era una niña.

Había notado un vuelco extraño en su carácter. Ella le había brindado una sensación de tranquilidad y al mismo tiempo la necesidad de protección, lo cual no había cambiado con los años.

Luego en aquella fatídica ocasión, cuando las heridas y el veneno de la Tsukisaiga se llevaban lo mejor de sí, ella una vez más había intentado auxiliarlo, pero para él, parecía imposible. Su corazón estaba agitado y el dolor ni siquiera importaba mucho ya. Nunca antes en su vida había experimentado la sensación de perder el conocimiento, por lo cual todo lo que sentía le era nuevo e incluso aterrador, pero ya se había resignado.

Lo que no se esperaba era que la determinación de Rin fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para poder prácticamente traerlo de vuelta de las garras del inframundo. Sabía que era obstinada y se quedaría fiel a su lado a pesar de todo, y por esa razón había aprendido a amarla y a valorarla. Sesshômaru una vez más se enfrentó a un nuevo sentimiento; La tristeza de tener que dejarla atrás, inevitablemente para siempre, en conjunto con la pena de no haber aprovechado sus momentos juntos.

Cuando ella besó sus labios, la calidez y la pureza invadieron todos sus sentidos. Ya no había más dolor, ni sangre, ni destrucción; solo existían ellos dos en el mundo, y el sentimiento que los unía, el que le había dado a Rin la capacidad de a pesar de ser una sencilla humana, acabar con una katana demoniaca de gran antigüedad y poder. Ella había completado la acción que él había iniciado. Podía morir tranquilo…

- _"Pero tu obstinación no me lo permitió" _–pensó con una sonrisa interna-

Los poderes de la humana habían llenado cada milímetro de su sangre y cada centímetro de su cuerpo, erradicando todo rastro del colmillo lunar y de que alguna vez hubo una fiera batalla con aquel despreciado Inuyoukai.

No era afecto a mostrar sentimientos de ninguna clase y jamás lo haría, ya que estaba descrito en su personalidad. Pero ahora era libre de las cadenas que ataban su corazón.

El futuro era incierto y sabía que las dificultades y los enemigos no se acababan, al contrario. Habían incrementado por las razones que traían felicidad en su vida, siendo ese el motivo por el cual la humana no poseía títulos dentro del castillo No sabía cuanto tiempo estarían juntos, pero fuera el que fuera, no cometería los errores del pasado, pudiendo admitirse a si mismo lo único de lo que tenía certeza en su vida.

El inmenso amor que sentía hacia su no tan pequeña protegida. Por que sí. Aunque las circunstancias fueran otras… Rin siempre sería su curiosa y hermosa protegida.

Fin

* * *

Primero… Hola chicas, espero q estén muy bien!

Segundo, sé que me retrasé mucho con el final d este fic, pero con la universidad a full, me era casi imposible escribir, pero pude encontrar ratitos para adelantar un poco y pues traerles el desenlace

Tercero, en cuanto al final en sí, espero sus comentarios en el saber si es lo q esperaba en términos d romance o si d vdd no sirvo para esto! XD Espero q este final no sea muy trillado. Y el significado d los nombres*:

Yoshi: Bondad, afortunado

Tsukiko: Niña de la luna

Cuarto: Es **IMPERATIVO **q vayan a mi canal de Youtube: **LauAkiko2000**. Puse todas las canciones q m recomendaron y las q yo tenía en mente. El video q dice Tsuki no Hikari… es la canción q escogí como la "oficial" q d hecho s llama "Tsuki no Hikari, Utsutsu no Yume" del grupo Nightmare. (las fanáticas d Death Note deben conocerlo)Yo casi no s usar el Windows Movie Maker, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo. (Subí la letra d la canción en español) Ah y sus nicks están escritos al final, (tuve q cortarlos xq no m alcanzaban completos los nombres, pero están todas) pa agradecerles x su apoyo!

Quinto: Los agradecimientos a todas las q m dejaron review:

**Cielo Celeste, Sango24, Arale Norimaki, Kittirasi, Niña Feliz, Nelliel, ClausXD, Amafle, Rachisessho, Hika-sei, Princserekou, Akemi-Naomi, Rous, duckan, Karin Rakuen, Kagome-chan, ress, dreamer1996, francylia239, Inuykag4ever, Kaitoulucifer, Princess Sekushi, Mariebq, Athena Taisho, Luna y Luna Kaze no Kizu. **

Muchísimas gracias x su apoyo y a todas las personas q leyeron. Espero volver pronto con alguna otra historia d esta pareja. Aunq ahora m concentrare en los estudios y tal vez escriba pero d otros anime, incluidos Dragon Ball Z e Itazura na Kiss x si les interesa!

Nos leemos y d vdd muchas gracias! Cuidense mucho!


End file.
